Demasiado Tarde
by Ale Snape Li
Summary: TRADUCCION Edward llego demasiado tarde a Port Angeles y ahora los dos tienen que sobre llevar las consecuencias. Bella parece estar bien ¿Pero realmente podra sobre llevarlo? Edward POV. TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**Demasiado Tarde**

**Nota Autora:** Okay esta historia es más oscura de las que he escrito. Así que aquí esta la advertencia: **Aquí hay violación quizá sea un poco sangriento**, pero no me enfoco mucho en eso. (No creo que sea tan sanguinario) Es mas sobre el punto de vista de Edward y sobre su reacción y la de Bella hacia el. Esta historia va a ser completamente en el POV de Edward. También quiero decir que si, ya se que Bella no va a estar calmada si fuera violada. Por favor no me manden reviews sobre eso. Esa parte vendrá y ustedes ya juzgaran. Ella no estará feliz después de todo lo que pasa. Aprenderán mas de como se siente Bella en los próximos capítulos y como reacciona. También quiero decirles que estoy muy segura que va a ser un poco fuera de carácter. Ya me lo dirán.

**Nota Traductora:** Hola bueno esta es la segunda historia que traduzco así que espero que les guste y no sean muy malos conmigo. **Al principio puede ser un poco fuerte, así que si eres impresionable te recomiendo que no la leas** y espero que nadie se ofenda. A mi me gusto la historia es larga y creo que merece la pena leerla. Así que deséenme suerte y aquí empezamos.

Por Ultimo mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por toda la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias chica

_**Disclaimer **todos los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**. Y la historia pertenece a **Jayeliwood**. Yo solo hago la traducción que ella me permitió hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra entre mis favoritos**.**_

**Capitulo 1**

Podía escuchar sus pensamientos fuertes y claros. Iban a matarla. Buscaba frenéticamente a través del pequeño pueblo de Port Angeles.

"_Dios se siente bien…"_

"_No puedo esperar por mi turno…"_

"_Desearía que ya terminara para así poder tener mi turno con ella…"_

"_Dios, mira los ojos de esta maldita. Esta encabronada"_

Gruñe con furia. La esencia de Bella se hacia mas fuerte, pero se mezclaba con la esencia de otros cuatro. Finalmente di la vuelta en una esquina y ahí estaba inmovilizada en el piso. Sus pantalones estaban en sus tobillos, sus pantaletas estaban desgarradas. Pise el freno tan fuerte que el Volvo se corcoveo. Estaba fuera de el en un segundo viendo fijamente al hombre que violaba a Bella.

La fuerte esencia de su sangre en el aire, pero ya no era dulce. Era sucia, contaminada. Gruñí furioso al ver al hombre. Dos de ellos sacaron sus navajas

En cuestión de segundos destroce sus cuellos. Las navajas cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo. Jale del cabello negro al hombre encima de Bella, una nueva ola de rabia se apodero de mi. Arranque su cabeza de su cuerpo en un movimiento. El ultimo hombre esta frente a mi asustado y temblando.

"No me mates…" Grito, su voz temblando de miedo.

"Lo siento no puedo permitir que vivas" Agarre su cráneo entre mis manos y lo aplaste completamente.

Su sangre lleno mis sentidos, pero estaba muy asustado como para ansiarla. No era nada que hubiera sentido antes. Me deje caer de rodillas al lado de Bella. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de pánico y temblaba.

"Bella. Bella… contéstame, Bella" Le exigía

"Edward…" Susurro mi nombre, antes que sus ojos se cerraran con fuerza. Gracias al cielo se desmayo. Le subí los pantalones y la acune en mis brazos. Había cortadas alrededor de su piel, la sangre no me abrumaba como lo esperaba. Mi determinación de llevarla al hospital era más fuerte que mi deseo de su sangre. Tenia que llevarla a Carlisle. La acomode en el auto y fui a esconder los cadáveres. Los puse en un basurero. Voy a disfrutar el quemarlos después...

Disfruto el manejar rápido, pero nunca había acelerado como ahora. En menos de doce minutos estaba estacionado frente al hospital. No me importo lo que dijeran, corrí al otro lado del auto a toda velocidad no olía a nadie cerca. Bien eso lo haría más fácil.

La acune en mis brazos de nuevo, sujetándola fuerte hacia mi. Corrí a velocidad humana hacia la sala de emergencias. No había nadie solo una enfermera. Pateé las puertas para abrirlas y comencé mi carrera para encontrar una sala, la enfermera se apresuro hacia mi.

"¿Que estas haciendo?" Su mirada furiosa se convirtió en horror cuando vio a la inerte chica en mis brazos "¿Qué sucedió?"

"¡Ve y encuentra a mi padre! ¡Encuentra al doctor Cullen ahora!" La enfermera se detuvo por un momento "!AHORA¡"

Se volteo y asintió. Corrió a la estación de enfermeras. Agarro el teléfono y presiono el auricular a sus temblorosos labios.

"Se solicita al doctor Cullen en emergencias. Doctor Cullen repórtese a emergencias"

La recosté en la primera habitación que encontré. La respiración de Bella era suave y profunda. Tome su pulso; era lento pero estaba desmayada. Empecé a checar las heridas profundas de su cuerpo. Fui al gabinete tome un paño y lo puse bajo el agua caliente y lo saque.

Comencé con su rostro primero. Tendría un ojo negro, podía ver el moretón formándose bajo la piel. Limpie un poco de mugre de sus mejillas. Me agache suavemente y presione mis labios en su frente.

"_¿Qué paso?" _Los pensamientos de Carlisle eran muy rápidos para agarrarlos.

"La seguí a Port Angeles. La perdí. Fui tan estúpido. Debí de prestar más atención. Esos hombres… ellos…"

Los ojos de Carlisle se abrieron de horror. "¿La violaron?"

Simplemente asentí con la cabeza, no queriendo decir nada más. _"Esta sangrando ¿No te molesta?" _me pregunto directamente en sus pensamientos.

Negué con la cabeza. No podía sentir nada más que tristeza y furia. Amaba a esta chica y falle en protegerla.

Levante el paño a su mejilla para limpiar sus lágrimas secas. "Detenté, necesitamos que la enfermera traiga el kit de violaciones. Después podremos limpiarla" Quite de inmediato mi mano.

"No me voy a alejar de su lado"

"Lo se…" Suspiro _"Que se necesita hacer"_

"Cuatro cadáveres en un basurero en Port Angeles. Esta en un callejón" Le susurre tan bajo que solo el podría escuchar.

Mi celular vibro en mi pantalón. Vi el identificador, Alice. ¿Por que Alice no había visto esto?.

"¿Qué?" siseé

"Yo me encargare de todo. Estamos llegando ahí. Lo siento Edward" Susurro suavemente. Me sentí terrible después de haberme enojado tan rápidamente.

"Gracias Alice"

"En serio lo siento" Me susurro antes de colgar. Guarde de nuevo mi celular en mi bolsillo. Tome la mano de Bella y la bese.

"Tenemos que llamar a su padre" Carlisle me dijo suavemente. "Esperare hasta que despierte, antes que todo necesitamos saber que vio" Continuo en su mente _"¿Lo hiciste frente a ella?"_

Simplemente asentí.

"_¿Cuantos exactamente?"_

Levante mi mano dejando cuatro dedos.

"_¿Ella lo vio?"_

Encogí los hombros

"Averigua lo que vio, dime cuando este lista. ¿De acuerdo?" Me palmeó el hombro antes de salir.

Me arrodille junto a la cama, sosteniendo su mano entre las mías. Mi barbilla descansaba en el colchón. Sus dedos estaban a centímetros de mi nariz. Respire su esencia. Era deliciosa, pero no tenían ningún deseo por su sangre. Simplemente estaba tan horrorizado de lo que esos hombres le hicieron. Después de destruir a esos monstruos que la hirieron., el monstruo en mí no había problema.

"Edward…" Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse. Uno de ellos no podía abrir completamente.

"Bella ¿Estas bien?" Que estúpida pregunta, pero salio de mi antes de que pudiera pensar.

"No lo se…" Susurro. Miro que su pequeña mano estaba entre las mías y apretó mis dedos. Sonreí con su reacción.

"Gracias"

La mire sorprendido. "¿Por que?"

"Por salvar mi vida… otra vez" Apretó mi mano de nuevo. Me pregunte si mi piel helada la molestaba.

"¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?" Le susurre mirándola directamente a sus perfectos ojos cafés.

"Todo"

"Oh…"

"Gracias" Me susurro otra vez. Presione mis labios contra su mano. Me sonrió.

"Lo siento"

"Tu eres mi héroe" Dijo con una sonrisa. "No lo sientas. No voy a decir nada de lo que hiciste. No te preocupes. Solo diré que recuerdo al hombre y que me desmaye. Me desperté cuando me encontraste y me volví a desmayar, y ya desperté en el hospital. ¿Te parece bien?

"Esta bien Bella" Acerque su mano a mi nariz, presionando suavemente mis labios a sus dedos. Ella sonrió y yo no pude evitar regresarle la sonrisa. Me tense cuando recordé lo que necesitaban hacerle. "Te van a checar para tomar la evidencia"

"Lo se" suspiro "Mi papa es policía, ¿recuerdas?"

"Ah, si, claro."

"Estaré bien. No te preocupes" Dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada.

"Estas terriblemente calmada con todo esto"

"Me siento a salvo contigo" Susurro cerrando los ojos. Sabía que estaba perdiendo el conocimiento de nuevo.

Hace algunas horas hubiese estado horrorizado por esto. Debí haber sabido. Yo era un monstruo al igual que ellos. ¿Pero realmente lo era? Yo nunca le hubiera hecho eso a Bella. Nunca la lastimaría. Ella estaba a salvo conmigo. La amaba demasiado como para lastimarla.

"Te cuidare" Le susurre.

Carlisle casi me saco a arrastras de la habitación cuando la enfermera entro. Quería tener a Bella en mis brazos para asegurarme que estaba bien. Me quede afuera de la habitación, escuchando a la enfermera hablarle, podía escuchar sus lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, incluso con la puerta de por medio podía oírlas. Me tomo toda mi fuerza de voluntad no correr a su lado.

Escuche los pensamientos de Charlie antes de verlo _"Por Dios, por Dios, oh mi Isabella. Oh mi pequeña, mi bebe…"_

En el momento que me vio recargado en la puerta se tenso, yo lo volteé a ver. "Jefe Swan"

"¿Eres uno de los chicos Cullen? ¿Tu eres quien encontró a Bella?" Su voz se debilito

"Si señor" No pude verlo a los ojos.

"Gracias" Susurro "¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

"Fui a Port Angeles. Estaba dando la vuelta… y entonces vi a unos hombres a su alrededor. Se detuvieron cuando vieron mi carro, supongo que huyeron" Decía mentiras tan fácilmente, pero era parte de la verdad. "Vi a Bella, tirada en el suelo. Estaba temblando y sangrando. Nunca había estado más asustado en mi vida. La tome y la traje al hospital lo mas rápido que pude. Si ella se muere…" Las palabras me salieron con amargura.

Tome desprevenido a Charlie y puso su mano sobre mi hombro. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Asentí rápidamente y me di la vuelta. Nunca antes había sentido esta avalancha de emociones.

"Um, le están haciendo una clase de pruebas. Ya casi deben de terminar" Le dije sin mirarlo.

"Si, lo se…" Me dijo tranquilamente, pero podía escuchar su mente. _"¿Me pregunto que estaba haciendo ahí…?"_

Decidí que era el momento de dañar un poco mi control. Tome aliento. "Todo lo que quería hacer era conseguir un libro. Después me perdí… si no me hubiera perdido, ellos la hubieran…" Me calle "Desearía haber podido encontrarla un poco antes" Susurre por lo bajo.

"Edward, suenas como si Bella te preocupara demasiado" Me puso de nuevo su mano en mi hombro.

"Ella es una chica maravillosa. Somos compañeros de Biología, no podría pedir una mejor. No se que haría si regreso a la escuela mañana y ella no regresara" Todo eso era verdad.

"_Suena como si estuviera enamorado de ella" _Pensaba, y no estaba mal solo que era mas fuerte que eso. En eso la enfermera salio sujetando varias cosas; bolsas, frascos, botes y unos viales llenos de su sangre.

"¿Usted es el hombre con quien hable por teléfono?" Le pregunto a Charlie

"Si" Dijo.

"Ella tiene unas cortadas profundas, tendrá varios moretones. Y podremos obtener varias pruebas. No tiene ninguna fractura o sangrado interno. Queremos mantenerla bajo observación esta noche, no queremos que intente suicidarse. Le enviaremos un psicólogo después que el doctor Cullen termine con ella. No se preocupe ella estará bien Jefe Swan"

"Gracias" Le contesto _"Ay Dios, ay dios, ay dios"_

La enfermera se empezó a alejar, pero se detuvo de repente y dio la vuelta. "Oh ella dijo que si Edward continuaba aquí quería verte"

Asentí con la cabeza y el Jefe Swan me miro confundido. Encogí los hombros y cruzando los brazos al pecho entre. El me siguió.

"Hey hija…" empezó pero se detuvo. El ojo de Bella estaba tan hinchado que casi estaba cerrado. Tenía varias cortadas por todo el cuerpo, algunas mas profundas que otras, y todas se veían en este momento, debido a la bata de hospital que traía puesta. Finalmente lo que pensaba lo dijo en voz alta. "Oh Dios mió"

"Hola papa…"

"Oh cariño. Lo siento" Empezó a llorar.

"Esta bien, no llores papa. Estaré bien" Susurro y se ruborizo un poco.

"Pondremos a estos malditos que te hicieron esto tras las rejas. ¿Me escuchas?"

"No lo dudo papa" Su ojos me vieron, le sonreí un poco.

Estaba muy contento que en ese momento mi padre decidiera entrar. Estaba seguro que estaba escuchando. Entro cargando una bandeja con cosas.

"De acuerdo Bella, tienes varias heridas que requieren puntadas. No te preocupes te voy a anestesiar esas áreas para que no te duela" Tomo una pequeña jeringa, los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lagrimas sin salir y su mirada busco la mía.

Ambos padres me miraron sorprendidos, me arrodille a un lado de la cama y tome su mano gentilmente entre las mías. "No te preocupes por la jeringa. Solo mírame toda va a estar bien, yo te protegeré." Le susurre, ella sonrió pero su cara cambio a una mueca cuando sintió las inyecciones en varias partes de su cuerpo. Gimoteo cuando la inyección fue en su mejilla, la calmaba con murmullos.

"_Los sitios donde la inyecte están sangrando. ¿Necesitas salir?" _Carlisle pensó para mí.

"Esta bien, aquí estaré contigo" Le susurre a Bella, pero también le conteste a mi padre.

"Quédate conmigo" Me susurro, pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

"Bells, no creo que eso sea una buena idea. Estoy seguro que Edward esta cansado, no ha sido el mejor día para el tampoco" Charlie dijo, podía decir que no estaba cómodo con mi presencia, pero sabia que si Bella lo presionaba haría lo que ella dijera.

"Me quedare todo el tiempo que tu quieras"

"Quédate" Bella insistió.

Charlie suspiro y se sentó en la silla al otro lado de la habitación. Sus pensamientos regresaron al "Oh Dios mió…" una y otra vez.

Las manos de Carlisle fueron rápidas y gentiles, yo estaba asombrado de la rapidez con la que cosía su piel. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos mientras trabajaba. De vez en cuando Bella se mordía el labio cuando sentía un tirón de la aguja.

"_Realmente amas a esta chica" _Carlisle pensó

Simplemente asentí. El me sonrió con mi respuesta. _"Puedo decir que es una chica muy dulce. Mientras tu seas feliz hijo" _Con eso termino de hacer su trabajo.

"Gracias papa" Le sonreí. Bella finalmente volteo y lo miro. Y le sonrió pero una esquina de su labio no podía moverse por la anestesia de la mejilla.

"Bella, te voy a dar algunas medicinas para el dolor, solo una pequeña dosis para que te ayude con los moretones, también quiero ofrecerte la opción de pastillas para dormir" Le puso una mano en la de ella.

"Tomare la medicina para el dolor, pero por favor nada de pastillas para dormir" Le dijo mirándolo y el solo asintió.

"Por favor llama a la enfermera si cambias de parecer. Te voy a tener que dejar aquí la noche y mañana por la mañana alguien vendrá para hablar contigo"

"Gracias doctor Cullen" Y giro sus ojos otra vez buscando los míos.

"Papi, ¿podrías hacer algo por mi?" Levanto un poco la cabeza.

"Lo que quieras hija." Contesto al instante

"Tengo mucha hambre. ¿Me podrías traer una hamburguesa?" Sonrió y un lado de su labio subió más que el otro.

Charlie rió, y tomo aliento. Miro su reloj eran las nueve, así que todavía estaría abierto. "Si claro ¿Que es lo que quieres?"

"Quiero una hamburguesa con queso y pepinillos extras, mayonesa y catsup. Quiero las papas fritas mas grandes que encuentres y también una malteada de chocolate, y no olvides los sobres de catsup, por favor"

Charlie resoplo. "Tal vez debería de escribir eso" Tomo una hoja y lo anoto rápidamente. Me volteo a ver indeciso. "¿Qué es lo que quieres tu Edward?"

"Nada señor gracias" Le conteste educadamente.

"¿Vas a estar bien Bells?" Le dijo mientras guardaba el papel en su bolsillo.

"Si papa, como dije estoy hambrienta. Aparte Edward va a estar aquí conmigo" Su agarre a mi mano se apretó por un momento.

"Volveré pronto, lo prometo" Y salio de la habitación.

"Nunca he visto que comas tanto" Le dije con una sonrisa.

"Yo nunca te he visto comer nada" Me susurro. "Eso lo mantendrá ocupado por un rato" Dijo mirando a la puerta por donde salio su padre.

La enfermera entro e interrumpió nuestra plática. Le dio a Bella dos pastillas redondas y blancas, que las conocía como Lortab y le dio un vaso de agua para que las pasara. Se las tomo sin protestar, después que la enfermera le dijo que hablara si necesitaba algo, se dio la vuelta y salio cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

"Okay, ahora que estamos solos… ¿Qué diablos eres?"

**Continuara…**

Hola bueno aqui esta el primer capitulo, espero que les gustara, y me dicen su opinion es una historia de 45 capitulos y no se preocupen la voy a terminar. Asi que nos leemos la proxima, y recuerden "Un review no lastima a nadie pero si alegra mi día"

**Ale Snape Li**


	2. Chapter 2

N

_**Disclaimer **__todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__. Y la historia pertenece a __**Jayeliwood**__. Yo solo hago la traducción que ella me permitió hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra entre mis favoritos__**.**_

**Nota Autora Quiero aclarar unas cosas, Bella esta en shock, y Charlie no esta en el caso por que sucedió en Port Angeles y no en Forks y por que es su hija.**

Nota Traductora: Hola Chicas aquí les tengo el segundo capitulo de la historia me encanta que les guste y muchísimas gracias por todos sus mensajes, me animan a seguir haciendo esto, los he leído todos, las chicas que están registradas les he contestado directamente pero las que no lo están desgraciadamente ya no se permite contestar por aquí, aun así les agradezco que se tomen la molestia de decir que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo. Bueno ya no las entretengo a leer.

Por Ultimo mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por toda la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias chica

**Capitulo 2 **

Estaba desconcertado. Ella fue muy directa. Me quede a un lado de su cama con las manos sujetando la barandilla de la cama. Me miro cuestionándome con la mirada.

"¿Quieres oír mi teoría?" Me sonrió de lado. Ella sabia que tenía razón pero creo que también quería jugar conmigo.

"¿Mas teorías?"

"Si. Pero creo que estaré cerca esta vez" Suavemente puso su mano en la mía. Sus manos se sentían como fuego en mi piel helada.

"Entonces explícamelas por favor" Gire mi mano para que sus pequeños dedos quedaran sobre mi palma.

"¿Recuerdas que fui a La Push este fin de semana?" Sus dedos delineaban las líneas de mis palmas, pero no me miraba.

"Ah, si lo recuerdo"

"Tengo un amigo que vive ahí. Pienso que trataba de asustarme con estas 'Leyendas' que me platico. Honestamente no dijo mucho"

"Escuchaste una historia de terror y me recordaste. Que amable" Gire mi cabeza un poco.

"Dijo tu nombre, bueno los Cullen. Como sea me platico sobre estos…. Fríos" Agarro mi mano y la jalo hacia sus labios.

"¿Estoy frió para ti?" Le susurre. No me respondió y me pregunte si me había escuchado. Después de un momento me miro y me sonrió.

"Solo al tocarte"

"¿Estas… me tienes miedo?" Le dije "¿Ahora que sabes que soy?"

"No importa"

"¿No importa?" Le pregunte molesto, jale mi mano y la metí a mi bolsillo "Soy un monstruo"

"Eres mi salvador" Susurro, su voz no se quebró ni tembló.

"¿Entonces mi dieta no te preocupa?" Gire hacia la ventana. No podía creer lo fuerte que era. Podría estar asustada de mi pero no lo estaba. Honestamente no podría, ni le haría ningún daño, pero ella no podría estar segura de eso, especialmente no después de esta noche. Ella no debería de confiar en ningún hombre después de lo que sucedió hoy.

"Ah, eso…"

"Si, eso"

"Lo puedo manejar" Me murmuro.

"No me alimento de… tu especie… solo me alimento de animales" Dije girando me hacia la ventana.

"Lo se, eso me lo dijo Jake. Y yo estoy a punto de comer una vaca. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?" Podía escuchar un poco de diversión en su voz.

"Nos llamamos a nosotros mismos vegetarianos" gruñí "La pequeña broma familiar. Todavía somos peligrosos, todavía tenemos la necesidad de…" me detuve.

"¿Estas hambriento en este momento?"

"No…" Lo dije tan rápido, que solamente salio de mis labios sin pensarlo.

"Entonces quédate a mi lado" Me susurro otra vez. Pude escuchar que se trataba de sentar, me gire y la regrese con mi mano en su hombro a la cama.

"Lo haré, pero necesitas descansar"

Asintió y se recostó. Pude escuchar los pensamientos de Charlie por el corredor. Estaba pensando que jamás dejaría sola a Bella otra vez. Que tendría que haberla protegido. Al menos cambio de su anterior: oh Dios mió.

"Espero que tengas hambre" Me arrodille de nuevo a su lado. Ella me sonrió un poco.

"Tengo tantas preguntas que quiero hacerte" Alcanzo mi mano.

"Y las responderé"

"Empezando con ¿Cómo me en-" La pregunta se detuvo Charlie abrió la puerta. Puedo decir que estuvo llorando, su cara estaba roja e hinchada.

"Muy bien hija, aquí viene la hamburguesa" Jalo la mesita de servicio hacia Bella y se la puso en su regazo. Empezó a sacar las cosas de la bolsa y acomodarlas en la mesa.

"Gracias papa, pero yo puedo hacerlo. Mis brazos no están rotos" Desenvolvió la hamburguesa, abrió uno de los sobres de catsup y de mayonesa y se los puso. Agarro varias papas y las unto de los mismo ingredientes, y se la llevo a la boca.

"Despacio te vas a atragantar" Me reí de ella.

"Bueno, al menos ya estoy en el hospital" Me sonrió de vuelta.

"Eso es cierto. Pero creo que ya hemos pasado suficiente por una noche, dejemos la atragantada para mañana"

"Ja, esta bien si tu insistes" Me sonrió de nuevo. Estaba sorprendido que lo hiciera tan fácilmente.

"Hablando de tener suficiente por un tiempo, yo pienso que necesitas irte a casa Edward" Charlie me apresuro. Odiaba el tenerme ahí, cerca de Bella. Su mano sujetándome y sus ojos suplicándome.

"Si desea que deje la habitación, lo haré señor" Mire a los ojos de Bella que estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"Ve a casa y descansa un poco" Me dijo palmeando mi hombro.

Me agache y bese la frente de Bella. Presione mis labios cerca de su oreja así solo ella podría escucharme. "No me iré del hospital hasta que tu lo hagas, ¿esta bien?"

Ella asintió y giro su cara. Sus labios en mi mejilla. Sentí como si mi corazón muerto volviera a la vida otra vez. Me tomo toda mi fuerza de voluntad el no girar la cara y besar sus labios. Pero su padre estaba ahí y después de todo lo que había sufrido esta noche.

Fui a la sala de espera y me senté en las incomodas sillas. Solo había una enfermera en la estación. Respire profundamente y pensé en lo acontecido en el día. Había pasado por muchas emociones muy rápido: enojo, odio, furia, dolor, amor, felicidad y temor. Eran muchas emociones para manejarlas al mismo tiempo. Estaba tan cerrado de las emociones por tanto tiempo que ahora las nuevas me abrumaban.

El pequeño celular vibro en mi bolsillo. Lo saque y vi el nombre de Alice en el identificador, lo abrí para contestar.

"Ya nos hicimos cargo" Las palabras de Alice eran suaves y rápidas.

"Bien"

"¿Estas bien?"

"No realmente" Al menos Bella estaría en el hospital hasta mañana.

"No te preocupes, se mejorara"

"Gracias hermanita"

"Lo siento" Suspiro

"Lo se. Esta bien. No es tu culpa. Debí de haber prestado mas atención" Mire la puerta de Bella, me empezaba a enojar, pero conmigo mismo.

"Tampoco es tu culpa"

"Si la es" Apenas y dije las palabras "Y voy a pasar el resto del tiempo tratando de enmendarme con ella"

"A ella le va a gustar" Su voz cambio un poco.

"¿Le gustara Alice?" Le pregunte

"Le gustas" Se mantuvo callada durante un minuto

"A mi también me gusta" Le sonreí a la puerta cerrada.

"Funcionara el final" Su voz estaba muy animada antes de que colgara el teléfono. Y estaba contento de que ella lo pensara, por que yo no estaba seguro. Me moví de la silla a un sillón y me recosté. Puse mi brazo sobre mis ojos para bloquear un poco las fuertes luces del hospital. Me concentraba en los pensamientos de Charlie.

"_Pobre niña, mi pobre hija. Se ve como si estuviera cansada, oh a lo mejor fue la medicina para el dolor que le dieron. Siempre se duerme con esas cosas. No puedo creer que este sonriendo. Me pregunto si realmente estaba en Port Angeles con Edward y no con las chicas como me dijo. Tampoco quiero presionarla. Edward parece un buen muchacho. Se veía realmente consternado por todo esto. Realmente le gusta Bella. Supongo seria bueno…"_Sus pensamientos empezaron a apagarse. Me hizo preguntarme acerca de Jessica y Angela, me pregunto si al menos llamaron a la policía para avisar que no encontraban a Bella. Si no tendría unas cuantas palabras no muy amables con ellas. Angela se veía una chica lista, estoy seguro que ella lo hizo.

No estaba seguro que hora era, pero estaba seguro que habían pasado unas horas. Las enfermeras habían cambiado de turno, podía escuchar sus pensamientos. _"Tengo que checar otra vez a la hija del Jefe Swan. No puedo creer que no este histérica en este momento. Yo seria suicida…" _bloquee sus pensamientos fácilmente_._

Oí la puerta de Bella cuando se abrió, pero no mire. Asumí que era la enfermera saliendo o entrando. Escuche unas suaves pisadas de pies descalzos, antes de que su dulce esencia me golpeara. Quite mi brazo de mis ojos y la vi. Estaba envuelta con una cobija verde, sus manos la sujetaban fuertemente sobre sus hombros.

Me enderece y ella se sentó en la orilla del sillón. Miro alrededor y después de unos segundos se giro hacia mí. "¿Podemos hablar?"

"Sobre lo que desees" Mi mano automáticamente alcanzo la suya. No me había dado cuenta que tanto extrañaba sujetar sus manos hasta este momento.

"¿Cómo me encontraste?" Pregunto bajando la voz.

"Te busque…" Empecé pero me detuve.

"¿Cómo?" me pregunto de nuevo.

"Seguí tu esencia, principalmente, y escuche los pensamientos de otros"

"¿Qué estoy pensando en este momento?" Me sonrió un poco.

"No lo se. No puedo escucharte. Desearía hacerlo, seria mas fácil algunas veces, pero amo tú… silencio"

"¿Por qué no puedes escucharme?" Se recostó en el respaldo.

"No estoy seguro. Tengo una teoría, que tu mente es diferente a otras" Dije después de un segundo, no sabia como decirlo sin ofenderla.

"Genial, soy un fenómeno" Musito girando su cara del otro lado de la mía.

"¿Yo escucho voces y tu eres el fenómeno?" Resople. Giro su cara hacia mi y sonrió.

"¿Si?" Era más una pregunta que una contestación.

Me incline cerca de ella. Quería tocar su mejilla pero me contuve, no quería lastimarla o asustarla.

"¿Te puedo hacer otras preguntas?" Sus ojos eran sorprendentes, castaños, profundos y penetrantes.

"Supongo, si lo debes hacer" Dije un poco sarcástico y poniendo mis ojos en blanco. Se rió por lo bajo, obtuve la reacción que buscaba.

Se inclino mas cerca. "¿Cómo es que puedes salir durante el día?"

"Mito, bueno mas o menos. Un día te enseñare"

"Esta bien… ¿Cruces?"

"Mito"

"Um… ¿Sarcófagos?"

"No duermo para nada" Le susurre. Me miro confundida un momento.

"Eso debe de ser difícil…"

"Lo es a veces. Pero no me canso como tu"

"¿Plata?" Continuo.

"Mi coche es plateado. ¿Tú que piensas?"

Se rió y se acerco un poco más. "¿Ajo?"

"Huele raro, pero aparte de eso…"

"¿Todos ustedes…. escuchan pensamientos?" Su rostro estaba a centímetros del mió.

"No… No todos tienen habilidades. ¿Tu puedes cantar?"

"No podría llevar la melodía"

"Bueno, ahí lo tienes. Todos somos diferentes, algunos son mas especiales que otros." Me reí "Te diré acerca del resto de mi familia después" Mire a la enfermera que se preguntaba que estábamos haciendo.

"Entonces realmente eres…" Se detuvo por un momento pensando la palabra.

Me acerque lo mas que pude, mi labios tocaron su suave oreja "¿Un vampiro? Si"

**Continuara…**

**Listo aquí esta el segundo, yo pienso que el viernes subo el tercero, espero que les gustara. Gracias por leer y recuerden "Un review no daña a nadie pero si alegra mi día"**

**Ale Snape Li**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer **todos los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**. Y la historia pertenece a **Jayeliwood**. Yo solo hago la traducción que ella me permitió hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra entre mis favoritos**.**_

**_Hola chicas mil gracias por todo su apoyo, no crei que les gustara tanto la historia, pero me dio gusto saber que si, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfruten._**

**Capitulo 3**

Dejo salir un fuerte suspiro, y su esencia me llego directa a la cara. Inhale su dulce aroma, dejándolo cosquillear mi boca, con su inigualable sabor. Finalmente toque su delicada piel de la cara, mis dedos recorrieron esa pequeña área tratando de no lastimarla. Su corazón latía de forma errática en su pecho y sus labios temblaron. Quite mi mano intentando no asustarla más de que ya estaba.

"No te detengas" Me susurro.

Me sorprendió, y toque de nuevo su mejilla. "Pensé que después de esta noche no querrías que nadie te tocara de nuevo"

"Solo tu. Tus caricias… adormecen el dolor de las otras" Cerro sus ojos y suspiro. Mis dedos recorrieron sobre sus labios, ella los beso cuando pase sobre ellos.

"Solo te tocare cuando tu lo quieras" Le susurre "Nunca te lastimare"

"Lo se" Despacio se sentó en mi regazo. La sujete contra mí. Su cabello me hacia cosquillas en mi nariz, mientras su esencia me llenaba. Nunca había sentido tanto placer como en este momento, era un tipo de tortura.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando se quedo dormida en mi abrazo. La sujete más hacia mí, sintiendo su dulce sangre recorriendo sus venas, incluso a través de mi ropa. Pase mis dedos sobre sus muñecas, tenían unos horribles moretones. Levante su muñeca y la bese. Sentí su pulso sobre mis labios.

La deje dormir alrededor de una hora y después la cargue de nuevo hacia su cama. Su padre parecía muerto para el mundo. La recosté suavemente en el colchón y la cubrí con la manta. Pase mi mano sobre su frente quitando unos cabellos de su rostro.

Tan pronto mi mano dejo su piel dejo escapar unos quejidos. Se sacudió y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos rodando por sus mejillas. No se despertaba y empezó a sacudirse en sueños y a gritar. "No… por favor no…. Detente… no, no, no, no… Edward… sálvame…. Por favor…. No, no, no, no… EDWARD…." Mi nombre salio de sus labios.

Me quede quieto, viéndola. Su padre despertó y se giro hacia mí.

"Solo… entre a verla… a checarla…" Le dije "Creo que esta soñando"

Charlie corrió a su lado y la toco en el hombro. "¡Bells, despierta!"

Grito y se alejo de su agarre, pero no despertaba. "NO… ¡Edward! ¿Dónde estas? ¡¿Donde estas?!"

Vi la expresión aterrada de Charlie y me agache, para sujetarla. La abrase y le murmure hasta que se tranquilizo poco a poco

"Despierta. Es solo un sueño, estoy aquí, es solo un sueño" Le dije al oído meciéndola en mis brazos como una niña, bueno en realidad era una niña.

Sentí sus pestañas contra mi pecho cuando abrió los ojos. Se sujeto de mi camisa con fuerza y escondía su rostro en mi pecho. Empezó a sollozar, sollozaba de terror. Sus lágrimas y su aliento cálido mojaron mi camisa, no que me importara, si ella quería me la podía arrancar y no me molestaría.

"No me dejes Edward" Me rogó con sus ojos rojos por el llanto.

Me incline y bese su frente. "Esta bien, lo prometo"

Los pensamientos de Charlie eran confusos. Al mismo tiempo esta contento y enojado conmigo, por un lado me odiaba por que podía consolar a su hija cuando el no lo podía hacer. El solo quería que Bella fuera feliz, y si yo la hacia feliz me raptaría y me encerraría en su casa hasta que ella no me quisiera su lado. Si ella se sentía a salvo junto a mi se tragaría su orgullo y me dejaría estar a su lado.

"Charlie, me podría dar un paño húmedo por favor" Le dije suavemente

Asintió y rápidamente lo trajo. En este punto solo quería poder hacer algo. Me lo entrego y su mirada se veía triste por no poder ayudar. Suavemente comencé a limpiar la cara de Bella sin dejar de verla a los ojos

"¿Sabias que tienes unos ojos hermosos?" Le comente mientras limpiaba su frente.

"Si… claro…" resoplo, su voz era rasposa.

"También tienes una nariz hermosa" Le pase el paño sobre su nariz. Sus mejillas empezaban a tomar un color rojizo, le sonreí.

"Se que estas tratando de hacerme sentir bien" Se tallo bajo sus ojos.

"¿Realmente crees que esa es la razón?" Levante su mentón para que me viera directo a los ojos.

"No…" Me murmuro

"Bien… Ahora quiero que te acuestes y realmente te duermas, si no lo estas en diez minutos llamare a la enfermera. ¿Me entendiste?"

Bella se dejo caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y sus ojos no dejaban los míos. "No te vayas"

"No me moveré de aquí" Me incline y bese su suave mejilla.

Asintió y cerró los ojos. En cuestión de un minuto quedo profundamente dormida. Su mente y su cuerpo estaban exhaustos, mantuve su mano entre la mía.

Charlie tosió a mi lado, lo mire lo mas inocentemente que pude.

"¿Te gusta mi hija?" Trato de sonar severo, aunque hablaba en voz baja.

"Desde el primer momento que la vi" Le dije honestamente.

"Ha pasado por mucho, no va a estar lista para una relación. Quizá nunca este lista. Y no quiero verla mas lastimada de lo que ya esta." Su voz sonaba triste al hablar.

"Me iré cuando ella así lo quiera. Haré cualquier cosa que ella quiera" Regrese mi vista de nuevo a Bella que ya dormía. Su respiración era suave y lenta.

"No dejare que la lastimes. ¿Me entiendes?"

"Nunca lo haría… Ella merece el mundo" La toque suavemente.

"Si… lo merece" Me susurro, froto su cara con sus manos.

"Jefe Swan, vaya a casa. Duerma un poco. Yo estaré aquí y también mi padre. Le llamare en cuanto ella despierte. Lo prometo"

"Estoy bien…" Me mascullo.

"No la va ayudar si se queda dormido de pie"

"Esta bien. Creo que tienes razón. Por favor llámame si algo sucede. Y me refiero cualquier cosa" Se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación. Me preocupaba que tuviera algún problema para regresar a casa, pero lo bueno es que no estaba lejos.

Cuando ya había salido del hospital, me acosté al lado de Bella. Ella se pego a mi cuerpo aun dormida. Pase mi brazo por su cintura acercándola a mí.

"Edward…" Susurro suavemente. Me sonó como música saliendo de sus labios. Haría cualquier cosa por escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios otra vez.

Pasaron algunas horas y ella no se movió ni un centímetro. Cuando la tenue luz del amanecer empezó a filtrarse por la ventana, me levante rápidamente para cerrar las cortinas. Apenas me había separado de ella unos segundos cuando la escuche otra vez.

Las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer su piel. Empezó a quejarse otra vez. Regrese a ella y la sostuve entre mis brazos.

"Shhh todo esta bien" Respire sobre sus cabellos.

"Oh Edward te quedaste" Presiono su cara contra mi pecho.

"Claro te dije que no me iría" Me reí "No te sorprendas"

"Yo solo…" Sacudió su cabeza y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, en un fuerte abrazo. "Me gusta tenerte aquí. Me mantiene tranquila"

"Me gusta estar aquí, así que pienso que nunca me iré. ¿Estas de acuerdo con eso?" Le dije sonriendo

"Si por favor. ¿Para siempre?"

Mi sonrisa se agrando en respuesta y apreté el abrazo. Giro su cabeza un poco, sus labios solo estaban a centímetros de los míos. Se empezóa inclinar.

"No, todavía no. No ahora, no quiero que nuestro primer beso sea en el hospital, mientras pasas por tanto dolor. Quiero darte tiempo para que pienses acerca de esto" Me aleje aunque me matara hacerlo. Sus ojos se tornaron tristes, y mentalmente me pateé a mi mismo, por decir eso. Puse mi mano en su cara y bese su frente, dejando mis labios un poco más. "Te besare cuando sea el momento correcto"

Escuche los pensamientos de una mujer antes de que entrara. Se preguntaba que tan difícil iba a ser y si debería de preparar algunos sedantes. "Alguien viene" Me trate de alejar un poco, pero sus manos agarraron fuertemente mi camisa.

Tocaron suavemente a la puerta. La mujer no espero respuesta y entro. Sostenía una pluma y un bloc entre sus manos. Me miro con confusión en sus ojos, pero enderezo su postura.

"Soy la doctora Grace y soy tu consejera aquí en el hospital. Quisiera platicar sobre lo que te paso. ¿Si te parece bien?" Aunque no parecía una pregunta la forma que lo dijo. No le gustaba el hecho que yo estuviera ahí, no creía que le haría ningún bien.

"Hola doctora" Bella saludo débilmente. Sus ojos miraban a la doctora y a mí. Sujete su mano y trate de verme tranquilo.

"Estaré afuera. Llámame y estaré de vuelta antes de que puedas notarlo. ¿De acuerdo?" Presione un beso en su frente.

Asintió con la cabeza, pero las lágrimas se empezaron a formar en sus ojos. Sentí lastima por ella. Desearía poder quitar todo su dolor. Me levante y camine despacio fuera de la habitación. Me senté a un lado de la puerta. Bella comenzó a llorar tan pronto como salí de ahí. Suspire y me abrase de mis rodillas.

Escuche cada una de las palabras, aunque hubiera un puerta de por medio. Podía escuchar sus lágrimas cuando caían. Pero no me llamo. Simplemente quería entrar y sujetarla. Sentí una fuerte emoción que me abrumo. Enterré mi cara en mis manos y comencé a sollozar. Sentía mi garganta seca y sabia que ojos también lo estarían, pero no podía contener los sollozos.

"Necesitas ir a casa Edward" Dijo Charlie cuando entro por la puerta.

"Se lo prometí a Bella" Le dije entre mis manos "No la voy a lastimar"

"¿Esta con la consejera?" Me ofreció su mano, y aunque la rechace me puse de pie ágilmente.

"Esta con ella. Tienen como una hora" Me limpie la cara con la mano y camine a la silla de la sala de espera frente a la habitación.

"¿Crees que estará bien?" Me pregunto sin rodeos.

Me encogí de hombros. Dudaba que alguna vez lo superaría, solo podía desearlo. Sabía que si yo necesitaba esperanza su padre la necesitaría más. "Yo lo creo"

"Espero que tengas razón" Me susurro y se sentó frente a mi.

La doctora atravesó la puerta. Podía escuchar a Bella sollozar silenciosamente. Su cara debía estar enterrada en la almohada, por el que el sonido se escuchaba apagado.

"Edward, me gustaría hablar contigo" Se acerco a mi. Podía escuchar las palabras antes de que sus labios las formaran. Charlie nos dio un poco de privacidad y entro a la habitación de Bella.

"¿Dígame señora?"

"Isabella esta en un estado muy sensible. No va a poder manejar una relación en este momento. Especialmente una física. Yo pienso que es bueno que seas su amigo, pero algo mas que eso…" Dijo con una mirada severa.

"Estoy de acuerdo. No tengo intenciones de llevar algo físico con Bella. Seré lo que ella necesite de mí. Siempre estaré para ella, no importa lo que sea"

Mi franqueza la sorprendió. Se detuvo pensando lo que le había dicho. "Bien, ella necesita en este momento amigos. Especialmente necesita saber que no todos lo hombres son malos."

Asentí y ella se fue dando un rápido adiós. Entonces escuche.

"¿Dónde esta Edward?" Pregunto Bella

Un segundo después yo estaba entrando a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mi. "Lo siento la doctora quería hablar conmigo"

"A mi me dijo que podía irme a casa después de que me firmaran el alta" Bella dijo jugando con el dobladillo de su bata.

"Eso es fantástico. Vas a estar más cómoda en tu casa" Me senté en la orilla de la cama, ella se mordió el labio inferior pensando. Levanto la vista y me vio a través de sus pestañas negras.

Me gire hacia Charlie. "Si Bella va a poder regresar a casa, lo mejor seria que le trajera algo de ropa"

Se sorprendió y luego volteo a ver a Bella "Tienes razón. Ahora regreso" Y sin otra palabra salio de la habitación.

"¿Qué sucede Bella?" Le dije acariciando su mejilla.

"No quiero estar sin ti" Me susurro.

"Te dije que no me iría" Moví mi pulgar sobre su mejilla.

"Mi papa no quiere que salga lo que queda de la semana. Y no se si podré esperar dos días" Fijo su vista en la sabana que tenia entre sus dedos.

"Escúchame bien. No me iré. Siempre voy a estar cerca de ti, incluso aunque no estés entre mis brazos" Levante su mentón y ella sonrió.

"¿Qué va a pasar con la escuela?" Me pregunto con curiosidad.

"Ya he estado ahí. La he hecho muchas veces, no me importa perderme una semana"

Su sonrisa ahora enorme. Se inclino hacia mí presionando su mejilla caliente contra mi cuello. La sostuve cerca de mi cuerpo.

"Hueles delicioso" Dije mas para mi que para ella.

"Huelo como que necesito una ducha" Gruño y yo reí.

"De todas formas digo que hueles muy bien" Bese su cabeza.

"_Listo o no…" _La mente de Carlisle me dijo, caminaba por el pasillo con los papeles del alta de Bella de este espantoso lugar.

"Mi padre viene para acá…" Susurre en su pelo.

"¿El sabe que yo estoy enterada?"

"Lo entiende. No estoy seguro que sepa que te lo dije" Moví su cabello de su cuello.

"¿Se enojara?" Me dijo suavemente.

"No. El sabe lo que es el amor. El entenderá como te lo dije"

"¿Amor?" Susurro la palabra.

Simplemente asentí. Pude sentir su sonrisa contra mi piel, pero no dijo ninguna palabra. Frote su espalda. Carlisle entro y al vernos puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Que?" Pregunte inocentemente.

"_¿Así que le dijiste? ¿Yo conozco el amor? Uhhh" _Sonrió de lado _"No necesitas adularme. No estoy enojado. No te puedo decir lo que la familia piensa…"_

Se giro hacia Bella con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Bueno señorita Swan, vengo a liberarla ¡otra vez!"

**Continuara...**

**Bueno espero que les gustara el capitulo, mil gracias por todas sus palabras de apoyo, me alegran muchismo, he contestado a todos los mensajes que estan firmados y a los que no puedo contestar los leo y me alegran muchismo saber que me apoyan asi que gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi traduccion y de dejarme un mensajito, en serio lo aprecio. Ahora si nos leemos la proxima y cuidanse.**

**Y Recuerden "Un review no lastima a nadie pero si alegra mi día"**

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer **todos los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**. Y la historia pertenece a **Jayeliwood**. Yo solo hago la traducción que ella me permitió hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra entre mis favoritos**.**_

Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por toda la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias chica

Hola Chicas aqui les traigo el cuarto capitulo, espero que les siga gustando, de nuevo muchismas gracias por todos sus mensajes, me alegran el día y espero seguir contando con su apoyo. A leer.

**Capitulo 4**

Todo el papeleo estaba listo cuando Charlie regreso. Sostenía una mochila llena de cosas. Parecía como que había agarrado la ropa al azar. Bella busco dentro haciendo caras para ella.

"Papa, ¿realmente no tenias ni idea de que traer?" Saco una playera con agujeros examinándola. "Creo que esto ni siquiera es mió"

"Lo siento hija, tenia prisa" La miro apenado.

"Sabes, realmente necesito tener amigas…" Dijo por lo bajo y yo no pude resistir reírme.

"¡Toc, toc!" Dijo Alice tras la puerta. Entro con una pequeña maleta. "Tu debes de ser Bella, me da gusto por fin conocerte" Dejo la maleta en la cama y abrazo fuerte a Bella.

"Espero que no te importe, te traje unas cosas que podrías necesitar…" Alice tuvo la gracia de mirar abajo tratando de esconder su orgullo que sentía por ella misma. "Espero que no se moleste, se que es difícil escoger ropa para su hija…" Admitió educadamente hacia Charlie.

Despacio Bella abrió la maleta y su cara se ilumino. "Esto es genial regresare en un momento"

Literalmente salto de la cama y fue al baño. Podía escuchar el agua cayendo y a Bella suspirando de alivio con la nueva ropa y la limpieza de dientes.

"Gracias" Le dije a mi hermana

_"Vi que Charlie no tiene buen gusto, e hice lo que pude" _Sonrió alegremente

"Por cierto soy Alice Cullen, usted debe ser el Jefe Swan" Lo abrazo para su sorpresa. Aunque le sonrió intensamente.

Cuando Bella salio del baño después de diez minutos, estaba vestida con unos pants negros y una chamarra también negra con estrellas plateadas en toda la prenda. Incluso los tenis eran negros con plateado. Bella corrió hacia Alice y la abrazo.

"¡Dios mió! Muchas gracias. No puede describir lo maravilloso que es todo esto. Todo me queda perfecto, ¿Cómo lo sabias?" Bella le seguía abrazando a mi querida hermana

"Tengo buen ojo para la moda, que puedo decir, tengo la vista" Alice rió _"Me gusta"_

"Vamos, regresemos a casa. Muchas gracias a los dos por todo" Charlie agarro la mochila que había traído y sujeto a Bella de la mano. Ella retrocedió suavemente y volteo a verme.

"No voy a estar lejos. Lo prometo" Toque su hombro. Todavía se veía con pánico. Toque su mejilla. "Ve a la farmacia, recoge tu medicina. Te prometo que estaré ahí diez minutos después de ti" Bella se relajo un poco.

La lleve a la patrulla y la ayude a subirse. Tan pronto como cerré la puerta Charlie se giro hacia mí. "Gracias Edward pero yo me encargo de ahora en adelante"

"Le hice una promesa. Y no la romperé" Le dije firmemente. El me vio un poco sorprendido, puso los ojos en blanco, volteo a ver a su hija y suspiro

"Te veré pronto. ¿Sabes llegar a la casa?" Me pregunto suavemente cuando caminaba hacia el otro lado de la patrulla.

"Si señor. Yo puedo llegar" Le dije educadamente.

"Bien, nos vemos ahí" Dijo en un tono margo. Esperaba que me perdiera en el camino y no pudiera llegar.

No podía decirle que podría llegar incluso dormido, bueno si durmiera. Había estado en la habitación de Bella. La había visto dormir. Era adorable cuando dormía, pero ahora temía de sus pesadillas. Odiaba que tuviera dolor.

Maneje a más de 190 kilómetros por hora para regresar a casa. Ni siquiera me detuve para hablar con mi familia cuando entre corriendo hacia mi habitación. Me cambie rápido, me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa. Me detuve para hablar con mi familia cuando baje las escaleras.

"Edward ella no llegara a casa hasta dentro de treinta minutos, si quieres pasar por la tienda y comprarle algo" Alice me sonrió cuando me esperaba en el vestíbulo. Jugaba con las llaves de su coche en sus manos.

Sujete a mi hermana y le di un fuerte abrazo y un beso. Ella rió y me abrazo también. "Gracias por lo de esta mañana"

"Como dije tengo buen ojo para la moda Dijo juguetonamente

Mi familia me llamo con sus pensamientos y sus mentes. Baje a Alice. "Si Edward me haré cargo de ellos. Ve, vete y cómprale a tu novia algunos regalos para que se sienta mejor"

"Gracias Al" Le dije sobre mi hombro mientras corría hacia mi auto.

Fui a la tienda mas cercana que estaba a solo cinco minutos (claro, si manejabas como yo) tome una canastilla, y empecé a arrojar cosas. Solo podía imaginar que le gustaría. Esperaba que al menos me cercara a sus gustos. La cajera simplemente me sonrió cuando le entregue el dinero. Pensaba que estaría de flojo todo el fin de semana.

Me estacione detrás de la oxidada… porquería que manejaba. Me preguntaba que haría Bella si le comprara un carro nuevo. Pero me imaginaba que tendría que esperar.

Estaba a la mitad del camino de entrada cuando Bella abrió la puerta principal. Corrió hacia mí rodeando sus brazos en mi cuello. Deje caer las bolsas de platico que traía en las manos y la sujete hacia mi. Su corazón latía rápidamente que bien podría tener un infarto. Pequeños sollozos salieron de sus labios.

"Shhhh… Estoy aquí. ¿Que sucede?" Le susurre al oído.

"Yo solo… no lo se… tan pronto y me alejo de ti me da miedo. Me siento como si me fuera a morir" Sus lágrimas mojaron mi camisa. Frote su espalda haciendo círculos.

"Entonces no me iré otra vez. Me quedare aquí hasta que te hartes de mi"

"Espero yo que te guste por que te vas a quedar mucho tiempo" Medio lloro y medio rió.

Le sonreí y bese su frente. "Vamos adentro, el frió no te va a ser ningún bien"

Asintió y trato de recoger las bolsas que había dejado hacer al suelo, yo se las quite de sus manos. "Un caballero jamás permite que una dama cargue nada" Una hermosa sonrisa se asomo por sus labios.

"¿Que es todo esto?" Trato de mirar en las bolsas cuando caminábamos hacia dentro.

"Te quiero levantar el animo"

"Oh, no tenias que comprar nada, contigo es suficiente" Hizo un puchero

"Bueno algo de esto también es para mi ¿Eso te hace sentir mejor?" La vi de reojo

Frunció el seño. "No, realmente no. Lo compraste por mi"

"Oh calla y métete. Gasto mi dinero como yo quiera" Le dije jugando

Suspiro y me saco la legua. "¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que me vas a malcriar?"

"Por que lo voy a hacer" Le dije con una gran sonrisa y ella rió.

Me llevo a la cocina y puse las bolsas en la mesa. Ella empezó a curiosear. "¿Compraste toda la tienda?"

"¿Eso te haría feliz?" Empecé a sacar las cosas.

"¡No!" Dijo con una cara de espanto.

"Esta bien, solo era una idea" acerque mi mano y toque la suya. Ella puso su palma hacia arriba y tomo mis dedos.

Termine de sacar todo y estaba en toda la mesa para que Bella pudiera ver. "Bueno me imaginé que querrías algo ligero, así que nos traje la colección de Goofy y el pato Donald. Tiene cada una de las caricaturas en las que protagonizan. También traje Chip y Dale. Esas son las favoritas de Alice, y si no te gustan las caricaturas viejas también traje la colección de Looney Toons. Y aparentemente es normal comer toneladas de palomitas, dulces y refrescos cuando ves películas, así que traje un poco de todo." Mis palabras empezaban a mezclarse, no podía creer lo nervioso que estaba, solo quería hacerla feliz. Traje de todos los tipos de dulces que tenían, junto con dos litros del refresco más popular y tres tipos de palomitas de maíz: naturales, con mantequilla y extra mantequilla. "Y te traje esto" Saque un osito de peluche azul marino con un moño de seda amarrado a su cuello. Me sentí como un tonto, regalándole un peluche a la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado.

Bella no se movió, su boca estaba abierta. De pronto volví en mí. "Esta bien me deshago del osito…"

"¡No!" Se estremeció y lo arranco de mis manos. Lo sujeto entre sus brazos con fuerza y lo apretó. "No, me encanta. No te atrevas a hacer nada con mi oso" Enterró su cara en el peluche para esconder su vergüenza.

"¿Te gusto todo?" Le pregunte suavemente

"Me encanta. Gracias" Murmuro con su rostro en el oso.

No pude evitar sonreír. Era adorable. Charlie entro a la cocina. "Wow ¿quien asalto la tienda?"

"Pensé que a Bella le gustaría algo para levantarle el animo" Enterré mis manos en los bolsillos.

"Eso es terriblemente amable de tu parte. Gracias" Me sonrió un poco. "¿Por qué no ordenamos una pizza?"

"Eso estaría genial papa" Bella contesto y aun mantenía al oso abrazándolo con fuerza. Empezaba a estar celoso de el.

"¿Qué te gustaría ver primero?" Le pregunte agarrando todas las películas.

"Chip y Dale" Dijo tímidamente.

El día pasó rápidamente. Cuando nos sentamos cada uno estaba en una orilla del sofá, y de alguna forma al final ella estaba acostada junto a mí, envuelta en una cobija. Aun sostenía al oso y yo jugaba con sus cabellos viéndola reír. Charlie estaba feliz de verla distraerse con una niñería así. Alrededor de las siete se estaba quedando dormido en la silla.

Bella se levanto y toco su brazo. "Papa ve a la cama"

Aspiro fuertemente y se tallo la cara "Estoy bien"

"Mentiroso. Estabas roncando. Vamos a ver mas caricaturas. Ve a la cama" Se arrodillo junto a su silla "Por favor"

"Esta bien. Asegúrate de cerrar bien después de que Edward se vaya" Dijo arrastrando los pies hacia su recámara.

Bella regreso al sofá. "No quiero que te vayas" Susurro

"Entonces me quedare la noche"

"No creo que a Charlie le agrade eso" Se apoyo contra mi.

"No lo sabrá. Lo que no sabes no te lastima" Le dije contra su cabello.

"Es policía. Creo que se lo puede imaginar cuando tu carro este afuera por la mañana" Se giro para verme, una sonrisa sarcástica jugaba en su boca.

"¿Confías en mi? Me haré cargo de eso" Le sonreí y bese su cabello. "Vamos a ver Goofy"

Ella acepto. Puse la película, me senté en el sofá y la jale a mi regazo. "Sabes estoy sorprendido que no te asuste mi piel fría"

"De hecho, me encanta" Se acurruco en mi. "Cuando ese… ese… hombre… me tocaba estaba caliente y sudoroso. Era espantoso" Empezó a temblar.

La sujete más fuerte hacia mí. "Estas a salvo, no dejare que nadie te lastime otra vez"

Presiono su cara en mi cuello. Pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Tome un profundo aliento de su aroma. Olía delicioso. Sentí un poco de veneno goteaba en mi boca. Lo trague fuerte, empujándolo por mi garganta. Tendría que cazar cuando ella estuviera dormida. Frote su espalda. Me miro con una expresión confundida. "¿Tienes hambre?"

"Un poco, pero estoy bien"

"¿Estas seguro? Te puedes ir, si así lo quieres…" Se levanto un poco para tratar de sentarse.

"Si pudiera jamás me iría de tu lado" La jale de nuevo hacia mi, envolviendo mis brazos firmemente alrededor de su cintura.

"Te amo…" Susurro, ruborizándose. Giro su cara de lado.

"También te amo" Bese su mejilla. Puso su frente en mi mejilla. Hubo silencio entre nosotros por unos minutos. La vi cuando giro sus ojos a la televisión.

"Sabes, recuerdo cuando salieron por primera vez. Las ponían al principio de las películas. A veces eran mejores que la película. Goofy siempre fue mi favorito" Divague un poco.

Se giro lentamente hacia mí. "¿Que edad tienes?"

"¿Física o actualmente?" Realmente no quería contestarle. No quería asustarla.

"Ambas" Presiono, se veía verdaderamente curiosa.

"17"

"¿Cuál es esa?" Me toco la mano.

"Tenia 17 cuando me transformaron" Evite su mirada.

"¿Cuándo te transformaron?"

"Llena de preguntas pequeña humana" Le sonreí.

"¿Por favor?" Mordió su labio inferior.

"1918"

"Oh…" Se miro las manos unos segundos.

"¿Esta bien?" No sabia que más preguntarle.

"Si, eso esta bien… anciano" Hizo una mueca y yo resople.

"Bueno, mientras tu este bien con eso… pequeña niña" le di un pequeño codazo en el estomago mientras ella reía.

"Como sea…" Gire mis ojos. "Como decía, Goofy era mi favorito, me encantaba como bailaba, era el mejor"

"Creo que yo necesito eso…" Miro hacía otro lado abochornada

"¿Qué? ¿Un video de como bailar?" Le sonreí un poco.

"Si, no puedo bailar" Jugo con una de las patas del oso, tratando de evitar mi mirada.

"Yo te enseñare" Levante su mentón

"Si apenas puedo caminar, ¿Qué te hace creer que podré bailar?" Giro sus ojos. Bese suavemente su frente.

"Todo depende de quien te lleve" Sonrió y se vio un poco mareada por un minuto. Se apoyo contra mi pecho, cerrando sus ojos.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Tu me haces feliz…" Me susurro.

"Tu también me haces feliz" Ella hacia mas que eso, mi corazón muerto podría explotar de mi pecho, solo con tenerla junto a mi.

Vimos por más de dos horas y media las caricaturas de Goofy. Amaba como su cuerpo temblaba de risa. Amaba como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que la tocaba. Amaba verla dormir con su cabeza en mí regazo. Cuando la película termino apague la televisión con el control y acune a Bella entre mis brazos. La lleve a su habitación y la recosté en su cama. Jale las mantas y la cubrí. Me fui a sentar en la mecedora que estaba en la esquina de su habitación, pero ella me detuvo.

"Edward …" Gimoteo, pensé que estaba soñando y me quede quieto para ver que pasaba.

"Acuéstate conmigo por favor" Me pidió en voz baja y triste. Me quite los zapatos y me arrastre a su lado. Deje la manta entre nosotros así no la enfriaría. Presiono su espalda contra mi pecho y se acurruco mas cerca.

"¿Puedo pasar el resto de la eternidad sujetándote así?" Hable en su cabello. Su esencia hizo que un cosquilleo cruzara por todo mi cuerpo.

"Si por favor" Musito y con eso cayó en un profundo sueño. Esperaba que su noche fuera tan tranquila como fue la tarde, pero por supuesto solo era una tonta esperanza.

**Continuara…**

**Listo otro capitulo, espero que lo disfrutaran, sigo trabajando en la traduccion y yo creo que el viernes subo otro capitulo, voy a tratar de subir dos capitulos a la semana, para que no tengan que esperar demasiado, pero tambien para no presionarme mucho. De nuevo gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y a quienes me dejan mensaje se los agradesco muchisimo.**

**Nos leemos la proxima y cuidense.**

**Y Recuerden un review no lastima a nadie pero si alegra mi dia :)**

**Ale Snape Li**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer **__todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__. Y la historia pertenece a __**Jayeliwood**__. Yo solo hago la traducción que ella me permitió hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra entre mis favoritos__**.**_

Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por toda la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias chica

**Capitulo 5**

Espere un par de horas antes de desenredar mi cuerpo del de Bella. Ella se estiro buscando en el espacio vació. Agarre su osito y lo puse en sus brazos. Ella lo apretó contra si y murmuro con alegría. Pase mi mano por sus cabellos quitándoselos de sus ojos y bese su frente.

"Eres tan hermosa" Susurre suavemente no quería despertarla.

Salte por su ventana sin ningún esfuerzo caí, en suelo sin hacer ruido. Corrí rápidamente hacia el auto y acelere hacia casa. Corrí dentro y tome una mochila, guarde un cambio de ropa y un libro.

"¿Cómo esta?" Me pregunto Carlisle apoyado en la puerta.

"Honestamente, no estoy seguro. Cada vez que me alejo se quiebra. Pero cuando estoy con ella… parece tranquila, como si nada hubiera pasado"

"No es poco común que la gente crea un fuerte sentimiento con la persona que la salvo" Metió sus manos a los bolsillos, mirándome con curiosidad.

"¿Tu crees que eso sea?" Dije suavemente

"No" Se encogió de hombros y se acerco a mí. _"Vi la forma en la que te mira"_

"Espero que tengas razón" Suspire poniendo la mochila sobre mis hombros.

"Lo estoy" Me sonrió "Como tu lo dijiste, conozco el amor"

Reí por lo bajo "¿Que tan enojados están todos?"

"Alice y Esme están emocionadas. Jasper esta feliz mientras Alice lo sea" Bloqueo sus pensamientos.

"¿Emmett y Rosalie?"

"Emmett es Emmett. Rosalie por otra parte esta enojada. Se pregunta por qué lanzas toda a la borda por una humana" Puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

"¿Tu entiendes el por que?" Lo mire tratando de esconder mi ansiedad. Su opinión era la única que me importaba al final.

"Por supuesto. Mientras tú seas feliz, yo lo seré. Y confió en tu buen juicio. Tu sabes lo que es bueno para ti."

"Gracias Carlisle. No podría pedir por un mejor padre" Estreche su mano.

"Bella tiene suerte de tenerte"

"Créeme, es de la otra forma" Mire mis pies. "Aparte tu vas a decir siempre eso"

Sonrió "No, no lo haría y tu bien lo sabes. Ve y que tengas una buena noche"

Simplemente le sonreí y corrí fuera de la casa. Me gustaba correr por los fríos bosques. No me tomo mucho para estar a menos de un kilómetro de casa de Bella. Busque por los bosques y en menos de treinta minutos encontré dos venados. Mi sed estaba satisfecha, al menos por ahora. Empezaba a sentir ansiedad en mi cuerpo. No me gustaba estar alejado de ella. Regrese a su casa.

"Huh ¿Realmente te preocupa ella?" Gire hacia la voz

"Si. ¿Por que Jasper?" Camine hacia mi hermano.

"Te quería decir que yo te apoyo. Es mas que estar feliz por que Alice lo este." No me vio en su lugar veía hacia la casa de Bella.

"Oh, gracias. Es bueno saberlo"

"Es difícil ir en contra de las reglas ¿cierto?" Se rió

"Si, como si no fuéramos lo suficientemente anormales de todas formas…" Gruñí

Me sonrió, pero de pronto se perdió su sonrisa. Vi su mente luchar contra la agonía. _"esta asustada, muy asustada" _Me repitió una y otra vez en su mente. Me aleje de el y corrí como nunca lo había hecho, para regresar a ella. Me escabullí por su ventana.

Bella se quejaba en sueños, su cuerpo temblaba, lágrimas corrían por su cara. Tire mi mochila al suelo y me arrodille a un lado de la cama. Tome sus mano entre las mías. Le comencé a besar las palmas, el temblor empezó a detenerse.

"Amor, despierta, es solo una pesadilla" Le susurre suavemente para no asustarla.

Sus ojos se agitaron y los abrió despacio. Estaban vidriosos por las lágrimas. "Oh… Edward…"

Acuno su cuerpo cerca de mí. Presiono su frente en la mía. Su aliento directo a mi cara y sus lágrimas cubrían mi piel. Puse mis manos en sus mejillas, acariciándolas con mis pulgares.

"Lo siento, tuve que cazar. No debí de dejarte" La culpa me remordía.

Sus brazos me rodearon el cuello. "Lo siento. Creo que te tengo prisionera aquí. Estas atrapado con una anormal co-dependiente"

"Yo bebo sangre, oigo los pensamientos de los demás y nunca puedo dormir. ¿Y tú eres la anormal?"

Ella rió un poco, una sonrisa cruzaba su cara. Puso sus dedos sobre mis mejillas. Se alejo un poco y encontré su mirada. Sus ojos eran increíbles una sombra chocolate los cubría.

"¿Te puedo besar?" Me susurro y se sonrojo.

Sentí una nerviosa felicidad por todo mi cuerpo. Simplemente asentí. Ella se inclino despacio y presiono sus labios contra mi frente y luego mis mejillas. No pude evitar sonreír ante su inocencia. Se alejo un segundo pensando. Tomo un fuerte respiro y se inclino mas cerca. Cerró los ojos mientras presionaba sus labios contra los míos. Podía sentir su sangre bajo su piel, la calidez de su lengua cuando rozo mi piel. Su pulso aumento cuando el beso se profundizo. Sentí que iba a explotar si no me detenía. Pero no lo quería hacer. Esto era maravilloso. Su legua pasaba por mi labio inferior, haciéndome estremecer. Deslice mis manos a su cuello y tan suavemente como pude la aleje

"Lo siento, no debí hacer eso…" Dijo apenada

"No hiciste nada mal. Eso fue…" Me incline y capture de nuevo sus labios. Solo dure unos segundos, mostrándole cuanto amaba esto. Me sentí egoísta, deseándola. Ella había sido lastimada y yo no podía lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba. Haciendo un daño que no podría deshacer. "Sorprendente Bella, eres sorprendente" Le susurre cuando me aleje un poco. Descanse mi cabeza en la cama. Ella se recostó y puso su cabeza a un lado de la mía.

"Ese fue mi primer beso" Me susurro.

Le sonreí, dejando que mis dedos recorrieran su mejilla. "Te amo"

"Yo también te amo" Su sonrisa era débil y sus ojos se cerraban de sueño. "Regresa a la cama" me dijo suavemente, mientras se queda dormida.

"Si señorita" Reí mientras me quite mis zapatos y me arrastre a su lado. Se giro y descanso su cabeza en mí pecho.

"Oh Bella, si no fuera tan egoísta te diría que te alejaras de mí" Incline mi cara en su cabello.

"Nunca me alejare de ti" Dijo en mi pecho.

"Deberías, soy un monstruo"

"Si eres un monstruo, eres exactamente la clase de monstruo que quiero ser" Sus dedos se aferraban de mi camisa.

"Por favor no digas eso" Le susurre, no quería que ella fuera como yo.

"Incluso si no lo dijera, esa seria la verdad"

La puse sobre mí para sujetarla lo más cerca posible de mí. Su mejilla descansaba en el recodo de mi cuello. "Duerme, estas cansada" Le empecé a tararear suavemente mientras jalaba la manta alrededor de su pequeño y hermoso cuerpo.

Nos quedamos así el resto de la noche. Era sorprendente, nunca imagine cuando la veía que un día estaría acostado junto a ella. Era el sentimiento más hermoso en el mundo. Odie moverme cuando Charlie se despertó. Me sentí como un tonto por esconderme es su closet.

A las seis de la mañana toco en su puerta. Bella se estiro despacio y giro su cara buscándome. Le susurre "Aquí estoy" tan silencioso que me sorprendió que me escuchara y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"¿Si papa?"

Abrió la puerta despacio y se quedo de pie sin entrar. "Hola hija, ¿Como estas?"

"Viviré" Enderezo las mantas alrededor de sus piernas.

"Escucha tengo que encargarme de unas cosas en la comisaría. Si no quieres estar sola, te puedo espera y vendrías conmigo…" Dijo rápidamente. No estaba seguro que debería hacer o que quería hacer ella.

"Oh, ve papa. Puedo hacerme cargo yo sola. ¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera?" Quito una pelusa de la manta.

"Unas cuantas horas, ¿si te parece bien?" Miro hacia sus pies. Se sentía culpable por dejarla.

"Esta bien. En serio lo mas probable es que duerma la mayor parte del tiempo que tu no estés" Le sonrió de modo tranquilizador.

"Traeré algo para cenar. ¿Qué te gustaría?" La culpa seguía en sus pensamientos.

"Lo que sea estará bien. Ve no querrás llegar tarde al trabajo" Le sonrió y el se relajo un poco.

"No puedo llegar tarde. Soy el jefe. No importa la hora que sea siempre llego a tiempo" Se rió un poco. Se acerco para abrazarla, pero cambio de parecer. "Adiós hija"

Espere hasta que salio de la casa. Bella se dejo caer en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Pasaba sus dedos por sus ojos.

"No tienes que ser tan noble" Me senté en su mecedora. Ella se sentó de un salto y su mano estaba sobre su pecho.

"Cielos, me asustaste"

No pude evitarlo y me reí. Ella se relajo y me sonrió. "No estoy siendo noble. Estaré bien, mientras tu estés aquí, estaré bien"

Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia mí. Abrí mis brazos y ella se sentó en mi regazo. Se sentía tan normal hacer eso.

"¿Qué tan enojado se pondrá tu papa cuando regrese y me vea aquí?" Le acaricie el cabello

"¿Eres a prueba de balas?" Me bromeo

"O.k. bueno eso responde la pregunta" Dije sarcástico "Cuando lo escuche regresar me iré y después regresare. ¿Te parece bien?"

"Si lo tienes que hacer" Suspiro.

"Solo por unos minutos. Lo prometo. Te dejare que cenes con tu papa y luego regresare y pasare el resto de la tarde contigo" Bese su mejilla. Quería besar sus labios otra vez, pero temía asustarla. Dejaría que ella fuera la que empezara con los besos para asegurarme que estuviera cómoda.

"Vamos a que desayunes" Ella asintió y me llevo a la cocina. Me senté y la vi caminar alrededor de la cocina para preparase su comida.

"Mm…nada dice buenos días como un puerco frito" Resople.

Se rió y puso su plato sobre la mesa. Se preparo huevos revueltos, pan tostado y unos pedazos de tocino. "¿Qué tienes en contra de mi puerco frito?"

"Nada. Aunque pienso que es algo contra tu corazón" Me saco la lengua y se metió un pedazo grande de tocino a la boca.

"Tengo una pregunta" Dijo tomando un pedazo de pan tostado. "¿Qué pasaría si comieras algo de esto? Señalo a su plato.

Agarre un pedazo del grasoso tocino. Se sentía desagradable al tacto con mi piel y mi estomago se agito. Lo lleve hacia mis labios, mordí un pedazo y lo trague. Bella me miro con curiosidad.

"¿Cómo te supo?"

"Es… asqueroso" Luche con las ganas de vomitar. Se rió con la cara que puse. Me quito el pedazo que sobraba de mi mano.

"Entonces no desperdicies un buen tocino" Mordió el pedazo, la mire y el miedo recorrió todo mi cuerpo. No debí de dejar que hiciera eso. Debí de pensar en la ponzoña. Continué viéndola pero nada paso. Comió otro pedazo y levanto la ceja.

"¿Es muy interesante verme comer?"

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi a un humano comer" Le mentí, sentí una fuerte descarga de alivio pasar por mis venas.

Puso los ojos en blanco y termino la pieza. Comió como si nunca hubiera comido. Prácticamente podía escuchar su estomago ronronear de alegría cuando estuvo lleno. Le sonreí

"¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?" Dijo cuando llevaba el plato al fregadero y lo lavaba.

"Lo que tu quieras" Tome una toalla y me puse a su lado. Tome el plato mojado y lo seque antes de ponerlo en su sitio.

"Me gustaría bañarme y pasar un poco mas de tiempo en la cama. ¿Si te parece bien?" Se seco las manos.

"Mientras este contigo, no me importa"

Me sonrío y se recargo en la encimera. "Gracias" me susurro con una dulce voz.

Tome su mano y la lleve de vuelta a su habitación. Me senté en la pequeña cama mientras ella buscaba las cosas para su baño. Agarro un pequeño neceser y una ropa limpia. "No te vayas a ninguna parte"

Me quede totalmente quieto incluso deje de respirar. Ella se rió. "Esta bien te puedes mover" Me enternecí de sus palabras.

Escuche sus pasos en el pasillo. Abrió la regadera. Decidí que era tiempo de cambiar de ropa, lo hice con cuidado para no poderla escuchar. No quería invadir su privacidad. Doble mi ropa y la guarde en mi mochila. La metí en el closet la agarraría más tarde.

Me senté en la mecedora y escuchaba el agua correr. Era un sonido tranquilizador, casi tan tranquilizador como los latidos de Bella. Cerré mis ojos y escuche cada movimiento. Sentí como si fueran lluvia no podía evitarlo. El agua se apago y escuche otro sonido.

Escuche que se dejo caer en la regadera, respirando profundamente. Su respiración se volvió más abrupta y el llanto emergió de su pecho. Podía escuchar el sonido de sus manos a través del agua. Me la podía imaginar acercando sus rodillas a su pecho y abrazándolas, moviéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Mi cuerpo se movió sin control. Salí de la habitación para escucharla mas cerca. Sus sollozos eran fuertes en mis oídos. Tome el pomo de la puerta, pero lo pensé dos veces.

"Bella ¿Estas bien?"

Escuche el agua correr. "Estoy bien"

"Desearía que fuera cierto" Puse mis manos en la puerta. No creo que me escuchara y si lo hizo me ignoro.

"No me tardare, lo prometo" Oí el agua de nuevo. El perfume de fresa de su champú pasó por debajo de la puerta.

Me senté a un lado de la puerta. Podía seguir escuchándola llorar mientras se bañaba. Podía decir que tan fuerte se estaba tallando es cuerpo, solo con escucharla.

"Oh Bella, mi pobre Bella" Susurre.

**Continuara…**

**Hola chicas espero que les gustara el capitulo, esto cada vez se va a poner mejor. Tambien quiero darles las gracias a todas las que me han dejado un mensaje, sepan que me hacen muy feliz y los leo todos. Muchisimas gracias y nos leemos la proxima. Por cierto ya termine la otra historia que estaba traduciendo "El Regalo de Bella" es una historia muy bonita por si alguien se quiere dar la vuelta y leerla.**

**Bueno ahora si nos leemos la proxima y recuerden "UN Review no lastima a nadie, pero si alegra mi día"**

**Ale Snape LI ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer **__todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__. Y la historia pertenece a __**Jayeliwood**__. Yo solo hago la traducción que ella me permitió hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra entre mis favoritos__**.**_

Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por toda la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias chica

**Capitulo 6**

Espere pacientemente lo más que pude junto a la puerta. Me sujetaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos mientras respiraba despacio. El corazón de Bella latía con más fuerza mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Quería entrar al pequeño baño y abrazarla contra mi cuerpo. Quería besarla y alejar su dolor.

Unos dolorosos quince minutos después, finalmente salio del baño. Su piel estaba roja. Traía puestos unos shorts color caqui y una playera negra, sus piernas cubiertas con unos calcetines negros. Se arrodillo a mi lado en el pequeño pasillo. No dije una palabra pero la acerque a mí. Baje mis rodillas y ella se sentó en mi regazo. La sujete por mucho tiempo antes de que la dejara moverse un poco.

"Vamos a ver al pato Donald" Dijo tratando de parecer alegre.

No le respondí, pero la ayude a levantarse y la cargue en vilo, llevándola abajo. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y reía suavemente. La recosté es el sofá de su padre. Empecé la película y me gire hacia ella. "¿Necesitas algo?"

"No me molestaría unas palomitas y un refresco por favor" Me miro a través de sus hermosas pestañas.

"Esta bien, creo que puedo hacerlo" Me apresure a la cocina. Saque una de las cajas de palomitas que había traído anoche. Leí las instrucciones de la caja y lo puse en el microondas. Mientras se cocinaban saque un tazón para las palomitas y un vaso para el refresco. Me sentía extrañamente normal hacer esto para ella. Normalmente me hubiera asqueado de tocar comida para humanos. Pero ella quería esto y yo se lo daría. Era feliz al hacerlo. Le puse hielo al vaso y serví el refresco, ver la espuma subir se me hizo interesante, nunca lo había hecho.

Saque las palomitas del microondas y las serví en el tazón. Decidí que también le llevaría algunos dulces de los que le traje la noche anterior y guarde algunos en mis bolsillos. Bella reía en el sofá, cuando yo regrese estaba sentada sobre sus piernas mientras veía la caricatura. "Aquí tienes espero que estén buenas"

Agarro el tazón y me sonrió. "Están perfectas" Dio un trago a su refresco y lo dejo en la mesita que estaba a su lado.

"También pensé que te gustaría esto" Saque uno de los dulces de mi bolsa. Rió por lo bajo antes de tomar los dulces de mi mano. Tomo uno de los paquetes y lo dejo junto a su refresco.

Se levanto y me hizo una señal para que me sentara. Hice lo que me pidió y se sentó en mi regazo y en el suyo tenia el tazón de palomitas.

"¿Cómo saben?" Le pregunte con curiosidad.

No me contesto pero me ofreció una. La tome de su mano con mi boca. Se rió y quito sus dedos. Sonreí con su reacción, tratando de ignorar el sabor de la palomita.

"¿Qué es lo piensas?" Ladeo su cabeza.

"Pienso que sabe a cartón. O al menos imagino que a eso sabe"

"¿Puedo preguntar que pasaría si comieras comida normal?" Dijo mientras se metía una palomita y la masticaba despacio.

"Carlisle tiene una teoría que nuestro…" Pensé en que palabra utilizar "Ácidos estomacales los disuelve casi al instante. Así que no nos haría nada… solo el sabor asqueroso" Puse un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

"¿Carlisle es tu padre?"

"Si, en cierta forma"

"¿Con que te refieres en cierta forma?" Me insistió

"El me convirtió después de que mis padres murieran" No tenia ninguna emoción real de eso. Bella arrugo la nariz mientras pensaba. Me preguntaba si le dolía su amoratado ojo cuando hacia eso.

"Lo siento, ¿Cómo murieron? ¿Cómo te transformo?" Divago un poco.

"Estas llena de preguntas" Dije entre dientes

"Por favor…" Dijo quejándose

"Bien" Suspire "Ellos murieron de gripe Española. Carlisle me transformo por que mi madre le suplico que me salvara. El dice que parecía que ella siempre lo supo. Y el tenia mucho tiempo solo. Fui el primero que transformo. Realmente no recuerdo mucho de mi vida como humano."

"¿Como te trasformo?" Me volvió a preguntar

"No te voy a decir eso. No en este momento" Murmure molesto. Ella no necesitaba saber eso. No debería preocuparse por eso. Pareció que entendía y dejo esa conversación. Tomo unos chocolates y unas palomitas y vio la película en silencio. Suspire y pase mis dedos por su cuello "Lo siento"

"Esta bien. ¿Me lo dirás un día?"

"Ya veremos" Agache mi cabeza en su cabello. Su esencia entro a mi nariz. Era como una droga, algo con lo que no podía seguir.

Escuche los pensamientos de Charlie, estaba a poco mas de cuatro kilómetros de aquí. Gruñí "Bella me tengo que ir, Charlie ya viene"

Se giro al reloj "Esperaba que tuviéramos mas tiempo solos" Apenas eran las doce y media.

"Regresare a las dos ¿de acuerdo? No va a ser mucho tiempo ¿estarás bien?" Acaricie sus mejillas y ella asintió suavemente.

Me incline despacio para besar sus labio pero me detuve. Tenia que dejar que ella fuera la que se me acercara, así no la asustaría. Bella cerró sus ojos y presiono sus labios contra los míos.

"Regresare antes de que tengas oportunidad de extrañarme" Presione un pequeño beso en su frente antes de salir corriendo

No baje la velocidad con la que corría cuando regrese a mi casa. Me tomo menos de diez minutos llegar. La temperatura comenzó a descender. No había nadie en mi casa, lo que me alegro. Decidí tomar un baño. Podía sentir el estress en todo mi cuerpo ahora que estaba lejos de ella.

Me quede bajo el chorro de agua caliente, que me golpeaba fuerte la espalda. La culpa recorría mi cuerpo como si fuera veneno, quemándome por dentro. Deje que le sucediera esto. Debí de prestar mejor atención. Ella estaría lastimada por el resto de su vida, por culpa de mi descuido. Yo estaba en este mundo para protegerla, para estar con ella, y le falle. Me deslice en la regadera y me senté contra la pared por unos momentos.

Las sensaciones eran abrumadoras. Parecía como que el estar junto a Bella las alejara. Nada más me importaba cuando estaba con ella. Mientras estuviera entre mis brazos el mundo era un lugar en el que quería estar. Sin ella quería ahogarme en mi dolor. La única razón que me levantaba, era el hecho que sabia que la lastimaría. Me seque y rápidamente me vestí. Podía oler a Bella en mi ropa.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi auto, me preguntaba que podía hacer por ella hoy. Trataba de pensar en algo que mantuviera sus pensamientos lejos de todo esto. Para ser honestos no sabía que le gustaba hacer. Necesitaba aprender todo lo que pueda de ella. Sin embargo decidí que podía llegar a la florería para cómprale algo. Ame su reacción con el oso.

No me tomo mucho en escoger lo que quería. La verdad no había mucho de donde escoger, pero encontré algo que pensé que estaría bien. Dos docenas de rosas en todos los colores que encontré; rojas, rosas, blancas, anaranjadas y amarillas. Esperaba que tuviera un florero reflexione cuando las vi en el asiento del copilotó.

Mientras me acercaba a su casa podía escuchar los pensamientos de Charlie. Estaba frenético. Justo como el día que fue… violada. Acelere a fondo y salí del auto lo mas rápido que pude. Cuando llegue a la casa la mente de Charlie me gritaba. Ni siquiera me moleste en cerrar el auto o en tocar la puerta. Tuve suerte de no romperla en un millón de pedazos cuando entre. Corrí directo hacia Charlie.

En sus ojos pude ver que estaba desesperado, arrodillado junto a Bella. Me arrodille junto a el. "¿Que paso?" Exigí saber

"Cuando llegue estaba bien por unos minutos. Pero no quiso comer y empezó a temblar. Gritaba y lloraba, pero ahora…" Señalo a su hija. Yacía acostada sobre su estomago, su cara estaba girada hacia un lado. Sus ojos abiertos totalmente y sin parpadear. Su labio inferior tenia un poco de sangre, donde sus dientes hicieron presión. La esencia hizo que la ponzoña aguara en mi boca, me obligue a tragarla antes de hablar.

"Bella, lo siento. Estoy aquí, todo esta bien" Frote su espalda. Su corazón comenzó a latir mas despacio, pero no peligrosamente despacio. Casi parecía catatónica. Lleve mi mano a su mejilla y le quite el cabello de la cara. Sus pestañas tenían unas lágrimas en ellas. Escuchaba su respiración, era lenta y superficial. "No debí de irme" Me maldije tan suavemente que nadie además de mi podría haber escuchado.

"Despierta cariño" Charlie toco su mano. Como si le hubiera quemado Bella se sentó rápidamente llevando su mano a su pecho. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados. Se quedo petrificada murmurando para si.

"Por favor no… No me toques… Por favor…" Sus brazos sujetaban sus piernas

Charlie se vio terriblemente lastimado. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Levante mi mano para tocarla, pero me detuve gire hacia Charlie y el solamente asintió. Entendió lo que le preguntaba con los ojos. ¿Esta bien que la toque aunque tu no puedas hacerlo? Acerque mi mano a la de ella y las safe de sus piernas. Se quejo un poco pero no grito ni se alejo.

"Isabella, soy yo. Ya estoy aquí. Todo va a estar bien" Me senté a su lado en el sofá. Me acerque hacia ella y puse mis labios en su frente. Su piel estaba húmeda de sudor frió. Estaba dulcemente salada. Mis dedos recorrieron su sien y ella giro su cara hacia mí.

"¿Edward?" Pregunto visiblemente confundida. Parpadeo varias veces y tomo un profundo respiro. Recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y yo la acerque más a mí. Sus pequeños dedos sujetados fuertemente a mí.

"Lo vi todo de nuevo. Era como si lo estuvieran haciendo… otra vez. Me quería morir" Murmuro contra mi piel.

"No, no digas eso. Aquí estoy para ti, siempre estaré para ti. Nunca jamás permitiré que nadie te toque otra vez. ¿Me entiendes Bella?" Sentí la rabia crecer en mi pecho, no era contra ella, era contra mí y contra esos monstruos.

Asintió con la cabeza. Miro a Charlie, me sentí terrible por el. Ella tomo un fuerte respiro y se recargo en el sofá mientras yo la sujetaba.

"Bells, tomare unos días libres así podré estar contigo. También te quería preguntar ¿Si quieres que tu madre venga de Florida…?"

"¡No!" Chillo para sorpresa de el. "No Charlie, por favor. Solo quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Estaré bien lo prometo. Solo dame hasta el domingo ¿te parece?"

"No te dejare sola. ¡Mira lo que paso cuando yo estaba aquí!" Dijo mientras su rostro se cubría de rojo.

"Señor, yo me quedare con ella"

"Edward eso es muy amable, pero no creo que sea muy buena idea. No puedes perder tus clases y yo puedo cuidar a Bella" Su cara prácticamente encendida, casi, casi estaba morada. "No puedes estar cada momento del día con ella"

"Eso lo decide Bella" Le dije simplemente. El gruño y sus manos se levantaron.

"Yo puedo manejarlo" Grito y Bella se encogió entre mis brazos.

"Papi por favor. Solo hasta el Domingo. Regresare a la escuela el lunes y pretenderé que nada sucedió" Bella susurro.

Levanto sus manos al cielo. "Bien ¿no voy a ganar esto? La próxima semana iras con el doctor. No puedes solo pretender que esto nunca paso"

"No…" Sollozo

"Bella, yo pienso que tu papa tiene razón. Puede ser Buena idea que veas a alguien para superar esto" La calme

"Bien…" Sollozo otra vez. Enterró su cara en mi cuello, su cuerpo temblaba suavemente.

"Gracias" Me dijo Charlie, incluso que no estuviera contento con esto. No había nada que el pudiera hacer. Yo la podría sujetar para siempre si eso la hiciera feliz.

"Bella te voy a llevar a tu cama y te voy a dar medicina para el dolor" No le pregunte, le dije.

Puse mi brazo bajo sus piernas y suavemente la subí por las escaleras. "No necesito medicina para el dolor" Se quejo.

"Tienes dolor, no tienes que avergonzarte de eso. Además si te la tomas tengo algo para ti" La recosté sobre su cama

"Oh, no necesitas darme nada" Se sentó e hizo una mueca.

La empuje suavemente para acostarla de nuevo "¿Recuerdas que te dije anoche? Que gastaba mi dinero como a mi me daba la gana"

Hizo una mueca y trato de sentarse otra vez. "Edward…"

"Bella si no te acuestas, te tendré que amarrar" La empuje otra vez. Se quejo pero hizo lo que le pedí.

Primero corrí hacia mi auto, saque las flores y cerré la puerta. Regrese a la casa, tome un vaso pequeño de agua y una de sus pastillas para el dolor. Tenia la pastilla y el vaso en una mano y las flores en la otra tras de mi espalda cuando entre a su habitación. Ella trato de espiar que sujetaba tras mi espalda

"Primero tomate esto y después podrás ver" Le sonreí inocentemente.

Hizo una mueca y sujeto el vaso que le entregaba, tomo la pastilla y se la puso en la boca y la trago sin tomar agua. Dejo el vaso en la mesita de noche Abrió su boca para enseñarme que se la había pasado. Puse mis ojos en blanco ante su sarcástica acción. Saque el ramo de flores de atrás de mi espalda. Su cara se ilumino inmediatamente.

"Oh Edward son hermosas" Las tomo de mis manos y las acerco a su nariz. Tomo un profundo respiro. Puso las flores en la mesita y se puso de rodillas, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura.

Ahí sucedió. Ese fue el momento en el que descubrí que clase de ser era yo. ¿Un hombre o un monstruo?

Ella se inclino rápidamente, sus labios se juntaron a los míos. La sangre seguía en sus labios. Profundizo el beso. La sangre embarrada contra mi fría piel. La mezcla de sangre y saliva crearon el sabor mas delicioso que jamás hubiera probado. Ningún dulce podría ser más exquisito. Sabia delicioso. Mi garganta quemaba salvajemente. Mis dedos hicieron camino hacia su cuello. La aleje suavemente. Bella jadeaba, la esencia de su sangre me llegaba directo a la cara. Su sangre se jactaba de mí bajo sus labios, un rubor en su cara haciéndola incluso mas tentadora. Podía ver su presión sanguínea corriendo bajo su piel, el sonido de su corazón retumbaba en mis oídos. La ponzoña se acumulaba en mi boca.

"Dios mió…" Suspire

**Continuara…**

**Hola chicas aqui les traigo otro capitulo espero que les guste, el proximo lo subo el miercoles a mas tardar. De nuevo gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Los leo absolutamente todos. Nos leemos la proxima y cuidense.**

**Y Como siempre recuerden "Un Review no lastima a nadie pero si alegra mi día"**

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	7. Chapter 7

****

_**Disclaimer **__todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__. Y la historia pertenece a __**Jayeliwood**__. Yo solo hago la traducción que ella me permitió hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra entre mis favoritos__**.**_

Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por toda la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias chica

**Capitulo 7 **

"Bella necesito que hagas exactamente lo que te voy a decir en este momento. ¿Me entiendes?" Las palabras salían atropelladamente de mi boca. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y dolor. "¿Bella me entiendes?" Demande

"Si…" Susurro

"Ve al baño, ahora. Cepilla tus dientes, lava perfectamente tu boca, limpia tus labios. Y no salgas hasta que yo te diga. Ve… ahora…" Me aleje de ella.

Su mano fue hacia sus labios y entendió que sucedía. "Edward lo siento…"

"No hay problema. Ahora ve Bella. No pienses en eso solo vete" No espere a que saliera de la habitación cuando salte por la ventana. Corrí hacia el bosque como loco. Cacé el primer ser viviente que encontré: una gran familia de conejos. Los deje secos.

Me senté en el bosque por unos minutos, dejando que la esencia de los árboles se llevara la de Bella, la hermosa y deliciosa Bella. Masajeé mis sienes para calmarme. Me levante de nuevo y corrí a su casa. Toda la conmoción no fue más de cinco minutos. Los cinco minutos más terribles de mi vida.

Fui a la puerta del baño. Podía escuchar a Bella seguir cepillando sus dientes. Me recargue en la puerta. "Cuando termines esta bien, ya todo esta en orden. Ya puedes salir"

Regrese a su habitación y me senté en su cama. Me sentí terrible de alejarla de mi, pero también muy orgulloso de no matarla. Solo deseaba no haberla lastimado. Cuando salio del baño, podía oler la menta de su pasta. Me sonrió tristemente. "Lo siento"

"Bella, esto de ninguna manera es tu culpa. Para nada. Lo siento…" Me masajeé mis sienes otra vez, esperando que el zumbido se fuera. Podía escuchar a Charlie abajo tratando de reunir valor para subir y hablar con nosotros. Era algo que molestaría a Bella, probablemente.

"Edward… Por favor, se lo que eres. Solo necesito ser más cuidadosa" Se acerco un poco mas.

Me levante y tome sus manos entre las mías. "Yo soy el que necesita ser mas cuidadoso"

Charlie finalmente tuvo el valor y empezó a subir las escaleras. Jale a Bella de nuevo a la cama y me senté en la mecedora. Bella me miro con expresión confundida. Señale con mi cabeza hacia la puerta. Ella entendió y se acomodo recargándose.

"Hey chicos" No nos miro a ninguno de los dos. "Necesito hablarles de algo"

"Adelante" Bella lo animo con las manos.

"Bueno, es acerca de la otra noche. Recibí una llamada en la mañana después de que tú… tú sabes, como sea, el jefe de Port Angeles. Encontró una casa abandonada, quemada hasta los cimientos y cuatro cuerpos en ella. Decidimos checar su ADN contra el de las muestras que recolectaron de ti. Me cobre algunos favores para una prueba rápida. Uno de los sujetos concuerda…" Hablaba rápido, como si las palabras que decía fueran un curita que era mejor arrancar rápido para que no doliera tanto.

"Oh…" Bella cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho. Sus ojos me miraban y después a su padre. "¿Supieron que fue lo que paso?"

"Bueno, parece que el fuego fue causado por una pequeña explosión. Creen que la casa era un laboratorio de drogas. El hombre que encontraron tiene un gran record de venta de drogas, asaltos y otros delitos graves" Miro a Bella con miedo en los ojos "¿Estas bien?"

"Si, estoy bien. Me imagino que no tendré que preocuparme por el nunca mas" Sus ojos de nuevo se fijaron en los míos. Me levante de la mecedora, fui a su lado, y tome su mano.

"Todo lo que importa es que tu estas bien" Le acaricie su dedos.

Charlie se veía confundido. Estaba seguro que Bella reaccionaria de otra forma. En lugar de eso ella estaba completamente calmada y eso lo asustaba más. "¿Estas segura que te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo?"

"No, en serio estoy bien. Por cierto papa ¿no iba a empezar un partido pronto?" Miro hacia el reloj.

"Si… Niños díganme cuando tengan hambre. Ya se me ocurrirá algo"

"Gracias Charlie" Le dije cuando salía por la puerta. Decidido a olvidar todas sus preocupaciones con el partido de basquetbol

Rodee su cintura con mis brazos. "¿Realmente estas bien?"

"Si, ya sabia que estaban muertos. ¿Cómo falsificaste toda la… escena?" Arrugo su nariz.

"En realidad, no tengo ni idea. Lo hizo Alice, voy a agradecerle después" Pase mis dedos por mis cabellos.

"¿Alice? ¿En serio?" Resoplo. "Si claro cuando pienso en hacer algo con unos cadáveres. Mi primera opción es Alice"

No pude evitar reírme, tenía un punto. Incluso aunque no me gustara como podía hablar tan fácilmente sobre cadáveres "En realidad puede verse pequeña pero es realmente despiadada. Y es rápida."

Bella rió quedamente "En realidad puedo ver eso"

Quite un mechón de su cabello de sus ojos. "Siento lo de hace rato" Le susurre.

Inclino su frente contra la mía. Sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos. No podía oler mas sangre y sus heridas estaban selladas. Su corazón se empezó a acelerar y se alejo de mí para ver a mis ojos. Mordió su labio inferior mientras me veía fijamente. Por alguna razón su inocencia me golpeo.

Puse mis dedos en sus mejillas y acerque su cara a la mía. Suavemente bese su labio superior. "En unos días te daré un beso apropiado"

Ella asintió. En ese momento su estomago rugió. Se sujeto su estomago y se ruborizo. Y escuche que tocaron en la puerta.

"¡OH BELLA! Te traje algo para CENAR" Mi ruidosa hermana grito. Sonreí para mi y Bella reía por lo bajo.

"Deberías de tener cuidado de ella. Es demasiado metiche para su propio bien. Pero jamás lo hace con intención de lastimar" Tome su mano y la lleve abajo.

Alice trajo comida para llevar del restaurante favorito de Charlie "Lodge". Trajo filetes, papas al horno, ensaladas y habichuelas. Incluso trajo postres y un galón de té helado. Para Charlie, Alice era ahora su persona favorita. Nosotros nos disculpamos de comer y fuimos a la sala. No me sentía de ánimos de ver a su padre de comerse el solo una vaca completa. Nos sentamos en el sofá y encendimos la televisión. Alice se me acurruco.

"Ya encontraron los cuerpos" Hable tan suave que solo ella seria capaz de escucharme.

"_Lo se. Esta bien lo planee de esa manera" _Sus ojos estaban fijos a la televisión.

"Esta tarde por poco…" Mire mis manos.

"_No, no lo estuviste. Ni una sola vez pensaste en morderla. No querías lastimarla. Hiciste bien y ella lo entiende" _Sus ojos se fijaron en mi.

"Pero podría…"

"_No, no podrías. Confía en mi" _Me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Cómo va a estar el clima mañana?" Cambie de tema

"_Lloviendo. El sábado va a estar soleado"_

Pensé en eso por un momento. No podía estar con ella mientras Charlie estuviera en la casa. Quizá podía llevarla a algún lado. Llevarla a mi lugar de relajación. Tendría que convencer a Charlie. No estaba seguro de como hacerlo.

"_Oh Edward, esa idea es maravillosa. A ella le encantara. Creo que puedo manejar a Charlie yo misma"_ Alice me sonrió antes de levantarse del sofá.

La mire a la distancia cuando ella se sentó en la mesa. "¿Charlie me podría llevar a tu hija el sábado?"

"¿Para que?" Dijo mientras le daba una gran mordida al pastel de queso.

"Bueno, quiero darle un día de chicas. Tú sabes un spa. Quizás un poco de compras. Y no puedo hacerlo sola. Y si Bella lo quiere se puede quedar a dormir conmigo" Alice se mostraba tan segura y alegre, que tenia a Charlie en sus pequeñas y perversas manos.

"No lo se Alice. No se si Bella este lista" Pero pensaba que era una buena idea.

Entre a la cocina Bella me guiño un ojo sin que Charlie lo notara. Le sonreí un poco. Entonces ella regreso su mirada a Alice que su sonrisa era la misma. "Así que Bella ¿Qué opinas de pasar un día con los Cullen?" Dijo Alice casi cantando.

"Me encantaría. ¿Si tu estas de acuerdo papa?"

Charlie quito la vista de su pastel de queso, sorprendido de su respuesta. "No lo se cariño. ¿Estas lista para algo como eso?"

"Oh, señor Swan, mi papa va a estar todo el fin de semana en casa. Ella estará en buenas manos. Y tu sabes escuche que hará un maravilloso clima…" Alice le puso la trampa.

"Si papa. Ve a pescar el sábado con Harry o con Billy. ¿Qué tan seguido no llueve?" Bella jugaba con su comida, tratando de no mirar a su padre.

Esa idea le parecía como el cielo a Charlie. Estaba tan estresado que un día en el lago le vendría perfecto. Lo quería pero no quería verse demasiado ansioso de abandonar a su hija por el fin de semana. "Esta bien, pero si necesitas algo, lo que sea me llamas. Y de todas formas me tomare el día de mañana libre…"

"No, por favor papa no tomes tus días de incapacidad por mi" Picaba su comida una y otra vez.

"Bella…"

"Necesito un tiempo sola" Le dijo sin rodeos. Sus ojos finalmente vieron los de el, y los regreso a su plato.

"Estas bien, pero si sientes la mas pequeña… lo que sea. Me vas a llamar" Realmente el odiaba el hecho que Bella estuviera tan calmada conmigo. Se sentía un padre fallido. Sabía que no lastimaría a su hija. Yo deseaba que el tuviera razón. Supongo, yo se que tenia razón. Estaba sorprendido que confiara tanto en mí.

"Si y yo vendré después de la escuela y te traeré tu tarea" Alice le sonrió. Bella hizo una mueca y yo no pude evitar reírme por lo bajo.

"No te preocupes, te ayudare con ella" Le dije mientras pasaba mis dedos por su hombros y la ayude a levantarse de la silla.

"Oh que divertido, una tarde de viernes haciendo tarea. Y estoy segura que un par de tardes más también" Dijo entre dientes

"No va a ser tan malo" Alice toco la mano de Bella, y pude ver la visión de Bella y yo estudiando, girando en la mente de Alice. Era una vista hermosa. Bella sonreía y yo reía mientras los dos estábamos acostados en el suelo, con montañas de libros a nuestro alrededor. Le sonreí a Alice.

Alice y Bella lavaron los platos. Charlie regreso a la sala para seguir viendo su partido. No pude evitar si no ver a mis dos chicas favoritas interactuando. Honestamente Alice no era una niña pero era mi mejor amiga después de Carlisle. A Alice realmente le agradaba Bella y podía decir que Bella sentía lo mismo. Hablaron fácilmente, riendo y salpicándose la una a la otra con el agua. Por un momento pensé como seria si Bella se uniera a nuestra familia.

Alice giro su cara hacia mí. Vi una visión de Bella, hermosa pero muerta. Fría como yo. Estábamos acostados en una cama, nuestros cuerpos entrelazados. Vi una alianza en su dedo. Ella sonreía. Saque la visión de mi mente. Alice prácticamente saltaba en su lugar _"¡Oh vas a ser tan feliz! Viste que tan feliz es ella. Es hermosa… Me encantaría tener otra hermana. ¡Ella es perfecta!" _Su mente iba a mil por hora.

Lo dije tan bajo que solo Alice lo escucharía "No la condenare"

"_Esa es su decisión"_

"También es mía"

Bella se giro y vio nuestra platica silenciosa. Sus cejas se juntaron "¿También puedes… escucharla?" Señalo con su mano a Alice.

"Si, no puedo callarla jamás" Dije entre dientes

"Alice ¿Tienes un… don especial? Bella se giro de nuevo al fregadero, susurrando para que Charlie no pudiera oír.

"Sipi. Puedo ver posibles futuros" Alice tomo el ultimo plato y lo seco.

"Oh ¿Puedes ver el mió? Dijo Bella juguetonamente. Le gruñí por lo bajo a Alice como advertencia.

"Si, vas a tener un muy buen fin de semana" Le dijo Alice simplemente. Guardo el plato. _"No veo que su futuro cambie, incluso si tu cambias de parecer"_

Suspire masajeando mi cuello. Apenas eran las seis de la tarde. Bella había tenido un largo día, pero estaba seguro que no querría dormir todavía. Me preguntaba si le dolía algo, pero parecía que estaba bien. Su ojo empezaba a mejorarse, la mayoría de los rasguños habían desaparecido. Las heridas con puntos eran otra historia. Tendría algunas cicatrices en algunas partes. Me preguntaba si las cicatrices de su corazón también sanarían algún día.

"Bueno, ya me voy. Jazz y yo iremos a ver una película. Que pasen una buena noche." Dijo la última parte para Charlie. Beso suavemente la mejilla de Bella y me golpeo en el hombro cuando paso.

"¿Jazz?" Pregunto Bella confundida

"Mi hermano Jasper" Tome su mano y mire las escaleras, asegurándome que sus ojos siguieran los míos, ella asintió.

"Papa vamos a escuchar música" Bella le dijo a su padre y el solo hizo un ruido con la garganta para responder.

Rápidamente subimos a su habitación. Encendió un pequeño estéreo y el sonido estaba bajo. Sonreí cuando escuche la banda que tocaba que era una que me gustaba a mí también. "¿Linkin Park? ¿En serio?" Le sonreí un poco.

Bella por alguna razón se ruborizo, bajo su mirada viendo sus manos. "Si fue un regalo de mi padrastro. Al principio no me gustaba pero ahora… Son buenos"

"En este momento tengo ese cd en mi auto" Tome su mano y la lleve a la mecedora. Me senté yo primero y la senté en mi regazo.

"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Dijo después de unos momentos de silencio

"¿Otra?" Le sonreí de lado.

"Si, otra" Me miro igual que yo a ella.

"Supongo que si" Me ablande al ver un puchero sus labios.

"¿Alice y Jasper están… juntos?" Se veía apenada.

"Si. Por… oh unos cincuenta extraños años. No tanto como Emmett y Rosalie. Ellos no sienten la necesidad de casarse una y otra vez como Em y Rose, pero se aman locamente" Jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

"¿Los dos están casados?" Se inclino otra vez hacia mí.

"Si. No te sorprendas si vamos a otra de sus bodas en algunos años" Me reí por lo bajo. A Rose le encantaba ser siempre el centro de atención, y Emmett le daría el mundo si pudiera.

"¿Así que son un matrimonio normal?" Sus mejillas se volvieron escarlata. Me tomo un minuto entender lo que estaba preguntando.

"Si, lo son…" Presione mis labios en su mejilla. Su corazón se acelero. No me gustaba por donde se dirigía esta conversación de repente. Busque por su habitación por alguna distracción. Gire mis ojos a su pequeño librero. Todos los libros estaban rotos y desgastados por tantas veces que fueron leídos.

Levante a Bella y la lleve a la cama, la senté bajo las sabanas y me arrodille frente a su librero. Gire mis ojos de vuelta a ella. Sus ojos estaban confusos y mordía su labio. "¿Te gustaría que te leyera algo?"

**Continuara…**

**Hola Chicas aqui otro capitulo, wow nunca crei que les gustara tanto la historia. Sus reviews han sido geniales contesto todos los que puedo. En serio les agradesco que lean la historia y mas que se tomen unos momentos en darme su opinion ya sea del capitulo o de la historia.**

**Otra de la razones les quiero avisar que me voy de vacaciones unas semanas y no voy a poder actualizar hasta que regrese, cosa que voy a hacer el 17 de sep. Por favor tenganme paciencia y no se preocupen cuando regrese seguire con las dos actualizaciones a la semana.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por su tiempo y nos leemos la proxima y recuerden "Un Review no lastima a nadie pero si alegra mi día"**

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD . Yo solo hago la traducción que ella me permitió hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias chica por todo.**

**Hola chicas ya regrese de nuevo y aqui les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste, y quiero agradecerles por los mensajes que me han dejado me hacen muy feliz, y tambien por las que han puesto la historia en sus favoritos, me anima y me hace saber que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo. **

**Capitulo 8**

Pensé que caería dormida a los pocos minutos de leerle, se veía muy cansada pero lucho para no quedar dormida. Honestamente no creía que "El Código Da Vinci" fuera un libro interesante, pero ella se veía fascinada. Ella me permitió escoger el libro y yo lo agarre por ser el menos desgastado. Sabia que tenia muy poco romance, y sabia que seria el mas apropiado para leerle. Bella solo leía en su mayoría romances clásicos.

Cuando sus ojos finalmente empezaron a cerrarse, yo cerré el libro y sonó un pequeño plop. Sus ojos se abrieron. "Lo siento, estoy escuchando"

"No, ya estas cansada"

"Estoy bien. Por favor" Se quejo y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho.

"Entonces ¿Qué fue lo ultimo que te leí? Levante su quijada para ver sus ojos.

"Um…" Se ruborizo.

"Eso es lo que yo pensaba" Le sonreí y presione mis labios en su frente.

"Solo que me gustar oírte hablar" Susurro y sus mejillas se volvieron mas ruborizadas.

"Bueno te voy a hablar todo mañana y el sábado" Le sonreí de lado. Ella se acurruco más hacia mí. Pasando una de sus piernas entre las mías.

"¿Realmente voy a ir a un spa con Alice?" Dijo mientras trazaba círculos en mi pecho con sus dedos.

"Realmente esperaba poder llevarte a un lugar especial. Bueno especial para mi"

Me miro y sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas. Puse mis manos en sus mejillas, "Bella no haremos nada si tu no quieres"

"No, si quiero, solo que me hace feliz que tu quieras compartir algo conmigo" Murmuro y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Yo se la quite con un beso.

"Ya duérmete" Le susurre en su oído. Jale la cobija y la envolví en ella. Ella negó con la cabeza, pero yo le empecé a tararear suavemente, su cuerpo se empezó a relajar poco a poco. "Me voy a ir por unos minutos, pero estaré afuera. Si me necesitas solo di mi nombre. Cuando Charlie se vaya a dormir yo regresare"

Ella negó otra vez y sujetando mi camisas "No"

"Estaré afuera y cuando se vaya a dormir estare de regreso en esta cama contigo" Le repetí.

Asintió suavemente. Quería besar sus labios, besarla y quitar todas sus preocupaciones, pero no confiaba en mi mismo. La aleje gentilmente de mí y la acomode en su cama. Su cara estaba enterrada en su almohada. Me quede de pie a su lado por un momento, me incline hacia ella. "Te amo"

Me sorprendí cuando su cuerpo se estremeció, y su piel se volvió de un color carmesí. Giro su cara hacia mí. "Yo también te amo"

Hice como si me fuera y me despedí de Charlie al salir "Buenas noches Jefe Swan"

"¿Donde esta Bella?" Alejo la vista de su partido.

"Se quedo dormida cuando le leía. Me voy a casa" Me incline como despedida y el gruño en respuesta. Pensó en ir a checar a Bella, pero cambio de opinión, no quería despertarla.

Lleve el auto al un lugar donde nadie lo viera y regrese a esperar en el bosque cerca de su jardín. No estaba solo.

"Hola Emmett"

Salio de la penumbra. Se acerco a mí. _"Así que ¿es ella?"_

"Si, es ella"

"_Se ve asustada"_

"¿No lo estarías tú?" Le pregunte, y el asintió suavemente.

"¿La amas?" Pregunto en voz alta

"Si" No tenia ni que pensarlo.

"Bueno, buena suerte, es todo lo que puedo decir" Me golpeo en la espalda

"¿Qué tan enojada esta Rosalie?" Reflexione en voz alta. Rose siempre enojada, o lo parecía. Tenía un poco de princesa mimada.

"Realmente, esta tranquila. Todavía no le gusta la idea, pero siente lastima por Bella. Tu sabe por lo que le sucedió a ella…" Continuo en sus pensamientos _"Ella desearía que alguien hubiera detenido a Royce"_

"Estoy sorprendido" Admití. Vi que las luces de la casa se apagaban. Escuche los pensamientos de Charlie se volvían borrosos en su cabeza. Se dormiría tan pronto se acomodara su cabeza en la almohada.

"¿Vendrás a casa pronto?"

"Llevare a Bella conmigo el sábado" Gire para ver su reacción. El se encogió de hombros.

"Haré que Rosalie se comporte. Si no, nos iremos"

Resople "Buena suerte con eso"

"Gracias, tú sabes que la necesitare" Se rió y corrió hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Corrí para regresar a su casa, cuando me asegure que Charlie dormía. Para mi sorpresa Bella dormía tranquilamente. Me acosté a su lado, unos cuantos centímetros alejado. No quería despertarla.

"Edward…" Susurro mi nombre dormida. Fue suave y dulce como lo dijo. Me acerque para tocar sus labios pero me detuve. Ella giro un poco, su brazo cayó de lado.

"Edward…" Dijo de nuevo, pero no sonaba igual. Se estremeció y giro hasta quedar sobre su estomago.

"EDWARD, AYUDA" Grito. Me acerque para sujetarla, pero, me detuve para asegurarme que Charlie siguiera dormido. Lo estaba y la abracé contra mí antes de que volviera a gritar. Se relajo al momento que sintió mi fría piel tocaba su cálida piel. Murmuro mi nombre de nuevo pero esta vez fue dulce. Me preguntaba por que yo la relajaba de esa manera, en especial cuando la tocaba.

Se quedo en silencio lo que quedaba de la noche. De nuevo me escondí en el closet, como un idiota. Me sentía como un adolescente que casi lo agarraban cuando estaba tonteando con una chica. Supongo que de alguna forma eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Charlie entro a la habitación para checar a Bella. Ella seguía dormida y el suspiro antes de cerrar la puerta tras el. Odiaba dejarla y yo no podía culparlo.

Me senté en la mecedora cuando Charlie se fue. Apenas eran las siete de la mañana. La lluvia comenzaba a caer. Me encantaban estos días, cuando la lluvia era tan densa que no podías ver a un metro de distancia. El viento azotaba la lluvia, haciendo que golpeara contra la ventana.

Bella se movió inquieta. Podía decir que no le gustaba este clima. Me preguntaba el por que. Tendría que preguntarle. Quería preguntarle miles de cosas, honestamente quería saber todo sobre esta chica.

Estaba boca abajo cuando despertó. Se levanto con sus codos y se tallo la cara con las manos. Puso su cabello hacia un lado y empezó a buscar por la habitación. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando me vio. Se giro y se sentó.

"¿Ya se fue?" Señalo hacia la puerta. Asentí y su sonrisa se pronuncio aun más. Salto de la cama y se sentó en mi regazo. Sus brazos me rodearon el cuello, no pude evitar reírme con su impaciencia. Honestamente se parecía a la mía.

"Puedes regresar a la cama si quieres" Le dije mientras le frotaba la espalda.

"Estoy bien. ¿Que quieres hacer hoy?" Recostó su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Quiero aprender todo sobre ti"

Me volteo a ver con curiosidad en sus ojos. "Esta bien, pero no hay mucho que saber"

"Bueno, yo seré el que juzgue eso. Veamos… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?" Empecé, ya podía pensar en un millón de preguntas que quería hacerle. Pareció contestar honestamente.

La mayor parte del día fue así. Le preguntaba cada cosa que se me ocurría. Me encantaba cuando se ruborizaba por alguna de sus respuestas. Eso empezaba una nueva ronda de preguntas. Ni siquiera prendimos la televisión. Ella me encantaba. Tomaba nota mental de todas sus respuestas. Algunas podrían ser útiles en el futuro, como su joya favorita, su comida favorita, sus flores favoritas… Un día tendría que llevarla a una cita apropiada. Ella merecía tener una tarde normal, incluso si su pareja no lo fuera.

Increíble que pasaron ocho horas. Alice ni siquiera se molesto en tocar la puerta y entro. Estábamos sentados en el sofá, yo todavía la interrogaba. Bella reía por algo que le pregunte y yo no pude evitar reírme también.

"¡Ah! Ustedes hacen una pareja hermosa" Alice chillo. Se sentó dejo los libros que traía en los brazos en la mesita. Bella se ruborizo y giro su cara hacia mi pecho.

"Ugh, por favor dime que eso no es todo para mi…" Gruño

"No es tanta como parece. Tuve muchas excusas para ti. Todos los maestros saben que paso y-"

"¿Lo saben? ¿Cómo?" Bella se enderezo y casi grito.

"Bella, salio en el periódico cariño. Lo siento" Alice se sentó frente a ella en el piso.

Casi al instante las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Le lance una mirada fulminante a Alice y sostuve a Bella. _"Lo siento, es mas fácil que lo sepa ahora y no el lunes cuando llegue a la escuela. Todos lo saben… Jessica se aseguro de eso"_

"Esta bien" Le susurre en su oreja. Ella gimoteo, tallando su brazo contra sus ojos.

"Estoy tan apenada…" Ella se quejo. No pude evitar abrir la boca. Gire a Bella para que me viera directo a los ojos.

"No tienes NADA por que apenarte. Tú eres la víctima. Tú no pediste que esto te pasara. Nadie te dirá una palabra el lunes. Te lo prometo. Y si lo hacen me asegurare que se arrepientan. ¿Me entiendes?" Casi gruñí esas palabras. Estaba furioso.

"Lo siento" Gimoteo y dejo caer su cara entre sus manos.

Puse mi mano bajo su mentón. "No tienes nada por que disculparte"

Giro sus ojos alejándolos de mí. Suspire y recargue mi frente contra la suya. "Me asegurare que estés bien"

Se alejo y asintió. Mire hacia Alice que fue testigo de toda nuestra plática. Tenía una extraña sonrisa en su cara. _"La amas muchísimo y ella también a ti. Ella te va a amar por siempre"_

Ni siquiera hice el intento de contestarle. Limpie las lágrimas de las mejillas de Bella. "Por qué no te ayudo con la tarea. Alice ve y prepárale una palomitas a Bella" Le dije

Alice resoplo y se levanto. Camino pisando fuerte todo el camino hacia la cocina. "Si vuela la cocina, lo siento"

Bella rió suavemente, sus lágrimas finalmente se acabaron. Tome el primero de los libros de la pila y una pluma que estaba en una vasija de la mesa. "Ven mientras mas pronto empecemos, mas pronto terminaremos"

Cuando Alice regreso con las palomitas estábamos en el suelo, los dos acostados sobre nuestros estómagos. Bella estaba haciendo un ensayo de ingles y yo estaba viendo algo de biología.

Alice se sentó a mi lado con las piernas cruzadas. Se inclino y vio lo que Bella estaba haciendo. "Cielos Bella, ¿en realidad alguien puede entender tu letra?"

Bella fingió indignarse haciendo un gesto despectivo. Tome el pedazo de papel para verlo. "Si, definitivamente parecen rasguños de una gallina"

Su boca se abrió un poco, y me lanzo una mirada fulminante. Tomo un puño de palomitas y me las lanzo. Puse mis manos delante de mí en señal de rendición antes de que me lanzara otro puñado. No pude evitar el reírme. Ella también lo hizo y lanzo un puñado a Alice. "Vampiros malvados"

"Aw, pero sabes que nos amas" Alice palmeo suavemente su cabeza. Bella le sonrió y finalmente recupero su tarea para continuarla.

La mayor parte de la noche fue así. Incluso cuando Charlie llego a casa. Para mi sorpresa Bella termino con toda su tarea en un día. Aunque su letra empeoraba conforme las horas pasaban.

No quería dejarla esta noche, ni por diez minutos. Me aleje lo suficiente y solo lo necesario para dejar mi auto y regresar a ella por su ventana. La acune en mis brazos toda la noche y ella durmió pacíficamente. Amaba sentirla entre mis brazos.

Charlie no la checo en la mañana, no quería correr el riesgo de despertarla. Vi el sol asomarse por la ventana mientras sujetaba a la hermosa mujer de la que estaba enamorado. No podía desear algo mejor. Pase mi nariz por su oreja, respirando su dulce esencia. Bese su cuello. Se estremeció en respuesta apretándose contra mí.

"Buenos días guapo" Bostezo y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se ruborizo. Le sonreí contra su piel, besando toda su mejilla.

"Buenos días hermosa. Prepárate y asegúrate de ponerte unos zapatos cómodos"

**Continuara…**

**Hola chicas ya regrese gracias por sus buenos deseos y si me la pase muy bien. Aqui esta otro capitulo, todavia estoy un poco con el horario desfazado asi que espero que no hayan muchos errores en el capitulo, si los hay una disculpa y prometo que para los siguientes ya los voy a checar bien cuando mi cerebro se recupere. Un abrazo a todas y gracias por leer. Nos leemos la proxima. y recuerden**

**Un review no lastima a nadie pero si alegra mi dia ;)**

**Ale Snape Li**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la hitoria pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias por todo chica.**

**Capitulo 9**

Me miro confundida antes de levantarse e irse a bañar. Salio completamente limpia, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa blanca. La mayoría de los cortes pequeños habían desaparecido, y su moretón ahora se veía un poco mas amarillo. Su ojo negro se estaba sanando y los puntos en su mejilla se veían mas rosa. Sabia que se sentía incomoda por la forma en que se veía. Se puso una chamarra dejando que su cuerpo fuera rodeado por la pesadez de la tela. Cuando ya nos íbamos ella trato de tomar sus llaves, yo lo hice antes que ella lo lograra.

"¿Qué? No vi tu auto afuera. Me imagine que iríamos en mi camioneta" Puso su mano en su cadera, haciendo un gesto con la boca.

"Yo manejo. Tú no sabes a donde vamos" Trate de esconder mi sonrisa

"Me puedes decir como llegar ahí" Trato de quitarme las llaves. Levante mi mano sobre su cabeza donde no podría alcanzarlas.

"Será mas fácil si yo manejo"

Bella saltaba tratando de alcanzar mi mano. Deje que las agarrara después que se golpeara conmigo dos veces y su triste esfuerzo "Mi camioneta" Sonrió cuando las llaves estuvieron en sus manos y salio de la casa. Decidí no decirle que mi auto esta a un kilómetro de aquí, ya que estaba muy orgullosa de su pequeña victoria.

Gemí cuando vi su camioneta. Apenas y se podía mover, odiaba ir despacio. A Bella le encantaba. Me deslice al asiento del copiloto. No me moleste en ponerme el cinturón de seguridad. Puse mi brazo sobre el respaldo.

El camino fue casi en silencio, con excepción cuando yo le decía que camino tomar. Llegamos al final del camino y ella me vio confundida. "¿Es aquí donde querías que viniéramos?"

"No, yo te enseñare" Me baje de la camioneta y fui del lado del piloto. Le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a salir. Me sonrió, al tomar mi mano y se bajo de la camioneta

"¿Confías en mi?" Le pregunte mientras me inclinaba hacia ella. Respire su dulce aliento. Se veía un poco aturdida.

"Claro que si" Se recupero un poco y mordió su labio inferior.

"Bien. Sujétate" La agarre y la monte en mi espalda, y empecé a correr. Sentía el viento golpear mi cara. El cabello de Bella flotaba alrededor de mi cara. Sentí que enterraba su cara en mi cuello. La carrera no duro más de tres minutos antes de que llegáramos al claro. Me detuve donde aun estuviéramos en la sombra. Suavemente la puse en el suelo.

Se tambaleo un poco, pero rápidamente se puso en equilibrio. Le señale hacia la luz que pasaba entre los árboles. La deje caminar delante de mí. Me desabroche algunos botones de mi camisa. Siempre me ha gustado la sensación del sol en mi piel.

"¿Recuerdas que te dije sobre el sol?"

"Si. Dijiste que era algo así como un mito" No volteo cuando me contestaba, y se quedo quieta en el claro de luz. Corrí pasándola y quedándome en el centro del prado. Gire mis palmas hacia arriba dando la bienvenida al sol. Cerré mis ojos y levante mi cara hacia el cielo.

Bella jadeo cuando me vio. Abrí mis ojos para verla en el filo de una línea de árboles, su boca estaba abierta de la sorpresa. Sabia como me vería, mi piel brillaba con el sol como si fueran diamantes pulidos. Debía de parecer un alíen para ella. Suspire esperando que ella diera la vuelta y corriera gritando, y continué viendo hacia el cielo esperando su reacción

"Eres hermoso" Susurro. Voltee a verla con sorpresa. Ella se acercaba a mí. Se veía como un ángel con el sol destellando en su sedoso cabello. Se me acerco, su mano estirada. Me miro con una pregunta en los ojos, antes de que sus dedos recorrieran mi pecho desnudo. Me estremecí con su toque.

Envolví su cintura con mis brazos y la hice girar. Se rió atrapando mi cuello con sus brazos. El viento nos golpeo llenando mi ser con su esencia.

"Tu… olor ha cambiado" Dije suavemente para mi.

"Oh, ¿Una bonita forma de decir que necesito un baño o algo así?" Hizo una mueca pero sus brazos no soltaron mi cuello.

"No" Me reí "No digo que huelas mal. De hecho hueles maravillosamente. Es solo que… tu esencia es más fuerte. Mas dulce" Nos deje caer en el suelo y deje caer mi espalda en el pasto.

Ella se sentó contra mí, sus dedos bailaban en mi palma, creando la más maravillosa sensación. Miraba mi piel en la luz. "Me imagino que no es fácil el salir si estas brillando"

Me reí de nuevo. "No, esa es la razón por la que nos mudamos aquí. Pocos son los días lo que nos podrían volar nuestra fachada"

"Supongo que de ahí es donde viene la leyenda" Musito acostada junto a mi. Su cabello abierto como un abanico alrededor de su cara.

Yacimos en el pasto por horas, la mayor parte en un cómodo silencio. Nunca había tenido esta clase de silencio con otra persona a mí alrededor. Me preguntaba si ella entendía lo preciado que era este momento para mí. Abrí mi camisa completamente así el calor del sol cubriría mi cuerpo. Quizás debería tomar un poco de calor y guardarlo para después.

Ella se quito la chamarra y la dejo a su lado. Se giro sobre su estomago. Recorrió sus dedos por mi abdomen, mandando descargas por todo mi cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos intentando no hacer ningún sonido.

"¿Por qué no tienes ninguna novia o esposa?" Movió su mano a mi pecho donde se suponía que estaría mi corazón y la dejo ahí.

"Si tengo novia" Dije con mis ojos cerrados y sonriendo de lado. Nunca tuve una novia antes de Bella incluso cuando era humano.

Se sentó rápidamente. "Oh… ¿Quién? ¿No te molesta que te pregunte?"

Me levante recargándome en mis codos, completamente sorprendido. No podía decirlo en serio. "¿No lo sabes?"

Negó con la cabeza, ruborizándose. Miro hacia los árboles. Se veía completamente herida.

Sonreí y decide que jugaría un poco con ella. Intentando mejorar su humor. "Bueno, veras… ella es una adorable chica. Realmente hermosa. El verla sonreír hace que me derrita por dentro. Sus ojos castaños… me dejan sin respiración. Haría lo que fuera por que ella me amara. Aunque es totalmente torpe, digo… honestamente, te he visto… digo la he visto caerse por nada"

Ella gruño y me empujo el hombro. Deje que me aventara hacia atrás. "Bueno tu novia es una chica muy afortunada. Dile que lamento que sea tan torpe, yo se como es eso"

"Sonreí y la sujete entre mis brazos. "Bella ¿honestamente creerías que te diría que te amo y estar con otra mujer?"

"No lo se…" No me miro a la cara.

Levante su barbilla. Me miro fijamente a mis ojos. Sus ojos castaños brillaban con unas lágrimas atrapadas en ellos. Su confianza se había ido. Necesitaba demostrarle que la amaba y a nadie mas. Recorrí mi pulgar por su labio inferior. Ella abrió sus labios un poco. Me incline suavemente para darle tiempo de alejarse si ella lo quería. Nuestros labios se encontraron suavemente.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron en mi cabello acercándome. Sus labios se volvieron más demandantes, más deseosos. Yo estaba abrumado. Ella suavemente se alejo cuando se dio cuenta de que me tense. "Lo siento…" Miro hacia otro lado.

"No lo sientas. Es solo que estoy asombrado que tu… quieras estar conmigo" Mire su mano que estaba sobre la mía.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por lo que soy. Bella ¡soy un monstruo!" Casi escupí las palabras. Ella vio lo que le hice a esos hombres.

"Nunca vuelvas a decir eso" Me susurro

"¿Decir que?"

"Que eres un monstruo" Tomo mi cara entre sus manos "No lo eres, ni un poco"

Gire mi cara y bese las palmas de sus manos. "Deberías estar asustada"

Se sentó a mi lado, mientras yo continuaba acostado en el suelo. "No te tengo miedo" Aseguro con confianza. Aunque no lo estaba en absoluto.

"¿En serio?" Cerré mis ojos

"Si, en serio" Dijo en tono sarcástico

"¡No debiste decir eso!" Le dije cuando me abalance hacia ella haciéndole cosquillas lo mas suavemente que podía. Ella gritaba y pateaba, riendo todo el tiempo, tratando de defenderse. Sus brazos trataban de llegar a mis costados y dándose cuenta que de ninguna forma yo era cosquilloso. Rápidamente con una mano tome las suyas y las puse sobre su cabeza mientras que con la otra seguía haciéndole cosquillas. Mire a sus ojos y vi algo que no estaba ahí hace unos momentos: Miedo. Me quite rápidamente yendo del otro lado del prado.

"Lo siento tanto. Fui demasiado lejos. No quise hacerlo" Dije completamente avergonzado de mi mismo

Ella se sentó. "No, solamente me sorprendiste. Por favor regresa"

"Fui un insensible. Debí de saberlo mejor. Soy un idiota…" Me reprendía yo mismo.

Bella se levanto y se me acerco. Cuando estuvo a un metro de mi se detuvo. "Yo estaría muerta si no fuera por ti. Estoy agradecida contigo. Soy tuya"

"Bella… Yo…" Me callo con sus labios. Choco contra mi y por un momento me pregunte si no se había lastimado haciendo eso. Puse mis manos en sus caderas. Se alejo y puso su cabeza en mi pecho.

"No estas lista para esto…" Le susurre "No debería de tocarte… No pude ser bueno para ti"

"¿No te gusta?" Me vio con una mirada dolida.

"No dije eso" Tome aire "Solo que no quiero que te arrepientas de esto"

"Cuando me tocas, es como si borraras lo que ellos hicieron" Hablo entre mi pecho desnudo. Su cálido aliento, calentaba mi piel.

"Bella, nada podrá quitar lo que ellos hicieron"

"Lo se…" Miro a lo lejos.

"Haré lo que sea para ayudarte a sanar. Pero quiero que estés lista para cualquier cosa que hagamos. No te lastimare mas" La abracé mas fuerte.

"Tu nunca podrías lastimarme"

"Si podría. Aun sin quererlo. Hay tanto que podría hacer para lastimarte. No podría vivir si lo hiciera" Incline mi cabeza contra su cabello.

"Te amo" Ignoro completamente lo que le acababa de decir.

Bese su cabello. "También te amo"

Examine su piel y se empezaba a ver un poco mas rosada por el sol. Debí de acordarme del bloqueador solar, pero nunca lo hubiera considerado. Nunca lo había necesitado. "¿Por qué no te llevo a casa a conocer a mi familia?"

Se vio totalmente aterrada por un momento pero asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Qué esta mal?" Le pregunte

"¿Y que si no les gusto?" Miro sus dedos.

"Vas a ir a una casa en medio del bosque, con una gran familia de vampiros y estas aterrada por si no les agradas. Eso tiene lógica" Dije con una mueca

"¿Pero que si no les gusto?" Me volvió a preguntar y yo reí.

"Lo harán. Ya te conocen por lo que piensa Alice de ti"

"Me gusta Alice, es agradable tener una amiga"

"Lo se por eso mi familia te querrá tanto como yo" Pase mis dedos por su mejilla.

"Eso espero…" Miro a otro lado.

"Bueno, solo hay una forma para averiguarlo…" La lleve al sendero y la cargue en mi espalda, corrí por el prado y recogí su chamarra y corrí mas despacio de lo que normalmente lo haría hacia la camioneta. Esta vez ella mantuvo su vista arriba. Sus brazos estaban enganchados en mi cuello tan fuerte que si fuera humano me desmayaría por la falta de oxigeno. No pude evitar reír cuando pasamos por los árboles. Nunca había corrido cargando a alguien y era agradable. Su calido cuerpo presionando mi espalda, su corazón latiendo contra mi piel. Me podía acostumbrar a esto.

Cuando llegamos a la camioneta senté a Bella en el suelo. Trato de levantarse pero se cayó.

"¿Estas bien?" Me arrodille frente a ella.

"Solo… mareada. Debí de cerrar los ojos como la ultima vez" Dejo caer la espalda contra la fría tierra. "¿Haces eso muy seguido?"

"¿Correr así? Si todos los días. Me encanta, normalmente no voy tan despacio como hoy"

"¿Eso fue despacio?" Se estremeció y se sentó. Puso su mano sobre su boca y se volvió a acostar en el suelo

Me reí por lo bajo. "Si, para mi. Pero te llevare más despacio la próxima. Te ves un poco verde"

"Estoy bien" Se levanto despacio. Saco las llaves de su pantalón y se acerco a la camioneta. Se tambaleo y la sujete entre mis brazos antes de que se cayera.

"Yo manejo" Le dije tomando las llaves de su mano. No iba a discutir conmigo. Hizo un puchero pero se subió a la camioneta cuando le abrí la puerta. Esto no puede subir de los ochenta kilómetros por hora, gruñí para mi mismo mientras me subía del lado del piloto.

Lo encendí con un fuerte sonido y maneje hacia mi casa. Bella miraba por la ventana, sus brazos se cruzaban en su pecho. Agarre una de las presillas del pantalón y la jale hacia mí. Se sorprendió pero después se acomodo contra mí. Deje mi brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento. Prendí la radio en una estación de canciones del pasado. Una de mis favoritas canciones de los Beatles comenzó y empecé a cantarla.

"Todas las solitarias personas, ¿de donde vienen? Todas las solitarias personas ¿A dónde pertenecen? Veo a todas las personas solitarias… Veo a todas las personas solitarias…" Cantaba suave y Bella me miraba con sorpresa.

"Tienes una hermosa voz"

Si fuera humano me hubiera ruborizado. "Gracias"

"No conozco esta canción…" Apunto la radio con su mano

"Bueno los cincuentas y principios de los sesentas tenían buena música. Decayó a partir de ahí. No mejoraron mucho hasta mediados de los ochenta. Tengo que enseñarte mi colección de música" Le sonreí cuando me acerque al camino principal de mi casa. Me estacione frente a la hermosa casa blanca. Mi madre Esme realmente se había esmerado con esta.

Bella salio de la camioneta, su boca estaba abierta de asombro. Me acerque a su lado tomando su mano. "¿Lista para conocer a la familia?"

**Continuara…**.

**Hola Chicas aqui esta el noveno capitulo, espero que les gustara, la cosa se va a poner cada vez mejor. Realmente este capitulo a mi me gusto mucho. Y regresamos a las dos actualizaciones semanales y cuando pueda mas con mucho gusto lo hare, yo creo que el domingo subo otro capitulo para compensarles un poco lo de mis vacaciones.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por leer y por todos su mensajes ya tengo mas de ochenta nunca lo hubiera creido y me hace muy feliz ver que les gusta la historia. De nuevo mil gracias por tomarse un tiempo de leer y nos leemos la proxima un abrazo a todas y cuidense.**

**Y recuerden un review no lastima a nadie pero si alegra mi dia. ;)**

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias por todo chica.**

**Capitulo 10**

"No… no realmente" Llevo su mano a su cabello tratando de alisarlo con sus dedos. Se puso su chamarra envolviendo su pequeño cuerpo.

"Te ves muy bien, no te preocupes" La calme.

Camine despacio a la puerta, dando a mi familia algún aviso y a Bella un tiempo para tomar valor. Podía escuchar sus mentes gritando varias cosas.

Alice esta emocionada _"Finalmente llegaron"_

Jasper estaba enfadado _"Alice necesita calmarse antes de que asuste a la pobre chica"_

"_Estoy feliz si Edward esta feliz" _Era casi los mismos pensamientos de Esme y Carlisle

Para mi sorpresa Rose estaba tranquila. Emmett de alguna forma la había calmado. Todavía no estaba feliz con que estuviera saliendo con una humana y no lo entendía. Pero no tenia ningún pensamiento cruel hacia Bella, incluso sentía lastima por ella. Un sentimiento que me sorprendía que tuviera. Emmett solo deseaba mantener contenta a Rose.

Abrí la puerta y escuche a Bella jadear a mi lado. Debo admitir que si nunca hubiera visto este lugar también estaría sorprendido. El espacio abierto, la luz, el tamaño de las escaleras y por supuesto los ventanales de piso a techo de la parte trasera de la casa. Rodee su cintura con un brazo y la lleve adentro.

"Carlisle, Esme" Dije en voz baja.

"_Vamos" _Esme me dijo en su mente. Vi a mis padres antes que Bella, parados en la esquina del comedor. Bella salto cuando se dio cuenta que estaban ahí.

"Bella este es mi padre, Carlisle, que por supuesto ya conoces. Y ella es mi madre, Esme" Les sonreí

"Es un placer conocerlos. Su casa es hermosa señora Cullen" Bella le sonrió amablemente.

"Gracias cariño, por favor dime Esme" Su mente prácticamente cantaba de alegría. Pensaba que Bella era hermosa y amable.

"Tienes que pedirle a Edward que después te de un tour" Movió su mano señalando su alrededor. Bella giro viendo. Sus ojos se detuvieron de pronto.

"Esto es hermoso. ¿Quien toca?" Camino hacia el piano. Paso sus dedos suavemente sobre el.

"¿No te lo ha dicho?" Carlisle sonrió _"Edward no deberías esconder esas cosas sobre ti"_

Finalmente hable. "Soy yo" Camine hacia el piano y me senté. Palmee el lugar a mi lado. Bella se sentó rápidamente, acurrucándose cerca de mí

"Debí de haberlo sabido. Puedes hacer todo" Reflexiono jugando, se acerco incluso mas hacia mí.

Empecé a tocar la canción que escribí cuando conocí a Esme. Era hermosa con un fuerte espíritu, justo como ella.

"_Oh Edward sabes como amo esta canción" _Esme recorrió sus dedos por mi hombro, sonriendo incluso en su mente.

Cuando la canción termino no deje que hubiera mucho silencio. Rápidamente empecé a tocar la canción que escribí para Bella. Su canción de cuna.

Su corazón se acelero. "Esa es la canción que…" Susurro

"Si, escribí esta la primera noche que te vi. Eras tan hermosa cuando dormías" Le sonreí. Su cara estaba roja y pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Una tenue sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

"_Hijo les daremos un tiempo a solas"_Carlisle me dijo antes de irse con Esme, subieron a su estudio. Continué tocando dejando que el sonido llenara la habitación.

Cuando la canción termino quite suavemente mis dedos de las teclas. Tome sus manos y bese las palmas. Fue cuando me di cuenta que ya no estábamos solos.

"Eso fue hermoso, no te había escuchado tocar en semanas" Alice entro bailando, anunciando su entrada. Jasper la seguía.

"Bella este es mi hermano Jasper" Me levante del banquito. Alice se acerco y abrazo a Bella.

"Ves Jazz, te dije que era bonita" Alice rió dándole un beso en la mejilla Bella.

La mente de Jasper se sobresalto cuando vio a su esposa besar a un humano. No sabia como podía sopórtalo. Bella sonrió abrazándola y regreso a mi lado. Su esencia llenaba la habitación cuando se movía. Jasper pensó que olía maravillosamente delicioso. Le lance una mirada de advertencia y el se encogió de hombros como disculpa.

"_Ella esta muy feliz" _Pensó antes de responderle a Alice "Lo dijiste y por supuesto tienes razón como siempre. Es un placer conocerte Bella" Le dijo con una sonrisa y se quedo en el filo de las escaleras.

Bella se ruborizo y giro su cara hacia mi pecho. Bese su cabeza. "¿Por qué no te doy un tour?"

Ella asintió y nos disculpamos. Honestamente solo quería enseñarle mi habitación, sin embargo le explique varias cosas mientras pasábamos. Vio molesta las escaleras y casi la cargue para subirla. Pero decidí no hacerlo, no quería enojarla.

Finalmente llegamos a mi habitación y la invite a entrar. Otro gemido salio de su boca, deje que entrara primero. Se detuvo en medio de la habitación.

"Es sorprendente. La vista… Y tu colección de música es… wow…" Corrió a las estanterías permitiendo que sus ojos vagaran por ellas.

Sonreí para mi mismo y me senté en mi sillón de piel negro. "Es una de mis cosas favoritas"

"¿Como están acomodadas?" Acerco sus dedos a sus labios y continúo mirando.

"Por año y después por mi preferencia. Es un poco complicado, pero cuando tienes veinticuatro horas del día para entretenerte…"

Me sonrió. Camino hacia el sillón y se sentó. Miro hacia la ventana. "Realmente tienes una hermosa casa"

Jugué distraídamente con un mechón de su sedoso cabello, enrollándolo entre mis dedos. "Hermoso…" susurre

Giro suavemente su cara hacia la mía y se sonrojo. Puse su mechón tras su oreja. "¿Bailarías conmigo?"

"No puedo bailar" Mascullo

"Todo depende de quién te guié" Fui al estéreo y puse el cd que quería. Presione el botón de reproducción, y le ofrecí mi mano a Bella.

La tomo suavemente "Si me rompo el trasero, te voy a culpar" Murmuro

"Nunca te dejare caer" La sujete entre mis brazos y empecé a bailar, incluso antes de que empezara la canción. Cuando por fin empezó la canción ella hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeo "Chica de los ojos castaños" sonó en el estéreo.

"Eres genial" Ella se rió de nuevo.

La gire por alrededor del la habitación levantándola un poco del suelo. "Gracias lo haremos alguna otra vez" Presione mis labios en su cuello. "Mi chica de los ojos castaños"

Se separo un poco y miro a mis ojos. Su corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho.

"¿Que sucede?" Me detuve pero no la solté.

"No es justo. No deberías hacerle eso a la gente" Se ruborizo y su corazón se acelero incluso más.

"¿Hacer que?" Le pregunte

"Deslumbrar a las personas" Giro su cara. Sentí una sonrisa en mis labios, tratando de no reírme.

"¿Te deslumbro?" Mordí el interior de mi mejilla, tratando de mantener mi cara seria.

"Oh, tu sabes que lo haces. Deja de buscar cumplidos" Palmeo mi hombro. Reí y bese su frente.

"_Quiero bailar" _Alice grito en su mente.

"Vamos a tener compañía" Le susurre en su oído.

"¿Puedo entrar?" Alice pregunto educadamente tras la puerta. Sabia que aunque le dijera que no, lo haría.

"Si" Acerque a Bella más hacia mi.

Alice entro "Quiero bailar" Repitió, en cierta forma se parecía a un niño.

"Bien" Suspire, deje a Bella y abrí mis brazos hacia Alice. Alice corrió de donde estaba hacia el estéreo y lo sintonizo en una estación de radio. Música en español sonó por toda la habitación. Entonces vi un borrón blanco y azul que sujeto a Bella. Alice empezó a bailar tango con Bella, que se veía como una muñeca de trapo.

"Hey ¿Viniste aquí por alguna otra razón a parte de robarme mi pareja? Dije con un mohín de disgusto.

"Quizá…" Alice giro a Bella. Bella reía y se alejo cuando la canción termino, levanto sus manos en señal de rendición. Se dejo caer en el sillón.

"Hoy habrá una tormenta, y me preguntaba ¿Si querías jugar pelota?" Se sentó en la alfombra.

Mire a Alice y después a Bella. Lo pensé un momento Bella no estaba lista para una salida así. Los accidentes suceden y no quería asustarla. Alice asintió sabiendo mi respuesta antes de que hablara.

"Supongo que Del dicho al hecho…" Palmeo la rodilla de Bella. "Disfruten su tarde chicos"

"_Diviértete"_ Me sonrió sobre su hombro.

Puse la radio en algo más relajante y baje el volumen un poco. Me senté en el lado opuesto del sillón. Bella me miro. Se movió de su lado y se acerco hacia mí, dejándose caer en mi pecho. Envolví su pequeño cuerpo con mis brazos. "¿Jugar pelota?" Me pregunto

"Oh Baseball. Nos gusta jugar cuando el clima es el adecuado. Un día te llevare a jugar. Lo prometo" Bese su cabello y ella me sonrió.

"Baseball vampiro ja" Resoplo, le saque la lengua y ella se rió por lo bajo. Se acurruco más hacia mí dejando que su cara descansara en mi pecho.

No tengo idea por cuanto tiempo nos quedamos ahí, escuchando música en silencio. El sol empezó a esconderse y el cielo se torno negro. Las nubes llegaron y unos pequeños relámpagos alumbraban la tierra y la lluvia caía. Bella se quedo dormida entre mis brazos.

Mi celular vibro en mi pantalón. Gruñí tratando de sacarlo sin despertarla. Por supuesto era Alice.

"¿Qué?" Dije en tono brusco

"Otra familia. Están cerca. Puede que lleguen a la casa. ¡Sácala de ahí! ¡Pronto! Lo siento…" Dijo apurada y una nota de pánico en su voz. "Te llamare cuando este segura que todo estará bien" Me colgó antes de que le pudiera contestar. Cerré el celular y levante a Bella tratando de no despertarla, corrí a toda velocidad por las escaleras.

La acosté en el asiento trasero, cerrando la puerta suavemente aunque de prisa. Tome el Mercedes de mi padre, lo encendí y salí rápidamente de la casa.

No quise llevarla a su casa. No quería inquietar a Charlie, así que me aleje al menos ochenta kilómetros de la casa antes de detenerme. Finalmente decidí que haría. Maneje por otros cinco minutos encontré un pequeño camino solitario, me orille y apague el auto. Me gire hacia Bella que seguía dormida. Suspire y respire profundamente. No podría superar si algo le sucediera. Me arrastre al asiento trasero y cargue a Bella para ponerla sobre mi regazo. Se despertó y me miro. En su cara había confusión.

"Necesitaba alejarte de la casa. ¿Confías en mi cuando te digo que solo te estoy protegiendo?" Acaricie su cabello.

Ella asintió y se sentó sin decir una palabra. Descanso su cabeza en mi hombro. Sentí sus labios acariciar mi piel.

"Bella no te saque de la casa para fajar contigo…" Sabia que sonaba un poco brusco cuando lo dije, incluso si no quería decirlo así. Ella retrocedió un poco y se alejo de mí.

"No me deseas…" Dijo casi sin aliento

"¡Bella! Nunca dije eso"

"No te culpo. Estoy dañada. ¿Quien va a quererme?" Empezó a llorar.

Me quede helado con eso. Era algo que no esperaba. En momentos así es cuando deseaba poder escuchar sus pensamientos como con todos los demás. Tome sus manos entre las mías. "No estas dañada, estas lastimada… Y si te deseo"

"¡Entonces bésame!" Lloro, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Gruñí pero me acerque a sus labios, la bese furiosamente. Entrelace mis dedos en su cabello. Y me aleje de mi tan rápido como me había acercado. "Bella te amo. No se por que haces esto… no es sano" Me maldije por besarla en ese momento. Ella intentaba sentirse amada, lo sabia pero no quería decírselo. No quería lastimarla más.

Acerco sus rodillas a su pecho y empezó a llorar más fuerte. Tuve suficiente de lágrimas y decidí ser egoísta, llenando todas las necesidades que ella quisiera y mis deseos. Quería que sus lágrimas se detuvieran no importaba como. La jale a mi regazo y empecé a besar su cuello. Sus lágrimas se detenían con cada beso. No era muy recomendable hacer esto pero quería más. Bese su oreja baje por su quijada hasta sus labios. Había ansia pero también suavidad en cada beso. Sus manos recorrieron mi pecho, mandando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

Nunca estuve tan agradecido en mi vida con una llamada telefónica. La culpa me llenaba cuando vi sus mejillas sonrojadas. Saque el celular de mi pantalón.

"Ya se fueron, saldrán del estado en una hora. Puedes traer a Bella de regreso" Alice colgó antes de que pudiera decir algo. Mi hermana estaba decepcionada con mis acciones, y yo no podía culparla. Estaba avergonzado con mis acciones.

Cuando regresamos Alice me alejo de Bella para hacerle una "transformación" para que Charlie se convenciera que estuvieron todo el día juntas. Incluso trajo ropa nueva.

Me recosté en el sillón recriminándome. _Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota_ me repetía en mi cabeza. No la estaba ayudando

"Deja de ser tan chillón Edward" Rosalie estaba en la puerta

"Buenas tardes para ti también Rose"

"No te mortifiques por esto" Se me acerco

"Supongo que Alice te lo dijo" Masculle.

"Claro que lo hizo. Edward, ella solo quiere sentirse amada. Y tu se lo estas dando. No te odies por disfrutarlo"

"Me aproveche de ella. Ella esta lastimada" Sisee

"Ella esta lastimada y tu la haces sentirse mejor. Mejor con ella misma, mejor con los hombres, mejor acerca de la vida…" La voz de Rosalie era suave y amable. Algo que era completamente extraño. Sacudí mi cabeza pero su mano me detuvo. "No, escucha. Hasta que encontré a Emmett odiaba a todos los hombres. Estaba dañada y siempre será así. Emmett me hizo sentirme completa. Tú eres su Emmett. No digo que será fácil de sanar, pero lo hará. Y estará feliz de que tuvo a alguien para sostenerla, besarla y decirle que todo estaría bien"

"Gracias" Fue lo único que fui capaz de decirle. Rose asintió y salio de la habitación. Quizá ella tuviera razón.

Bella entro en ese momento con una pijama azul de seda, los pantalones y la camisa hacían juego. Se veía para quitar el aliento incluso con sus moretones.

"Quiero dormir en tus brazos" Me susurro abrí mis brazos hacia ella, y corrió hacia el sillón tropezó y cayó encima de mi

"Siempre estaré aquí para sujetarte cuando caigas" Le susurre y presione mis labios en su oreja.

**Continuara…**

**Hola de nuevo chicas la verdad es que iba a subir este capitulo hasta mañana y no pude resistirme y lo hice hoy, espero que lo disfrutaran a mi la historia me encanta y cada vez se va a poner mas interesante, espero poder subir otro capitulo mañana.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por leer y a las que me dejan un mensajito dandome animos de seguir se los agradesco muchismo, leo todos los mensajes y contesto los que se me permite. Asi que nos leemos la proxima y cuidense.**

**Y recuerden un review no lastima a nadie pero si alegra mi dia.**

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias por todo chica.**

**Capitulo 11**

Para mi sorpresa el domingo paso sin ningún incidente. Excepto por la vergüenza que paso Bella cuando Esme le trajo el desayuno a la cama. Bella enterró su cara en mi pecho totalmente ruborizada. Nunca la habían cachado en brazos de un chico antes, especialmente por la mama de el.

Maneje tras de Bella en mi auto, luego corrí a ayudarla a salir. Charlie me miro con sorpresa cuando entre cargando varias bolsas de ropa y maquillaje, solo me encogí de hombros.

"Alice tiende a exagerar" Es todo lo que le dije. Charlie asintió sonrió y regreso su atención al partido en la televisión.

Alice le enseño a Bella como maquillar su ojo negro la noche anterior. Bella no quería que Alice se tomara mas molestias con ella, pero mi hermana era mas terca y solo le contesto "Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo"

Paso la noche tranquila, apenas y hablo dormida. Sus pequeñas manos se sujetaban de mi camisa con sus sueños. Me pregunte como pasaba mis noches antes de conocer a Bella. Antes de empezara escabullirme en sus habitación como un adolescente humano. Me encantaba verla dormir.

Antes de que amaneciera corrí a casa para bañarme y cambiarme rápidamente. Después de que su padre se perdió de vista estacione mi Volvo en la entrada. Bella salio y vestía uno de los conjuntos nuevos. Unos pantalones de mezclilla y un suéter azul marino, su cabellos lo tenia agarrado en una colita de caballo, tenia que admitir que con el maquillaje apenas y se veía su ojo negro. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando me vio.

"¿La puedo escoltar a la escuela señorita Swan?" Le sonreí mientras me inclinaba hacia el auto.

"Me encantaría" Se acerco mas. Su aroma había cambiado todavía más, incluso con el poco tiempo que me había marchado de su lado, No sabia a que se debía eso, pero tenía curiosidad. Quizás fuera por que su estado de ánimo había cambiado, era algo para meditar en algún otro momento. Le abrí la puerta y después me subí.

"¿Crees estar bien hoy?" La mire de reojo.

"Yo creo que si, de hecho me siento mucho mejor. A parte tenemos tiempo entre clase y clase, el almuerzo y la clase de biología" Se escuchaba animada y esperaba que no fuera actuación.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y me quede junto al auto de mi hermana. Pase a través de los adolescentes que miraban embobados su auto y ayude a Bella a salir del mió. Le quite su mochila y la cargue en mi hombro, la tome de la mano y caminamos por el frió.

Podía escuchar sus pensamientos mal intencionados antes de que Bella entrara. _"Dios mió… Va tomada de la mano de Edward Cullen. Aja… si como no, fue violada. Como sea de seguro era como si lo hubiera pedido" _El pequeño cerebro de Jessica era un lugar desagradable. Rodee la cintura de Bella con mi brazo.

"¡Hey Bella! ¿Como estas? Lo siento quería ir a visitarte pero no quería molestarte. Cuando no pudimos encontrarte llamamos a tu papa y dijo que estabas en el hospital" Balbuceaba una y otra vez, podía sentir a Bella se tensaba junto a mí

"Tu preocupación es conmovedora Jessica. Pero pienso que es hora de ir a clases" Dije de la forma mas educada que pude. Mi miro con la boca abierta por un momento y después despacio la cerro.

"Si tienes razón. Hablamos después Bella" Se fue hacia su clase. _"¿Por qué esta con ella? Yo soy mucho más guapa que ella. Especialmente ahora…" _

Me tomo todo mi auto-control no regresar y arrancarle la cabeza. Por culpa de esa gente de mente cerrada la preparatoria era tan difícil para muchos de los adolescentes.

Jale a Bella hacia su primera clase. Su cara tenía un ligero rubor y se mordía el labio. Me detuve frente a su aula. "Si necesitas algo, dilo y estaré aquí" Ella asintió y bese su mejilla de despedida.

Todo el día escuche cada pensamiento que tenían de Bella, todos eran mas o menos lo mismo. "_Wow se ve alterada. Me pregunto que fue lo que realmente sucedió. ¿Realmente esta con Cullen?"_

Los pensamientos de Angela eran muy diferentes. Supe que al segundo que vio a Bella la abrazo. Pobre Angela lloraba. _"Lo siento Bella, no debimos de dejarte sola. Los siento tanto. Pobre Bella" _Repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Era una verdadera amiga y estaba contento que Bella la tuviera.

El almuerzo no llegaba lo suficientemente rápido, parecía que el tiempo pasaba como una tortuga. Me recargue en la pared afuera de la clase de Bella esperando que saliera. Tan pronto como salio la jale para abrazarla. Sonrió contra mi pecho.

"Necesitaba eso" Murmuro. Asentí de acuerdo con ella y caminamos a la cafetería. Puse comida para los dos en una charola. Escogí de todo un poco por que no estaba seguro que le gustaba a Bella.

Una vez que nos sentamos solos en la mesa le pregunte. "¿Cómo te sientes hasta el momento?"

"Me siento como un fenómeno" Dijo honestamente mientras mordisqueaba una papa frita. "Nadie dice nada, pero se que todos lo saben. Solo se quedan mirando. Quisiera que se detuvieran"

"Lo harán pronto" Sujete su mano

Comió más de lo que esperaba. Me daba gusto verla que comía más últimamente. Aunque yo pienso que es hermosa justo como es, es poco saludable ser tan delgado. Alice y Jasper se acercaron a saludarnos antes de irse de la cafetería. Ellos trataban de ser solidarios y yo se los agradecía.

Biología seria difícil para mi, estar tan cerca y no poder abrazarla seria difícil. Me preguntaba si lo podría soportar, no poder tocarla ni un segundo cuando estaba a menos de un metro de mí. No quería tentar mi suerte.

El señor Banner trajo una televisión. No sentía que estuviera enseñando. Yo estaba aliviado cuando apagaron las luces. La pantalla se puso en negro antes de empezar una película del crecimiento de las células. Silenciosamente me acerque a Bella.

Bella tenia un brazo sobre la mesa y su cabeza se recargaba en el, su otro brazo colgaba a su lado. Tome su mano que colgaba y la sujete entre la mía y la imite. Giro su cara hacia mí, sonrió alegremente cuando le guiñe un ojo.

Si no hubiera sabido todas esas cosas antes de todas formas no hubiera aprendido nada de la película, estaba muy ocupado estudiando su piel, su cabello, su cara con el poco brillo de la televisión.

Bella se estiro cuando encendieron de nuevo la luz. Suspiro cuando vio el reloj, no se veía emocionada por su siguiente clase: gimnasia.

Arrastraba los pies hacia el gimnasio, su brazo estaba entrelazado con el mió. "Sabes estoy excusada de gimnasia por algún tiempo. No se por que simplemente no me voy a casa en este momento" Frunció su nariz mostrando su disgusto.

"Bueno velo de esta forma, solo una hora más…"

Nuestros días pasaron más o menos así. La misma rutina cada día. Después de un tiempo todos se detuvieron de mirar a Bella. Al igual que sus moretones desparecieron así también desapareció la curiosidad por Bella y por mí.

Alice y Jasper empezaron a sentarse con nosotros en el almuerzo al igual que Angela. Sentía pena por Angela que se sentía incomoda alrededor de nosotros. Nunca pensó nada malo sobre nosotros simplemente se sentía nerviosa, no es que la culpara deberíamos hacerlo. Aunque Bella se sentía atraída.

Pase cada noche junto a ella. Solo cazaba cuando la sed era mucha y solo cazaba cerca de la casa de Bella. La población de ciervos empezaba a bajar dramáticamente.

Bella empezó con las terapias cada martes y jueves. Terminaba exhausta por que siempre lloraba, pero le estaba ayudando. Empezaba a estar mas tranquila cuando estaba separado de ella. No lloraba dormida al instante que me alejaba de su lado. Estaba empezando a ajustarse.

Había pasado dos semanas y sabía que sucedería tarde o temprano: días soleados dos de ellos el fin de semana. Bella estaba mas tranquila y yo necesitaba una cacería de verdad. No quería decirle que me iría, pero al menos tenía que decirle que no iría a la escuela.

"Oh, esta bien… ¿Que es lo que vas a hacer?" Dijo mientras hacia la tarea.

"Bueno estaba considerando ir a cazar con mi familia, pero no estoy de acuerdo" Suspire sintiéndome culpable por si quiera considerarlo.

Bella levanto la cara de su tarea sus ojos se veían pensativos. "No quiero mantenerte cautivo"

"No lo haces, solo que no creo que sea prudente en este momento" Le quite su tarea para examinarla, aunque su caligrafía era terrible todas las respuestas eran correctas.

"Edward eres mi prisionero o al menos parece. Por favor ve con tu familia. Apenas y los vez" Sus dedos se deslizaron entre los míos.

"No quiero abandonarte" Dije suavemente, Mire lejos de ella con vergüenza de un acto que incluso no había cometido aun y no quería.

"No lo haces" Se inclino hacia mí y bajo su voz. "No puedo tenerte completo si no puedes ser tu mismo, si no haces las cosas que te gustan, las cosas que te hacen ser tu… ¿Me entiendes?"

Suspire y asentí. "¿Vas a usar la terapia en mi contra? ¿Cierto?"

Me sonrió "Te extrañare cuando te vayas, pero pienso que necesitas salir"

"Bella…" Proteste, pero ella levanto su manos para detenerme

"Ve" Se inclino y presiono sus labios contra los míos. El beso fue suave y dulce, mis dedos recorrían sus mejillas. Ella suspiro cuando me aleje.

"Al menos todavía tenemos esta noche y mañana. Te prometo que no me iré mas de una hora, si necesitas cualquier cosa, lo que sea llámame. Tendré mi celular conmigo todo el tiempo" Pase mis dedos entre sus sedosos cabellos. Se veía muy dulce en ese momento.

La mañana en que me iba la desperté para despedirme de ella. Me hizo prometerle que lo hiciera. Bese su cuello y su hombro. Se movió lentamente, recorrí con mis dedos la suave piel de su estomago que estaba descubierta. Siseo de placer, sus ojos se abrieron suavemente.

"Buenos días guapo, ¿Podrías despertarme de esta forma todos los días?" Me sonrió juguetonamente. Jalo mi camisa haciendo que me cerniera sobre ella, mis brazos a cada lado. "Esto esta mucho mejor" Recorrió con sus dedos por mi cabello, jalándolo suavemente, mando escalofríos agradables por toda mi espina.

"Deberías detener eso" Gemí, ella llevo sus uñas hacia mi cuello. "Bella si quieres que me vaya, es mejor que te detengas"

"¿Y que si no lo hago?" Dijo con una sonrisa en sus seductores labios. Se levanto con sus codos y beso mi mentón y luego mi cuello.

"Te raptaría de tu cama, como un bandido por la noche y te mantendría por siempre en mi habitación, sujetándote fuerte entre mis brazos" Incline mis labios en su oreja. Tuvo la reacción que yo quería, se estremeció y su corazón se acelero.

Rodeo con su pierna mis caderas y me acerco más, yo permití que me acercara. Nos besamos por algunos minutos, solo deteniéndonos para tomar aire, y rodee hacia su lado poniéndola sobre mí. "Me quiero quedar" Le susurre y me di cuenta que sonaba como un niño haciendo berrinche.

Beso mi pecho a través de mi camisa, jugando mecánicamente con uno de los botones. Descanso su mentón en mi hombro, mirándome "Ve, diviértete, yo pienso que voy a estar bien"

"_Edward Anthony Cullen si no sales de la casa en los próximos dos minutos voy a entrar y te voy a sacar" _Rose me gritaba en su cabeza. Estaban afuera en el Jeep con Emmett, Alice y Jasper. Mire a Bella que sonreía dulcemente y seguía jugando con el botón.

La bese otra vez dejando que mis labios se entretuvieran unos segundos. Me levante y la cubrí con la manta. "Duerme un poco mas. Te amo y quiero que tengas un excelente día en la escuela"

"¿Te veré el sábado?" Me pregunto apoyándose en la espalda.

"El sábado muy, muy temprano. Si puedo soportar tanto tiempo"

"¿Soportar que?" Sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar

"Estar alejado de ti" Le dije honestamente.

Sonrió antes de susurrar. "Edward Cullen te amo" Se quedo profundamente dormida.

La bese suavemente en la frente y salí por la ventana. Era una mancha blanca corriendo hacia el auto

"¡Ohh Eddie, eres tan dulce! Me haces que den ganas de llorar" Emmett se reía mientras manejaba.

"Lo puedo hacer y no me llames Eddie" Le dije. Rose lo golpeo en la cabeza.

"Yo pienso que fue agradable" Rose dijo

"Gracias" Mire hacia fuera viendo los árboles al pasar. No era algo que alguien quisiera oír pero viniendo de Rose era agradable oírlo y quería decir que empezaba a apreciar a Bella.

"¿Alice estará bien?" Pregunte quizás era la milésima vez en 48 horas.

"_No se ve que nada le pase, pero tampoco te puedo prometer nada"_

"¿Podrías estarla cuidando?"

"Claro, la mantendré checada" Dijo Alice en voz alta pero al final añadió. _"Las cosas van a salir bien al final"_

Suspire para mí viendo la escena borrosa que me mostraba. "Espero que tengas razón"

**Continuara…**

**Hola Chicas lo prometido es deuda, y bueno no se pueden quejar subi 4 capitulos los ultimos dias, espero que les gustaran, ahora yo creo que el sig lo subo el miercoles a mas tardar, pero si lo termino antes mañana se lo subo, asi que tengo que ponerme a trabajar en ello... Bueno de nuevo muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes los aprecin muchismo.**

**Asi que nos vemos muy pronto, cuidense mucho y que tengan una excelente semana.**

**Y recuerden un review no lastima anadie pero si alegra mi dia.**

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias por todo chica.**

**Capitulo 12**

Ese jueves fue difícil para mí. Cace por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Una verdadera caza como un verdadero depredador. Era difícil el considerar ciervos o conejos como una presa real. Era como comparar comida rápida con una cena formal o al menos así lo veía yo. Las horas pasaban lentamente y mi corazón no estaba realmente ahí, molestaba a mi familia con mi actitud, pero no me importaba. Honestamente estaba deprimido.

A las ocho de la noche decidí hablar con Bella por teléfono para así calmarme. Contestaron después del segundo repique.

"Hola" Contesto suavemente se escuchaba cansada.

"Bella…" Suspire su nombre "¿Como estas?"

"¡Oh! Hola…" Prácticamente podía verla sonreír. "Estoy… bien ¿Que tal la cacería?"

"Preferiría estar contigo" Le dije honestamente "¿Que tal la terapia?"

"Estuvo bien. La doctora Grace piensa que estoy manejando bien las cosas. Ella piensa que tu eres una buena influencia en mi, pero se preocupa que dependa tanto de ti" Dijo con molestia en su voz, estaba claro que no estaba de acuerdo en eso.

"¿Soy una buena influencia para ti?" Le pregunte bromeando

"Ya lo creo" Su voz era suave pero se quebró "Te extraño"

"¿Quieres que regrese a casa?" Sentí la preocupación que sentí todo el día en mi pecho a punto de estallar.

"No, no, estoy bien. Solo que me gusta tenerte cerca. Parece como si tú siempre hubieras estado aquí. ¿Qué hacia yo antes de conocerte?" Su voz estaba tranquila otra vez, pero a mi no me engañaba.

"Regresare…"

"Un momento detén tus carros. Ve y haz cosas de… vampiros" Me interrumpió "Te amo y disfruta tu noche ¿De acuerdo?"

Me reí "Bien, que descanses amor" Cerré el celular después que ella colgó.

Camine hacia el lugar donde Alice esta descansando contra un árbol. Levanto sus manos hacia mí. "No preguntes… ella esta bien"

"Gracias" Me deslice a su lado.

"Ve corre, te sentirás mejor" Alice golpeo en mi rodilla. Asentí y me levante, voltee hacia arriba y vi a la brillante luna contra el cielo oscuro. Me conforto saber que Bella estaba bajo esta misma luna.

Mi mente se aclaro mientras corría. El viento golpeando mi cuerpo, borrando mis preocupaciones. Bella estaba mejorando más de lo que yo imaginaba. Honestamente no estaba seguro como reaccionar a eso. Estaba feliz de que se sintiera mejor, pero me encantaba sentirme necesitado. Y después me sentía egoísta por pensar eso, estaba tan confundido. Empuje mis piernas más fuerte y deje que el aire se llevara la culpa. Sentí el olor a poco más de un kilómetro. Una sonrisa apareció en mi cara y me obligue a ir más rápido. Estaba listo para comer ahora.

Después de media noche de cazar al animal regrese con mi familia. El sol se empezaba a asomar en el este, alumbrando la tierra como si fuera fuego de tan brillante. Rose y Emmett seguían en la profundidad del bosque cazando diferentes cosas, pero Alice y Jasper estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata. La fogata era pequeña pero era confortante verla.

"Te divertiste anoche" Aseguro Jasper no lo pregunto, yo simplemente asentí hacia el no me molestaba en decir nada por que el ya sabia la respuesta.

"Te ves menos estresado" Sonrió suavemente, disfrutando mi indulto de mis drásticos cambios de humor que tenia desde anoche.

"Lo estoy, ha pasado mucho tiempo" Hice un movimiento con mi mano hacia la fogata y la pareja que estaba frente a mi.

"Estoy de acuerdo, necesitamos tiempo para la familia de vez en cuando. Deberíamos llevar a Bella a acampar" Alice sonrió para ella misma

"No me imagino a Bella acampando" Dije honestamente, no era una chica presuntuosa, pero no se me hacia del tipo de que le gustara el campo.

"Yo pienso que ella lo…" Alice se detuvo a la mitad de la frase. Sus ojos miel se quedaron fijos con la visión que golpeo su mente.

Bella traía puesta una bata de hospital. Gritaba una y otra vez, su uñas se encajaban en su piel causando que sangrara. Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. La habitación donde estaba era oscura y solo había una pequeña cama y una silla a su lado. Al principio caminaba alrededor de ella, pero después se vio amarrada a la cama.

Por poco y grito me levante de un salto, estaba a una hora corriendo de aquí a mi casa y a unos minutos de ahí al hospital manejando. Podía ver la oscuridad por la ventana del hospital en la visión. Tenía tiempo, o al menos eso esperaba. Podía llevarme el Jeep, pero no podía dejar a mi familia así. De todas formas podía correr mas rápido de lo que Emmett manejaba. Ellos lo entenderían pero aun así no podía hacerlo.

El sol brillaba en mi piel mientras corría, mi corazón dolía. Odiaba como la escena en la mente de Alice. Me tenia que asegurar que eso no sucediera, pero no estaba seguro como.

Cuando finalmente llegue a mi casa, corrí a mi habitación y agarre una chamarra con capucha. Me la puse rápidamente junto con unos lentes de sol y unos guantes. Si hubiera tenido tiempo de pensar, estoy seguro que parecía un ladrón de bancos.

Eran las ocho cuando llegue a la escuela, Bella debería estar aquí. Podía escuchar los pensamientos de la gente que la rodeaba para asegurarme que estuviera bien. Puse mi auto lo mas cerca que pude del edificio.

"_Guey, Bella se ve inquieta"_Mike Newton era simple hasta en sus pensamientos _"¿Dónde esta Cullen? Quizá rompieron…"_

Ahí fue cuando escuche un grito, y cosas cayendo en el salón de clases. Podía ver la escena en la mente de varios estudiantes. Mike trato de agarrar a Bella del brazo. Ella grito y se alejo de su toque. Un pupitre se volcó y Bella cayó junto con el. Mike trato de ayudarla pero ella se escabullo de el, sus gritos se incrementaron. Se quedo en una esquina y se empezó a mecer sujetando sus rodillas.

Salí de mi auto di unos pasos hacia el edificio. El sol brillaba en mi cara pude ver un destello en reflejándose en el asfalto, me detuve.

Si corría ahora me expondría y a mi familia. También expondría a Bella. Y si simplemente corría hacia el salón de clases pensarían que era un acosador o un secuestrador y me detendrían de verla y eso si no notaban el brillo de mi piel.

Escuche los frenéticos pensamientos del profesor cuando llamaba a emergencias. Suspire me sentía como un cobarde. ¿Hacia esto por ella o por mí? ¿A quien protegía?

No tenia mucho tiempo para hundirme en mi lastima antes de que llegara la ambulancia. A través de diferentes mentes vi toda la escena: Bella meciéndose en la esquina, escurriéndose de que hombres la tocaran. Entonces vi que le inyectaron sedantes para calmarla.

Maldije en voz alta, maldiciéndome. "Nunca debí dejarla" Por poco y rugía. Mire cuando llevaron a Bella a la ambulancia. Prendí el Volvo y seguí la ambulancia. Fui al estacionamiento y me quede en un lugar a oscuro.

Podía ir tan pronto cayera la noche. Los pasillos del hospital tenían grandes ventanales, así que cualquier intento de ir antes me expondría y mas importante pondría a Bella en peligro. Había sido peor en la escuela. Rezaba por lluvia así podría entrar antes, aunque sabia que lo haría pero hasta la mañana siguiente.

Las mentes del hospital eran un borrón en mi cabeza. No podía escoger una sola voz ni para salvar mi vida. Me era imposible concéntrame, no importaba que tanto lo intentaba. Así que me quede en silencio en la oscuridad deseando poder desgarrar a Mike Newton en pequeños pedazos. Realmente sabía que no era su culpa el simplemente toco a Bella, pero siempre era más fácil culpar a alguien más.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, era el tiempo del año que los días eran más largos. Me maldije de nuevo por ser lo que soy. Me calme para poderla ayudar, Bella merecía algo mejor.

Para mi sorpresa nadie de mi familia me molesto. Ellos sabían que lo mejor era dejarme solo, ni siquiera me llamaron por teléfono.

Cuando el sol empezó a esconderse salí corriendo de mi auto a la entrada del hospital. No podía arriesgarme así que no me quite mi chamarra o mis guantes. Me escabullí por las orillas del pasillo tan rápido como podía sin atraer la atención. Seguí la esencia de Bella la podía percibir donde sea.

Llegue a la sala de espera donde Charlie estaba. Al verme se levanto de prisa, había estado llorando, su cara estaba roja y sus ojos hinchados

"Edward no puedes entrar… Necesito hablar contigo primero…" Grito atrás de mí. Lo ignore completamente. Las voces en mi cabeza gritaban y mi cabeza dolía de tanto grito. Me acerque a la habitación de Bella,

Ahí estaba sentada en la esquina, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Sus brazos tenían rasguños que ella se había hecho. Tenía puesto la bata del hospital. Temblaba y sollozaba, sus brazos rodeaban su estomago.

Y ahí fue cuando lo escuche. Dos diferentes latidos de corazón, uno fuerte el de Bella. Algo me golpeo en mi pecho, el otro muy suave pero extremadamente rápido.

Cuando entre a la habitación los ojos de Bella se abrieron con sorpresa, me deje caer de rodillas frente a ella, arrancándome los guantes de mis manos. Quite sus manos de su vientre y las sujete entre las mías, el otro latido se escucho mas fuerte.

"Lo siento Bella jamás debí alejarme. Debí saberlo Bella por favor perdóname" Solloce sin lágrimas

Ella solamente negó con la cabeza y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos. La acerque y la jale a mi regazo y la mecí hacia delante y hacia atrás, ni siquiera me di cuenta que Charlie estaba atrás de nosotros.

"Edward necesito hablar contigo. Afuera" Charlie me ordeno

"No" Bella le grito, sus brazos me apretaron más fuerte.

"Si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo no pienso dejar a Bella ni por un segundo" Ni siquiera lo voltee a ver enterré mi cara en su cuello.

"Edward afuera" Charlie me repitió.

"No la voy a dejar sola" Le grite. El dio un paso hacia atrás su cara estaba casi morada del coraje, Bella se apretó mas a mí.

"Bella esta embarazada" Me grito. Ni siquiera voltee.

"Lo se…" Le susurre a Bella. "Lo siento"

"¿Qué le hiciste a mi pequeña?" Me grito

Bella se estremeció entre mis brazos. Se levanto y en un segundo estaba frente al jefe Swan. "No te atrevas a culparlo de esto, el ha sido un perfecto caballero. Si quieres culpar a alguien, ¿Por qué no culpas a los malditos que pusieron sus asquerosas y sudorosas manos sobre mí? No te atrevas a hablarle a Edward otra vez en ese tono o te juro por dios Charlie que me iré y jamás regresare"

"Bella…" Suspiro su nombre. Esta en complete shock, su mente estaba en blanco. Su mirada me buscaba y después a Bella.

"Sal de mi habitación Charlie" Le siseó y le señalo la puerta.

El dio media vuelta y salio de la habitación y se quedo en la sala de espera. Bella no se movió ni un centímetro, su cuerpo temblaba por todas la emociones que había pasado. Vi que sus rodillas empezaban a fallar me levante y la abrace antes de que cayera. La cargue a la cama y la cubrí con las mantas.

"Edward…" Suspiro mi nombre. Sonrió un poco, acariciaba con su dedo mi mano derecha.

Me incline y bese suavemente su frente "Lo siento"

"No es tu culpa, yo te dije que te fueras" Sus ojos empezaban a secarse

"No se que hacer…" Le susurre, apretando el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos. Cerré mis ojos tratando de pensar pero nada veía a mi mente. Odiaba no saber las respuestas.

"_Pobre chica…" _Escuche los pensamientos de la doctora antes de que abriera la puerta. La consejera de Bella entro sosteniendo unos panfletos.

"Buenas tardes Edward, si no te molesta me gustaría hablar a solas con Bella"

"El no se va a ninguna parte" Los labios de Bella formaron una línea severa.

La doctora se me quedo mirando fijamente y suspiro antes de asentir con la cabeza. Acerco una silla y se sentó junto a la cama. "Hable con algunos doctores. Y quiero decirte que es lo que sabemos y cuales son tus opciones. Tienes alrededor de cinco semanas de embarazo, que no es mucho en el embarazo. En este punto tienes varias opciones. Asumimos que esto ocurrió en la violación ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

Bella se encogió con la palabra violación, pero asintió. Sujete su mano tratando de apoyarla.

"Aunque yo no soy partidaria del aborto, creo que en casos como estos es valido. También la adopción. Por supuesto también puedes quedarte con el bebe pero ahí hay muchas cuestiones que van implicadas. Como con cualquiera de las opciones. Necesitamos discutir cada una y darte todos los hechos, así puedes hacer una decisión bien informada" Saco varios papeles y se los dio a Bella.

Los ojos de Bella jamás se fijaron en los papeles. "No me haré un aborto" Su voz era firme.

"Necesitamos discutir cada una de las opciones antes de que hagas una decisión" La doctora Grace repitió.

"Me gustaría tener un tiempo a solas con Edward, por favor" Se recostó cerrando los ojos.

"Esta bien. Voy a hablar con tu papa y regresare" Se acerco, quería palmear la rodilla de Bella pero se arrepintió.

"Ella cree que el aborto es la mejor opción para ti" Le dije escuchando los pensamientos de la doctora cuando salía de la habitación.

"No lo haré"

"¿Por qué no?" Le pregunte. Este niño la lastimaría más que ayudarla. Seguramente ella no podía verlo.

"Tu no eres un asesino y yo tampoco" Sus ojos estaban seguros de la resolución

"Eso no es cierto. Tu viste lo que hice" Le susurre

"Me salvaste. Ellos merecían morir. Esta, cosa… no me ha hecho nada. No pidió esta vida. No es mi derecho quitársela antes de darle la oportunidad" Froto su mano sobre su estomago, en un sentido tenia razón.

"¿Entonces adopción?" Le pregunte

Se encogió de hombros. Agarro todos los papeles y los hizo a un lado. "No se que hacer"

"Ya lo resolveremos juntos" Me incline y la bese en la mejilla.

**Continuara…**

**Hola Chicas pues aqui estoy antes de lo previsto, espero que les gustara el capitulo. Les dije que se pondria muy interesante. Ahora necesitamos ver la reaccion de los demas y de Edward. Bueno ahora yo creo que el siguiente lo voy a subir en esta semana pero no se bien cuando. Asi que por favor tenganme paciencia.**

**Una cosa no suelo responder reviews por este medio, pero no puedo hacerlo de otra forma asi que una disculpa por esta excepcion.**

**Ady, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, te lo agredesco muchismo. Lo que me pides de que traduzca los capitulos 1 al 12 de Sol de Media noche. Hombre me alagas, pero no soy tan buena como para traducir ya un libro en forma, pero te tengo una mejor opcion ¿Que te parece si te doy una direccion en la web donde ya esta traducido? la direccion es: recuerda poner las www y juntar los espacios: . 4 shared . com / file / 63275460 /3f18131c / Sol de medianoche. html?errno-sess**

**Espero que te sirva.**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus mensajes y por leer nos leemos la proxima y cuidense.**

**Y Recuerden un review no lastima a nadie pero si alegra mi dia.**

**Ale Snape Li**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias por todo chica**

**Capitulo 13**

Después de que la doctora regresara para hablar con Bella le dio un sedante muy suave para que pudiera dormir. Charlie no entro a la habitación pero se quedo en la sala de espera. Carlisle se escabullo a la habitación alrededor de las dos de la mañana cuando estaba seguro que Charlie y Bella dormían.

"_¿Cómo esta ella?"_

"Aterrada, confundida, lastimada" Miraba su pecho subir y bajar con la respiración. Cada segundo el pequeño latido de corazón se hacia mas fuerte.

"_¿Que es lo que planea hacer?" _Se sentó en la silla.

"Todavía no lo sabe. Aunque ella no va a abortar, es lo que tiene seguro. No se ha decidido si se queda con el bebe o lo da en adopción" Le explique con cuidado de no despertarla.

"_Eso esta bien. Va a ser difícil en su cuerpo. ¿Que es lo que tu quieres que ella haga?" _Me vio directamente a los ojos.

"Honestamente, no lo se. Estoy muy confundido y es difícil pensarlo. Solo quiero su salud, su felicidad y su seguridad. ¿Qué harías tú?" Le pregunte casi suplicándole.

"_Ayudarla a tomar la mejor decisión. Solo esta ahí para ella" _Se recargo en la silla y pasó sus dedos por sus cabellos rubios. "Pobre chica" Hablo en voz alta.

Simplemente asentí sujetándola más cerca de mí. Una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios aun estando dormida. Me preguntaba que era lo que estaba soñando, aparentemente era agradable. Tendría que preguntarle después. Acomode un mechón de cabello tras de su oreja. Su cabeza se giro hacia mí y suspiro mi nombre.

Carlisle me sonrió cuando vio mi reacción. _"Estas tan enamorado" _Podía ver como me veía mirando a Bella en los pensamientos de Carlisle. La miraba repleto de amor.

"Lo estoy y haré cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz" Le dije honestamente.

"Bien ella va a necesitar toda la ayuda que pueda obtener" Me aclaro _"La familia esta en casa. Alice vendrá mañana con ropa para ella. Rosalie quiere que le digas a Bella que lo siente mucho"_

"Lo haré. Dile a Rosalie y a todos, gracias" Le dije cuando el ya salía.

"_Ellos ya lo saben" _Me dijo cuando la puerta ya se cerraba a su espalda.

Me quede acostado a su lado toda la noche, sin moverme y pensando. Pensaba en que podíamos hacer, algo que pudiéramos hacer juntos. Pero ella tendría que quererlo también. Haría su vida más fácil si decidía seguir con el embarazo, que era lo que parecía que haría.

A las cuatro la lluvia comenzó. Lavaría las impurezas de la tierra. Yo deseaba que también lavara el dolor de Bella. Por el momento ella descansaba tranquilamente ¿pero que pasaría mañana? ¿Qué pasaría en otro día soleado? No sabia que hacer con ese tipo de cosas era muy difícil.

A las siete en punto Alice entro por la puerta traía varias cosas en sus brazos. Una bolsa con ropa y artículos de limpieza y también una bolsa de comida. La mire con una expresión confundida.

"_No le va a gustar el desayuno" _Se encogió de hombros.

Bella se estiro suavemente y abrió sus ojos. "Hola Alice…" Se giro y me vio una pequeña sonrisa cruzo su cara. "Buenos días"

"Ahora lo son que ya te despertaste" Le bese suavemente su mejilla.

"Aggg los dos deberían de detener todas esas cursilerías. Bella aquí te traigo algo" Le lanzo la bolsa, que cayó a sus pies.

"Alice ¿Te he dicho que eres asombrosa?" Bella buscaba en la bolsa sonriendo con lo que encontraba.

"Si, pero me lo puedes decir otra vez" Alice sonrió con autosuficiencia.

"Eres genial" Bella se levanto de la cama dándole a mi hermana un rápido abrazo antes de ir al baño para asearse y cambiarse.

Mientras Bella estaba en el baño una enfermera trajo la charola con el desayuno, si había una forma de llamarle a eso. Una clase de papilla y una fruta cortada en cuadros, algo que parecía a leche fría y jugo de arándano. El olor me calo en la nariz.

Cuando estuvimos solos otra vez le susurre a Alice "¿Por qué no viste esto?"

"No lo se. Seguiré viendo, me refiero, tu viste" Dijo en un susurro suplicante. Estaba preocupada de que tan molesto estaría con ella.

"No estoy enojado Alice, solo estoy preocupado por Bella. ¿Puedes ver alguna otra cosa?"

"No, ella no ha hecho ninguna decisión. Todavía no hay nada que hacer" Miro hacia la puerta del baño. Bella se estaba cepillando los dientes, podía escuchar el sonido del agua. Pero más que nunca podía escuchar dos latidos de corazón. "¿Edward estas bien?"

"Estaré bien. Como te dije estoy preocupado" Suspire.

Bella finalmente salio del baño traía puesto unos pants azules y una playera de manga larga que hacia juego. Hacia que su piel brillara. Su cabello lo había recogido en una colita de caballo. Me sonrió y giro mostrándome su nueva ropa.

"Muy hermosa" Le sonreí. Puso sus ojos en blanco y camino hacia su desayuno. Vio la papilla e hizo una cara de disgusto. Alejo ese plato de ella y vio las otras cosas.

Casi podías ver su corazón hundirse de cómo veía a la comida. Alice saco la otra bolsa y se la enseño a Bella.

"Ahora ¿Qué tan genial soy?" Alice sonreía

Bella abrió la bolsa y salto hacia Alice. "¡Te adoro Alice! ¡Gracias!"

Alice rió por lo bajo antes de responder. "De nada"

Bella se acerco a la cama y se sentó. Saco varias cosas de la bolsa; una botella de jugo de naranja, un par de cruasánt con mantequilla y mermelada, una pequeña cajita con unas rebanadas de jamón, un bote de miel y unas rebanadas de jitomate. Siseo de placer cuando vio el festín frente a ella antes de empezar a comer. Le abrí la botella de jugo.

"Despacio Bella antes de que atragantes. En serio Bella no se te van a escapar" Le bromee. Ella sonrió pero no me hizo caso y continúo comiendo rápidamente. Se tomo casi todo el jugo de un trago.

Alice bufo y la mire severamente. Bella nos miro y se cubrió la boca mientras se reía. "Eso es cómico Edward, bueno al menos irónico"

"¿Que es irónico?" Pregunto Charlie en la puerta. Se veía como un cachorro regañado con ojos tristes. Sostenía una bolsa como la de Bella pero estaba vacía. "Gracias de nuevo por el desayuno Alice" Lanzo la bolsa a la basura.

Bella no le contesto y siguió comiendo. Vio a su padre con una mirada cauta.

El sabía que ella estaba enojada y no le hablaría hasta que se tragara su orgullo. "Edward quiero disculparme por lo de anoche. Tu has hecho solo cosas buenas para Bella, no debí gritarte"

"Ni yo debí hacerlo y lo entiendo" Me pare junto a Bella

"¿Te gusto tu desayuno papa?" Bella le dijo mientras tomaba un trago de jugo y mordía un pedazo de jitomate.

"Muy rico. Hija tienes buenos amigos" Sonrió hacia Alice.

"Papa la doctora Grace me dijo anoche que me darían de alta hoy. Con la condición que tendría terapia tres veces a la semana" Bella jugo con un pedazo de pan sin mirar a su padre.

"Lo se, también me lo dijo a mi. ¿Estas bien?" Se recargo en la pared

"Estaré bien mientras Edward y Alice estén a mi lado, y se que al final todo estará bien" Mordió un pedazo de su fruta y le entregue una servilleta, tratando de de esconder mi sonrisa de ella.

Entonces algo que dijo me golpeo "Al final todo estará bien" Alice había dicho eso anoche. ¿Cómo podía ser? No estaba seguro que pasaría y me asustaba. Pero por el momento Bella se veía bien, así que estaría contento cuando pudiera.

Carlisle entro sujetando su tabla sujeta papeles. "Bueno buenos días señorita Swan se ve hermosa esta mañana"

"Gracias" Alice rió tontamente y yo estaba tentado a darle un zape en la cabeza.

Bella sonrió y se ruborizo "Gracias"

El se sentó en la orilla de la cama. "Bueno te daremos de alta hoy. Tendrás que programar tus terapias. Van a ser los días lunes, miércoles y viernes. Seguirán siendo con la doctora Grace. También te voy a recetar antes de que te vayas a casa. Solo son vitaminas pre-natales. Es algo que cada embarazada deben de tomar. También te estoy haciendo una cita con uno de los ginecólogos del hospital para checar tu embarazo"

"Gracias Carlisle" Le sonrió y yo puse mi mano sobre su hombro.

"De nada Bella. Ahora quiero que lo tomes con calma, no es bueno que tu presión sanguínea este muy alta. No comas mucha comida chatarra. Te voy a escribir unos justificantes para lo que queda del año de tus clases de educación física, pero tienes que hacer algún ejercicio. Quizá caminar o nadar. Algo como eso, estoy seguro que Edward te ayudara con eso" El me sonrió y yo asentí con la cabeza.

"Yo también te ayudare Bella. Podemos caminar juntas" Alice le sonreía.

"En el centro comercial" Bufe no lo pude evitar. La mire tímidamente. Alice hacia una mueca de furia. Me golpeo el hombro y yo la empuje, Bella reía por nuestro despliegue de madurez.

"Suficiente ustedes dos" Carlisle nos regaño como buen padre "Bella si necesitas algo, lo que sea por favor tu sabes donde encontrarme. Eres joven y saludable así que no me preocupa. El embarazo va bien hasta el momento, pero aun es muy pronto. Aunque pienso que todo va a salir muy bien"

Bella asintió, inclinándose hacia mí. Puse mi mano sobre su estomago y ella me miro a los ojos. Bese su coronilla suavemente "Estará bien"

Bella se puso un largo suéter que le trajo Alice, sujetándolo fuerte contra su cuerpo cuando caminábamos hacia el auto. La acompañe a la patrulla deseando poderla llevar yo a su casa.

"Estaré detrás de ti" Le susurre en su oreja antes de ayudarla a subirse. Sus ojos se veían tristes pero estaba tranquila.

Alice estaba atrás de mí. "Ella estará en casa en cuarenta y cinco minutos, si quieres irte a bañar y a cambiar de ropa, apestas."

"Vaya gracias Al" Resople caminando hacia mi auto.

"Hueles a leña quemada y a puma" Alice me seguía.

"Esta bien, esta bien. Me voy a bañar. 45 minutos ¿Estas segura?" Me gire hacia ella. Estaba recargada en el auto de Carlisle, que estaba estacionado junto al mío.

"46 minutos y 33 segundos. ¿Es suficiente para ti?"

"Si es suficiente sabelotodo. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?" Le ofrecí moviendo mi cabeza hacia mi auto.

"Gracias" Se subió al auto.

Espero hasta que entre al camino de la casa para decirme lo que estaba pensando. "¿Podemos llevar pronto a Bella a comprar cosas para su embarazo?"

"No estoy seguro que ella lo ansié. Aparte todavía no se ve embarazada" Vi hacia el camino.

"Pero se le notara pronto" Alice recordó una visón que tuvo para podérmela enseñar. Bella estaba de pie frente a mí, su estomago estaba redondo. Sus manos descansaban a los lados y mis manos en su estomago sintiendo los movimientos del bebe. Me veía radiante. Esta visión me dejo estupefacto.

"¿Cuánto tiene ahí? ¿Me lo puedes decir?"

"No estoy segura. Y pienso que unos 6 o 7 meses. Se ve hermosa ¿No lo crees?" Alice sonreía

Sonreí para mí. "Ella es hermosa, me pregunto por que nos vemos tan felices"

Alice se encogió de hombros saliendo del auto. No me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a la casa, era un habito que no me daba cuenta cuando lo hacia.

Casi toda mi familia estaba en la sala esperándonos. Esme corrió a mi lado "¿Ella esta bien?"

"Esta embarazada" Le dije realmente no sabia que mas decir.

Esme me abrazo y beso mi frente. "Lo se Carlisle me dijo. Lo siento, ¿Tu estas bien?"

"Supongo. No estoy seguro" Me encogí de hombros y me dirigí a las escaleras.

"Edward…" Rosalie me llamo

Me detuve, pero no la voltee a ver "¿Si?"

"Por favor dile a Bella que lo siento mucho y si hay algo que pueda hacer por ella lo haré"

Me gire hacia ella muy lentamente. Todos veían a Rose, sus bocas estaban abiertas en sorpresa. Rose estaba parada en medio de la habitación y una expresión triste estaba en su cara, nunca la había visto así antes.

"Gracias Rose. Nunca te respete mas de lo que lo estoy haciendo en este momento" Le sonreí

"_Lo digo en serio Edward"_

"Lo se y yo también lo digo en serio. Gracias" Me gire y subí las escaleras. Rose se sentía orgullosa de si misma y por esta vez yo estaba de acuerdo.

"Oh va a ser muy divertidas las compras para el embarazo" Escuche que Alice le decía a Rosalie y a Esme. Solté una risa ahogada. El estrés empezaba a afectarme.

Me bañe tan rápido como pude y empaque una mochila con varios cambios de ropa. Incluso el estar alejado de ella por poco tiempo hacia que mi cuerpo doliera. Estaba muy contento de que por fin fuera fin de semana. No creía que pudiera soportar en este momento estar alejado de ella por horas.

Me estacione atrás de su camioneta, dejando mi mochila en el auto. Escuche los pensamientos de Charlie por un momento. Pensaba en unos puntos del partido. Bella debía de estar bien al menos en este momento.

Toque a la puerta no queriendo entrar sin permiso. Charlie contesto gruñendo desde la cocina antes de entrar de nuevo a la sala. Bella estaba sentada en la silla comiendo unas palomitas y unos dulces en la cocina.

"¿Qué te dijo Carlisle sobre la comida chatarra?" Me senté frente a ella.

"Bueno tenia hambre y no tenemos mucha comida en la despensa. ¿Me vas a llevar al súper a comprar comida?" Me sonrió de lado mientras comía más palomitas.

Le quite el tazón de palomitas. "No, te voy a llevar a comer primero y después te llevo al súper a comprar el mandado. Ve a cambiarte mientras yo le digo a Charlie a donde vamos"

Se sorprendió pero asintió con la cabeza y subió las escaleras. Realmente no quería hablar con Charlie pero era mejor que solo salirnos sin avisar.

"Jefe Swan, voy a llevar a Bella a comer y luego la voy a llevar al súper para hacer las compras de comestibles" Me senté en el sofá mis manos sobre mis rodillas.

"No creo que sea buena idea" Quito el volumen de la televisión. _"Yo puedo llevar a Bella si necesita comprar algo"_

"Bueno ella dijo que tenia hambre y que no había mas que palomitas" No quería hacerlo sentir culpable, pero de todas formas lo hice.

"Oh tengo el dinero para la comida en-"

Levante mi mano para detenerlo "Charlie esta bien. No te preocupes por eso"

"No quiero caridad" Se empezaba a poner rojo.

"No es caridad. Hago esto por Bella. Me gusta cómprale cosas, incluso si solo son comestibles" Me levante y me aleje.

"En el gabinete esta el dinero. Bella sabe donde esta. Estoy seguro que lo va a tomar" Estaba pensando que yo estaba peleando una batalla perdida. Bella odiaba que le compraran cosas, pero el no se había dado cuenta que yo soy mas terco.

Bella bajo las escaleras lentamente. No podía quitar mis ojos de ella. Respire profundamente. "Wow"

**Continuara…**

**Hola Chicas aqui les traigo otro capitulo, como ven las cosas va a necesitar calmarse un poco, me alegro que les siga gustando la historia y gracias por su apoyo. El siguiente capitulo, lo subo mañana o el viernes. Cuidense y gracias por leer y por sus mensajes.**

**Por cierto chicas bueno yo soy de Mexico y trato de no usar demasiados modismos para que cualquiera pueda entender la historia, pero hay algunas cosas que de plano no me salen, asi que disculpen eso y si no llegan a entender alguna frase, con gusto se las explico. Tenia varios capitulos queriendo decirles eso y siempre se me olvidaba. ;)**

**Y recuerden un review no lastima a nadie pro si alegra mi dia.**

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias por todo chica**

**Capitulo 14**

Bella se había puesto uno de los conjuntos que Alice le había comprado hacia unas semanas. Era una camisa de manga larga que le ayudaba a esconder sus rasguños de los brazos. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por una falda de mezclilla azul. Traía unas botas negras de piel con un tacón bajo. Su cabello estaba recogido en una colita de caballo alta unos rizos se había escapado de ella. Se veía asombrosa y no creo que lo intentara hacer a propósito.

En eso me di cuenta que era la primera vez que la llevaba a una cita real. Una cita normal con una cena. Incluso aunque fuéramos a comprar comestibles, era más de lo que habíamos hecho juntos afuera de la escuela. Me sentía como un novio terrible. Debería de llenarla de regalos y invitándola a donde fuera que ella quisiera.

La tome de la mano y la jale más cerca de mí. Recorrí mis dedos por su mejilla, sintiendo su suave piel. "Eres por mucho la criatura mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida"

Antes de que me pudiera contestar capture sus labios en un beso. No me importo si Charlie estaba en la habitación de al lado. La jale mas cerca de mí, explorando sus labios. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, se puso de puntitas para alcanzar mejor mis labios. Sentía su corazón contra mi pecho y el del bebe contra mi estomago. La aleje sorprendido.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Me pregunto un poco dolida por mi reacción.

"Puedo sentir…" Recorrí mis dedos por su estomago. "Nunca había estado cerca de alguien que estuviera… tu sabes. Me refiero, aprendí sobre el embarazo cuando hice la carrera de medicina. No pensé que podría sentir el corazón hasta mucho tiempo más adelante del embarazo. Yo pienso que su corazón empezó a latir ayer o anteayer, cuando yo no estaba aquí. El corazón empieza a desarrollarse alrededor de la semana cuatro y empieza a latir en la semana cinco, pero la mayoría de los humanos no pueden escucharlo hasta la semana veinte"

Puso su mano sobre mi boca, deteniendo mí monologo "¿Fuiste a la escuela de medicina?"

Asentí y hable con sus dedos presionando mi boca "Dos veces"

"Eres demasiado bueno para mí" Suspiro y miro al piso después de quitar sus dedos.

"Estas mal, es al revés" Levante su mentón hacia mí, haciendo que me viera a los ojos.

"Yo pienso-" La calle besándola apasionadamente. La levante del piso esta vez.

"Yo pienso que es hora de alimentarte" Bese su oreja aun levantándola.

"Adiós Charlie" Se despidió cuando cruzábamos la puerta. Todavía la cargaba, mis brazos le rodeaban su cintura.

"Me siento como una muñeca" Una risa ahogada salía de su boca mientras movía sus piernas.

"¿Entonces eso te haría mi muñeca?" Le sonreí juguetonamente, mientras la sentaba en el cofre de mi auto. Se recostó en sus muñecas y se encogió de hombros.

"¿Quieres que sea tu muñeca?" Balanceo sus piernas, tratando de hacerse la inocente.

"Esa es una pregunta tonta" Me incline mas cerca hacia ella, tratando de mantener mi cara seria.

Se vio aturdida por un minuto, luego miro hacia su pies. Se ruborizo. "Edward…" Suspiro mi nombre.

"¿Si Bella?" Me incline un poco mas, viendo sus hermosos ojos color chocolate.

"¿Todavía me amas incluso si estoy…" No podía decir la palabra. Miro sus pies otra vez. Su corazón se acelero.

"Nada en este mundo me va a hacer dejar de amarte. Nunca dudes de lo que siento por ti" Levante su cara con mi mano, besándola suavemente por toda su cara.

"Edward…" Suspiro mi nombre otra vez.

"¿Si mi amor?"

"Realmente tengo mucha hambre" Se ruborizo viéndose apenada.

No pude evitar reírme. La ayude a bajarse del cofre poniéndola en pie "Lo siento me distraes. Especialmente cuando te ves así"

"¿Así, como? Se fijo en su ropa confundida.

La jale hacia mí otra vez abrazándola firmemente con un solo brazo "Como la más hermosa mujer en el planeta"

"Edward solo lo dices por que si" Trato suavemente de alejarme

"No lo digo solo por que si" Dije con voz firme "Solo te diré la verdad. Y la verdad es que…" Le susurre en el oído "Tu me aturdes"

Bella se estremeció y suspiro. La deje en pie asegurándome que estuviera estable antes de soltarla. Abrí la puerta del auto para que subiera, cuando se subió me arrodille a su lado y puse suavemente mi mano sobre su estomago. "Te amare no importa que pase"

Asintió y se veía que estaba a punto de llorar. Bese suavemente su mejilla antes de subirme al auto. Sujete su mano todo el camino hacia el pequeño restaurante.

Platicamos un poco mientras comía. Realmente disfruto la comida, honestamente yo no sabía mucho sobre comida, bueno al menos comida humana. Hice una nota mental de comprar algunos libros de cocina o ver algún programa de comida en la televisión. Tal vez podría prepararle de cenar a Bella alguna vez.

Había estado en un supermercado a lo mucho diez veces en los pasados cien años. Mi familia tratábamos de evitarlos lo más que podíamos. Esta era una nueva experiencia para mí. Estaba nervioso sobre nuestro viaje al supermercado. Con un poco de suerte Bella sabría que se hacia.

Deje que Bella tomara la iniciativa en el súper. Empujo un gran carrito de metal y empezó a caminar por los pasillos. Parecía como si tuviera un método para hacerlo, frutas y vegetales primero, latas de conserva, lácteos y después comida congelada. Para mi parecía que estaba echando cosas al azar al carrito

"Realmente deberías de comer mas frutas y vegetales ahora que estas…" Me calle, ella simplemente asintió. Estaba leyendo el reverso de una caja y sus ojos vagaban por las palabras.

"¿Realmente esto sabe bueno?" Moví mi mano sobre la comida

Ella se rió "Si, algunas en realidad"

"¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?" La seguí mientras pasábamos por un pasillo con millones de diferentes tipos de encurtidos.

"¿Comida completa o platillo en especial?"

"Ambas" Le baje una lata que trataba de alcanzar de un estante alto y la lance al carrito.

"Supongo que depende de mi humor" Se encogió de hombros

"¿Estas evitando responderme? Me reí, Me pare tras ella presione mi pecho en su espalda dejando mis manos descansar en sus caderas.

"No… solamente se que no te gusta esta clase de comida" Se ruborizo y se recargaba contra mí.

"Lo quiero saber. Por favor dímelo" Bese su cuello.

"Umm bueno si estoy en día de flojera me gusta un sándwich de pavo con queso, crema ácida y papas fritas. Si quiero algo más elaborado me encantan los filetes. Me gustaba hacer parrilladas cuando era chica. Las parrilladas al aire libre cuando estaba anocheciendo. Teníamos papas horneadas, elotes a la parrilla y a veces helado para el postre" Sonreía con sus memorias. "Cuando era pequeña y estaba triste me gustaba un pedazo de pan con mantequilla de maní y un vaso de leche con chocolate. No lo he hecho en algún tiempo… Me pregunto donde esta la mantequilla de maní" Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, no pude evitar mas que reírme entre dientes.

"Te invitare a salir un día de estos. Llevarte a cita real. Te llevare a cenar y quizás luego al cine. ¿Te gustaría eso?" Le bese el cuello

"Me encanta todo lo que hacemos juntos. Mientras este contigo, eso es lo único que importa" Se giro hacia mi y me abrazo rodeando mi cuello.

"_Oh dios mió, es Bella. Dios ¿Qué debo hacer? Esta abrazando a Cullen. Eso es extraño, yo soy mejor que el. Se ve contenta. No puedo creer que ya salio del hospital. Realmente se puso histérica ayer, quizá me debería disculpar. Espero que no se ponga histérica otra vez" _Escuche los pensamientos de Newton que parecían que iban a mil kilómetros por hora una vez que estuvo en el mismo pasillo que nosotros. No me había dado cuenta que estaba en la misma tienda. Empezó a caminar hacia nosotros lentamente.

Abrace a Bella más fuerte. "Alguien viene. ¿Quieres que lo haga irse?" Le susurre. Se giro y se ruborizo cuando vio que era Mike

"No, me necesito disculpar con el"

"De ninguna manera lo vas a hacer. El nunca debió de poner un dedo en ti. Tiene suerte que no lo…" Me detuve cuando se acerco lo suficiente para poderme escuchar.

"Cullen" Saludo

"Newton" Cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho, lanzándole una fría mirada.

"Bella solamente quiero que sepas que lamento lo que ocurrió ayer" Alejo su atención de mí.

Bella miro hacia abajo y jugo con sus dedos. "No, fue mi culpa, lo siento. Solo que ha pasado muchas cosas últimamente. ¿Lo entiendes?" ¿Cierto?"

Mike simplemente asintió. Se movió incomodo en el mismo sitio, jugando con una botella de refresco de una mano a otra. "Supongo que nos vemos en la escuela"

"Si, que pases una buena noche" Bella se despidió y empujo el carrito.

"El piensa que tienes un desorden múltiples personalidades" Gruño mientras escuchaba sus pensamientos mientras nos alejábamos de el. "Imbécil"

"No es malo" Ella suspiro mientras empujaba el carrito.

"Tu no tienes que escuchar sus pensamientos todo el día en la escuela" Me estremecí. El piensa en cosas nada inocentes con la mayoría de las mujeres de la escuela incluidas maestras.

"Es un chico normal. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?" Se encogió de hombros mientras se formaba en la línea de las cajas.

"Oh mi amor eres tan ingenua. Los hombres son unos cerdos"

"¿Tu estas incluido en ese grupo?" Levanto la ceja. Me detuve pensando un momento sobre eso

Me incline y pegue mis labios a su oreja y le susurre. "Tal vez no sea un humano, pero aun soy un hombre"

Se rió y empujo mi hombro. El cajero nos veía con curiosidad. Se preguntaba si éramos parientes o pareja. Rodee su cintura con mi brazo y bese su coronilla decidiendo terminar así todos sus pensamientos. El hizo una mueca. "Son 72.32"

Antes de que Bella alcanzara el bolsillo de su chamarra, le entregue al hombre un billete de 100 dólares. Bella se giro hacia mí, viéndome molesta.

"No te invite para que me pagaras todo" Dijo en un severo susurro.

Tome mi cambio sonriéndole al hombre. Y me encamine empujando el carrito hacia mi auto. "Y yo no vine solo para hacerte compaña"

"No tienes que hacer esto, tengo el dinero" Se metió la mano al bolsillo.

"Si no te detienes voy a regresar y comprar una cosa de cada articulo que tengan en la tienda" Le dije guardando las bolsas en la cajuela.

Esto la detuvo. Y se subió al asiento del co-piloto enfurruñada. Se veía como una niña chiqueada. Sus brazos cruzados en su pecho. No pude evitar sonreír un poco con su molestia. Realmente era inocente y dulce.

Lleve todo dentro de la casa y esto hizo que hiciera todavía mas pucheros. Se sentó en la silla de la cocina enojada como un gato mojado. Charlie entro y vio a Bella y luego a mí. Le sonreí triunfalmente. El estaba en completo shock. Negó con la cabeza y regreso a la sala.

Incline mis labios cerca de su oreja. "Sabes mientras mas haces pucheros mas ganas me dan de besar esos labios" Puse mi mano en su nuca y empecé a besar su cuello.

Su corazón se acelero y su piel se acaloro donde yo la besaba. Inclino su cuello y puso su mano en mi cabeza. Suspiro y se rindió. "Me ayudas a guardar el mandado"

"Claro que si" Le sonreí inocentemente mientras le ayudaba a levantarse de la silla. Ella empezó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas todavía un poco molesta. Murmuraba para ella.

"Mas te vale besarme como hace rato. Eso es trampa. Lo usas para tu beneficio. Estúpido vampiro" Pisaba fuerte y caminaba por toda la cocina

Trataba de no reírme de su enojo. Honestamente era una de las cosas mas tiernas que alguna vez hubiera visto. Sabía que realmente no estaba tan enojada, pero era tierno verla actuar tan… humanamente.

"Mas tarde te prometo que te besare de una forma que jamás olvidaras" Decidí molestarla un poco mas. Y jale un poco su camisa.

"Todos tus besos son inolvidables" Susurro

"¿En serio? Creo que puedo mejorar" Empecé a jugar con su cabello. Giro lentamente su cara hacia mí

"No es justo. Tu tienes mucho más experiencia que yo" Miro hacia el suelo apenada.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Le pregunte

"Estoy segura que has tenido docenas de mujeres. Yo antes que tu, nunca he tenido novio" Se ruborizo

"¿Por qué piensas que he tenido docenas de mujeres?" La presione. Ella se encogió de hombros así que yo continué "Bella honestamente, tú también eres mi primera novia"

Me vio totalmente atónita. Desearía poder escuchar sus pensamientos en este momento. Lo que sea que estaba pensando la hizo ruborizarse aun más.

"Entonces tu nunca… Seguro tu has…" Por alguna razón se ruborizo todavía más. Me tomo un momento para entender que me estaba preguntando.

Si fuera un muchacho humano estaría totalmente ruborizado. Estaba sorprendido que no me hubiera ruborizado de alguna forma. "No, no lo he hecho"

"Pero tu eres tan…viejo. Solo pensé… bueno, tu sabes" Tartamudeaba

"Bella algunas cosas son muy importantes para mí. Puedo no tener alma, pero si la tuviera quisiera asegurarme de que puedo ir al cielo algún día, contigo, si hay alguna, la mas pequeña oportunidad de hacerlo" Acaricie su mejilla.

"Claro que tiene alma. ¿Como algo tan hermoso como tu no puede tener alma?" Me cuestiono y su cara hizo una mueca molesta.

"Si soy hermoso, es solo un disfraz, para ayudarme a cazar mi presa" Aleje mi mirada de ella.

"Edward mírame" Me ordeno su voz era severa. Me gire sorprendido "Tu vas a ir al cielo, tu eres mi cielo. Tu eres un ángel"

"Bella ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" En ese momento si hubiera podido hubiera llorado.

"No seas idiota. Mira lo haz hecho por mí" Se estaba empezando a poner roja con enojo. "Edward no te atrevas a hablar de ti de ese modo. Eres increíble, me mata escucharte decir cosas como esas"

"Es como me siento" Susurre

Ella aplasto sus labios contra los míos, sus dedos se clavaban en mi cuello. No se detuvo o lo suavizo. Era un beso apasionado y deseoso. Podía sentir sus lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y mojando las mías. Me aleje suavemente "Bella…"

"Tu mereces mas que el cielo. Mereces alguien mejor que yo. Una… muñeca… rota" Sus lágrimas bajan por su piel dejando marcas. La había hecho llorar y me odiaba por eso.

"Lo lamento tanto…" Sentía la culpa golpearme el pecho. Me aleje de ella.

Se me acerco por atrás y me envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos. Su mejilla presionaba mi espalda. "No tienes nada que lamentar"

"Si lo tengo, te hice llorar" Colgué mi cabeza

"Tu no me hiciste llorar. Lloro por ti. Quiero que seas feliz y puedo decir que no lo eres" Hablo con su cara enterrada en mi camisa.

Me gire y la abrace. "Soy feliz, solamente estoy asustado"

"¿Asustado de que?" Sus ojos buscaron los míos

"Lastimarte. Perderte. De no merecerte. De muchas cosas"

**Continuara…**

**Hola Chicas, aqui tienen otro capitulo, espero que les gustara. Les mando un abrazo y gracias por leer y su apoyo, me hace muy feliz. ****Cuidense.**

**Y recuerden un review no lastima a nadie pero si alegra mi dia.**

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias por todo chica**

**Capitulo 15**

"Tu no me vas a lastimar" Ella me aseguro. Había completa confianza en su cara.

"Podría…" Susurre en su cabello

"¿Qué necesito hacer para demostrarte lo contrario?" Me miro.

"No estoy seguro que haya algo que puedas hacer"

Ella suspiro y mordió su labio mientras pensaba. Luego giro su cabeza hacia un lado. "Papa vamos a caminar un poco" Bella ni siquiera espero una respuesta, tomo mi mano y me llevo hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Le pregunte mientras la seguía.

"Vamos a dar una vuelta. Mantén mi paso" Camino hacia la parte trasera de la casa. El suelo era lodoso por la lluvia de hacia un rato.

"¿Yo mantener tu paso? ¿Hablas en serio?" La jale hacia atrás así ella vería mi cara, levante la ceja y ella rió.

"Si, tu. No le estoy hablando a los árboles ¿o si?" libero su mano he hizo un movimiento señalando los árboles. Empezó a caminar más rápido adentrándose en el bosque.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Le pregunte manteniendo una paso tranquilo junto con ella.

"A un lugar privado" Se detuvo junto a un árbol caído y se sentó en el. Estábamos fuera de vista de la casa. Me senté a su lado.

"¿Y por que necesitamos un lugar privado?" La mire con curiosidad.

"Quiero disipar algunos de tus temores" Se deslizo en mi regazo, envolviendo mi cuello con sus brazos.

"Bella…" Susurre su nombre

"Déjame hacer esto Edward" Se giro y se sentó a horcadas de mi cintura, la falda de mezclilla se subió por sus muslos. Puse mi mano en su espalda. Se apoyo en sus rodillas lo que la hizo estar un poco más alta que yo.

"Tu eres sorprendente" Besaba diferentes lugares entre cada palabra. "Tu me haces feliz. Tu me haces sentir completa. No quiero nada mas que pasar el resto de mis días y noches a tu lado" Sus manos descansaban en mi cuello y acercaban mi cara lentamente "Confió en ti con cada célula de mi ser. Cuando me tocas me haces sentirme amada y deseada, no desgarrada y desperdiciada"

Presione mi cara en su pecho escuchando sus latidos. Abrazo mi cuello y descanso su cabeza en mi coronilla.

"No te merezco" Respire profundamente, su fuerte esencia me rodeaba.

"Edward siento que estaba destinada para llegar a ti" Sus dedos se enredaban en mis cabellos, forzándome a levantar la vista. "Soy tan feliz de haber venido a Forks"

"Te han pasado muchas cosas malas desde que llegaste. Yo pensaría…"

"Valió la pena, ahora te tengo" Me beso y sentí todo su amor por mí. Me sentía cálido y seguro en su fuerte abrazo. Recorrí mis dedos por su espalda. Todo lo que quería por el resto de la eternidad era besarla, sostenerla y cuidarla. En ese momento supe para que fui creado.

Se deslizo sobre la corteza del árbol y la agarre de la cintura y la gire para sentarla en mi regazo sin separar ni un momento nuestros labios, ninguno de los dos se separaba. Las cálidas lágrimas caían otra vez por sus mejillas y la aleje, besando las lágrimas. "¿Por qué lloras?"

"Por que soy feliz" Murmuro y sus labios buscaron de nuevo los míos. Presione mis labios contra los suyos, amando la sensación del frió contra el calor. Su aliento me golpeaba mi cara, haciendo que mi garganta hormiguera. Podía soportarlo, valía la pena. Devore sus labios, saboreé cada pedazo de su piel. Libere sus labios y me dirigí a su quijada. Ella jadeaba, su piel estaba roja y su corazón latía a miles de kilómetros por hora.

Recorrí mis dedos bajo su camisa, por toda su espina. Ella siseó de sorpresa y me detuve "¿Te lastime?"

"No, se siente genial. Por favor no pares" Movió su boca a mi cuello. Su boca besaba mi piel ávidamente. Nadie me había hecho esto antes, no estaba seguro de que hacer. Masajeé su espalda con cuidado. Cerré mis ojos escuchando los dos latidos de corazón.

"Deberíamos regresar, Charlie se pregunta a donde fuimos" Respire sintiéndome totalmente relajado.

Mordió mi piel haciéndome saltar "No me quiero ir, me quiero quedar aquí"

"Bella…" Me reí "Amor, te prometo que continuaremos esto al rato"

"Quiero continuarlo ahora" Se alejo un poco. Sus labios y sus ojos brillaban, el rubor cubría sus mejillas, su corazón seguía latiendo rápidamente. "Quiero que me toques"

Puse mis manos sobre sus mejillas "Bella-" Ella se alejo molesta cortando mis palabras. Se levanto y camino enojada de regreso.

"Isabella Swan, regresa aquí" Le dije, se giro y me saco la lengua. Gruñí y corrí hacia ella. "Bella no te quiero lastimar. Tienes que entender se que aun no estas lista"

"Si lo estoy" Me gruño

"Te deseo. Soy un hombre y te deseo con todo lo que tengo. Pero ninguno, ni tú ni yo estamos listos para esto. Cuando te haga el amor, cuando toque tu cuerpo, quiero que toda tú seas mía. Quiero casarme contigo. Quiero hacer esto apropiadamente" La sujete y le di la vuelta, sus ojos lloraban otra vez.

"¿Por qué esperar? Ya estoy arruinada…"

Gruñí "¡DETEN ESTO EN ESTE MOMENTO! Eso NO fue tu decisión. Tu no estas ARRUINADA. Fuiste lastimada. ¡Y si pudiera quitar tu dolor lo haría, pero no puedo Bella! Tienes que sanar y yo lastimarte mas, no va ayudar en nada. ¿Y que si lastimo al bebe? ¡Te podría matar también. Bella escúchame!" Por poco y grito, sus ojos estaban en shock, sus labios temblaban. Mis manos estaban sosteniendo sus hombros.

"Lo entiendo" Me susurro

"No, no lo entiendes" Por poco y sollozaba las palabras. "Tu eres mi ángel. Haré lo que sea que necesites, pero no necesitas eso. Todavía no. Quizá yo no tenga alma pero protegeré la tuya"

"Te dije que no dijeras eso otra vez" Susurro las palabras

"Bella es lo que yo creó" Le asegure suavemente

"TE DIJE QUE NO DIGAS ESO NUNCA MAS" Grito tratando de alejarse. Deje que mis manos cayeran a mis lados, cerrándolas en puños. Ella se fue hacia la casa.

"Bella" La llame, ella no se detuvo. Golpee un árbol pequeño haciéndole un hoyo, las hojas cayeron a mi alrededor. Ella giro con el sonido, su boca se abrió en shock.

"No me puedo arriesgarme de lastimarte" Le dije lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo ella lo escuchara.

"Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr" Sus ojos estaban tristes. Camine hacia ella y rodee mis brazos en su cintura.

"Déjame hacerlo a mi manera. Por favor. Te daré el mundo pero quiero que todo sea correcto. Déjame hacer las cosas especiales para ti. Déjame tratarte como la dama que eres" Bese su coronilla.

"Eres muy moralista para ser vampiro" Suspiro y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello. Yo reí por lo bajo y sonreí de lado.

"Lo siento" Bese su coronilla

"No. Debería de estar agradecida. Eres un perfecto caballero" Levanto su vista para verme y suspiro.

La acune entre mis brazos y la cargue de vuelta a su casa. Cerró los ojos descansando en mi pecho. "Estoy un poco cansada" Me susurro.

"Entonces déjame te llevo a la cama" Le sonreí inocentemente.

"No te burles" Murmuro

Resople y abrí la puerta de la casa. Entre y camine hacia las escaleras. Charlie se giro y se levanto de un salto.

"¿Qué demonios sucedió?" Grito corriendo hacia nosotros.

"Me canse y Edward es un caballero como para dejarme caminar" Bella sonrió de lado pero nunca abrió los ojos.

"Ah, uh.. Esta bien" Charlie se vio confundido _"Cielos ese chico es fuerte, ni siquiera esta sudando"_

"Voy a llevar a Bella a su cama para que duerma una siesta. Ha tenido un largo día" Pase a su lado y Bella se acurruco en mis brazos mientras subía las escaleras.

"Tu padre se pregunta que poderes mágicos tengo para tenerte así de tranquila" Resople "Necesita conocer a Jasper"

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Me pregunto mirándome, mientras la recostaba en su cama.

"El puede cambiar y controlar las emociones de una persona" Le explique mientras la cubría con las mantas.

"¿Es empático?" Bella me miro confundida

"Exactamente. Eres una chica lista" Bese su frente, realmente estaba sorprendido con ella. "¿Ya te tomaste tus vitaminas hoy?"

"Si. Esas cosas parecen pastillas para caballos" Murmuro

Me reí y bese su mejilla otra vez. "Será mejor que me vaya, o aparentar que lo hago"

"No" Ella demando

"Bella ¿Y que con tu papa?" Le pregunte, la última cosa que quería era que el Jefe Swan me disparara.

"Me importa un bledo lo que piense. Quédate" Se acomodo en la cama

Me acosté tras ella, acurrucándola hacia mí. Bese su cuello con cautela. Le tararee su canción en su oreja, sintiendo que su cuerpo se relajaba contra el mío.

"Mañana te voy a invitar a salir. Necesitas divertirte. Quiero llevarte a cenar y al cine ¿Te parece bien?"

"Mh hmm…" Suspiro, y asintió con su cabeza antes de caer dormida.

Podía sentir mi celular vibrar en mi pantalón y sabia que era Alice. Rápidamente saque el celular de mi pantalón y lo lleve hacia mi oreja. "¿Qué?" Susurre.

"¡Esa es una genial idea! Tráela a la casa y la vestiré para la cita. Rose y Esme me dijeron que ellas también me ayudan, ¡Ahorita nos vamos de compras! Se va a divertir muchísimo. Reserve una mesa en 'La Rustica' Y estaba pensado de rentar una sala privada en el cine así pueden tenerla solo para ustedes. Eso seria muy romántico" Parloteaba

"¿Rose dijo que ayudaría? ¿De buena gana?" Le pregunte sorprendido Esme ya me lo imaginaba pero ¿Rosalie?

"Si, fue su idea traerla aquí. Será divertido" Probablemente estaba saltando, me preguntaba como Jasper podía soportarla a veces.

"Esta bien, pero depende de ella. Si ella dice que no, no la voy a forzar" le murmure

"Ella dirá que si" Alice dijo con confianza "Ella quiere agradarnos"

"Por favor no la tortures" Suspire

"No lo haré. Será divertido. Por cierto compraremos su vestido de la graduación de una vez, así que mas te vale invitarla" La voz de Alice era firme al final.

"¿A si? Ella dirá que no a eso. Así que mejor ni te molestes" La mire durmiendo

"Bueno mas te vale convencerla. Ella va a ir, no importa si la tengo que arrastrar. Va a tener un gran recuerdo. Ella necesita experimentar todo lo que pueda"

"Alice detente. Lo pensare" Murmure al celular.

"Ella dirá que si" Alice aseguro antes de colgar. Puse mi celular de nuevo en mi bolsillo.

Lo pensé por un momento. Ver a Bella en un hermoso vestido era extremadamente tentador. No estaba seguro si era algo que ella quisiera hacer. Estaba casi seguro que diría que no. Me acerque a su cuello para capturar su esencia. La idea de bailar con Bella me parecía el paraíso. Alice tenia razón necesitaba tener esas experiencias.

Decidí que hablaría de eso con ella mañana. Al menos le preguntaría. Acaricie su espalda, estaba sorprendido que Charlie no hubiera subido. Quería hacerlo pero pensaba que si lo hacia molestaría a Bella y ella haría una escena. Y por supuesto tenía razón.

Empecé a pensar que pasaría con Bella en los siguientes meses, El embarazo seria difícil, incluso más cuando todos la vieran en la escuela. Casi tenia los créditos para graduarse solo le faltaba cuatro: Ingles, Matemáticas, Ciencias y Educación Física. Estoy seguro que puedo persuadir al director y con la ayuda de mi padre que le permitan tomar una clase básica de medicina en lugar de educación física. Quizás podríamos ir a la escuela de verano los dos. Así no se preocuparía de dar a luz a mitad de la clase. Cuando la escuela de verano termine ella tendrá varios meses de embarazo. Las últimas semanas son difíciles. También tendrá al bebe antes de su cumpleaños 18.

Otro pensamiento llego a mi cabeza: Matrimonio. Yo quería estar con ella para siempre. Quería ser de ella. Pensé en la visión que tuvo Alice: Bella era vampiro, pero lo más importante era mi esposa. ¡Mi esposa! ¿Realmente podría serlo? Presione mi cara en su cuello, cerrando mis ojos.

"Me casare contigo algún día" Le susurre, mas para mi que para ella. Eso lo hacia cierto en alguna forma, solo era cuestión de saber cuando. Eso era algo en lo que pensaría mas adelante.

Se despertó una hora después, completamente descansada. Se veía emocionada, también un poco nerviosa. Eso me sorprendía un poco

No parecía que hacia un día había estado en el hospital, se veía como si hubieran pasado años de eso. Todo de alguna forma cambio.

Mire a Bella mientras preparaba la cena para ella y Charlie. Tarareaba para ella, trataba de verme a escondidas cuando sentía que no la estaba mirando. Era tan dulce que me hacia sonreír.

Como cualquier otra noche hice la escena de que me iba. Moví mi auto y entre por su ventana. Ella todavía no regresaba a su cuarto así que la espere en la cama. Cuando entro hizo que mi respiración se detuviera. Sus labios estaban adornados con una hermosa sonrisa.

Estaba húmeda por el baño, su cabello colgaba suelto. Traía puesto un camisón de algodón que le llegaba a las rodillas. No trataba de ser sexy o hermosa, pero lo era. Gateo en la cama hasta mi lado y se acostó contra mi pecho.

Esa noche en lo único que podía pensar era en matrimonio. ¿Realmente ella querría casarse conmigo? La deseaba, de eso no había ninguna duda. Pero la verdad era que apenas éramos pareja, pero yo sabía que ella era mi vida. Quería sujetarla cada noche y no tener que esconderme en su closet como un adolescente humano calenturiento. Quería ser un hombre su hombre. ¿Pero que mas podría traer este matrimonio?

Deslice mi mano por su estomago, escuchando los dos latidos de corazón. ¿También podría ser un padre para su hijo? Era un pensamiento fascinante. ¿Ella se quedaría con el bebe? ¿Lo amaría? Ella no quería quitarle la vida, así que había una oportunidad. ¿Tendría una mejor vida con nosotros? Si, pienso que quiero eso. No, ya lo sabia pero al menos lo intentaría. Amaría este bebe por que es una parte de Bella

**Continuara…**

**Hola Chicas de nuevo aqui les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les gustara. Como ven las cosas estan asentandose un poco mas, yo creo que el martes subo el siguiente. Muchas gracias a todas por sus mensajes me encantan, y me hacen muy feliz. Nos leemos la proxima y un abrazo a todas.**

**Y recuerden un reviev no lastima a nadie, pero si alegra mi dia.**

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias por todo chica**

**Capitulo 16**

Cuando escuche que Charlie venia a la puerta de Bella me escondí en el closet, otra vez. Charlie no quería molestarla, pero necesitaba hacerlo, tenía que hacer unas cosas pendientes y quería ofrecerle que lo acompañara. Pero honestamente el quería que se negara.

"Bells cariño. Despierta" Se acerco para tocarla, pero se detuvo cuando recordó la ultima vez que lo hizo.

Bella se dio la vuelta, su mano me buscaba en la cama. Sonreí para mí. Miro hacia arriba y vio a su padre, gruño y se recostó otra vez. "¿Qué paso papa?"

"Necesito hacer varias cosas hoy. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Voy a ir a ver a Billy"

Negó con la cabeza. "No gracias papa. Creo que voy a salir en la noche" Murmuro en su almohada. Yo estaba sorprendido que lo recordara.

"¿Con quien?" Charlie pregunto, aunque ya sabía la respuesta y no le agradaba mucho que digamos.

"Con Edward, el comento algo sobre una cita de verdad anoche" Su cara seguía hundida en su almohada.

"Bells no estas lista para eso, no es saludable…" La cara de Charlie estaba roja.

"Voy a salir en la noche" Aclaro, no estaba preguntando o pidiendo su opinión.

"Isabella Swan no vas a salir en la noche" Gruño enojándose.

"Sabes que, después de todo pienso que me quedare con Alice" Se levanto de la cama y agarro algo que estaba debajo de la cama.

"Mañana tienes clases. ¡No vas a salir!" Le grito

"No, lo siento Charlie si no te gusta. ¿Si saliera con Alice habría alguna diferencia?" Le grito y su cara estaba roja.

"Claro que la habría" Le grito el también

"¿Por qué?" Se paro frente a el, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"¡Por que ella es una chica! Edward es… es…"

"¿Un hombre de verdad? ¿Me habrías hecho esto hace dos meses? Levanto sus manos

"No, pero ahora es diferente" Su cara estaba morada

"¿Por qué? ¡Ah quizás por que fui una IDIOTA y camine sola y… y… y… tú sabes! Ahora que estoy EMBARAZADA. Edward no me hizo esto y no deberías castigarlo por esto" Su cuerpo temblaba violentamente.

"No es saludable que pasen tanto tiempo juntos" Gruño

"Bueno estoy enamorada de el, así que es mejor que te hagas a la idea. Somos un mismo paquete. Tómalo o DEJALO" Le grito la ultima parte

"¡Estas castigada!" Le dio la espalda a ella.

"Me lleva la fregada. Lo tomare eso como 'Déjalo' Sacare todas mis cosas al finalizar el día" Camino hacia la cajonera y la abrió sacando su ropa poniéndola en su brazo.

"Bella no te puedes ir ahora. No puedes manejar hasta la casa de Renee. Ella esta hasta Florida. Al menos déjame comprarte un boleto de avión si te vas a ir" No se volteo hacia ella y apenas podía decir las palabras.

"¿Quién dice que voy a regresar a casa de mama?" Siseó mientras aventaba la ropa en la cama.

"Bella no te vayas" Le susurro. Tenía roto su corazón. Sentí pena por el y entendía por que quería tratar a Bella como un bebe. Nunca había visto a Bella comportarse de esta forma. Estaba furiosa.

"Entonces déjame crecer, lentamente. Necesito salir y divertirme. Necesito ser una adolescente mientras aun pueda, por que no me va a durar. No puedo saltar de niña a adulta en un segundo" Suspiro y se tallo la cara, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

"Solo no quiero que salgas lastimada"

"Ya fui lastimada y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo. Déjame tratar de sanarme de mi propia manera" Susurro y camino hacia Charlie

"Lo se" Lloro, se sentía impotente

"Esta noche, voy a ir a cenar y al cine con Edward. Regresare a casa a las 10. Te dejare la cena lista si así lo quieres. Pero no importa que, voy a ir" Toco su hombro.

"Me malcrías demasiado. Ve y diviértete. Voy a ir a visitar a Billy. Probablemente estaré fuera todo el día. Te veo en la noche Bells" Murmuro derrotado. Odiaba esto y la forma en la que se sentía. Odiaba verla tan enojada. Necesitaba estar solo así podría llorar.

Bella cerró la puerta tras Charlie, se acerco al closet y abrió la puerta. Rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y lloro en mi pecho. "Soy una hija horrible. No se por que hice esto"

"Bella estas muy emocional en este momento. El estará bien. No te preocupes" Acaricie su cabello y bese su coronilla.

Sus rodillas fallaron y la cargue antes de que diera con el piso. La lleve a la cama "No deberías estar tan ruborizada. No es bueno para ti amor"

Suspiro "No puedo evitarlo. No se por que me siento así… ¡ugh! No lo se. Un minuto quiere que le prepare la cena y al otro quiere que tenga colitas y juegue con mis muñecas. No hay un punto medio"

"Puedo verte de colitas" Le dije tratando de aligerar la atmósfera. Funciono me sonrió antes de dejarse caer en la cama.

"¿Así que empecé una pelea por nada?" Cerró los ojos y tallaba su cara.

"No. Te voy a invitar a salir en la noche. ¿Te gustaría eso? Nos podríamos quedar en casa si tu quieres" Acerque su pequeño cuerpo al mío. Su corazón por fin se estaba calmando después de la discusión

"Sácame de aquí" Me susurro, levantando sus cejas. Sus labios buscaron los míos y bese las lágrimas que tuvo.

"Lo que desees" Me aleje besando su frente. Mi teléfono empezó a vibrar en mi bolsillo. Gruñí

"Tráela a la dos. Ah y trabaja en lo que te dije anoche" Alice dijo tan pronto conteste.

"¿Y que si te digo que no vas a poder poner tus malvadas garras sobre ella?" Sonreí con satisfacción.

"Entonces yo te digo que yo voy a ganar. Tengo a Esme y a Rose de mi parte. ¡Ganare! Tráela a las dos. A las dos Edward" Colgó el teléfono y yo gruñí mientras cerraba el celular.

"Perversa duendecilla" Bella beso mis labios otra vez "¿Así que a las dos?" Recorrió con sus dedos mi mejilla.

"Le puedo decir que se pierda si así lo quieres" Le sonreí y la acerque.

"No" Beso mi cuello "Iré gustosa. Pero solo con una condición" Beso mi hombro y su mano descansaba en mi cintura.

"¿Qué es?" La mire confundido. Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso suavemente, dejando un camino de calidos besos hasta mi cuello.

"¿Qué es en lo que tienes que trabajar conmigo?" Capturo mis labios, pero solo por un momento por que se dirigió a mi cuello otra vez.

"Um…uh… bueno…" No sabía como manejar esto. Ella me lo hacia mas difícil, no podía pensar. Sabia que tenia que detenerla pero me encantaba lo que hacia.

"¿Si Edward?" Me sonrió tratando de hacerse la inocente.

"Haces trampa ¿Sabes que? No deberías ser capas de hacerme esto" Murmure tratando de recuperar mi control.

"Oh. Dime. Por favor" Hizo un puchero, molestándome. Sus cambios de humor eran increíbles. Tendría que aprender a como manejarlos. Aunque no me importaban, valía la pena.

"Yo…" Trataba de encontrar las palabras. ¿Por que estaba nervioso? ¿Que era lo pero que podría decir? "Quiero llevarte a la graduación. Por favor" Le dije suavemente. Era como si estuviera esperando el golpe o que me gritara, pero se quedo en silencio. Por un momento se vio pensativa.

"No puedo bailar" Susurro. "¿Y quieres ser conocido como el chico que llevo a una chica embarazada a la graduación?"

"Me importa un demonio lo que piensen esos idiotas de mente cerrada. Y pienso que puedes bailar, solo estas asustada de intentarlo" Bese su frente.

"Edward entiendo si quieres dejar de verme" Susurro y vio hacia otro lado.

"Deja de estarme dando salidas. No las quiero ni las necesito. Quiero estar contigo, así que detén eso ¿De acuerdo?" Recorrí mis dedos distraídamente en su estomago. El pequeño latido se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. "Ven a la graduación conmigo. Dame el honor de ir con la más hermosa mujer de la escuela" Susurre las palabras en su oído.

"Edward…" Suspiro mi nombre en forma de protesta.

"Di que si" Bese su labio inferior.

"Si" Susurro y escondió su cara en mi pecho.

"Gracias" Bese su coronilla. "Vamos a que desayunes"

A la una y media decidimos salirnos. Nos sentamos en un cómodo silencio en el Volvo. Tenia mucho en que pensar ahora. Demasiado, y no sabia como iba a poder manejar todo. Bella se veía contenta pero me di cuenta que se frotaba el estomago. Me preguntaba si había pensado que quería hacer. No había dicho nada todavía y no la presionaría en este momento. No había prisa.

Alice nos esperaba afuera de la casa cuando me estacione. "¡Ahí están! ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?"

"Alice dijiste a las dos" Bella rió mientras salía del auto. Yo estaba a su lado en un segundo.

"Pero, hay mucho que hacer" Alice tomo a Bella de la mano y la llevo a la casa.

"Cielos, gracias Alice. Sabia que era fea, pero ahora…" Bella murmuro

Alice se detuvo y se giro hacia Bella. La sujeto entre sus brazos "¡No eres fea! Pero esta noche es especial y quiero que te sientas tan bonita como realmente eres" Alice suavemente la sostenía. _"Puedo sentir el corazón del bebe" _Me dijo en su mente.

Asentí y camine atrás de Bella. "Si requieres ayuda para escapar solo llámame" Bese su coronilla.

"Tú. Ve y arréglate" Se dirigió hacia mí.

"Si ama de todo lo malvado y rosa" Le refunfuñe. Alice me sonrió sarcástica y me pego en el brazo.

"¡Es ama y señora para ti, como bien sabes! Ahora vete" Tomo a Bella y la llevo hacia su habitación antes de que pudiera cambiar de parecer, solo vi sus figuras desaparecer. Emmett de repente apareció a mi lado. Divertido negué con la cabeza por mi rara hermana.

"_¿Cómo lo esta manejando?"_

"No lo se. Sus cambios de humor son muy raros. Un minuto esta furiosa y al siguiente perfectamente tranquila" Me encogí de hombros.

"Hermano, bienvenido a mi mundo" Emmett resoplo.

"Rose escucho eso" Sonreí para mi

"Oh, perdóname Rosie" Gimoteo. Ella le gruño desde la habitación de Alice. No pude evitar carcajearme.

"Mas te vale arreglarte antes que todas las mujeres de la casa te agarren. Eso si es aterrador" Emmett me golpeo en el hombro. Me encamine hacia mi habitación. Me detuve frente a la puerta de Alice. No debería estar escuchando pero no podia evitarlo.

"¿Estas bien cariño?" La voz de Esme era suave.

"Si estoy bien. Es extraño. Es como si… Edward fuera una droga. Cuando estoy con el estoy calmada y feliz. Pero cuando esta alejado de mi siento como si mi pecho fuera a explotar"

"Estas enamorada de el" Rose le dijo y su voz era dulce. Podía ver como se veía Bella en su mente. Ella la vio por primera vez como yo la veía: hermosa

"Lo estoy. Muchísimo. Tengo miedo de perderlo" Me podía imaginar la tristeza en sus ojos.

"El te ama también. Esta muy feliz" Alice canto

"¿Como podría serlo? El no debería de cargar con mis problemas" Bella pregunto

"En serio Bella. El tiene sus propios problemas que cargar. Todos los tenemos y los cargamos. Pero el te ama" Rose dijo con una voz firme. La abrazaría y agradecería después.

"El no me va a querer. Voy a engordar. Y no se que voy a hacer con el bebe" Estaba llorando

"Bella" La cama crujió cuando Esme se sentó a su lado. "Conozco a mi hijo y no es mezquino. Lo que sea que decidas el te va a apoyar"

"Y si… ¿Y si quiero quedarme con el bebe? No puedo pedirle eso o a ustedes. No puedo pedirle que sacrifique su tiempo o su vida por mí" Su voz se quebró.

Vi la visión de Alice en su cabeza otra vez, yo frente a Bella. Tocando su suave y redondo vientre. Ahora lo entendía. Alice se sentó junto a Bella y frotaba su espalda. "Entonces el te ayudara, en cada camino que tomes. Confía en mí, lo se"

Incline mi cabeza contra la pared, tratando de pensar. Tratando de mover mi cuerpo. Esta era una conversación privada y no debí de escucharla.

"Gracias a cada uno de ustedes. Son geniales. Quisiera ser como ustedes un día" Susurro las palabras. Otra visión de Alice apareció en mi cabeza. Bella muerta, hermosa, vampiro. Mi esposa.

"_¿Escuchaste suficiente o quieres saber otra cosa?" _Alice me pregunto en su mente. Ella sabia que yo estaba afuera y me sentí culpable por escuchar.

"Vamos Bella. Vamos a arreglarte para esta noche" Rose dijo en una voz amable. Estaba pensando que tanto le gustaría que Bella tuviera un final feliz. Yo deseaba lo mismo. Realmente necesitaba abrazar a Rose después. Se lo merecía.

**Continuara…**

**Hola Chicas, aqui otro capitulo, espero que les guste. El otro yo creo que lo subo mañana en la noche. Cuidense y muchisimas gracias por sus mensajes me hacen muy feliz, los que se pueden contestar, lo hago, los que no puedo, de todas formas sepan que los leo y les agradesco que se tomen unos minutos en dejarme su opinion. Me hace muy feliz. gracias. Y nos leemos mañana.**

**Y recuerden un review no lastima a nadie, pero si alegra mi dia.**

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias por todo chica**

**Capitulo 17**

Me tome mi tiempo bañándome. Los baños siempre me ayudaban a alejar las voces de mi cabeza, pero no importa lo que hiciera la conversación de hacia un rato se repetía en mi mente. Pobre Bella llorando y yo no podía entrar a consolarla. Desearía poder convencerla de que no la abandonaría: ¿Por qué no se podía dar cuenta que la quería y a su bebe? Tenía que hablar con ella. Tal vez esta noche.

Salí de la regadera y me seque rápidamente. Me puse unos pantalones negros antes de acercarme al estéreo. Puse un cd y lo prendí. Rapsodia en Azul empezó a llenar la habitación. Sonreí con la música. Con la toalla todavía en mi mano, camine hacia el sillón y me senté. Seque mi pelo lentamente y recosté mi cabeza tratando de relajarme.

Escuche unos suaves pasos, podía decir que estaba descalza. Su dulce esencia lleno la habitación cuando entro. Ambos corazones empezaron a latir más rápido. Mire y sonreí.

Bella estaba con una bata negra que estaba bajo sus rodillas. Su cabello estaba húmedo, como el mío. Estaba ruborizada y miraba hacia sus uñas de los pies recién pintadas.

"¿Cómo lograste huir de ella?" Le bromee

Me sonrió y se acerco. "Bueno todo parece que Jasper y Emmett estaban a punto de pelear y destrozar algo. Rosalie y Alice fueron a controlar a sus esposos y Esme fue a proteger sus muebles. Estoy segura que regresaran en un minuto.

"Bueno, no desperdiciemos nuestro minuto" Me moví a velocidad vampirica hacia Bella. Su corazón se acelero cuando la toque y sonreí. La rodee con mis brazos y la bese. Ella suspiro profundamente, su esencia recorrió mi cara.

"Por qué no nos quedamos en casa y tu puedes seguir vestido así" Se rió recorriendo sus dedos sobre mi pecho. Me di cuenta que no traía camisa y me avergoncé. Enterré mi cara en su cabello húmedo.

"Por mas tentador que sea, quiero ver que te va a hacer vestir Alice" La aleje y camine hacia mí closet buscando una camisa.

Se acerco a mí y recorrió mi espalda con sus uñas. Me estremecí y escalofríos recorrían todo mi cuerpo. Ella besaba mis hombros "¿Eso es tentador? ¿Hay alguna forma en la que pueda persuadirte?"

"Dijiste que podría invitarte a salir. Por favor" Susurre, si seguía haciendo eso no dejaríamos la habitación.

"¡Ahí estas! Me preguntaba donde estabas" Alice chillaba desde la puerta. Bella suspiro.

"Como si no lo supieras" Murmure y Alice me fulmino con la mirada. Me gire y la ignore, bese a Bella totalmente en los labios. Recorrí mis pulgares por sus labios hinchados, sonreí con su rubor. "Ve y alístate así podremos escapar juntos"

"Esta bien…" Se inclino y beso mi pecho desnudo donde mi corazón debería estar latiendo

Alice agarro a Bella y la alejo de mí "VÍSTETE" Me grito cuando estaba llegando a su habitación.

Me puse una camisa blanca y la abroche rápidamente. Me senté en el sillón de piel. La música ya no era tan relajante como hacia unos minutos. Cambiaba de una pieza a otra hasta que encontré La Sinfonía No. 7 de Beethoven. Cerré mis ojos escuchando el piano.

"_Puedo entrar"_

"Por supuesto Carlisle" Nunca abrí los ojos.

"¿Cuáles son tus planes para esta noche?" Me pregunto sentándose a mi lado.

"¿Alice no te dijo? Estoy sorprendido" Abrí los ojos y lo vi sonreírme.

"Lo hizo, pero no es a lo que me refiero"

"¿Entonces a que te refieres?" Le pregunte ahora prestando toda mi atención.

"_¿Le vas a decir tus planes para la escuela?"_

"Ya vi que Alice ve todo" Suspire. A veces no tener secretos era muy molesto.

"Claro que me lo dijo. ¿Tenias alguna duda que no lo viera?" Sonrió de lado. Y puse mis ojos en blanco.

"Si. Voy a hablar con ella de eso. ¿Por que?" Me levante arreglando mi camisa. Me mantuve dándole la espalda.

"_Pienso que es una buena idea. Te ayudare. La clase de medicina básica se puede arreglar para que vayan los dos" _Me dijo en su mente_, _lentamente me gire para verlo.

"Gracias padre"

Se levanto sonriéndome. Me tomo la mano _"Pienso que es una buena pareja para ti"_

"Yo también lo pienso"

Estaba impaciente, tenía que admitir que era uno de mis defectos. Espere a Bella en mi piano. Toque las teclas marfiles con mis dedos, tratando de aliviar mi aburrimiento. Toque varios tipos de canciones. Clásicas, algunas de mi autoría y algunas modernas. La música fluía sin esfuerzo del instrumento. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y ya estaba listo para irnos.

Escuche sus zapatos golpeando contra las escaleras, también me di cuenta que no escuchaba a nadie. Mi familia había desaparecido de la casa. _"Que sutiles" _pensé para mi. Gire lentamente y me sorprendí.

Bella vestía un vestido azul marino que llegaba a sus rodillas. Una banda estaba anudada a su cintura. Estaba cubierta en cada lugar estratégico, pero la vista era pecaminosa. Nadie se vería tan bien como ella. Su mano se deslizaba por el pasamanos mientras bajaba, fue cuando me fije en sus zapatos. Unos tacones altos también azules pero de piel. Mínimo tendrían siete centímetros de altos. ¿Acaso Alice trataba de matarla? Camine hacia la escalera solo por las dudas de que si caía la podría sujetar. Pero de alguna forma logro bajar sin tropezar. Podía decir que estaba concentrada para no caer. Su hermoso cabello se balanceaba mientras caminaba.

No me di cuenta de que la veía fijamente y tenía la boca abierta, hasta que ella hablo "¿Tan mal?"

"Por Dios…" Murmure "Eres tan hermosa. No te merezco"

Mordió su labio ruborizándose. La tome de la mano y la lleve a mi auto. Mientras caminábamos no quitaba mi vista de ella. Ella jugo con su vestido nerviosamente. Me encantaba como se sentaba con sus tobillos cruzados. Si la hubiera conocido cuando era un hombre joven, me hubiera enamorado de ella al instante. Le hubiera rogado a su padre hasta agobiarlo de que me permitiera casarme con ella. Si fuera humano las cosas serian tan diferentes, pero no estaba seguro de que fueran mejores.

Sujete su mano todo el camino hasta Seattle. Teníamos reservación a las cinco en La Rustica, un pequeño y romántico restaurante italiano. Un humano normal jamás hubiera llegado a tiempo, pero ellos no aceleraban como yo. Las uñas de Bella estaban enterradas en la piel de mi mano mientras mas aceleraba. Cuando llegamos al restaurante se vio aliviada y sorprendida.

"Si quieres ir a alguna otra parte, por mi no hay problema" Me incline hacia ella besando su mejilla.

"No, esto es perfecto. Gracias"

El anfitrión nos esperaba cuando entramos. Sus pensamientos no eran muy castos acerca de Bella y me tuve que detener de gruñirle. Bella se veía muy bien y no quería que otros hombres la vieran. Ella se acerco más a mí. Nos llevo a una mesa privada que estaba en la parte trasera y nos dijo que nuestro mesero pronto vendría.

"Buenas tardes" Los ojos de la chica vagaron por Bella antes de verme. Su sonrisa se hizo más brillante y me empezó a hablar solo a mí. "¿Le gustaría escuchar los especiales de hoy?"

Moví mi mano hacia Bella "¿Quieres escucharlas mi amor?"

La chica frunció el ceño por unos segundos antes de recobrarse. Bella asintió con la cabeza y la mesera empezó con su practicada letanía. Cuando termino me vio fijamente "¿Que le traigo de tomar?"

"¿Qué se te antoja?" Le pregunte a Bella ignorando a la chica parada frente a nosotros.

"Un Ginger Ale" Dijo suavemente, se sujetaba el estomago.

"Dos Ginger Ale. Gracias" La despache. Se fue caminando molesta por que la ignore. Pensaba que yo era demasiado apuesto para estar con Bella, cosa que yo no entendía.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Le pregunte suavemente alcanzando su mano.

"Estoy bien. Solo hambrienta, eso creó"

Cuando la mesera regreso, Bella ordeno lo primero que vio en el menú y yo me negué a ordenar algo.

"Si cambia de parecer avíseme"

"¿Podría ser mas obvia?" Bella resoplo

"No se a que te refieres…" Trate de hacerme el inocente. Desdoble la servilleta y juegue con ella.

"Si sabes. ¿Estas apenado?" Presiono

"¿A que te refieres?" La mire por abajo de mis pestañas. Ella sonreía.

"Cuando te avergüenzas ves hacia otro lado y escondes tu cara" Apretó mi mano aun sonriendo.

"A veces eres demasiado observadora" Mire hacia otro lado sonriendo. Estoy feliz de que no puedo sonrojarme. Si lo hiciera mis mejillas estarían siempre rojas como las de Bella.

Mordió su labio, la sangre se agolpo en sus mejillas. Alcance su mano por encima de la mesa y toque su piel, sintiendo la sangre correr por debajo de mis dedos. Ella cerro los ojos y recargo su cara en mi palma.

"Eres tan hermosa que a veces duele" Le susurre viendo su cara.

"¿A que te refieres?" Abrió sus ojos y levanto la cara.

"Me mata no tenerte en mi regazo en este momento. Todo lo que quiero hacer en este momento es sujetarte, tocarte." Sus mejillas se sonrojaron más.

"No puedo creer lo perfecto que eres" Sonrió y tomo mi mano. Llevo mis dedos a sus labios y los beso suavemente.

Yo le iba a replicar pero en ese momento llego la comida. La mesera volvió a coquetear por un minuto antes de irse. Bella ya estaba comiendo sus ravioles con champiñones. Con cuidado llevo la comida caliente a sus labios, asegurándose de no mancharse. Me di cuenta que su vaso estaba vació, así que le acerque el mío.

En menos de 45 minutos habíamos terminado. Teníamos alrededor de media hora para llegar al cine. La lleve al auto sujetándola de la cintura. "Eso estuvo delicioso Edward gracias"

"Tu mereces solo lo mejor" Susurre en su cuello, besando hasta su oído. Para mi ella sabia como la miel.

"¿Qué película vamos a ver?" Pregunto recorriendo sus dedos por mi brazo.

"Es una sorpresa" Murmure contra su piel. No sabía por que no podía mantener mis labios alejados de su piel. Todo sobre ella era apabullante.

"¿Edward…?" Susurro acariciando mis cabellos con sus dedos.

"¿Si?" Mordisquee su lóbulo.

"Si continuas haciendo eso, no vamos a llegar al cine" La sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos.

"Perdón…" Murmure y me aleje. Me quite mi chamarra y se la puse sobre sus hombros. Le abrí la puerta del auto para que pudiera subir, pero no lo hizo.

"En ningún momento dije que fuera algo malo" Se levanto de puntas para besar mis labios. Se alejo después de un momento y se sentó en el auto. Me tomo un minuto controlarme. Moví mi cabeza y camine hacia el otro lado.

Cuando llegamos al cine fui hacia la taquilla. "Soy Edward Cullen y…"

La chica levanto la mano para detenerme. "Señor Cullen ya tenemos todo listo. Es la sala numero once. Que se diviertan" Miro a Bella que estaba parada atrás de mí. La chica pensaba que yo era muy romántico y deseaba que alguien hiciera eso también para ella. Yo deseaba que fuera cierto y que si fuera romántico.

Tome a Bella de la mano y caminamos hacia la sala. Sus tacones hacían ruido mientras caminábamos. "Vamos Edward dime ¿que es lo que vamos a ver?"

"La paciencia es una virtud" Le sonreí.

"Una que nunca quise tener" Murmuro viendo hacia otro lado. Era difícil no reír y decirle que yo era igual.

La lleve a una sala vacía, ella miro alrededor confundida.

"La tenemos para nosotros solos" Le dije escondiendo mis manos en los bolsillos. Giro su cara hacia mí. Tenía una enorme sonrisa.

"No tenias que haber gastado tanto en mí" Miro hacia sus pies.

"Tu vales mas que esto" Le susurre.

"Todo lo que quiero eres tú" Entrelazo sus brazos en mi cuello y yo la sostuve por su pequeña cintura.

"Ya soy tuyo" Me incline y le susurre "Por toda la eternidad"

Se recargo en mi podía sentir que sus rodillas le temblaban. La acune en mis brazos y la cargue. Fui a la fila de en medio y me senté con ella en mi regazo.

La sala se oscureció y ella se acurruco. No pasaron ningún trailer y empezaronla película. Transformers empezó. Bella soltó una carcajada.

"¿Que?" Le sonreí tímidamente

"No sabia que esperar, pero no era esto" Señalo la pantalla.

"Me gusta esta película. También es difícil encontrar películas clásicas en menos de 24 horas. Quería hacer algo menos… moderno. Pero era lo único que tenían. Espero que no te moleste" Frote mi nariz en su cuello.

"Oh, esta bien. Ya la había visto" Se mordió el labio

"Si quieres podemos irnos" Le dije sintiéndome un poco culpable.

"No quiero ver la película" Dijo y yo me sentí un poco lastimado y estaba a punto de levantarnos cuando sus labios chocaron contra los míos. Sus dedos se sujetaron de mi cuello. "Prefiero besarte Edward, no importa que película estén pasando"

Nuestros labios estuvieron pegados por más de la mitad de la película. Nunca había hecho algo como esto antes. En verdad me sentía como un muchacho adolescente. Sabía que si hubiera sido humano tendría varios chupetones en mi cuello y tenia cuidado de no hacerle a ella lo mismo. Me sentía culpable por permitirle hacerme esas cosas, pero los maravillosos movimientos de sus labios me nublaban. Cuando finalmente se alejo se recostó en mi hombro y suspiro.

"Gracias"

Le acariciaba la espalda "¿Por qué?"

"Por ser tan maravilloso" Me dijo su voz estaba adormilada. Sus ojos se cerraban. La acerque mas a mi cuerpo asegurándome que la chamarra la cubriera bien. Veía como su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración. Estaba demasiado interesado en ella como para prestarle atención a la película.

Una suave capa de sudor comenzaba a cubrir su rostro y se movió inquieta sobre mí. Toque su frente con mis dedos asegurándome de que no tuviera fiebre. Podía escuchar a su estomago retorcerse y hacer ruidos.

Se despertó de un salto. Empezó a correr por las escaleras, con más rapidez y con más gracia de la que yo podía esperar. Alcanzo a llegar al bote de basura que estaba al lado de la puerta y vomito. Estaba tras ella y le quite el cabello de la cara, sus lágrimas bajaban por su piel y su cara estaba roja.

"Lo siento. Arruine todo" Murmuro después de vomitar por segunda vez.

"No, no lo hiciste. No arruinaste nada. Estas embarazada, a eso se le llaman nauseas matutinas" Le frotaba la espalda y le seguía quitando su cabello de su cara.

"Pero no es de mañana" Se quejo, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Se apoyo en el bote.

"Es una forma de decirles, pero te pueden llegar a cualquier hora. Algunas mujeres tienen nauseas durante todo el embarazo y otras jamás los sienten" saque mi pañuelo del pantalón y se lo entregue. Se limpio la boca y se vio terriblemente mortificada por lo que sucedió.

"Con mi suerte de seguro me pasa" Sonrió de lado y se recargo en la pared.

"Bells esta bien. Te prometo que se te pasara. No me sorprendería que Carlisle sepa algo para poderte ayudar para que te sientas mejor. O al menos lo puedas soportar" Tome su mano y le bese el dorso de la mano.

Me sonrió con sorpresa

"¿Qué?" Le pregunte levantando la ceja.

"Me llamaste Bells" Se deslizo por la pared sentándose en el suelo.

"¿Te parece bien?" Me senté junto a ella.

"Me encanta" Inclino su cabeza en mi hombro. El sudor de su frente hacia que sus cabellos se pegaran, yo los moví de su cara.

"Vamos a llevarte con Carlisle ¿Te parece?" Le pregunte antes de cargarla entre mis brazos. No discutió y escondió su cara en el hueco de mi cuello. La gente nos veía raro cuando veían la cara de Bella que estaba un poco verde, pero nos dejaron en paz. Nadie quería que le vomitara encima.

La deslice en el auto e incline su respaldo para que estuviera más cómoda. Se acomodo y se quito los zapatos. Me incline y bese su cuello. Ya estaba dormida para cuando me subí al auto. Por mi estaba bien que lo hiciera, así podría manejar tan rápido como quisiera y llegamos a la casa en 35 minutos.

Cuando me estacione, Carlisle ya nos estaba esperando.

"_Emmett fue a la tienda. Fue a comprar algunas cosas que le ayudaran a Bella" _Abrió la puerta del co-piloto. Ella dormía tranquilamente uno de sus brazos cubrían sus ojos.

Lo mire y levante la ceja.

"_Alice vio cuando corría al bote de basura" _Sonrió con comprensión hacia mi pálida novia. _"Tráela a mi despacho así puedo examinarla. Estoy seguro que esta bien pero quiero checarla"_

Entro a la casa. Cargue a Bella entre mis brazos y camine lentamente así no la despertaría. La recosté en su sillón de piel café. "Bells amor estamos en casa" Bese su húmeda piel, y la sentí que despertó.

Se sentó sorprendida. Se puso verde otra vez y se recostó. Carlisle se arrodillo a su lado. "Hola ¿Cómo te sientes?"

**Continuara…**

**Hola Chicas, lo prometido es deuda y aqui les traigo otro capitulo. El siguiente espero poderselos subir el fin de semana, todavia no pasan la revision, pero espero poder tenerlo pronto. **

**Muchas gracias a todos su mensajes, como siempre ya saben lo que puedo los contesto, pero los que no puedo, de todas formas los leo y se los agradesco muchismo. Ahora cuidense y nos leemos pronto.**

**Y recuerden un review no lastima a nadie pero si alegra mi dia.**

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias por todo chica**

**Capitulo 18**

"Verde" Suspiro, tomando un profundo respiro por su nariz.

Carlisle rió. "Eso no me sorprende. Voy a checar algunas cosas ¿Te parece bien?"

Se sentó junto a ella y empezó a checarla. Sus latidos de corazón estaban normales, al igual el del bebe. No tenía fiebre y su presión arterial estaba un poco elevada por el estrés. No tenia ningún dolor solo un retortijón de estomago.

Cuando termino hubo un ligero toque en la puerta. Rose estaba en la puerta con un vaso de agua "¿Puedo entrar?"

Bella asintió con la cabeza y se movió para dejarle lugar. Rose se sentó a su lado, le entrego el vaso de agua. "Te vas a sentir mejor cuando lo tomes"

"Gracias Rosalie. Es muy amable de tu parte" Le sonreí. Esperaba que ella viera que realmente estaba agradecido.

Bella se tomo el agua rápidamente. Carlisle le quito el vaso cuando termino y se sentó en su escritorio.

"_Se lo voy a decir, si no te molesta me gustaría tener un poco de privacidad" _Rose me vio directamente

"¿Decirle que?" Le pregunte en voz alta, después me maldije internamente. "Por supuesto. Bella voy a traerte algo para que te limpies la cara. ¿Carlisle puedo hablar contigo un momento? "

Bella me vio confundida, pero asintió sin abrir la boca. La cara de Carlisle no demostraba nada pero su mente estaba muy curiosa "Rose y Bella necesitan hablar" Le susurre. El entendió al instante.

Me quede afuera del despacho y escuche como empezó Rose "Bella yo se como te sientes"

"¿A que te refieres?" Mi novia le pregunto

"Bueno…" Me aleje antes de oír toda la historia, que ya me la sabía. Para ser sinceros yo fui quien le ayudo a vengarse. Fui al baño de arriba y moje una toalla. Carlisle entro atrás de mí.

"¿Ya le hablaste sobre las clases de verano?" Me cuestiono

"Todavía no, honestamente estaba muy ocupado"

"_¿Fajando?" _Incluso en su mente se reía.

"Vimos una película, muchas gracias" Me defendí. Ahora estaba actuando como un adolescente.

"_Mentiroso, mentiroso…." _Su sonrisa se acrecentaba

"Cállate" Resople

"Yo pienso que necesitas proponérselo. Si tú quieres yo puedo sacar el tema. Como su doctor" Me miro mientras exprimía la toalla, tratándola de dejar perfecta para Bella.

"En realidad pienso que es buena idea. Eso me ayudaría mucho. Gracias" No lo vi. Sabía que tenía razón en todo este asunto. Si venia de su 'doctor' entonces Charlie no discutiría con nosotros… bueno no mucho. Podría no gustarle el hecho que iría con ella, pero se sobrepondría.

Regresamos al despacho. Podía escuchar a Bella llorando y Rose la consolaba. Entre y me sorprendió ver a Rose acunando a Bella.

"_Tuve que decirle sobre mi transformación. __Lo tuve que hacer. Lo siento. Sabía que no querías que se lo dijera. Le dije todo" _Me miro fijamente disculpándose. Estaba molesto, pero sabia que Bella lo averiguaría algún día. Desearía que no lo hubiera hecho o al menos ser capas de consolarla. Estaba pensando que era lo que Bella pensaba para llorar de esa forma.

"¿Qué sucede amor?" Me arrodille frente a ella frotando su rodilla.

"Pobre Rose. Lo siento tanto" Abrazo a Rose fuertemente. Para mi sorpresa ella también la abrazo.

"_Puede que me guste ella, pero no me gusta que sea humana. Transfórmala Edward" _Su cara estaba seria y un poco enojada. Negué con mi cabeza y ella gruño suavemente. _"No seas idiota. Te morirías si algo le sucede a ella"_

"No la convertiré en un monstruo" Le dije tan suavemente que solo los vampiros de la habitación escucharían.

"Esa es su decisión" Dijo en voz alta. Froto la espalda de Bella antes de levantarse. "Bella si necesitas cualquier cosa me hablas ¿De acuerdo? Emmett deberá regresar pronto" Con eso Rosalie salio del despacho.

"_Ella tiene razón Edward"_ Carlisle pensó para mí. Le gruñí y estaba vez capte la atención de Bella.

"¿Qué?" Me pregunto_. _Ya no se veía tan verde como hacia rato. Estaba contento por eso.

"Nada mi amor. Desearía que Emmett se apresurara" Frote su cuello con la toalla. Ella sonrió con eso.

"Ok Bella así están las cosas: No hay mucho que pueda hacer con las nauseas matutinas. Normalmente desaparecen después del primer trimestre, pero hasta ese momento tengo algunas cosas que te podrían ayudar" Carlisle se sentó a su lado y le sonrió de modo tranquilizador. "Primero; mucho descanso. Tu cuerpo esta creando una nueva vida, eso es mucho trabajo. También toma mucha agua. Si te deshidratas no nos va a ayudar en nada, lo haría mucho peor. Come más refrigerios durante todo el día. Trata de comer sano, la comida chatarra lo empeorara. Trata de evitar cosas fritas, grasosas y las cosas muy condimentadas. Ahora hay algunas cosas que te ayudaran a sentirte mejor cuando tengas nauseas: Jengibre, té de jengibre, dulces de jengibre, pero evita tomar mucho Ginger Ale. La hierbabuena también ayuda. También te sugiero mantener galletas saladas cerca de ti todo el tiempo. Te ayudaran a que las nauseas no sean muy fuertes. Evita los caramelos y los chicles, por que produces mas saliva y eso provocaran mas nauseas" Siguió divagando por mas tiempo.

"¿Um papa? Estoy seguro que no va a poder recordar todo eso" Me senté al otro lado de Bella, que parecía un ciervo deslumbrado por las luces de un auto.

"Oh si me lo imaginaba. Por eso tengo todo anotado en una hoja para que se la lleve a casa. Si te sientes peor o sientes cualquier dolor en el estomago, por favor vienes en seguida" Carlisle le dio una palmadita en la mano antes de darnos algo de privacidad y salirse.

La senté en mi regazo. "¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dijo?"

"Todo lo que escuche fue: come mas cosas fritas, comida condimentada y dulces. Creo que me perdí algo" Resoplo y se recargo en mí

"¿Cómo puedes tener hambre?" Le pregunte y levante la ceja.

"Ya escuchaste a Carlisle. Estoy creando una nueva vida dentro de mí. Es un trabajo difícil" Sonrió. Era obvio que se sentía mejor.

Emmett entro cargando varias bolsas. La boca de Bella se abrió de la sorpresa. Había visto a mi hermano, pero jamás había hablado con el. "Hola chica humana"

"Hola… chico vampiro" Sonrió de lado.

Las carcajadas de Emmett hicieron eco en la habitación _"Me gusta ella es valiente"_

"Por cierto soy Emmett. Ya conociste a mi esposa Rosie" Le sonrió a Bella.

"Por supuesto, me encanta Rose" Le sonrió ella también

La sonrisa de Emmett se hizo más grande. No era muy seguido que alguien le agradara su esposa. Puso las bolsas de sus enormes brazos sobre el escritorio de Carlisle. "Bueno creo que exagere un poco" Señalo las bolsas.

Me acerque y empecé a sacar las cosas. Había muchas cosas de las que Carlisle menciono en su discurso pero también había; pasta de dientes, un cepillo de diente, enjuague bucal, hilo dental. Bella camino hacia nosotros lentamente y un poco inestable.

"Vaya, ¿Eso de exagerar es de todos los Cullen?" Bella se acerco para abrazarlo, pero antes de llegar se tropezó y antes de que golpeara el piso mi hermano y yo la sujetamos. Emmett se reía mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

"Eres graciosa. Mantenla cerca Edward" Golpeo mi hombro antes de salir del despacho.

"Gracias por pensar que lastimarme es gracioso" Bella le dijo, con una sonrisa sarcástica. Pude escuchar a Emmett carcajearse abajo en la sala.

"_Edward cariño trae a Bella abajo. __Tengo algo para que coma" _Esme me decía en su mente.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Le pregunte a Bella, ella asintió tímidamente y sonrojándose un poco. "Bien Esme esta a punto de alimentarte. No estoy seguro que tengas otra opción"

"_¡Si tiene otra opción!"_ Esme me peleó en su mente. No pude evitar sonreír.

La lleve abajo hacia el comedor que jamás habíamos usado. La mesa estaba llena de comida. Un gran tazón con alguna clase de sopa, una ensalada de lechuga, una ensalada de frutas y un vaso grande de leche Bella se alejo de mí y se apresuro hacia Esme.

"¡Te quiero Esme! ¡Gracias!" Se alejo de ella tan pronto como se había acercado. Se acerco a la mesa y una brillante sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"No tienes nada que agradecer" Esme le sonrió. Estaba tan feliz. Se sentía como una verdadera madre en ese momento.

"¿Dónde conseguiste todo esto?" Pregunto mientras apuñalaba un pedazo de lechuga. Nunca creí tener lastima por los vegetales, pero Bella me hacia cambiar de opinión.

"Emmett los compro cuando salio. Alice vio que estarías hambrienta" Esme se sentó a su lado y le entrego una servilleta.

"GRACIAS EMMETT Y ALICE" Hablo fuerte después de que se paso un trago de sopa.

"De nada" Le dijeron de diferentes partes de la casa al mismo tiempo.

Era extraño como Bella se había convertido en parte de mi y mi familia casi al instante. Lo amaba. Ella encajaba perfectamente en nuestras vidas. La quería que fuera parte de mi universo para siempre.

"Bella quiero hablarte sobre algo más" Carlisle llego de repente a mi lado, espero que ella asintiera con la cabeza para sentarse a su lado.

"Pienso que lo mejor para ti seria clases de verano. Por lo que tengo entendido necesitas muy pocas materias para terminar. Puedo arreglar para que ya no vayas a clases de educación física. Tu fecha para el parto es para finales de noviembre, de todas formas perderías muchas clases y reprobarías"

Los ojos de Bella buscaron los míos, por un minuto se vio aterrada. Fui a su lado y frote su hombro. "Por supuesto que yo voy a ir contigo"

"¿Harías eso por mí?" Me vio directamente a los ojos.

"En cualquier momento" Le sonreí y ella también lo hizo. Presione mis labios en su frente.

"Esta bien, es una buena idea pero ¿Y Charlie?" Pregunto

"Hablare con el" Carlisle le aseguro. En su mente no tenia duda de convencerlo de que esta era la mejor opción. Y yo también lo sabía.

Bella estuvo de acuerdo y siguió comiendo. Le sonrió a mis padres y luego se ruborizo un poco "Ustedes son tan perfectos. ¿Cómo pueden tolerarme?"

"¡Oh cariño! ¡Como puedes decir eso! Me encanta tenerte aquí. Quiero que vengas mas seguido" Esme dijo al instante y abrazo a Bella.

"De hecho esta planeando comprar comestibles para asegurarse que así sea. Te va a sobrealimentar" Sonreí socarronamente, exponiendo el plan de Esme. Mi madre me sonrió y levanto la ceja

"Por supuesto que lo voy a hacer. Veras ahora tendrás que venir muy seguido por que quiero aprender a cocinar" Esme acariciaba la mano de Bella

"No tienes que hacer eso por mí" Bajo su vista, ruborizada.

"Tienes razón no tengo que hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo. Ahora eres parte de mi familia" Beso la frente de Bella suavemente antes de levantarse.

"Ven Carlisle. Se supone que hoy tienen una cita" Esme me guiño el ojo antes de subir las escaleras con mi padre.

"Quiero a tu mama" Bella sonrió y siguió comiendo su fruta

"Ella también te quiere. De hecho todos te quieren. Para ser sinceros creo que les gustas mas tu que yo" La moleste y la levante para sentarla en mi regazo. Ya casi terminaba con su cena y eran cerca de las nueve.

"Te ves hermosa" Susurre en su oreja.

"No lo creo" Se sonrojo y volteo para otro lado.

"Yo no miento" Dije con una voz firme. Giro su cara hacia mí.

"Gracias" Susurro

"¿Por qué?"

"Por todo" Beso mi mejilla. Se levanto lentamente asegurándose de no perder el equilibrio. "Me voy a lavar los dientes. ¿Podemos quedarnos en tu habitación hasta que me tenga que ir a casa?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Quieres que te ayude?"

"No gracias soy capas de lavarme los dientes yo sola" Dijo viendo sobre su hombro y levantando su ceja.

"Me refiero a subir las escaleras chica lista" Le sonreí de lado. Ella se rió por lo bajo y me mando un beso.

Cuando me asegure que subió las escaleras a salvo, fui a mi habitación. Me senté en el sillón esperándola. Cerré mis ojos imaginando el futuro. Estaba inseguro de muchas cosas, pero en todas Bella estaba siempre ahí.

Marido y mujer. Madre y padre. Vampiro y humana. ¿Era posible que todo fuera al mismo tiempo? ¿También lo querría ella? Rose tenia razón, en el momento que ella muriera, yo también lo haría. Me aseguraría de unírmele lo más pronto posible. No podría vivir sin ella.

"Edward…" Susurro mi nombre desde la puerta. Estaba descalza y todavía traía puesto el hermoso vestido. Se recogió su cabello con algún tipo de prendedor.

"¿Si mi amor?" Abrí mis brazos hacia ella.

Se sentó lentamente, se veía nerviosa por alguna razón, se mordía su labio "¿Qué es lo que piensas?"

"Como seria mi vida sin ti" Le dije honestamente

"¿Mas fácil?" Resoplo

"Solitaria, triste y sin esperanzas. No me había dado cuenta que me faltaba algo hasta que te encontré. Estar sin ti me seria imposible" Acaricie su cabello.

"Yo me siento de la misma forma" Vi que sus manos se dirigieron sin darse cuenta a su estomago. Sabia que estaba pensando en el bebe, pero no quería presionarla.

"Tendría que llevarte a casa. Mañana será un día muy pesado" Bese sus labios antes de cargarla. Me agache para levantar sus zapatos que había dejado en mi puerta.

"Sabes me haces sentir como una princesa cuando me cargas así" Murmuro juguetonamente.

"Bien. Por que tu mereces ser tratada como la realeza" Le respondí llevándola al auto.

"¿Eso te hace mi príncipe azul?" Me bromeo jugando con su cabello.

"Yo me considero mas como el gran y malvado lobo, pero si así lo deseas tu" Capture sus labios con los míos por un momento.

"Edward si tu eres el lobo malo entonces todas las historias son mentiras" Cerro los ojos y descanso sobre mi pecho.

Para cuando llegamos al Volvo la puse en el asiento del copiloto suavemente y deje sus zapatos en el piso. Me di cuenta que me olvide de las cosas que Emmett había comprado para ella. Me di la vuelta para regresar por ellas, pero un resplandor de plástico me llamo la atención. Todas las bolsas estaban en el asiento trasero.

"Gracias Alice" Le dije.

"_Cuando quieras" _La pude ver sonreírme en su cabeza.

Me senté en el asiento del piloto. Mire hacia Bella para decirle algo, pero me detuve. Estaba dormida en el asiento. "Puedes decir que yo no soy el lobo malvado, pero yo estoy seguro que tu eres mi bella durmiente" Le susurre. Prendí el auto suavemente para no despertarla.

**Continuara…**

**Hola Chicas, bueno aqui tienen el siguiente capitulo, espero que les gustara.**

**Ahora quiero darles las gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes que me dejaron un mensaje para ayudarme a decidirme que hacer con la historia (para las que no supieron por que me decidi en poco tiempo, Jayeliwood va a editar la historia y no sabia que hacer) bueno pues gracias a sus mensajes me ayudaron a decidirme, voy a seguir la historia tal cual la tengo, a lo mejor solo cambio el primer capitulo. Y ya despues cuando la acabe, si me quedan tiempo y ganas de volver a hacer esta misma historia traduzco la editada. No saben lo que me ayudaron sus palabras y me animaron, anoche me sentia muy frustrada y no sabia que hacer (jamas paso por mi cabeza abandonarla, asi que no se asusten) solamente que estaba pensando que hacer si volver a empezar de cero o ya dejarla asi. Pero gracias a su apoyo decidi continuar. Asi que nos leemos muy probnto y gracias de nuevo por todo.**

**Un abrazo a todas y gracias **

**Ale Snape Li**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias por todo chica**

**Capitulo 19**

Para mi sorpresa Bella se despertó cuando me estacione. Sus ojos se abrieron y parpadeo un poco, una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en sus labios. No pude evitar más que inclinarme y besar sus labios. Ella siseo de placer, mandando vibraciones por todo mi cuerpo.

"Charlie empieza a preguntase por ti. Lo mejor será que entremos" Dije después de besarla por algunos minutos.

"Todavía no son las diez" Dijo antes de besarme de nuevo. Tenia razón eran las 9:55 y Charlie estaba siendo demasiado ansioso. Se había preocupado por Bella todo el día.

Después de otro minuto besándonos, ella se alejo. Se puso sus zapatos y salio del auto. Cargue las bolsas y la seguí. Charlie abrió la puerta antes de que sus dedos alcanzaran la puerta.

"Hola papi" Le sonrió radiante a Charlie. El la vio confundido, fijándose en su ropa y su expresión.

"Hola hija. Edward" Cabeceo hacia mi. Tomo una de las bolsas que sostenía en mis manos y vio que había adentro.

Seguí a Bella a la cocina y puse las bolsas en la mesa. "¿Qué es todo esto?" Pregunto Charlie mientras sacaba una caja de té de jengibre de la bolsa.

"Bella tiene un poco de nauseas. Carlisle mando a mi hermano a comprar algunas cosas que la ayudarían a sentirse mejor" Le respondí. El estaba sorprendido de que yo hablara tan tranquilamente sobre su embarazo. Se preguntaba por que no me había asustado y salido corriendo como cualquier muchacho normal. ¡Si el supiera!

"Si. Edward y Alice no son los únicos en exagerar" Bella me bromeo. Su sonrisa era radiante y hermosa. Alegraban mi vida. "Incluso Esme me tuvo algo de comida para cuando me sentí mejor. Estaba muy bueno. Sopa, ensalada, fruta y leche. Todo fue perfecto. Solo esperaba no haberlo arruinada en la tarde" Dijo tristemente y mirando al suelo.

"Por ultima vez, no lo arruinaste" Suspire y cruce mis brazos en mi pecho.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" Charlie tenía curiosidad y se preguntaba que hizo Bella, aparte de caerse.

"Bueno Edward me llevo a un hermoso restaurante y rento una sala del cine solo para nosotros. Después yo vomite toda mi cena" Murmuro la ultima parte.

"Oh" Dijo suavemente, no podía tolerar estar junto a una persona que vomitara. Era de estomago débil. "¿Te encuentras mejor ahora?"

"Sí, gracias a Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Emmett y Alice" Se rió y se giro hacia mí "¿Dónde estaba Jasper esta noche?"

"Sabes, no tengo ni idea. Aunque no me sorprendería que Alice lo mando por algo. Ese pobre hombre a veces parece una mula de carga" Empecé a sacar las cosas de las bolsas y las guardaba en los gabinetes. Deje las galletas saladas cerca de Bella y también encontré la hoja con las indicaciones de Carlisle. Alice debió de meterla en la bolsa.

"El lo hace por que la ama, de eso estoy segura" Aseguro. Pestañeaba suavemente, mordía su labio y jugaba con la caja de galletas.

"Edward agradece a tu familia de mi parte cuando regreses a casa. Han sido muy amables con Bella. Me refiero…" Charlie trataba de decirme que me fuera. Me odiaba y no sabia el por que. Yo si y la razón principal no era por que soy vampiro.

Bella lo volteo a ver exasperada y puso los ojos en blanco. Prácticamente bailo hacia mí y rodeó sus brazos en mi cuello. "Nos vemos después" Beso mis labios suavemente. Yo la sujete de su cintura y le regrese el beso. Incline mi frente contra la de ella disfrutando el calor que emanaba.

Charlie quería asesinarme, pero no sabía como podría librarse del asesinato. Sonreí y bese la mejilla de Bella. "Buenas noches" Le susurre en su oído.

"Buenas noches Jefe Swan" Me incline en forma de despedida para poder salir a esconder mi auto. El se preguntaba que tanto se enojaría Bella, si me disparaba. Trata fuertemente de no reír frente a el. Podía entender su sobreprotección y su odio hacia mí. Pero se necesitaría más que una pistola y unas balas para mantenerme alejado de Bella.

El primer lunes resulto más fácil de lo que pensaba que seria. Nadie molesto a Bella. Se preguntaban y parecían nerviosos, pero nadie dijo nada. Angela estaba preocupada casi al borde de las lágrimas y me sentí mal por ella. Mike mantuvo su distancia y jamás hizo el intento de hablar con Bella.

Por supuesto que Bella lloraba en terapia. Siempre lo hacia y no estaba seguro si alguna vez se detendría. Odiaba sentarme afuera y escucharla. Deseaba que hubiera una forma para que pudiera estar ahí con ella, pero sabía que si alguna vez llegara a sanar necesitaba esto.

El siguiente martes mi padre visito a Charlie en su casa, le explico los planes de verano para Bella. Todo iba a la perfección hasta que escucho que yo también asistiría. El esperaba que con esto ella se alejaría de mí. Después de explicarle, discutirle y asegurándole que yo iba a presentarme desde antes de todo esto sucediera y Bella decidiera unírseme (Lo que era una mentira) el acepto.

Al final de la semana estábamos inscritos en las clases de verano que el gobierno implementaba. Era especial para estudiantes que fallaban y que también a los que querían adelantar materias. Washington quería mejorar sus estadísticas de graduados, y yo no podía culparlos por eso. Como sea, valía la pena. Era solo medio día con cuatro clases. Había diferentes cursos de los cuales podías escoger. Pero escogimos los mismo, así tendríamos las clases juntos. Ingles 4, Álgebra Avanzada, Química y Anatomía que equivalía a nuestra clases de educación física. Estaba muy agradecido con mi padre por eso. Odiaba tener que guardar las apariencias en el gimnasio.

Por las siguientes dos semanas nuestra rutina era casi la misma. Lunes, miércoles y viernes, después de clases llevaba a Bella a terapia y luego a su casa, así podría hacerle la cena a Charlie. Los martes, jueves, sábados y domingos nos quedábamos con mi familia. No habíamos vuelto a salir, todavía no.

Las nauseas de Bella no eran tan terribles, pero un día parecían mejorar y al siguiente estaba atorada en el piso del baño. Se frustraba por eso, no es que la culpara. Al menos se podía controlar en la escuela, solo corría al baño pocas veces. La mayoría de los estudiantes pensaban que estaba enferma del estomago. Alice siempre veía cuando se sentiría mal y apartaba a las otras chicas.

Cada día el corazón del bebe latía con mas fuerza. Eso me hacia pensar en el futuro cuando estaba en la oscuridad de la noche. No habíamos discutido que haría con el bebe y yo no le había dicho que yo quería al bebe. Me sentía egoísta por tan siquiera pensarlo. Me esperaría hasta que ella hablara sobre el tema.

Llego un día soleado era viernes. Bella falto a las clases y se quedo conmigo todo el día. Mi padre le había hecho un justificante. De todas formas la lleve a su terapia, cubierto completamente; con lentes de sol, chamarra con capucha y guantes de piel. Odia esperarla en el auto era peor que esperarla en la sala de espera. Al menos ahí podía escuchar lo que Bella decía.

La espere en el estacionamiento techado. Pensando otra vez en el matrimonio. Lo quería y me oprimía el pecho. Lo quería tanto que hasta lo podía probar. Había esperado cien años por la mujer perfecta. Y no quería esperar más. Pero estaba siendo egoísta. Un golpe en la ventana me saco de mis pensamientos.

"Clyde ¿Cuándo vas a asaltar la licorería?" Bella estaba parada junto a mi ventana, una mano en su bolsillo del pantalón azul que traía puesto. Una sonrisa se asomaba en sus suaves y rosados labios. Aparentemente se había secado sus lágrimas antes de bajar a buscarme. Abrí mi puerta y la jale a mi regazo.

"¿Así que estas diciendo que parezco un criminal?"

"El criminal mas sexy que he visto en mi vida" Rió por lo bajo, y quitando los lentes de mi cara. Se los puso y levanto la ceja "¿Cómo me veo?"

"La rehén mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida" Bese sus labios suavemente

"¿Rehén? Bueno si tu eres Clyde, yo soy Bonnie" Aclaro

"Bella tu no quieres ser como yo" Mi humor se nublo rápidamente. No me gustaba ni siquiera pensar en ella convertirse en vampiro, incluso si se filtraba en mi mente todos los días.

"Tus ojos están negros" Susurro tocando mis labios. Ignoro lo que había dicho hacia unos momentos y me beso suavemente. "Esta noche a cazar" Me ordeno

Desde que Bella había estado en el hospital no había ido a cazar y mi garganta quemaba. Debía de haberlo sabido, pero odiaba dejarla. Le quite los lentes y me los puse de nuevo, la levante y la senté en el asiento del copiloto.

"Edward no me gusta el silencio. Háblame" Me pidió gentilmente. Parecía que tenía miedo de que fuera a explotar.

"No me gusta como hablas de lo que soy y lo que hago tan a la ligera" Mi mirada seguía en el camino.

"Amo lo que eres" Susurro.

"Bella por poco y te muerdo. Varias veces para ser sincero. No es lo que quiero, es por que el olor de tu sangre es muy dulce para mí. Si empiezo a beber no voy a poder parar y te voy a matar. ¿Quieres eso?" Por poco y gruñí las palabras.

"Quiero estar contigo por toda la eternidad" Dijo en un suave tono. Sabia que estaba jugando con sus pulgares, incluso sin verla. Siempre hacia lo mismo cuando estaba nerviosa.

"Bella te amare hasta el día que muera" Apreté el volante, vi mis nudillos ponerse blancos de la presión.

"¡Demonios Edward!" Grito golpeando su puño contra la puerta. "Al menos considéralo una opción"

"No lo es" Dije secamente

"Le pediré a Alice o a Rosalie" Dijo bruscamente.

"No se atreverían" Siseé

"Rose lo hará. Me lo dijo esa noche. Cuando me dijo acerca de su novio y sus amigos. Ella me dijo que no se lo deseaba a nadie pero que entendía por que yo quería serlo. Me dijo que ella pensaba que estaba destinada a ser vampiro. Alice me dijo lo mismo" Hablo tranquila pero sus manos estaban cerradas en un puño

"No debió decirte eso" Murmure y mi pie presiono el acelerador. Me gire hacia ella "¿Y que pasa con el bebe? No quisiste abortar pero me permites matarlo ¿Eso es lo que quieres?"

"No dije cuando quiero ser transformada" Recorrió sus dedos por su estomago

"Bella no puedo hacerte eso o a este bebe" Dije sintiendo la tristeza crecer en mi pecho.

"¿Incluso si es lo que quiero?" Susurro "Soy débil y quiero ser fuerte. Quiero ser fuerte como tú, Edward quiero ser capas de protegerme por mi misma"

"Siempre estaré ahí para protegerte" Mire hacia la ventana.

"Oh ¿Y que va a pasar el siguiente día soleado?

"¿Prefieres esconderte como un criminal?" Le dije bruscamente.

"Mientras este contigo" Suspiro. Podía decir que se sentía incomoda por la manera que se movía en el asiento.

"Bella lo siento ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?" La mire de reojo.

"Quiero ir a casa, a tu casa con tu familia. Mi familia" Susurro y se sujeto su estomago fuertemente.

"Lo siento. Te estoy lastimando. No quería hacerlo. Me duele a mi también" Me estire para sujetar su mano. Era suave y cálida. Lleve sus dedos a mis labios. "Te amo"

"Y yo a ti" Suspiro cerrando los ojos. "Solo quiero la eternidad para demostrártelo"

"Se que me amas" Le dije mientras me estacionaba en el frente de mi casa.

"No, no lo sabes" Salio del auto. Alice la esperaba en el porche de la casa.

"Vete Edward" Alice me ordeno

"¿Disculpa?" La fulmine con la mirada rentándola a continuar.

"Eres un idiota cuando tienes hambre. Y si no te alimentas lo vas a lamentar" Vi una visión en la mente de Alice. Bella y yo peleando, ella lloraba y yo gritaba. No me gusto. "Rose y yo cuidaremos esta noche de Bella. Ya llame a Charlie para avisarle que te quedarías conmigo" Alice paso un brazo por la cintura de Bella.

Alice estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos y eso me enfurecía más. "¿Que es lo que van a hacer?"

"Nada que te importe" Me saco la lengua.

"Con un demonio que si me importa" Le gruñí

"_Vamos a comprar sostenes. Imbécil. Los suyos son muy pequeños y la lastiman" _Incluso en sus pensamientos me gruñía.

"Oh…" Me sentí totalmente avergonzado. Nunca me imagine que eso seria un problema. Aun no se veía embarazada.

"¿Bella esta bien si vamos de compras esta noche?" Alice le sonreía radiante a Bella.

"¿Por qué no escoges cosas para mí como siempre lo haces?" Bella odiaba las compras.

Alice se inclino y le susurro a su oído. Bella se ruborizo y me miro. Se mordió su labio mirando de nuevo a Alice

"Tan pronto como Bella este lista nos iremos. Mas te vale despedirte ahora" Alice regreso a la casa _"Mas te vale no hacer llorar a mi hermanita si no te golpeare"_ No estaba seguro si estaba bromeando o no, pero no me iba a arriesgar.

Camine hacia Bella y me detuve frente a ella, a unos pasos de donde estaba parada. "Perdóname"

"Siempre" Salto a mis brazos, sus piernas rodeaban mi cintura. Reí por la sorpresa y la sujete mas cerca.

"¿Estarás bien esta noche?" Le pregunte frotando mi nariz en su cuello.

"Pienso que si. Estaré con Alice y Rose. Estaré bien. Ve con tus hermanos a cazar. Te quiero de mejor humor" Jugaba con mi cabello.

A veces odiaba sus repentinos cambios de humor, y otras veces eran una bendición. "Lo siento" Le dije otra vez. Puso sus manos en mis mejillas y me beso suavemente.

"¿Te dijo que tienen planeado para esta noche?" Me pregunto ruborizándose.

"Lo hizo" Le sonreí y enterré mi cara en su cabello. "Debiste decirme que estabas incomoda"

"¿Quieres ir conmigo a comprar sostenes?" Arqueo la ceja

Me reí "Um ¿Quieres una respuesta honesta o la que debería decirte si fuera un cabello en este momento?"

Se rió por lo bajo y beso mi frente "Ambas" Me bromeó

"La respuesta de un caballero seria; Si, siempre quiero que estés cómoda"

"¿Y la honesta?" Una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"Solo si puedo mirarlos" Me reí y escondí mi cara en su cuello. Ella también se rió y jugaba con mi cabello, jalándolo suavemente de la raíz.

"Eso se puede arreglar" Me susurro en mi oído. Mi estomago dio un salto con sus sensuales palabras.

Alice salio de nuevo al porche. Una nueva visión se arremolinaba en su mente. Bella y yo acostados uno al lado del otro, hablando y sonriendo. Me gustaba esta mucho más. Alice me sonrió y me guiño el ojo.

"Deja de ser un pervertido Edward. Aparte Em y Jasper están casi listos para irse" Alice trataba de ser seria pero fallo miserablemente.

Bese a Bella apasionadamente, permitiendo que su calor me llenara. "Te amo y te veré esta noche"

"También te amo" Me beso de nuevo antes de que la bajara. Alice se acerco a ella y sujeto su mano.

"Nos vamos a divertir muchísimo" La oí que le decía con su voz cantarina, y también oí el cómico gruñido de Bella. Sonreí para mí.

Estacione el Volvo en la cochera. Vi que Emmett ya estaba en su Jeep, esperándonos a Jasper y a mí.

"¿Esta bien si me les uno?" Ya sabía la respuesta pero me gustaba preguntar.

"Que bueno es tenerte por aquí hermano" Juntamos nuestros puños y Jasper salto al asiento trasero.

"Vámonos antes de que Alice decida que yo tengo que ir de compras también" Jasper gimió y se masajeaba el cuello.

"¿Cuál es la fascinación de las mujeres con las compras?" Emmett pregunto. Y si fuera completamente honesto a el también le gustaban las compras. Solo lo que las cosas que a el le gustaba comprar era diferentes.

"Bella odia las compras" Les dije con una sonrisa

"Que suerte" Jasper suspiro.

Y tenía razón, tenia mucha suerte.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos, bueno pues aqui les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les gustara. Por cierto hoy sacaron el libro de "Amanecer " y tuve tanto trabajo que no tuve chance de ir a comprarlo, espero mañana poder ir... jejeje, aunque ya lo lei en ingles, ahora quiero tenerlo en español. (ay dios que bueno que trabajo por que luego eso hago tengo varios libros en dos versiones). **

**Bueno ya me sali del tema quiero agradecerles sus mensajes me animan muchismo. Y los leo todos y los que puedo los contesto. Muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer mi traduccion y mas tomarse un minuto para dejarme su opinion, realmente lo aprecio.**

**El siguiente capitulo, yo creo que lo subo el viernes o el sabado a mas tardar, tengo mucho trabajo ahorita y me va a ser un poquito dificil hacerlo antes. **

**Bueno cuidense y nos leemos pronto.**

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias por todo chica**

**Capitulo 20**

"Edward ¿Esme te ha dicho la sorpresa que tiene para Bella?" Emmett me pregunto mientras prendía el radio.

"No, no me ha dicho nada" Suspire. No me gustaba no estar enterado de las cosas

"Le hizo a Bella una habitación en la casa. Nos ha tenido a todos trabajando en eso. ¿En serio no sabias?"

"No. No lo sabia" Por poco y le gruñí, pero contuve mi mal humor. Apenas eran las seis de la tarde y yo ya me sentía ansioso.

"En realidad fue idea de Rose" Emmett dijo alegre. Estaba orgulloso de su esposa.

"¿Por qué Rose quiere un cuarto para ella en la casa?"

Emmett y Jasper se quedaron en silencio, tratando de bloquear sus mentes. "Díganmelo"

"Alice nos dijo sobre una visión" Jasper admitió.

"¿Cuál?" Gruñí ya sabia a cual se referían

"Edward me agrada Bella. A todos nos agrada. Por favor no hagas esto complicado" Emmett me miro y se orillo en un claro del bosque.

"Se que estas enojado. Pero ella es tu pareja. La amas tanto que hace que tu pecho duela. Ella siente exactamente lo mismo por ti" Jasper salto del Jeep aterrizando suavemente en el piso.

"La amo y esa es la razón no lo hago" No me baje del vehículo

"También amas al bebe ¿Ya se lo has dicho?" Me pregunto levantando la ceja.

"No" Gruñí

"Hey cálmate Eddie. Solo queremos que seas feliz. Y haz lo que sea lo mejor para ustedes dos, mas bien para ustedes tres" Emmett dijo recargándose contra la puerta del Jeep

"Le voy a pedir que se case conmigo" Susurre. Jasper se giro hacia mí una sonrisa apareció en su cara. "Pero no la voy a transformar. Ni ahora ni cuando tenga al bebe"

"Ella quiere quedarse con el bebe. Alice la ha visto pensar en la posibilidad" Reflexiono Jasper con sus palabras. "Pero esta preocupada. En sobremanera. Yo pienso que tiene miedo de decírtelo"

"¿Por que tendría miedo de decírmelo?" Por fin salí del Jeep y mire hacia los árboles

"Tiene miedo de perderte" Emmett contesto. Me di cuenta que Jasper y Emmett se lanzaban miradas significativas. Realmente me estaba enfadando.

"Todos están en mi contra" Murmure mientras me encaminaba entre los árboles

"El único que esta en tu contra eres tu mismo" Jasper me grito

Me detuve algunos metros más delante de ellos y me gire fulminando a mis hermanos con la mirada "¿Qué fue lo que Alice vio?"

"Vio a Bella como vampiro. Estaban casados" Jasper dijo suavemente, otra vez estaba bloqueando su mente.

"Ya sabia eso" Lo corte y les di la espalda

"También vio al bebe" Jasper me dijo. No quería oír nada más

Corrí a toda velocidad. Quería que termináramos pronto con esto. Ahora estaba realmente sediento. Era un recordante de cómo jamás podría ser el hombre que Bella necesitaba. No podría ser el padre de su hijo. Jamás envejeceríamos juntos.

Mate el primer ser vivo que cruzo mi camino, lo deje seco en cuestión de segundos. Podría sentir la calida sangre bajar por mi garganta, apaciguando la quemazón. Me senté contra un árbol cuando había terminado, cerrando mis ojos. Quizá debería de dejar a Bella, dejarla para que tuviera una vida normal. De esa forma podría quedarse con el bebe o quizás no. Haría su vida. Mi vida podría no valer nada pero la de ella valía demasiado.

Mi teléfono vibro en m bolsillo lo saque rápidamente y vi que era Alice

"¿Todo esta bien?" Dije apenas conteste

"Todo esta bien Edward" Alice me siseó. No podía entender su enojo

"¿Dónde esta Bella?" Le pregunte queriendo escuchar su voz

"Esta en el baño. Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo así que escúchame y escúchame bien" Alice gruño en el teléfono, pero escuche que se lo arrebataron de las manos

"Si haces eso juro por dios te mato yo misma" Rose grito en el teléfono

"¿Hacer que?" Espeté

"Abandonarla" Rose dijo y su voz se escuchaba triste. "Ella se moriría. Como yo me moriría si Emmett me abandonara"

"Demonios" Suspire en el teléfono. Me recargue contra el árbol

"Prométeme que no lo harás" Alice aparentemente había recuperado el teléfono

"No lo haré" Le susurre.

"Te estaré vigilando" Alice dijo en un suave susurro. "Bella quiere hablar contigo"

"Edward ¿te estas divirtiendo? La alegre voz de Bella sonó

"Si mi amor. ¿Mis hermanas se están comportando?" Trate de mantener mi voz alegre.

"Oh, me quieren comprar demasiadas cosas. Pero aparte de eso me estoy divirtiendo mucho" Podía escucharla incluso como sonreía.

Podía sentir como un peso se liberaba de mis hombros. Ella estaba bien por el momento. Estaba contenta. ¿Por qué estaba actuando como un niño? Me alegro que te estés divirtiendo. Déjalas que te compren muchas cosas de mi parte. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Uhhh Alice esta saltando de alegría" Bella suspiro y no pude evitar reírme

"Bien. Déjalas que te malcríen. Se que les gusta. Bells te amo" Cerré mis ojos pensando en su hermosa cara.

"Oh Edward también te amo. Ve y come algo por mí" Se rió

"Ella ya ha comido lo suficiente" Escuche la voz de Rosalie riendo y después un golpe.

"Dile a Alice gracias de mi parte. Adiós amor" Sonreí

Ella se rió. "Adiós nos vemos en la casa"

Espere hasta que ella colgara. Bella no era la única que sufría de cambios de humor drásticos. Yo pasaba de feliz a triste, nervioso, asustado, eufórico en cuestión de minutos. Me sentía como si estuviera en una montaña rusa.

"Nunca habías estado así de feliz en tu vida. ¿O lo estuviste alguna vez?" Jasper se inclino en el árbol

"No" Le dije simplemente

"No te amargues la vida"

"Gracias por el animo hermano" Le dije sarcásticamente.

Se sentó junto a mí "Sabes exactamente a que me refiero. No lo arruines todo por estar pensándolo tanto. Solo acéptalo y disfrútalo"

"Gracias" Le repetí. Mire hacia la luna brillaba en el firmamento y las estrellas resplandecían en el cielo, era hermoso.

"Ve a cazar un poco mas. Alice dice que regresaran a casa alrededor de las nueve, así que tenemos bastante tiempo" Empujo mi hombro antes de correr entre los árboles. Mire a mi reloj dos horas más.

Me di cuenta que tan dependiente era de Bella. Ella era mi felicidad y cuando no estaba a su alrededor era como si hubieran desgarrado el sol de mi cielo. Necesitaba relajarme o la haría infeliz. No, no podría dejarla. Eso me mataría. Si Bella era feliz en ese preciso segundo entonces yo también lo seria. Su felicidad era todo lo que me importaba.

Cace otra vez, esta vez corriendo entre el bosque antes de encontrar mi presa. Lo disfrute, algo que no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Justo a las 8:45 me uní a mis hermanos en el Jeep

"¿Disfrutaste tu cena?" Emmett se rió por lo bajo

Mire hacia mi camisa y gruñí. Estaba cubierto de sangre y suciedad. No quería que Bella me viera de esta forma. Tendría que correr y cambiarme antes de que ella lo notara. Me subí al Jeep "Vamos suban, apúrense"

Cuando nos estacionamos en la cochera, me quite la camisa manchada y la lance al contenedor de la basura. Escuche las inmaduras bromas de mis hermanos haciendo ruidos de gatos y chiflandome. "Cállense" Resople

"¡Oh, pero es que eres tan sexy Eddie!" Emmett me dijo. Podía ver que me estaba incitando a una pelea.

"Bueno, me veo mejor que tu" Le aclare dirigiéndome hacia el jardín

"¡Ya quisieras!" Me gruño y empezó a correr atrás de mi. La pelea empezó, aunque nunca tomaba mucho tiempo.

No me di cuenta cuando las chicas regresaron. Estaba disfrutando el instruir a Emmett como se veía con su trasero en el suelo. Teníamos suerte de ser irrompibles por que de otra forma en estos momentos no nos podríamos ni mover un centímetro, además Jasper nos incitaba a los dos. Podía sentir la falsa furia corriendo entre mi piel, hasta que no podía soportarla mas. No me importaba, lo estaba disfrutando. Esta era la primera vez desde que conocí a Bella que me divertía con mis hermanos.

A las diez de la noche corrí hacia la casa. Estaba cubierto de lodo y pasto, y mis pantalones estaban desgarrados. Esme levanto la ceja al verme. _"Mas te vale subir y limpiarte. Voy a enseñarle a Bella su habitación esta noche"_

"Si madame" Le dije mientras subía corriendo las escaleras. Me detuve en la puerta de Alice, podía escucharlas platicando.

"¿Cómo se siente eso?" Pregunto Rose

"Oh mucho mejor" Podía escuchar el alivio en la voz de Bella.

"Ese color se te ve hermoso" Alice le dijo

"Bueno, siempre va estar cubierto, así que no importa mucho. Pero me gusta" Escuche los pasos de Bella contra el suelo, y luego cuando se sentó en la cama.

"Vas a necesitar ropa nueva pronto" Alice reía. Veía a Bella viéndose muy panzona pero aun así hermosa.

"Tengo mucha ropa" Bella murmuro

"Eso no es cierto" Rose y Alice dijeron al mismo tiempo. Bella rió un poco con su reacción

"Honestamente no vas a poder usar tu ropa normal durante todo este tiempo. Confía en mi, yo lo se" Alice trataba de ser suave para no molestar a Bella

"Lo se" Bella murmuro "Honestamente necesito encontrar un vestido para la graduación. Digo voy a ir con Edward"

"¿Te puedo confesar algo?" Escuche a Alice bailar hacia su closet. "Vi que irían juntos y supe que te gustaría. Si no puedo conseguirte otra cosa"

"Oh Alice, ¡es sorprendente!" Bella sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

"_Edward es una sorpresa. Deja de escuchar y vete a bañar. Puedo olerte hasta aquí" _Alice se reía en su cabeza. Gruñí y corrí hacia las escaleras

Me tome mi tiempo bañándome. Talle cada centímetro de mi piel con pequeños círculos. Tenia tanto en que pensar. Normalmente lo hacia mas rápido. Otros pensamientos pasaban en mi cabeza: Bella vistiendo solamente un brasier. Me sentía como un pervertido, pero Bella se veía sorprendente con su ropa. ¿Cómo se vería sin ella?

Me vestí rápidamente con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera gris. Me seque el cabello con la toalla y no me moleste en cepillarme el cabello. Baje las escaleras para rescatar a Bella de las malignas garras de mis hermanas

"Bella ¿has tomado una decisión del bebe?" Rosalie le pregunto. Hablaba suavemente, pero aun así era capas de escucharlas a través de las paredes. Presione mi cuerpo contra la pared.

"Si y no. No se que hacer"

"¿Has pensado en quedártelo?" Rosalie presiono

"Si" La voz de Bella era suave.

"¿Y?" Rose presiono otra vez.

"No le puedo hacer eso a Edward" Bella sonó casi al borde de las lágrimas

"Eso no depende de Edward. Eso depende de ti ¿Te quieres quedar con ese bebe?" Escuche la cama crujir.

"Me pregunto si esto será la única cosa buena de toda esta situación. Me refiero este bebe no tiene la culpa de nada. ¿No merece una madre que lo ame? Pienso que podría hacerlo, pero no puedo hacerlo sin ayuda. No puedo hacerlo sin Edward" Podía escuchar que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

"Edward no ira a ninguna parte" Alice dijo muy segura. "Díselo"

"¿Ustedes quieren que los moleste con un bebe?" Bella dijo con lágrimas.

"¡Tía Alice! ¡Pueden imaginarlo! ¡Oh será maravilloso!" Alice reía. Alice seria buena con el bebe.

Bella reía, sus lágrimas paraban poco a poco. Suspiro. "No lo se"

"Bueno tu eres parte de la familia ahora. Lo serás hasta el final" Escuché que Rose le dijo. Y podía ver que realmente lo decía en serio.

"Edward no es de buena educación escuchar a escondidas" Esme llego atrás de mi

"Es imposible no hacerlo" Le dije honestamente

"Démosle a Bella su sorpresa" Esme estaba radiante. Toco a la puerta suavemente. Rosalie abrió. Me di cuenta que las chicas traían puesto sus pijamas. "Chicas si no les molesta hay algo que me gustaría enseñarles"

Alice salto y jalo a Bella con ella. Sus manos cubrieron los ojos de Bella suavemente. Guío a Bella hacia arriba de las escaleras, era interesante y algo frustrante para ella. Nunca estaba a más de algunos centímetros alejado de Bella. Ella tropezó varias veces yo quería sujetarla varias veces pero mi hermana no me dejaba hacerlo.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la habitación que estaba en el mismo piso que la mía, me puse nervioso. No había visto la habitación así que no sabia si le gustaría a Bella. No me había dado cuenta que toda mi familia estaban reunidos atrás de nosotros. Esme suavemente abrió la puerta y Alice quito sus manos de los ojos de Bella.

La habitación era sorprendente. No era tan grande como la mía, pero no importaba. Las paredes eran de un suave color azul marino, pero no la hacia oscura. Había una cama matrimonial de hierro forjado con sabanas de satín y cojines adornaban la cama. Había una mesita de noche a los lados de la cama con unas lámparas. Todo combinaba perfectamente. Había unas cortinas en la ventana del mismo color de la pared para evitar la luz se filtrara en la habitación. Fotos en blanco y negro de rosas adornaban las paredes. "Bella esto es para ti" Esme toco su hombro.

Bella se dejo caer en el suelo las lagrimas corrían por su cara. Me hinque a su lado rápidamente sujetándola "¿Qué esta mal?"

"No te merezco, a nadie de ustedes" Lloro.

"Oh cariño. Por favor no llores "Esme acariciaba sus hombros. "Si hay algo que no te guste podemos cambiarlo"

Bella lloro mas fuerte "¡No! Es perfecto. No lo merezco"

Para mi sorpresa Jasper se arrodillo a su lado. Levanto su cara para que lo viera "Isabella tu mereces este lugar. Eres parte de nuestra familia y mereces tener tu propio espacio. A parte no maneje tres horas hasta Canadá para ir a recoger unas almohadas para que tu llores"

"Era donde estabas esa noche ¿Cierto?"

Jasper rió "La noche que te enfermaste. Si"

"Gracias" Abrazo fuertemente a Jasper. El se puso tenso tratando de controlarse. Cuando Bella se alejo le sonrió y el le sonrió también. _"Estoy orgulloso de mi. Debe de ser muy difícil para ti controlarte siempre"_

Asentí con la cabeza. Estaba orgulloso de mi hermano "Gracias a todos realmente lo aprecio"

"¿Tu no sabias nada?" Bella me miro confundida

"El no ha estado mucho tiempo por aquí como para notarlo" Emmett reía de la parte de atrás.

Levante a Bella del piso y poniéndola de pie. Alice sujeto su mano y la guió al closet "¡Mira te traje ropa!"

Bella gruño y puso los ojos en blanco "Hay demasiada ropa" Abrazo a Alice "Gracias"

"Ya sabia que te encantaría" Alice sonrió

"Vamos chicos démosles privacidad" Rose llamo a mi familia y arrastro a Emmett afuera. Alice salto y sujeto a Jasper sacándolo también. Mis padres se detuvieron en la puerta.

"Realmente eres parte de la familia" Carlisle le sonrió.

"Nunca me sentí tan amada como en este momento" Bella susurro. Sabía que estaba tratando de no llorar.

"Eres muy amada" Esme le sonrió. Sabía que ella deseaba llorar también si lo pudiera hacer. "Que pasen una buena noche"

"Buenas noches mama, papa" Le dije cuando ya salían. Sonreí para mí. Nunca había querido más a mi familia como en este momento. Bella era feliz y yo también lo era.

Me gire hacia mi hermosa novia y la acune en mis brazos. La cargue hasta la cama y suavemente la puse en medio. Ella me pidió que me le uniera. Me arrastre a su lado y puse mi cabeza en su estomago escuchando el suave latido.

Bella sonrió y jugo con mi cabello "Edward platícame sobre tu familia y tu vida humana"

**Continuara….**

**Hola bueno lo prometido es deuda y aqui tienen el capitulo nuevo espero que les gustara. Por cierto muchisimas gracias por todos sus mensajes, realmente me encantan y me hacen muy feliz, se los agradesco. Los que puedo los contesto y los que no se puede, de todas formas les agradesco que se tomen unos minutos en escribirme.**

**No se cuando pueda subir el siguiente capitulo, todavia no pasa la revision, pero en cuanto este listo lo subo. Asi que nos leemos la proxima y disfruten su fin de semana. Gracias por leer y cuidense mucho.**

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias por todo chica**

**Capitulo 21**

"Honestamente no recuerdo mucho sobre eso. Puedo decirte los hechos. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?" Toque su estomago lo sentí firme bajo mis dedos.

"Si no quieres hablar sobre eso, entonces no hay problema" Me miro con curiosidad.

"No me importa. Veamos" Me detuve pensando por un momento. "Nací en Chicago en 1901 mis padres fueron Edward y Elizabeth Masen. Teníamos una posición acomodada. Mi padre era un abogado y por supuesto mi madre era una perfecta ama de casa. Carlisle dice que me parezco a ella. Puedo verla en sus recuerdos, supongo que me parezco o al menos lo hacia antes. Teníamos el mismo color de cabello y ojos. Honestamente realmente nada relevante paso en mi infancia que pueda recordar"

"¿Qué color de ojos tenia?" Bella jugaba con mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos.

"Verdes" Descanse mi barbilla en su barriga, así podía verla.

"Apuesto que eras un rompe corazones" Me bromeo.

Me reí por lo bajo, "No lo se. Nunca me daba cuenta sobre las chicas, no les prestaba mucha atención. Yo quería ser soldado"

"¿Soldado?" Me pregunto.

"Si. Comenzaba la primera Guerra mundial y yo decidí unirme en cuanto cumpliera los 18 años. Nunca sucedió como puedes ver" Jugué con su playera.

"¿Dices que tus padres murieron de gripe Española?"

"Mi padre murió primero, no que me diera cuenta. Yo estaba muy enfermo, mucho más que ellos. Me sorprende que no muriera antes que ellos, pero mi madre murió. Se enfermo más cuando me cuidaba. Ahora me siento culpable por eso. Yo estaba cerca de morir. Si Carlisle no me hubiera mordido no hubiera sobrevivido esa noche. He visto como me veía en su mente. Me asusta" Le admití.

Ella estuvo en silencio por algunos momentos. Escuche los ruidos de su estomago y el latido de los dos corazones. Levante un poco su camisa para exponer su estomago. Cuando recosté mi mejilla contra su piel podía sentir el torrente de sangre a través de sus venas.

"No es justo" Dijo de repente. Su cara se torno un poco roja. Parecía que no quería decirlo en voz alta.

"¿Qué no es justo?" La mire confundido.

"Esto debería ser tuyo" Recorrió sus dedos sobre su estomago. "Esto debería ser en diez años en el futuro"

"Tienes razón, no es justo" Me incline y bese su estomago. Se quedo en silencio otra vez.

"Siempre estaré para ti" Le asegure. Ella asintió y gatee hacia su lado acercándola a mi cuerpo. Ella recorrió sus dedos por mis brazos.

"¿Te divertiste con las compras?" Decidí que era tiempo de cambiar de conversación.

Bella se rió suavemente. "Tus hermanas no saben cuando renunciar"

"Suenan como mis hermanos" Me reí por lo bajo. Presione mi frente contra la suya. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Bese sus labios suavemente.

"Duerman, mis ángeles" Le susurre a su oído.

"¿Ángeles?" Abrió los ojos un poco. Mordía su labio.

"Si ángeles" Puse mi mano en la curva de su estomago. Ella sonrió suavemente, presiono sus labios contra mi cuello. Recostó su cabeza en la almohada y se quedo dormida al instante.

Cuando me asegure que estaba completamente dormida me salí de la cama. Necesitaba hablar con mi familia. Camine hacia abajo. Podía escucharlos en partes diferentes de la casa. "Gracias" Fue casi un susurro. Todos estaban a mí alrededor en un segundo.

"¿Le gusto?" Esme pregunto _"Espero que si le gustara"_

"Le encanto, y a mi también" Abrace a mi madre. Me gire hacia mi rubia hermana que estaba parada a su lado. La abrace para su sorpresa.

"¿Y eso?" Me pregunto haciéndose hacia atrás.

"Por preocuparte por alguien mas aparte de ti" La abrace otra vez.

"Ugh, no soy tan egoísta Edward" Gruño en mis brazos pero podía escuchar sus pensamientos. _"Me hubiera gustado que alguien me hubiera tratado de esa forma"_

"¿Jasper fuiste hasta Canadá por almohadas?" Levante la ceja.

"Alice me obligo. No se que tienen de malo las almohadas de este país" Se encogió de hombros.

"¡No combinaban! Que tiene de malo eso" Alice golpeo su hombro.

Emmett decidió que era hora de decir su contribución. "Bueno yo quería poner una televisión de pantalla plana, pero decidieron que no era lo suficientemente con clase. Habla con Bella respecto a eso ¿De acuerdo? Yo creo que le gustaría"

Solté una carcajada "Esta bien, lo haré"

Mi familia lentamente empezaron a regresar a lo que estaban haciendo antes. Carlisle se quedo frente a mí. "¿Cómo estas hijo?"

"Muy bien" Le sonreí. Paso un brazo por mi hombro.

"Así que ¿Vas a proponerle matrimonio?"

Me hubiera sonrojado de haber podido "Si. Realmente no hay secretos"

"No entre la enorme boca de Emmett y las visiones de Alice" Me sonrió _"Solo quiero que sepas que me parece maravilloso"_

"Edward…" Escuche a Bella gritar mi nombre. Corrí como loco hasta su nueva recámara. Bella estaba dormida, removiéndose por la cama. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos y recorrían su cara. Susurraba mi nombre una y otra vez. Me acerque a ella y la acune entre mis brazos.

"Aquí estoy" Susurre en su oído. Sus ojos se abrieron suavemente y empezó a llorar más. Rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos fuertemente. "Solo fue una pesadilla, aquí estoy contigo"

"Fue aterrador. Fue tan real. Desearía no poder soñar" Hablo entre mi pecho

"Y yo desearía poder hacerlo" Susurre en su cabello. Se giro para mirarme

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que se que si soñaría lo haría contigo" Bese su frente. Empezó a respirar un poco mas tranquila. Su cuerpo se relajo contra el mío.

Se acurruco más cerca de mí, jugando con mi playera. "Edward ¿Te puedo decir algo y prometes no reírte?"

"Por supuesto mi amor. Lo que sea"

"Tengo hambre" Se mordió el labio se veía muy avergonzada, no pude evitar reírme.

"Bueno, alimentemos al humano" Me baje de la cama y me la puse sobre mi hombro teniendo cuidado de no aplastar su estomago y lastimarla. Colgaba sin poder hacer nada. Ella se retorcía y se reía tratando de patear.

"Si me dan ganas de vomitar va ser por tu culpa" Se rió. Me trataba de pegar en la espalda lo más fuerte que podía. Me reí y corrí escaleras abajo.

Mi familia me miro cuando pasamos, me encogí de hombros haciendo que Bella se levantara y se bajara con el movimiento. Se rió de nuevo. "Bájame"

"¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?" Sonreí apretando mi agarre.

"Voy a buscar una estaca" Bella resoplo las palabras.

"No, lo siento no son esas. Prueba de nuevo" Me acercaba a la cocina

"Por favor. Te amo. Bájame ahora" Me golpeo de nuevo haciéndome reír mas fuerte. La deslice y la puse en el suelo y estabilizándola

"Eso esta mejor" La bese suavemente en la frente. Abrí el refrigerador. "¿Que te gustaría?"

"Um… ¿comida?" Vio dentro del refrigerador.

No pude evitar hacer una mueca "Eso ayuda"

Saco un frasco grande de pepinillos y un refresco. Trataba de abrirlo pero no lo lograba. Tome el frasco y se lo abrí. El olor del vinagre era asqueroso "¿Cómo puedes comerte eso?"

Saco un pepinillo y le dio una gran mordida, me sonrió. "Es realmente bueno. ¿Qué? Los pepinillos son buenísimos" Dio otra mordida, entrecerró sus ojos al sabor agridulce. Me reí

"Si tu lo dices" Me incline contra la encimera.

Alice entro bailando. Se había aburrido de ver a Jasper y Emmett jugar videojuegos. Rose estaba ocupada leyendo una revista de modas.

"Hola Bella. Wacala… ¿Que es lo que comes?" La molesto.

"Vamos, déjenme en paz. Al menos no lo quiero con helado" Se mofo de nosotros. Alice se acerco a Bella para palmearla en los hombros pero se detuvo.

Una visión salto en su mente. Era sorprendente. Nunca había visto nada como esto antes. Una visión de futuras memorias invadieron mi mente.

Alice parpadeaba una y otra vez. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara. Me miro y después a Bella.

"¿Qué?" Bella frunció el seño de confusión. Me miro fijamente "¿Que?" Me repitió

"_¿Le puedo decir?" _Alice me suplicaba en su mente. Negué con la cabeza _"¿Por qué no?"_

"Después" Le susurre. Me gire hacia Bella, que había regresado su atención a su frasco de pepinillos. Lo tome y lo volví a meter al refrigerador.

"¿Qué sucede?" Bella pregunto empezando a molestarse

"A mi hermana le encanta entrometerse" Dije y Alice me fulmino con la mirada.

"No es entrometerme"

"Lo es y tu lo sabes" Trataba fuertemente de mantener mi voz tranquila

"¿Qué es lo que va a sucederme?" La voz de Bella era suave y triste.

"Oh, no es nada de eso" La abrace, no quería preocuparla.

"¡Déjame decirle!" Alice dijo en voz alta. Literalmente saltaba de un pie a otro.

"¿Decirme que?" Bella pregunto

"No. ¿Que sucede si ella no quiere saberlo?" Dije con rudeza

"¿Y que si quiere saberlo?" Alice me contesto

"¡Solo díganmelo!" Bella grito. Los dos la miramos con sorpresa. Alice gano y sonrió victoriosa.

"¿Te gustaría saber el sexo del bebe?"

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos aqui les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste. De nuevo no se cuando les pueda subir otro capitulo, todavia estan en revision. Muchas gracias por sus mensajes realmente los aprecio, nos leemos la proxima y cuidense.**

**Ale Snape Li**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias por todo chica**

**Capitulo 22**

"¿El sexo del bebe? ¿En serio? ¿Puedes hacer eso?" Bella se veía muy calmada acerca de todo esto.

"Si puedo. ¿Quieres saberlo?" Alice le sonreía

"No lo se" Se sentó

"Deja de entrometerte" Por poco y le gruñí a Alice.

"No. Edward esta bien. No estoy molesta. Solo que no se que hacer" Bella tomo mi mano. Su calor relajo mi cuerpo, haciendo que me relajara un poco. No sabía por que me había frustrado tanto en primer lugar.

"Bueno lo que quieras hacer avísame. Emmett esta a punto de perder" Alice salio de la cocina dejándonos solos.

"¿Estas bien?" La abrace suavemente.

"Estoy bien. Solo no se que hacer" Se acurruco en mi cuello. Su dulce aliento calentaba mi piel. Me sentía como si estuviera en llamas.

"Solo quería asegurarme que no te molestara. Si no es bueno para ti" Acariciaba su espalda.

"Me preocupa que si se su sexo me encariñe" Dijo tranquila

"Así que ¿Decidiste darlo en adopción?" No quería presionarla pero tenia curiosidad. Esto cambiaria muchas cosas.

"No. No dije eso. No he decidido darlo en adopción" Jugaba con su dedos.

"Bella ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres hacer?" Le pregunte, me arrodille frente a ella. Tome sus pequeñas manos entre las mías y bese las palmas suavemente. Volteo su cara hacia otro lado.

"Quiero quedármelo" Susurro. Lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos cafés.

"Bien" Fue todo lo que dije. La levante y la bese suavemente. Sujete su pequeña cara entre mis manos tratando de enseñarle todo el amor que sentia por ella.

"¿Bien? ¿Qué es a lo que te refieres con bien?" Sus ojos castaños me miraban, su piel estaba sonrojada por el beso.

"Lo decía en serio cuando me refería a mis ángeles. Me preocupo por los dos. Solo quiero que seas feliz" Recorrí mis dedos por su cabello. La bese otra vez. Quería besarla una y otra vez.

"No quiero perturbar tu vida más de lo que ya lo he hecho" Trato de alejarse de mi pero yo no se lo permití.

"Tu eres mi vida" Le susurre.

"Edward no debes de sentirte obligado" Las lagrimas volvieron a salir. Me sentía muy frustrado. Quería que me creyera y que creyera en si misma.

"Bella détente. Hago las cosas lo hago por que te amo, no por obligación. Me lastima que lo digas. Realmente me preocupo por ti. Quiero pasar el resto de eternidad abrazándote. Y voy a amar a este bebe simplemente por que es parte de ti" Acaricie con mis pulgares sus mejillas, ella lloraba.

"Te amo" Susurro, sus ojos miraban hacia abajo mientras hablaba.

Acerque mis labios a los de ella otra vez. La bese suavemente. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, inclinándose hacia mí. La levante y la subí a la barra de la cocina. Ella enrosco sus brazos en mi cuello y sus piernas se enroscaron en mi cintura.

"¿Me vas a seguir amando aun cuando este gorda?" Me molesto jugando con mi cabello

"Tu no vas a estar gorda. Lo he visto. Estaras hermosa" Bese sus cuello suavemente

"¿A que te refieres con que me has visto?" Me pregunto inclinando su cara.

"Puedo ver las visiones de Alice. Puedo leerlas en cuanto ella las tiene" Realmente no estaba prestando atención a lo que decía mientras hacia camino hacia su oreja.

"¿Entonces sabes el sexo del bebe?" Se alejo un poco de mi. Se mordía el labio

"Si" Admití

"Dímelo" Susurro

Tome su cara entre mis manos "¿Estas segura de que quieres saberlo?"

"Dime Edward" Me repitió

Me incline suavemente, dejando que mis manos recorrieran sus hombros. Lleve mis labios a los suyos y cuando me aleje "¿Qué es lo que piensas del color rosa?"

"¿Es una niña?" Los ojos de Bella se abrieron

"¡Ay yo quería decirle!" Alice dijo saltando a la cocina.

"¡Es una niña" Declaro. Se recargo en sus manos. Sus ojos estaban a un millón de kilómetros de aquí.

Jasper entro tras de Alice. Estaba molesto con la apresurada huida de Alice. Miro a Bella y después a mí y levanto la ceja. _"¿Por qué Al esta tan feliz?"_

Alice me empujo fuera de su camino y abrazo a Bella "Es una niña" La boca de Jasper se abrió en sorpresa.

"_¿Estas feliz?" _Jasper penso directamente hacia mi. Ya sabia la respuesta. Simplemente asenti. Me sonrio.

Alice se alejo del abrazo. Su mente giro otra vez. La visión regreso. Bella de mama y una pequeña niña. Yo en las sala de parto cargando a la bebe. La bebe en su habitación en nuestra casa. Alice se giro hacia mí y empezó a saltar y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

"¿Y eso por que?" Me queje me estaba apretando muy fuerte.

"Tu también necesitas un abrazo" Se rió _"Vas a ser una papa excelente. Tía Alice"_

Simplemente asentí con mi cabeza. Alice por fin me soltó. Bella seguía en shock en la barra. Se mordía el labio, pensando fuertemente. "¿Bella estas bien?"

"Aja, estoy bien" Su voz esta muy lejos de aquí al igual que sus ojos. Me acerque para moverla, pero Jasper me detuvo de mi hombro.

"_Espera un segundo"_

Me gire hacia el y lo mire "¿Qué?"

"_Estas en shock pero no esta triste. Dale un minuto" _Señalo a Bella con su cabeza. Una de sus manos se acaricio el estomago. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en su cara.

"Es una niña" Declaro finalmente y una enorme sonrisa ilumino su cara. Alice aplaudió y saltaba de arriba abajo. "Sabes nunca había pensado en tener hijos. Siempre me encargue de cuidar a mi mama, me hacia cargo de ella. De alguna forma también me he encargado de Charlie. Y después ustedes llegaron y cuidan y se hacen cargo de mí. Me siento tan segura y amada. Quiero hacer que esta bebe se sienta de la misma forma. Si puedo darle aunque sea un cuarto del amor que ustedes me han dado se que tendrá una vida muy feliz."

"Entonces ¿Realmente te vas a quedar con la bebe?" Alice chillo, Jasper y yo no encogimos al fuerte sonido de su voz, Bella solamente se rió.

"Supongo que si" Su cara se torno triste de repente "¿Estoy loca por hacer esto?"

Fui a su lado. "De ninguna manera. Al final todo resultara bien" Esta frase salio tan fácilmente de mis labios. Tanta gente la había dicho últimamente. Quizás realmente todo saldria bien.

Bella trato de detener un bostezo pero no funciono. Mire al reloj eran casi la una de la mañana. La cargue entre mis brazos y sin una palabra la lleve hacia las escaleras.

"Edward estoy bien. ¿Sabes que soy capas de subir unas escaleras? ¿Cierto?" Se quejo

"No me gusta que tu subas estas escaleras caminando de la misma forma que mi padre no te quería en las clases de educación física. Eres peligrosa" Le dije honestamente y sin rodeos.

Se vio lastimada por un segundo y suspiro. Asintió con una mueca. Inclino su cabeza contra mi pecho mientras la cargaba. La lleve a su habitación y la recosté en sus sabanas de seda y la tape y me acosté a su lado.

Se acurruco entre mis brazos, sus pequeños dedos descansaban en mis caderas. Una dulce sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios y se quedo dormida casi al instante. El embarazo la hacia estar mas cansada que de costumbre no es que la culpara por eso. Su cuerpo trabajaba arduamente en ese momento. Yo pienso que si yo creara a una persona en mi cuerpo estaría tan cansado y probablemente muy irritable. Las mujeres eran muy poderosas en ese sentido.

Nunca entendí por que los hombres se pensaban mejores que las mujeres. A través de la historia los hombres las han delegado y menospreciado. Sus roles son igual de importantes. El hombre es el protector y el proveedor y la mujer es la creadora y la cuidadora. Cada uno fue creado para necesitarse y así ser exitosos. Cualquiera fallaría sin el otro.

Mire a Bella mientras dormía. La volvía a ver como mama. Fuerte y amorosa. Su edad no cambiaba el amor que podia dar. Con su familia parecia que habia sido una buena practica por toda su vida.

Alice seguía viéndome como el padre. Sabía que podría amar a Bella y quería tratar de hacerlo. ¿Pero seria un buen padre? ¿Podría hacer a un lado todos los sentimientos egoístas y poner todos sus deseos y necesidades sobre las mías?

Me levante de la cama con cuidado y fui hacia mi habitación. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba buscando. Fui hacia mi closet y me agache. Saque del fondo un joyero de madera. Lo abrí, y contemple las docenas de joyas que mi madre había coleccionado a lo largo de los años. Fui directamente a la pequeña caja blanca forrada de satín que estaba media escondida.

La saque y regrese el joyero de madera a su lugar. Cerré el closet con mi pie y me senté en mi sillón de piel. Abrí la pequeña cajita y examine lo que había guardado a salvo en su interior por tanto tiempo.

El segundo anillo de compromiso de mi madre. Ella pensó que había perdido su primer y mi padre le trajo uno nuevo después que regreso de un viaje de trabajo a Nueva York. Encontré el primero después, mientras limpiaba la casa de todas nuestras cosas, después de convertirme en vampiro. No recordaba muchas cosas pero recordaba ese día. Mi madre había estado distraída por una semana. Cuando mi padre regreso a casa se arrodillo ante ella y le propuso casarse con el otra vez. Ella lloro, yo tenia catorce años y pensaba que era un poco tonto. Ahora lo entendía. Si amas a alguien harías lo que fuera por hacerla feliz.

Examine el anillo Tiffany entre mis dedos. Era de solo un quilate, un diamante solo con el aro de platino. Era sencillo pero hermoso. Me trataba de ver a mi mismo proponiéndole matrimonio, pero la imagen no venia a mi cabeza. Honestamente por alguna razón me sentía nervioso.

Escuche que Bella susurraba en sueños, lo que me saco de mis cavilaciones. Regrese el anillo a su estuche y lo puse en lo alto de mi closet. Regrese a la cama con Bella y me arrastre a su lado. Ella hablaba cosas sin sentido en sus sueños pero pude distinguir las palabras hielo y mi nombre. Le sonreí. Era increíblemente inocente

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron volando. Todo se aceleraba. Bella casi superaba sus nauseas matutinas para su alegría. No sabía si era el hecho que desaparecieran o ella las sabia controlar mejor. Realmente no importaba siempre y cuando ella se sintiera mejor.

Bella no había llorado en una semana en las terapias, algo en lo que yo estaba muy agradecido. Ella había hecho una distancia entre lo que había pasado y lo que pasaría en el futuro.

La escuela era un asunto a parte. Bella estaba extremadamente nerviosa sobre la escuela. Nadie se había enterado todavía de su embarazo, pero estaba preocupada sobre lo que dejaría. Ella confiaba en nosotros, pero no en si misma. Los otros estudiantes apenas y se daban cuenta sus carreras al baño, todos pensaban que era por su 'estado emocional' que había un poco de eso. Nos pegábamos a ella siempre que podíamos tratando de protegerla.

El alivio de Bella según Jasper era aplastante el último día de escuela. No podia estar mas de acuerdo. Tambien estaba emocionado sobre la graduación. Bella se burlaba de mi, lo se y no me importaba. Haría que esa noche fuera muy especial para ella.

El siguiente sábado después de que terminaran las clases parecía llegar muy lento. Alice y Rose habían robado a Bella muy temprano en la mañana y se la llevaron a algún lugar. Nunca en sus pensamientos oí el lugar. Querían que fuera una sorpresa. Odiaba las sorpresas.

La mayor parte de la tarde espere que Alice regresara con mi novia. Estaba sentado con mi esmoquin viendo a mis hermanos jugar un partido de cartas, cada uno hacia trampa y el otro se daba cuenta. Los dos querían que yo interviniera pero me rehusé. Hasta el momento fue la parte mas interesante del día.

Al momento que llegaron corrí a la puerta. Rose estaba de pie ahí pero ni Alice ni Bella. "¿Qué le hicieron a mi novia?"

Rose sonrió "¿No vas a comportarte como un caballero y vas a ir a recogerla a su casa?"

"¿Ahí fue donde estuvieron todo este tiempo?" Dije molesto

"¡Si! Ahora tengo que ir a arreglarme" Camino y paso a mi lado "Hey Jasper Alice dice que va a estar aquí en unos minutos"

Agarre el corsage que había comprado para Bella y fui a la cochera y encendí el Volvo. Mire mi pequeño Aston Martin. Me picaba la ansiedad de manejarlo y esta seria la perfecta noche para manejarlo. Lance las flores al asiento del pasajero y me subí a mi hermoso auto. Me dirigí hacia delante tan rápido como pude, encendí el radio dejando una ráfaga de ruido en el aire. La noche estaba nublada pero no llovería hasta la mañana.

Cuando caminaba hacia su puerta me sentía extremadamente nervioso. Llame a la puerta suavemente y Charlie la abrió. Me miro con curiosidad y me invito a entrar, al entrar jugaba con la caja de las flores entre mis manos.

Bella bajo las escaleras suavemente. Estaba siendo extremadamente cuidadosa, mirando cada paso que daba. Se veía asombrosa en un vestido negro. El corpiño era ajustado pero se abría y caía desde el estomago hasta los pies. No se podía ver sus zapatos pero yo sabía que no traía tacón. Agradecía que Alice no la hubiera obligado a usar tacones.

Su cabello tenía unos rizos perfectos sujetados de ciertos puntos. Pequeños prendedores de diamantes estaban por sus cabellos. Un pequeño rubor cubría sus mejillas, visible incluso debajo de su maquillaje. Sus labios estaban pintados de un color rojo brillante que los hacían verse mas besables de lo que ya eran.

"Ninguna mujer se ha visto mas hermosa" Le sonrei ofreciendole mi mano.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta que Charlie estaba a mi lado. Sus pensamientos eran un embrollo y un poco tristes. Algo como: _Mi bebe esta creciendo _"Bells te ves hermosa" Por fin dijo

"Gracias papa" Le dio una sonrisa rápida, pero su vista regreso a mis ojos rápidamente.

"Te vez genial" Me susurro, tocando mi mejilla. Sus dedos temblaban

Tome su mano entre la mia y la bese. Saque el corsage de la caja y lo puse en su pequeña muñeca. Y lleve su mano de nuevo a mis labios besándola suavemente.

"Vámonos antes de que mi papa decida tomar fotos" Me susurro bastante fuerte.

Charlie puso una sonrisa sarcástica "Alice me prometió algunas fotos" Nos despidió con un gesto de su mano y regreso a la sala para seguir viendo su partido de baseball.

La guié afuera hacia mi auto. Su boca se abrió y me volteo a ver cuestionándome. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Mi auto" Le sonreí

"No. No recuerdo este auto" Puso su mano en su cadera

"No lo manejo muy seguido" Le abrí su puerta. Se subió suavemente "Mi familia tiene algo por los autos, por si no te has dado cuenta"

"Me doy cuenta" Bella dijo con un suspiro. No pude evitar sonreír. Me subía la parte del conductor tomando su mano en la mía.

"Me hace sentirme en una película de James Bond" Me dijo riendo por lo bajo.

"Bueno tu eres mas hermosa que cualquier chica Bond que he visto" Apreté su mano y ella se sonrojo un poco.

"Tu estas chiflado ¿Lo sabias?" Me miro y levanto una ceja.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Por que podrías tener a cualquier mujer de la faz de este planeta y escoges a la golpeada y dañada… Buena elección" Miro hacia la ventana su cara era triste.

Apreté los frenos con fuerza y nos detuvimos a la orilla del camino. "Isabella Marie nunca dudes de mis decisiones. Tú me escogiste tanto como yo te escogí. Tú decidiste escoger un vampiro ¿Te lamentas de tu elección?"

"No por supuesto que no" Se giro hacia mí. Podría decir que estaba tratando de no llorar.

"Bien. Por que estas atrapada conmigo" Me incline y bese su cuello. Ladeo su cabeza para darme major acceso a el.

"Diablos, ¿Por que tienes que ser tan bueno en esto?" Murmuro mientras acariciaba mi cuello con sus dedos.

"No soy bueno en nada. Solo quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo"

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos, primero una disculpa por no actualizar el fin de semana, pero recuerden que los capitulos estan en revision, y eso hace un poco mas lento todo. Por otro lado no se cuando pueda actualizar otra vez, espero que esta semana pueda hacerlo. **

**Y muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes, ya saben los que puedo los contesto y los que no, de todas formas los leo. Gracias y nos leemos muy pronto.**

**Ale Snape Li**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias por todo chica**

**Capitulo 23**

Nos quedamos en silencio el resto del camino. Por supuesto Forks era tan pequeño que el baile de graduación seria en el gimnasio de la escuela. Me estacione a un lado del Jeep de Emmett. Ayude a Bella a salir del auto. Todos los chicos del estacionamiento estaban viendo a Bella y/o mi auto. Sonreí me gustaba tener a la chica mas hermosa de la escuela de mi brazo y también el mejor auto.

Bella arrastro sus pies en la entrada. Apretó mi brazo con más fuerza y temblaba un poco. "¿Qué sucede?" Le susurre

"Estoy preocupada de avergonzarme a mi misma" Me susurro. Me reí y ella frunció el seño. Controle mi risa rápidamente.

"No te dejare caer" Le bese la frente

"Oh, encontrare la forma. Solamente lo se" Murmuro

La guié a la pista de baile. Me sorprendí cuando una canción que conocía y que me gustaba sonó. Envolví su cintura con mis brazos y empecé a balancearnos con la música. Ella cerró los ojos y reclino su cabeza en mi pecho. Me sorprendo más cuando Bella empezó suavemente a cantar la letra. No creo que ella pensara que yo podía escucharla "Ven conmigo mi amor, ven conmigo al océano de amor. Quiero decirte cuanto te amo. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Ese fue el día que supe que eras mió. Quiero decirte cuanto te amo…"

Incline mi cabeza en su cabello y la bese suavemente. Respire su aroma permitiendo que me rodeara. Ella deslizo sus manos bajo mi saco, presionando su cuerpo contra el mió. Estaba terriblemente caliente y puedo decir que estaba tratando de refrescarse. Estar rodeado de tantas personas en un lugar tan cerrado y pequeño no era un ambiente muy agradable para una mujer embarazada. La canción cambio y el golpeteo retumbo en nuestros cuerpos.

"Edward salgamos por unos momentos" Murmuro en mi pecho

Rápidamente la guié por la puerta, recibiendo una miradas extrañadas de algunos estudiantes. Cuando las puertas se cerraron tras nosotros, acune a Bella entre mis brazos y la lleve a una banca que estaba al otro lado del patio. La senté gentilmente en la banca y yo me puse a su lado.

"Gracias. Eso fue un poco abrumador" Bella masajeaba su nuca con sus dedos. "Solo dame un minuto para poder tomar un poco de aire fresco"

Asentí. El edificio retumbaba con la música, risas y gritos de emoción. Sonreí para mi cuando supe que Alice y Rosalie estarían en medio de la pista de baile

"Estas terriblemente silencioso" Me dijo

"Solo pensaba" Le dije sonriendo, para demostrarle que no era nada malo

"Promete decírmelo después. Llévame de vuelta" Se levanto y me ofreció su mano. Me reí con su acuerdo. Me levante y la cargue entre mis brazos otra vez.

Se río "¿Qué sucede con cargarme para todos lados?"

"Me gusta sentirte cerca de mi cuerpo" Le susurre, ella se ruborizo y mordió su labio. La baje en la entrada. Ella me jalo hacia adentro probablemente tratando de esconder el rubor de sus mejillas en la oscuridad.

La canción era ruidosa los compases eran muy fuertes. Bella se hizo camino hacia mis hermanas que bailaban ellas solas. Sonrieron y jalaron a Bella en su pequeño grupo. Reían, se abrazaban juguetonamente. Me preguntaba que pensarían mis hermanos de esto. Los busque entre la multitud. Estaban recargados contra la pared viendo con mucho interés. Me uní a ellos.

"Me encantan los bailes escolares" Emmett murmuro. Nosotros asentimos de acuerdo.

No intentaban hacer otra cosa más que disfrutar un buen rato. Me preguntaba si realmente entendían lo que hacían. Sabía que cada chico en el lugar estaba pensando la misma cosa. Incluso con lo frió que yo era me empezaba a sentir un poco calido

"_Edward estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo" _Jasper giro sus ojos cuando sintió mis emociones

La canción cambio y Bella me hizo una señal para que me le uniera. Me acerque a ella con una enorme sonrisa "¿Qué?" Me cuestiono

"Eres adorable" Susurre en su oído. Me sonrió y enredo su brazos en mi cuando una canción suave nos rodeo. "Soy el hombre mas afortunado"

No sabía si la siguiente canción seria rápida o lenta, no me importaba Bella y yo teníamos nuestro propio ritmo. Éramos los únicos en la sala, nadie más importaba. Sin embargo no importaba cuan cansado estaba de eso seguía escuchando sus pensamientos.

"_¿Cómo lo atrapo?_

"_¿Por qué ella esta con el?"_

"_Los dos son tan extraños"_

"_Es como si nadie mas existiera"_

También había algunos pensamientos estúpidos que provenían de los hombres. Enterré mi cara en su cabello, tratando de ignorarlos. No podía culparlos. Se veía como un ángel con este vestido.

Otra canción comenzó y fuimos sacados de nuestro universo por mis hermanas. Jalaron a Bella en medio de la pista de baile junto con ellas. Decidí regresar con mis hermanos. Me recargue contra la pared y tome un profundo aliento.

"¿Por qué tan nervioso?" Jasper me miro con curiosidad en sus ojos

Jugué con la cajita de satín que tenia en mi bolsillo. Considere no decirle, pero no lastimaría a nadie decírselo. Saque la caja y se la mostré.

"Wow ¿es eso lo que pienso que es?" Emmett me miro y una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

"¿Qué es lo que piensas que es?" Le conteste

"Una cadena y un grillete" Se carcajeo. Jasper resoplo tratando de no verla.

"Eres un idiota" Gruñí tratando de recuperar la caja y guardarla en mi pantalón. Jasper me la arrebato de los dedos.

"Es lindo. A Bella le va a gustar" Jasper dijo examinándolo. Cerró la caja y me la regreso

"¿Desde cuando puedes ver el futuro?" Lo moleste.

"Solo se cuan feliz esta cuando esta a tu lado. Incluso si actúa que lo odia, realmente ama las cosas que le das"

Examine la caja pensando en sus palabras. La regrese a la bolsa de mi pantalón y me acerque hacia mi hermosa novia. Me sonrió cuando vio que me acercaba hacia ella. La jale y la atrape entre mis brazos para la molestia de mis hermanas.

"¡Hey todavía no hemos acabado!" Rosalie rezongo

"Nos estamos divirtiendo, regresa aquí en este momento" Alice me saco la lengua. Me reí y le regrese el gesto. Se rió por lo bajo y me guiño el ojo, sabiendo lo que pensaba hacer.

"Bella mi amor ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?" Le ofrecí mi brazo

Lo tomo sin decir una palabra y nos dirigimos hacia la salida. El frió viento de mayo era refrescante comparado con el calor que se sentía en el gimnasio. Caminamos por el patio otra vez. Bella encontró la banca donde nos habíamos sentado antes. Yo me senté a su lado tomando su pequeña mano entre la mía.

"¿Recuerdas el primer día que nos vimos?" La vi de refilón

"Pensé que me ibas a golpear o algo así" Se rió mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas

"Quiero disculparme por eso. Tu hueles tan… maravillosa, no quería nada mas que tomarte entre mis brazos llevarte al bosque y hacerte mía" Mire hacia el cielo.

"¿De donde salio esto?" Me pregunto acurrucándose en mí.

"Te quiero explicar algo" Le conteste suavemente pensando mis palabras

"¿Qué es Edward?" Sus ojos eran hermosos y era difícil no perder el hilo de mis pensamientos.

"Estar a tu lado ha cambiado mi vida muchísimo. Si hubiera cedido ese día y dejar que el monstruo se apoderara de mi, no podría tener tus brazos. No podría ser capaz de besar tus labios. No seria feliz" Me detuve considerando lo que diría "El monstruo sigue ahí pero tu lo mantienes a raya. Con todo lo que hago considero que es lo que podría hacerte feliz"

"No necesitas hacerme feliz" Susurro recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Si, lo haré. Por que si no lo eres quiero morir. Tus lágrimas me desgarran. Tú eres mi razón de ser. Tú eres mi vida Bella. Antes de ti, no había conocido la felicidad" Ella puso sus dedos en mi mejilla.

"Te amo" Beso mis labios suavemente. Yo sonreí contra ellos, sintiendo su calidez envolverme.

Me aleje suavemente viendo a sus ojos. "No quiero siquiera vivir sin ti"

"No tienes que hacerlo" Contesto, podía decir que lo decía en serio.

"Eso es lo que espero" Deslice una rodilla al suelo. Me miro estupefacta y confundida. "Isabella Swan te amo mas que a la vida misma. No valdría nada si no estoy contigo" Saque la caja de mi bolsillo "¿Te casarías conmigo?"

"Yo… yo… yo…" Tartamudeo, su piel estaba ruborizada "Edward… yo…"

Abrí la caja y saque el anillo. Lo deslice en su mano izquierda y lo examine a la luz. "Es hermoso. Y yo pienso que te queda de maravilla ¿Lo usarías?"

"Si. Con una condición" Se mordió el labio viendo hacia otro lado y no al anillo.

"¿Te acabo de proponer matrimonio y ya tienes una condición?" Resople "¿Qué es Bella?"

"Hazme una… como tu" No me miro cuando murmuro las palabras. Me levante completamente asombrado. No esperaba eso. Espera que me gritara por que es muy joven o por el divorcio. ¿Pero esto?

"No puedo hacer eso" Dije cortante

"Edward escúchame. Escúchame bien" Me rogó

"No. No te puedo hacer eso"

"¡Edward escucha!" Me ordeno pero yo la ignore.

"Pensé que querías quedarte con la bebe" Susurre y me di la media vuelta.

"Déjame explicarte primero y después te puedes enojar si así lo deseas" Se levanto y toco mi espalda. Incluso sintiendo que me moría me aleje de ella

"Bella ¿Por qué escoges algo que no te puedo hacer?" Cruce mis brazos en mi pecho, el silencio era ensordecedor atrás de mi. "¿Puedes pedirle a Alice que te lleve a casa?"

Sabía que era infantil y mezquino. Me sentía de esa forma sin embargo no quería realmente estar lejos de ella, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Sabia que mis hermanas estarían rodeando a Bella para el momento que yo estuviera a medio camino de mi auto. Me subí a el y acelere.

No estoy seguro por cuanto tiempo maneje. Pudieron ser minutos u horas. La noche se hizo más oscura. Lo odiaba, odiaba como me sentía

Me sentía rechazado

Pero realmente ella no me había rechazado. Dijo si, pero con una condición.

Mire la caja vacía que todavía sostenía entre mis dedos. Me preguntaba si seguía usando el anillo. Se veía perfecto en su delicada y calida mano.

Estaba siendo infantil. Era completamente justo que escuchara sus razones antes de decirle no. Al menos debí decirle que no era el final de nuestra relación, al menos que ella así lo deseara.

Gire mi auto y me encamine hacia casa de Bella. Mire el reloj eran las diez y las luces estaban apagadas. Fui hacia su ventana, mirando hacia adentro. La ventana estaba cerrada y la habitación vacía. No podía escuchar ninguno de los dos latidos de corazón.

Regrese a mi auto y decidí volver a mi casa. Seguramente Alice estaría ahí y me diría donde estaba Bella.

El viaje me tomo menos de lo normal, que eso era decir algo. El Jeep estaba en la cochera y me estacione a su lado, me apresure a entrar a la casa.

"¡Alice!" Grite su nombre incluso si no era necesario.

Sabía que estaba en la casa y sabia que me estaba ignorando. Bloqueo sus pensamientos. El resto de mi familia no estaba, quizá cazando o algo así.

"Alice ¿Por favor? Necesito hablar contigo"

"Eres un imbécil. No tenias que haberla dejado así" Me grito desde arriba de las escaleras

"¿Qué tan enojada esta?" Dije en un suave susurro

"En realidad esta sorprendentemente calmada. Se esperaba que reaccionaras así" Dijo y levanto su barbilla. Mi hermana no me quería mucho en este momento y sus pensamientos me lo dejaron ver.

"¿Dónde esta?" Pregunte suavemente tratando de que la culpa no me llenara.

"Oh ¿Ahora si te preocupa?"

"¡Detente! Tú sabes al igual que yo que solo estaba molesto. Quiero hablar con ella. ¿Dónde esta?" Le ordene Alice cerro sus pensamientos y giro para regresar a su habitación. Azoto la puerta tras de ella.

Gruñí y fui a mi habitación para cambiarme. La encontraría esta noche pero no en esmoquin. Me hacia sentir peor.

Me quite el saco y lo lance y me senté por un momento. Apreté el puente de mi nariz y cerré los ojos. Arranque el nudo de la corbata de mi cuello y la lance a través de la habitación. Detuve mi respiración por un momento, deseando cortar la esencia de Bella que siempre llenaba mi cuarto. Me hacia sentir mas culpable. No merecía respirar su adorable esencia mientras la había lastimado

"Edward…"

**Continuara****…**

**Hola a todos, bueno pues aqui les traigo otro capitulo. La verdad es que me avente a actualizarlo sin la correccion asi que si hay algun error espero que me disculpen, lo que pasa es que el dia de mañana me voy a mudar de ciudad, casa y de trabajo. Asi que como podran imaginarse es algo dificil. No se cuando pueda volver a actualizar, espero me entiendan mi vida va a estar un poco de cabeza pero espero la proxima semana seguir. **

**Les agradesco todo el apoyo que me han dado y espero que me comprendan otra vez, recuerden no voy a abandonarlo, simplemente mi vida necesita un pequeño reajuste. De nuevo muchas gracias por todo y nos leemos muy pronto.**

**Ale Snape Li**


	24. Chapter 24

****

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias por todo chica**

**Capitulo 24**

"¿Bella?" Me puse de pie sorprendido de verla en mi habitación. Todavía vestía su hermoso vestido de la graduación. Se veía que había estado llorando. Mi corazón se sobrecogió y me sentí como un desgraciado. "Lo siento"

Levanto su mano y sonrió un poco "Detente, tengo algo que hacer primero"

"¿Qué?" La mire confundido

Se quito un zapato y me lo lanzo "Esto es por dejarme en el baile" Y me lanzo el otro con mas fuerza "Y este es por hacerme regresar con Rose y Emmett fajando en el asiento delantero. ¿Sabes que tan escalofriante es eso?"

Agarre los dos zapatos en el aire uno en cada mano. Los mire por un minuto dándome cuenta que lo que ella quería era golpearme con ellos. La mire y una mueca cruzo mis labios. Tenia una mano en su cadera.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Le pregunte señalándole sus zapatos

"Me sentiría mejor si al menos uno te hubiera golpeado" Musito

"Te puedo dar otra oportunidad" Trataba de no sonreír.

Ella me sonrió un poco y se me acerco. "Si pensara que me haría algún bien te diría que si"

Me reí y me incline para besar su frente. Ella no se alejo pero puso sus manos en mis mejillas. Lance los zapatos a los lados y la acerque con mis brazos sosteniéndola entre ellos.

"¿Escucharas mis razones y mis ideas?" Susurro y su voz era un poco débil.

"Si. Pero eso no quiere decir que este de acuerdo" Le dije honestamente. Ella asintió.

Me guió al sillón, agarrándome con su mano izquierda. Fue cuando me di cuenta que el anillo seguía en su dedo.

"Quiero quedarme con la bebe" Empezó

"Eso no será posible si te conviertes en vampiro"

"Si lo hará"

Suspire sintiéndome molesto. "¿Sabes lo que le sucede a los neofitos?

"No pueden resistir el olor a sangre. Lo se. Me lo han dicho" Miro hacia su mano.

"Entonces ¿Qué es lo que propones?" Quería ponerla en mi regazo y mantenerla callada con mis labios. Quería dejar atrás esta plática de convertirla en un monstruo.

"Un año después de que el bebe nazca, tu me vas a convertir, Carlisle y Esme se harán cargo temporalmente de la bebe. Cuando sea capaz, regresare. Me puedo quedar con Alice, Rose o contigo hasta que este lista. Podemos estar en contacto con videos, fotos, e-mail, cámaras web. Se en lo que me estoy metiendo" Su voz no vacilo ni un momento. Por lo que podía decir ella había pensado en esto por algún tiempo.

"¿Y que cuando aparentes tener la misma edad del bebe? Y no se si Esme y Carlisle estén de acuerdo con eso" Empecé a salir con diferentes argumentos.

"Cuando el bebe tenga la edad suficiente le explicaremos" Dijo en casi un susurro, miraba hacia fuera de la ventana.

"¿Y Carlisle y Esme?"

"Están de acuerdo" Si no fuera vampiro no hubiera podido escuchar. No sabia que decir. No sabia si debía estar enojado y sintiéndome traicionado. O orgulloso. Orgulloso de Bella por pensar detenidamente en todo.

"Vas a estar alejada un año, si no es que mas" Me sentía que estaba peleando una batalla perdida. Ella había pensado en esto y si decidía no convertirla alguno de mi familia lo haría.

"Videos, e-mail, cámaras web y teléfono. Hay formas Edward" Ella estaba completamente terca. En ese momento ella era más fuerte que yo.

"¿Y si no estoy de acuerdo con esto?" Pregunte incluso sabiendo la respuesta.

"No puedo vivir sin ti. Pero buscare la forma. Sus ojos castaños brillaban con determinación. Se quito el anillo y me lo entrego "Te quiero por el resto de la eternidad y no me conformare con menos"

Jugué con el anillo entre mis dedos. Lo mire y pensé. Pensé en que debería hacer o decir para hacerla cambiar de parecer. Ella sabía exactamente lo que quería y yo sabía lo que yo quería. Estábamos en caminos separados. Tenia que tomar una decisión ahora. Ella accedió en lo que yo quería, ¿me podría comprometer en darle lo que ella quería?

Bella se puso de pie lentamente y camino hacia la puerta. Se giro y me sonrió tristemente."Te amo Edward. Me voy a la cama. Si quieres hablar tu sabes donde encontrarme"

Cuando escuche que la puerta de su habitación se cerró decidí que necesitaba hablar con Esme. Saque el pequeño celular de mi bolsillo y marque su número. Ella contesto al segundo repique.

"Edward ¿Estas bien?" Sonaba un poco alterada.

"Estoy bien. Quiero preguntarte algo"

"¿La petición de Bella?" No se oía sorprendida. Ella lo esperaba. No me sorprende que Alice viera que esto pasaría y la advirtiera.

"Si. ¿Cuando hablo de esto contigo?" Trataba de mantenerme calmado. No estaba enojado con nadie, solo con lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Me hablo la semana pasada. ¿Por que?" Era cuidadosa con sus palabras.

"Le propuse matrimonio y dijo que si" Dije con voz floja

"¡Oh! Eso es maravilloso"

La corte antes de que pudiera terminar. "Pero dijo que con una condición"

"Ser transformada" Su voz era pensativa. "¿No quieres pasar el resto de la eternidad con ella?" Me pregunto

"Tu sabes que si" Deje salir un fuerte suspiro y cerré mis ojos.

"Entonces al menos considéralo. Ella te ama tanto como tú la amas. Pude ser que no sea lo que tu quieres pero es lo que ella necesita" Su voz era firme, pero aun así amorosa. Ella era una verdadera madre. Seria incluso una mejor abuela.

"Gracias Esme"

"¿Por qué cariño? Sonó confusa

"Por ser tan amable con Bella y conmigo. Te quiero" Pase mis dedos por mi cabello pensando en que hacer ahora.

"Yo también los quiero. Y a la bebe también" Con eso corto la llamada.

Me sentía que tenía la respuesta cerca de mí, pero el miedo llenaba mi pecho. Lo frote fuerte tratando de pensar. Todo se volvía mas tranquilo incluso mis pensamientos, parecían que gateaban. Odiaba no saber la solución.

Decidí ir a la habitación de mi hermana. Sabia que Bella no estaba tan enojada conmigo, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho que Alice si lo estaba.

Antes de que pudiera golpear la puerta escuche su voz grave. "Estas siendo un tarado. Así que detente"

"Vamos Alice al menos déjame hablar contigo" Recargue mi cabeza en la puerta. Maldito duendecillo me estaba dando dolores de cabeza.

"La dejaste en la graduación. No me importa que tan molesto estabas" Me hablo a través de la puerta.

"Estaba lastimado. Necesitaba pensar. Estaba asustado, puedes entender eso ¿Puedes?"

"Claro que puedo. Pero la amas. Tu sabes que es la cosa correcta para hacer" Lentamente abrió la puerta

"No creo que sea la cosa correcta, pero podría ser la cosa correcta para Bella" Me recargue en el marco de la puerta.

"Desearía que te hubiera golpeado con el zapato" Alice murmuro "Piensas demasiado"

"Tienes razón. Pero también es difícil cuando los pensamientos de otras personas están en tu cabeza todo el tiempo" Me aleje de el marco de la puerta

"Edward ¿Te quieres casar con ella?" Me pregunto seria

"Si" Jugué con el anillo en mi bolsillo

"Entonces ¿Por qué estas hablando conmigo?" Me sonrió

"Buena pregunta" Me gire y regrese a la habitación de Bella. Ella rápidamente sujeto mi brazo jalándome.

"Vas a necesitar helado" Estaba terriblemente seria.

"Helado ¿Para que demonios voy a necesitar helado?" La mire confundido.

"Tienes a una mujer embarazada muy enojada" Ella señalo hacia las escaleras de la habitación de Bella. "A ella le gusta el helado Nueva York con trozos de Fudge. De Ben y Jerry"

Me reí y levante la ceja. "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Ella lleva diez minutos considerando comprase uno" Se encogió de hombros. Puse mis ojos en blanco y fui a la cocina. Saque el helado del congelador junto con una cuchara. Corrí lo más rápido que pude a la habitación de Bella.

Llame a la puerta y lentamente la abrí. Bella estaba recostada de lado en la cama. Me vio con confusión en la cara.

"Vengo con regalos de paz" Moví el helado frente a mi. Bella sonrió de oreja a oreja y palmeo la cama junto a ella.

Me senté y abrí el bote para ella. Me tomo la cuchara y la metió en el helado.

"Pensé lo que me dijiste" Empecé y no sabia por donde seguir a partir de ahí.

Ella asintió, viéndose esperanzada, aunque no disminuía el comer el helado. "¿Y cual es tu decisión?"

"Que te amo"

Giro los ojos en blanco y se sentó. Cruzo sus piernas y se enderezo. "¿Y eso que significa?"

"¿No puede significar simplemente que te amo?" Me recargue en la cabecera.

"En este momento no, no puede" Dejo el bote de helado en el buró.

Me incline y bese sus labios suavemente. Sabía a chocolate y almendras. Era un sabor adorable en sus labios y enterré mis dedos en su nuca, acercándola a mí. Ella se inclino en el beso, suavemente movió sus rodillas, lo que era un esfuerzo ya que seguía con el vestido del baile. Nuestro beso se profundizo suavemente. Por primera vez su boca era tan fría como la mía y me dio un vistazo del futuro. Quizás no seria tan malo.

Me aleje y saque el anillo de mi bolsillo "Cásate conmigo"

"Si" Fue todo lo que dijo antes de besarme otra vez. Deslice el anillo en sus dedo sin siquiera ver. La sujete contra mi cuerpo disfrutando la calidez que desprendía. Su boca seguía fría del helado y de besarme. Jale suavemente su cabello para deshacer los sujetadores y permitir que cayera su cabello. Masajeé su cabeza con mis dedos y ella siseo de placer. Ella suavemente atrapo mi labio inferior entre los suyos, succionándolo suavemente antes de alejarse.

"Edward ¿Esto significa que me vas a transformar?" Sus ojos brillaban aun con la tenue luz de la habitación.

"Si, pero con una petición" Frote su espalda "Dos años" Bese su cuello

"Si tu eres un adolescente, entonces yo también. Un año y medio" Me respondió. No estaba siendo convencida por mi beso, sin embargo puedo decir que lo estaba disfrutando por la forma en la que su piel se ruborizaba.

"Veinte es casi un adolescente" Susurre en su oído. Ella se estremeció y cerró los ojos.

"Un año y medio es mi oferta final" Declaro firmemente. Sonaba como si estuviera cerrando un trato de negocios. En cierta forma si lo estaba haciendo.

Moví el tirante hasta su hombro y empecé a besar ese espacio. "Bien" Murmure entre su piel. Ella soltó una risita y acaricio mi nuca con sus dedos.

"¿Es tan malo?" Me pregunto besando mi cabello.

"Si. Pero soy demasiado egoísta para vivir sin ti" Le conteste con la verdad.

Asintió, se inclino y beso mi frente. "Tu eres la persona menos egoísta que he conocido"

Resople y ella se vio molesta "Quiero mantenerte para mi para toda la eternidad"

"Bien, por que yo quiero lo mismo" Declaro. Me empujo contra la cabecera y se giro. Tomo el helado del buró que estaba a mi lado. No puede evitar reírme. "¿Qué?"

"Creo que te gusta mas el helado que yo" Frote sus hombros.

"Tienen mucho en común" Me bromeo. Pase mi dedo por la tapa y manche su nariz con el chocolate. Soltó una risita e hizo como si estuviera molesta. Me saco la lengua. "No desperdicies un helado tan bueno"

"Esta bien" Gire su cara así estaría frente a mi. Tome su cara entre mis manos y recorrí mi lengua por el puente de su nariz cuando llegue al helado. Ella frunció la nariz y sus labios y sus ojos sonrieron. Su piel se matizo de rojo.

"Ew.." Se río limpiando su nariz con su mano y se la limpio con mi camisa.

Suavemente aleje el helado de ella junto con la cuchara. Suavemente la recosté y le empecé a hacer cosquillas. Ella se retorcía riéndose fuerte. Era fácil hacerle cosquillas con el vestido y ella no lucho mucho. Cuando estaba completamente tranquila la mire. Ella mordía su labio inferior y respiraba rápidamente. Me incline y la bese de lleno en los labios. Sus brazos me rodearon el cuello sujetándome cerca de ella

Alice salto dentro de la habitación. Aparentemente se movía mas rápido que sus pensamientos, por que los dejo en la otra habitación. Ni siquiera toco. Estaba terriblemente emocionada. Un borrón de cosas de boda llegaron a mi mente.

"¡Oh! Esto va a ser maravilloso. ¡Vas a ser una novia hermosa!" Chillo

"Al, estamos en medio de algo" Murmure descansando mi cara en el hueco de su cuello. Bella rió por lo bajo, mi aliento le hacia cosquillas.

"¡Oh Bella! Tenemos tanto de que hablar" Alice casi sacaba a Bella de mis brazos. No era como si estuviéramos haciendo nada malo, solo nos estibamos besando. Gruñí por mi frustración y me recosté en la cama.

"¿Esto podría esperar para después?" Me queje

Bella aparentemente estaba de acuerdo con Alice y recorrió sus dedos por mi espalda. La mire y ella me sonrió. "Puedo manejarla. Regresare en un momento" Se incline y beso mi mejilla

Me di la vuelta viendo como se iba de la habitación con el duendecillo de mi hermana. Sonreí a mi hermosa prometida.

**Continuara****… **

**Hola a todos, bueno primero que nada, les agradesco a todos sus mensajes de animo, con mi mudanza. Creanme que me alegraron muchismo y me levantaron el animo. Por el momento ya estoy en mi nueva casa, las cosas van a ir cayendo en la rutina en algun tiempo. **

**Otra vez el capitulo no ha pasado la edicion, pero la verdad es que quise subirles el capitulo, como regalo de Halloween, ya para el proximo me voy a esperar la edicion, que no se cuando lo tenga. Asi que disculpas adelantadas. Espero que no me odien, pero la buena noticia es que ya me faltan muy pocos capitulos para terminar la traduccion y ya tengo planes para traducir otra historia despues de esta. **

**Bueno ya los dejo, de nuevo muchismas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado, se los agradesco de todo corazon, diviertanse en las fiestas de disfraces y recuerden cuidense mucho y no hagan tonterias, que no existe ningun Edward para salvarlas (Ay dios ya sone como abuelita, bueno creo que soy mayor que la mayoria de ustedes. asi que respeten mis canas jejeje). Nos leemos la proxima.**

**Ale Snape Li**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias por todo chica**

**Capitulo 25**

Teníamos una semana antes de volver a comenzar las clases y yo no podía estar más feliz. Todo lo que quería era estar a solas con Bella. Aunque parecía que mi deseo no se hacia realidad.

El primer lunes estábamos sentados en la sala después de la terapia de Bella. Jugaba videojuegos con Jasper. Mortal Kombat para ser más precisos, algo en lo que siempre nos pateábamos el trasero. Alice y Bella estaban atrás de nosotros nos alentaban a los dos. Diciendo nuestros nombres y aplaudiendo cuando cualquiera derribaba al otro.

"Por favor Eddie tu puedes hacerlo mejor que eso" Jasper chillo tratando de golpear mi hombro.

"No… me… digas… Eddie…" Chille y apretaba los botones mas rápida y fuertemente.

Sub-zero voló hacia su personaje, Baraka causando que una impresiónate salpicadura de sangre en 3-d por toda la pantalla. Las chicas hicieron un ruido de asco. Jasper se estaba poniendo extremadamente molesto y me transmitía sus sentimientos a mí también. Lo empuje fuerte con el hombro y el gruño con fuerza. Alice se reía a carcajadas.

"Chicos son tan inmaduros. Como sea Frost es el mejor personaje"

"Bella resoplo "Te gusta solo por su cabello"

Alice le saco la lengua y le lanzo la almohada a Bella. Ella se rió y se la lanzo también.

Finalmente gane, solo por un poco. Jasper suspiro con derrota dejando el control en el suelo "¿Tienes que ser bueno en todo?"

"Bueno simplemente soy asombroso" Reí. Cache la almohada que Alice le lanzaba a Bella en el aire. Las chicas ignoraban completamente nuestra plática. Le lance la almohada de regreso.

La agarro con una sonrisa, pero su cara cambio. Sus ojos se perdieron.

Una visión de Bella llego a la mente de Alice. Una mujer con algunos años pero aun adorable, Bella lloraba, pero era diferente. No estaba triste. Charlie entro en la visión y tenia una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

"Pienso que deberías hablar con Charlie" Alice dijo después de un minuto.

"¿Que sucede?" Bella pregunto, su buen humor desapareció en el instante.

"Nada esta mal. Solo que algo esta a punto de pasar. Pienso que se supone que es una sorpresa" Le dije sujetando sus manos.

Me sorprendí cuando Bella ya no pregunto nada. Estaba contento por eso. No sabia que decirle. No estaba muy seguro con la escena que vi.

Cuando llegamos a su casa la patrulla de Charlie estaba ahí. No debería estar en casa hasta dentro de unas horas. Bella no me espero y abrió la puerta del auto y corrió hacia la casa.

"Bella todo esta bien" La trate de calmar, pero ella me ignoro.

"¿Papi?" Llamo tan pronto entro a la casa

"¡Ahí estas! Estaba a punto de llamarte" Charlie estaba radiante. Muy orgulloso de si mismo por mantener la sorpresa en secreto.

"¿Bella?" Escuche que una mujer la llamaba. Ella corrió de la sala a la cocina y abrazo a Bella que se veía en shock.

"¿Mama? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Se alejo del abrazo y levanto la ceja.

"Solo que estoy preocupada por ti por todo lo que esta pasando. ¡Mi pobre bebe! Cuando Charlie me sugirió que viniera a visitarte antes de que empezaras con las clases, salte de emoción" Ella sujetaba a su hija de los brazos, examinándola. Creía que se veía feliz y eso la sorprendía.

"Mama, no tenias que hacer eso" Bella le dijo honestamente. Lagrimas empezaban a salir de su ojos.

"¡Si tenia! De todas formas quería. Extrañaba a mi niña"

Con esas palabras la mujer empezó a llorar. Era difícil de ver. Sabia que Bella no estaba molesta y hubiera sido egoísta interrumpir ese momento privado. Después de unos minutos el abrazo se rompió y limpiaron sus lágrimas.

Renee finalmente me vio. Lo hacia con curiosidad. "¿Y tu eres?"

"Soy Edward Cullen" Le ofrecí mi mano. Ella la tomo solo por un breve momento. Pensaba que era apuesto y que mis manos estaban muy frías. "_Debe de tener mala circulación el pobre"_ Fue difícil no reír.

"Oh, es una placer por fin conocerte Edward. Soy Renee" Su sonrisa era brillante y las arrugas de alrededor de sus ojos eran de placer. Era feliz de que yo era el que hacia feliz a Bella.

"¿Cómo te sientes mi niña?" Renee rodeo los hombros de Bella con el brazo. La llevo a la cocina.

"Bien. En realidad me siento muy bien. Las nauseas matutinas ya casi han desaparecido, desde que entre a la semana once. Solo si pudiera deshacerme de las agruras todo seria perfecto" La sonrisa de Bella era radiante.

"Lo siento, eso es algo que no va a desaparecer hasta que des a luz" Bese su coronilla y masajeé sus hombros. Se encogió de hombros y me miro. Se veía realmente feliz.

"Oh, ¿Has estado cerca de una mujer embarazada antes?" Renee me pregunto inocentemente.

Diablos, algunas veces necesitaba mantener mi boca cerrada. "No, no que lo recuerde" Le sonreí para detenerla. Muchas preguntas se formaban en la mente de Renee. Estoy seguro que ya se las había formado desde antes de que yo hablara, pero ahora yo lo provoque.

"¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?" Renee se sentó, Charlie y yo hicimos lo mismo.

"Si, tengo dos hermanos de sangre, un hombre y una mujer, pero también dos adoptados" Lo tenia tan practicado que salía de mi boca sin esfuerzo. Como todo lo que yo les decía a los humanos. Solo Bella y mi familia sabían la verdad.

"¿Adoptados?" Renee se vio confundida. Finalmente Charlie pensó que era hora de hablar.

"Si, el doctor Cullen y su esposa los adoptaron a los cinco ¿Cierto? Renee te va a gustar el doctor Cullen. El ha sido un gran apoyo para Bella" Me sonrió, algo de la furia que me tenía por estar con su hija se disminuyo.

"Si papa, pero realmente que a quien de verdad quieres es a Alice" Bella bromeo a su padre. Podrías decir que no estaba acostumbrada a tener a toda su familia en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo. Era muy dulce y me sentía como un extraño en medio de todo esto.

"Esta bien ¿Qué puedo decir? Es una buena chica" Charlie sonrió con el pensamiento de Alice realmente la apreciaba, y Alice diría lo mismo de el.

"¿Qué edad tienes Edward? Renee decidió que su interrogatorio no había terminado.

"17" Dije sin rodeos. Desearía poder decir 107, solo para ver sus reacciones. Probablemente hubieran reído y preguntado "¿En serio?"

"Oh y ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?" Renee volvió a preguntar. Empezaba a molestarme con todo eso.

"El 20 de Junio" Le sonreí. Sentí la mano de Bella en mi rodilla, me gire hacia ella viendo la expresión curiosa en su cara.

"Ya pronto" Y termino conmigo "Hey Charlie ¿Que te parece cenar?"

Discutieron sobre varios lugares, finalmente se decidieron por un deli. Charlie y Renee se fueron en la patrulla y yo lleve a Bella en mi auto. Tan pronto nos subimos me di cuenta que Bella me miraba fijamente. "¿Qué sucede amor?"

"No sabia tu cumpleaños. Soy una terrible novia" Estaba a punto de llorar. Estaba seguro que fue un día difícil con todas las emociones, pero aun así era difícil de manejar.

"No, no, no. No lo eres. No hablo mucho sobre eso. Además si hablo sobre eso Alice me hará una fiesta" Me incline y bese su mejilla antes de poner el auto en reversa. Nos fuimos hacia el deli en silencio. No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía Bella en este momento y desearía poder leer su mente. Me molestaba no saber las cosas. Debería de encantarme no poder hacerlo y la mayoría del tiempo lo hacia "¿Estas bien?"

"Solo me siento mal"

"¿Qué sucede?" Le pregunte sintiéndome un poco asustado.

"Como dije, soy una terrible novia" Vio por la ventana.

"Eres la novia mas sorprendente, hermosa, dulce, amable, gentil, que podría continuar. Confía en mi se me muchos adjetivos en muchos idiomas" Le dije en un tono tranquilo, esperando que Bella dejara de estar en ese precipicio emocional.

Funciono por que se giro y me sonrió. Tomo mi mano, y la acerco a su boca. Sus labios rozaron mis nudillos. Me hubiera gustado que continuase, pero llegamos al lugar.

Abrí su puerta y le di mi mano para ayudarla a salir del auto. Podía escuchar los pensamientos de su madre atrás de mí, deseando que su esposo Phil hiciera lo mismo con ella. Sonreí para mí.

"¿Qué es lo que vas a querer Edward?" Renee trataba de saber mis gustos. Aparentemente juzgaba a los hombres por lo que comían. No podía decirle que quería un puma con pan de centeno, lechuga y jitomate.

"Nada señora gracias" Dije educadamente.

"Ah, no te preocupes. Pide lo que quieras. Yo invito" Renee pensaba que yo solo trataba de ser amable

"Oh mama. Comió en su casa. Tiene un estomago un poco… sensible" Bella le sonrió dulcemente, quitando la atención de mí. "Yo quiero uno de pavo ¿De que vas a querer tú?"

Una vez que Charlie y Renee entraron en la discusión de que pan y que carne querían, jale a Bella hacia mí, bese el lóbulo de su oreja suavemente. "¿Te he dicho que eres sorprendente?" Le susurre, pude sentir como su piel se ruborizaba bajo mis labios. Tome un fuerte respiro y probé su delicioso aroma.

Después de que todos recibieran su orden, nos sentamos en una mesa empotrada. Deje mi brazo en el respaldo. Honestamente no me gustaba ver a la gente comer, incluso ni a mi familia. Pero con Bella era diferente y hacia una excepción. Ella recostó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras mordisqueaba sus papas fritas.

Sus padres estuvieron completamente cómodos con esto. Charlie más que Renee. Renee pensaba que era un buen muchacho.

La conversación nos disminuyo con la comida. Pienso que todos estaban muy emocionados por estar juntos. No se sentían como una verdadera familia, pero les gustaba pensarlo incluso si yo estaba con ellos.

Bella acababa de terminar y estaba picando su comida. Desmoronaba las papas fritas entre sus dedos, manteniéndola ocupada. De pronto un ruido sordo me llamo la atención. Mire a Bella confundido. No parecía que tuviera hipo. El sonido fue suave de nuevo. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo de mis labios cuando me di cuenta de que era.

"¿Qué?" Bella se dio cuenta de mi sonrisa, e inclino su cara.

"Nada" Le susurre, pase mi mano por su estomago. Ella también me sonrío, el amor brillaba en sus hermosos ojos castaños.

Su padre hizo un ruido con la garganta, llamando nuestra atención. Me moví incomodo en mi lugar al igual que Bella. Se acerco un poco más a mí, su cuerpo pegado al mió.

"Así que, díganme acerca de las clases de verano" Renee no se había dado cuenta de nuestra interacción o si lo hizo lo ignoro. De cualquier forma continuo

Le explique la gran parte de todo con Bella saltando en algunas partes. Aparentemente en Florida no tenían nada de eso incluso en Arizona, pero creía que era una excelente idea. Me di cuenta que durante nuestra conversación Bella jugaba distraídamente con su anillo. Sonreí para mí, tomando su mano izquierda con mí derecha.

"Que hermoso anillo Bella. ¿Donde lo compraste?" Renee seguía picando su ensalada de fruta. Yo esperaba que no se atragantara en caso de que Bella le contestara honestamente.

"Edward" Bella aclaro. Se enderezo junto a mí. Podía decir que ella quería que con esto terminaran esas preguntas. Desearía haberle advertido que no seria así.

"Oh, ¿De donde lo obtuviste? Es muy bonito y parece que no es nada barato" Renee sonrió y Bella frunció el seño por su indiscreción.

"No se cuanto costo, era de mi madre" Le sonreí, tratando de que ella se callara. Sabia que Bella todavía no estaba lista para esto. Sabia que quería esperar hasta que tuviera 18 o al menos hasta que acabara la escuela para decirles.

"Eso es algo. Bueno tu madre tenía un buen gusto. Bella deberías llevarlo en la otra mano, en esta parece que es un anillo de compromiso" Renee estaba un poco inquieta cuando pregunto esto, pero trataba de esconderlo con una sonrisa. Esperaba que Bella no cometiera su mismo error _"Ella no lo haría" _Pensaba

"Bueno, eso seria algo bueno" Bella bajo su cabeza e hizo que su cabello cubriera su cara. Su manta de seguridad.

"¿Disculpa?" La cara de Charlie se empezaba a poner morada.

"Dije que seria algo bueno Charlie. Por que lo es…" Bella levanto la mirada, frunció sus labios y formaron una línea, ella estaba molesta. Y retaba a sus padres a decir algo. Deseaba poderle decir que no era una buena idea. Nunca era buena idea sostener una bandera roja frente a un toro.

"¡¿Estas loca?! Han estado juntos ¿Cuánto? ¡Un mes! ¡Después de lo que te paso Bella! ¡Ugh! ¿Cómo puedes tan estúpida?" Charlie empezaba a levantar la voz con cada palabra. La madre de Bella se quedo quieta, total y completamente en shock.

"Ella no es estúpida" Dije firmemente. Podía soportar los gritos mucho más que ella. Tome un paso al frente en la línea de fuego.

"¡Y tú! ¡Confié en ti a mi hija! ¡Tienes 17 no están listos para el matrimonio! ¿Y que sobre ese hijo? ¿Eh? No eres lo suficientemente hombre para hacerte cargo de Bella durante esto. Ella va a necesitar a su familia cuando lo de en adopción" Exploto conmigo. Abrí la boca para hablar, pero Bella se levanto puso sus manos en jarra.

"Primero que nada no te atrevas a gritarle. El es mas hombre que tu. Segundo: No voy a dar el bebe en adopción" Grito. El lugar entero volteo para ver la discusión. Me pare tras Bella tratando de calmarla. Su corazón estaba acelerado.

Se giro rápidamente y se encamino a la puerta.

"¿A donde crees que vas? No he terminado contigo" Charlie grito.

"Lejos de ti. Lo siento mama" Dijo y se despidió con la mano. Escuche un ruido sordo y alguien maldecir tras nosotros.

"Bien hecho Charles" Dijo Renee sarcásticamente. A ella tampoco le agradaba la idea, pero sabía que gritando haría que las cosas fueran mucho peores.

Tome a Bella entre mis brazos una vez que estuvimos fuera. Lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro. La acerque y la acune entre mis brazos, tratando de calmarla y acariciando su espalda.

"No quería que las cosas salieran de esa forma"

"Lo se, lo siento" Murmure "Pero no creo que hubiera salido bien de cualquier forma que lo hicieras"

"Lo se. Solo que arruine el viaje de mama. Al menos se hubiera esperado de ser tan observadora hasta el ultimo día" Gruño y se tallo la cara.

"Bells" Renee nos llamo tras de nosotros… sola

"Mama, lo siento. Se que piensas que no es buena idea. No es como si me fuera a casar la próxima semana" Bella empezó a explicarse, pero Renee levanto su mano para detenerla.

"Bella se que no vas a cambiar de opinión. Así como tu abuela no pudo hacerme cambiar a mí la mía. Solo quiero que pienses sobre esto" Se volteo hacia mí "Te ves como un chico agradable y dulce, no es nada contra ti. Charlie y Bella me han dicho lo bueno que has sido para ella. Y estoy muy agradecida por eso"

"Solo quiero que Bella sea feliz" Dije con mis brazos aun sujetando a Bella

"Bien. Tenemos eso en común" Renee estaba a punto de decir algo que a Bella no le iba a gustar. Ella lo sabia pero al menos debería intentarlo "Bella… el bebe… Eres muy joven. Va a ser muy duro. No se si es la cosa correcta"

"Mama quiero intentarlo. Al menos quiero intentarlo. Quiero protegerla. Quiero amarla, como ella merece. Quizá no elegí esto, pero elijo tenerla" La cara de Bella estaba presionando mi pecho. Ella trataba de calmar su respiración, sonaba como si acabara de correr un maratón, con sus acelerados latidos y su respiración entrecortada. Estaba emocionalmente exhausta.

"Bella eso es muy noble de tu parte, pero es difícil. Confía en mí, yo lo se" Renee se recargo contra la patrulla.

"¿Desearías haberme dado?" Bella estaba a punto de llorar otra vez, las palabras picaban en su boca mientras las decía. Estaba visiblemente lastimada.

"¡NO! No es a lo que me refería. Me refiero es difícil ser una mama tan joven. Se que nuestras vidas son diferentes. Yo pude escoger al padre y tú no tuviste esa elección. Va a ser incluso mas difícil" Renee trataba de elegir sus palabras cuidadosamente. Ella sentía que si presionaba mas, Bella daría media vuelta y se iría. Yo pienso que conocía bastante bien a su hija.

"Si yo puedo elegir. Y elegí a Edward" Bella enderezo su espalda y vio fijamente a su madre.

"No es justo de tu parte que le pidas eso a el" Su madre dijo suavemente. Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y se froto la parte alta de ellos.

"Quiero serlo" Mis ojos no se alejaron de la cara de Bella. Ella encontró mi mirada y sonrió un poco.

Levanto su mano hacia mi mejilla y la acaricio. "Me lastimaron las personas equivocadas" Ella se giro hacia su madre "Pero encontré al hombre correcto y no lo voy a dejar ir" Sus ojos brillaron con una pasión que hubiera hecho saltar a mi corazón, si latiera. Podía ver el amor y la pasión en ellos. Sonreí para mi mismo.

Esto impresiono a Renee dejándola sin palabras por unos minutos. Ella creía honestamente en Bella. "¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para hacerte cambiar de parecer?" Pregunto solo para asegurarse.

"Absolutamente nada. Amo a Edward y voy a amar a este bebe" Bella estaba totalmente orgullosa de lo que había escogido. No podía evitar más que sentirme feliz con eso.

"Entonces lo único que puedo decir es esto: Le pido a Dios que esto funcione, y si no es así, siempre estaré aquí para ti"

"Dios lo oiga" Murmure. Debí de decirlo en voz mas alta de lo que pensaba, por que Renee y Bella asintieron. Renee se alejo de la patrulla y abrazo fuerte a Bella

"Bells pienso que lo mejor seria irnos" Charlie estaba poniéndose muy ansioso. Estaba realmente enojado y no le gustaba que tan "agradable" parecía. El quería despotricar y también me quería disparar. No lo podía culpar por eso.

Renee capto la indirecta y vio hacia adentro del local. Suspiro profundamente. "Bueno me estoy hospedando en el Best Western. Te puedes quedar conmigo si así lo deseas"

"No, pero gracias mama. Ya había prometido que me quedaría con Alice" Bella miro sus pies y puedo decir que se sentía mal. Se sentía como si estuviera abandonando a su madre.

"Esta bien. Ven mañana en la mañana, iremos de compras o algo así. ¿Por qué no traes a Alice?" Renee sonrió antes la idea de ir de compras. A Alice le encantaría.

"Esta bien. Te quiero Renee" Bella sonrió un poco y abrazo a su madre fuerte.

"También te quiero Bells"

**Continuara…**

**Hola, de nuevo, este capitulo, no esta editado. Asi que si hay algun error, mi mas sincera disculpa. No queria dejarlos sin capitulo. **

**Muchismas gracias por todos sus mensajes los leo y ya saben lo que puedo los contesto, y por cierto Salesia que lastima que no estas registrada por que, no sabes como me rio con tus mensajes y no te los puedo contestar. :)**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de unos minutitos para leer mi historia y por dejarme su opinion. Nos leemos la proxima y cuidense muchisimo**

**Ale Snape Li**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias por todo chica**

**Capitulo 26**

Bella se sentó en total y completo silencio, aunque se veía pensativa. Sus labios estaban fruncidos y pensaba en lo que necesitara decir. Decidí que este no era el mejor momento para tocarla. Necesitaba un poco de espacio. Había pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo todo.

Me estacione junto al BMW de Rosalie. Ella estaba bajo el auto con una ropa cubierta toda de aceite. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de confusión cuando salio del auto.

"¿Rose? ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?" Bella se agacho al lado del auto, tratando de ver bajo el.

"Oh solo que ya es tiempo para un cambio de aceite. Oye Edward el tuyo lo necesita la próxima semana. ¿Quieres que lo arregle esta noche?" Seguía bajo el auto mientras hablaba. Era divertido ves sus pies con perfecta manicura descubiertos saliendo de bajo del auto.

"Gracias Rose eso seria genial" Le dije recargandome contra la puerta.

"Nunca te imagine con ropa grasosa" Bella dijo sonriendo.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Amo mi auto. Como sea ¿como esta tu mama?" Escuche un sonido de herramientas bajo el auto. Era una de las pocas cosas que podía decir no tenia ni idea de cómo hacerlo. El imaginarme ensuciarme de esa forma no me parecía nada atractiva.

"Umm... esta bien, eso creo" Bella suspiro, recargándose en mi auto. Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho.

Rose salio de debajo del auto. Miro a Bella y se levanto _"¿Qué sucedió?"_ Me pregunto mirándome con una triste expresión.

"Les dijimos a Renee y a Charlie sobre nuestro compromiso" Le dije sin rodeos.

"Oh, ya veo que no salio muy bien que digamos" Rosalie dijo, aventó la herramienta que tenia en la mano haciendo un ruido metálico al caer. Lentamente se quito la ropa de arriba que estaba manchada, se acerco a una pileta que estaba en la esquina de la cochera, se lavo perfectamente, Cuando estuvo limpia se acerco a Bella y la abrazo. "¿Es difícil complacer a tus padres, cierto?"

Bella asintió y se dejo abrazar. Rosalie acariciaba su cabello. Fijo su vista en mí. _"Ve dentro de la casa y trae a Alice y a Esme. Por favor. Y __probablemente __también __una __caja__ de __pañuelos__"_

Asentí y me aleje sin decir ni una palabra. Alice ya había visto esto y traía en sus manos una enorme caja de pañuelos desechables. "Ya se y ya voy. Esme va a traer una cobija para Bella"

"Ella no tiene frió" Le aclare, sonriendo con las ideas de mi familia para las enfermedades.

"No, esta triste. Créeme ella necesitara esto" Palmeo mi hombro y se fue hacia la cochera bailando Me dio el fuerte presentimiento que no era bienvenido de nuevo a la cochera. Bella necesitaba apoyo femenino, no a la causa de los problemas.

Fui a mi habitación, me deje caer en el sillón. Tome mi I-Pod y me puse los audífonos. La conversación en la cochera era casi inaudible y esto haría que fuera imposible escucharla. Le subí al volumen de la música, todavía podía escuchar los pensamientos de mi familia, pero podía bloquearlos.

Puse la lista de reproducción que tenia para Bella. Esa la hice para ella, era una lista corta, pero cada día se acrecentaba. Elvis empezó cantando suavemente. Cerré mis ojos dejando que la música relajara mi tenso cuerpo.

No estoy seguro cuanto tiempo estuve en mi cuarto solo, la lista había cambiado a una que ponía cuando estaba, molesto. Tenia algún tiempo de no escucharla, pero deje que la canción de Incubus. 'Pardon Me', hiciera eco en mis oídos.

La culpa empezaba a sentirse en la boca de mi estomago. Había arruinado la relación de Bella con sus padres. Ellos estaban enojados y estaba seguro que Charlie no me dejaría volver a entrar a su casa. Esto molestaría a Bella. Me sentí peor con eso. Deje de respirar, pero la culpa subía de mi estomago hacia mi garganta. Estaba enojado conmigo mismo por no bajar y estar con Bella en estos momentos, mas por el hecho que no sabia si me quería a su lado en este momento

La canción cambio a Cold de Static-x. Me sorprendí cuando no la escuche entrar y más cuando se sentó en mí regazo, rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas. Sus dedos cálidos acariciando mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos, su cara estaba seca de lágrimas, pero sus ojos se veían un poco rojos. Sonreí y gire mis labios hacia su mano.

Me iba a quitar los audífonos pero Bella se inclino y me beso antes de que tuviera oportunidad de hacer nada. Sus labios exploraban los míos, suave pero ansiosamente. Sus dedos enredados con mi cabello. Empecé a respirar de nuevo, dejando que su esencia llenara mi boca. El vampiro en mí se hubiera vuelto loco, pero era el hombre en mi el que respondía. La acerque más hacia mí.

Bajo su cara hacia mi cuello y lo empezó a besar. Sus labios hicieron recorrido hasta mi oreja. Ella suavemente quito unos de los audífonos y beso mi oreja. Se alejo un poco y una sonrisa arrogante cruzo su cara. Puso el audífono en su oreja, escuchando la canción. La canción cambio otra vez, esta vez fue Korn.

Se inclino de nuevo aun con el audífono en su oreja. Continúo besándome, sus manos en mi pecho. Su latido de corazón golpeaba hacia mi fuerte. Puse mi mano en su espalda, dejándola justo debajo de su camisa.

Esto era único, por decirlo de alguna manera. Nos besábamos al compás de la música, mas intenso al igual que la música. Ella trataba de recuperar el aliento cada vez que podía, pero nunca se alejo o dejo de besarme. Se sentía tan cálida sobre mí.

Fui hacia su cuello y lo recorrí con besos. La canción cambio 'Wait and Bleed' de Slipknot, era una canción mas fuerte. Empecé a esparcir mis fríos besos a través de sus partes expuestas del pecho. Bella hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió suavemente. Su mano agarrada de mi cuello "Sigue haciéndolo"

Esto me saco de lo que estaba haciendo. La aleje y tome un profundo respiro. Cerré mis ojos. "Necesito detenerme antes de hacer algo que luego te arrepientas"

"No voy a arrepentirme de nada"

"Esta noche tuviste una pelea con tus padre. Tu relación con ellos probablemente no vuelva a ser igual. Estas molesta. Quiero que te sientas mejor, pero no de esta forma" Suspire y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho.

"No me arrepiento de nada" Ella repitió. La mire, se veía completamente convencida de este hecho.

"Por Dios. ¿Por qué eres tan tentadora?" Murmure, ella era tan suave y cálida.

"No me siento de esa forma" Suspiro y volteo hacia otro lado.

Tome un profundo respiro, recorriendo lentamente mis dedos por su rodilla y por fuera de sus muslos, sus caderas se habían hecho un poco más redondas y hacían que sus curvas se vieran mejor. Sus jeans se ajustaban más a su cuerpo y me preguntaba si estaba incomoda por eso. "Lo eres" La mire a los ojos, rogando por que me creyera.

Quite los audífonos de nuestras orejas y deje el I-Pod a un lado. La levante sus piernas rodeaban mi cintura. La cargue a su recamara. La senté en la orilla de la cama.

"Te dejo para que te cambies" Me acerque a la puerta.

"No tienes por que irte" Susurro, me gire y vi que su cara estaba ruborizada.

"Bella eres una tentación con la ropa puesta ¿Qué haría si no la tuvieras puesta?"

Su rubor se incremento, y mordió suavemente su labio inferior. La deje antes de que pudiera contestarme. Tenía miedo de que si ella lo hiciera, yo me quedaría. Baje las escaleras y encontré a Carlisle y a Jasper jugando ajedrez.

"¡Cielos Eddie! ¿Necesitas una ducha helada?" Jasper me veía divirtiéndose.

Carlisle levanto la ceja y miro hacia las escaleras _"¿Bella?"_

"¡Cállense los dos!" Me deslice en la silla.

"Yo no dije ni una palabra" Carlisle sonrió arrepentido.

"Lo estabas pensando" Cerré mis ojos tratando de relajarme de alguna forma.

"No tienes que avergonzarte de eso" Carlisle dijo regresando su vista a la piezas del juego.

"Lo hay. Créeme, la hay" Suspire profundamente.

"Es natural que quieras estar con ella" Jasper dijo y movió su rey.

"No quiero lastimarla. No esta lista, yo no estoy listo" Creo que trataba yo mismo de convencerme.

Carlisle asintió "Es entendible"

"Bueno pues estas haciendo las cosas mas difíciles para mi" Jasper sonrió sarcástico.

"Lo siento" Me levante de la silla "Disfruten su juego"

"Solo estaba bromeando" Me dijo cuando yo ya estaba llegando a las escaleras.

"Lo se. No hay problema" Le dije.

Bella ya estaba recostada en la cama. Había tenido un día muy duro y estaba casi seguro que su semana también lo seria. Necesitaría todo el descanso que pudiera. Fui a mi recámara y me puse una pijama, por el simple hecho de estar mas cómodo. Regrese a su habitación y me deslice suavemente a su lado. Se recargo sobre mí acurrucándose mas cerca.

"¿Por qué no quieres hacerme el amor?" Susurro.

Casi gruñí de frustración. "Demonios ya hemos hablado de esto. Varias veces. Tu sabes que yo quiero ¿Cómo no lo querría?"

No respondió pero miro hacia otro lado. Odio esto. Sabía que era por que ella no tenía ninguna confianza en si misma en este momento. No podía culparla por eso. No sabia que hacer. Era tan frustránte. Desearía que esa noche en Port Angeles nunca hubiera sucedido. Quizás así ella no se sentiría así en este momento.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?" Le exigí.

"Tócame" Estaba casi a punto del llanto.

"¡No era eso a lo que me refería!" Me levante y me arrodille frente a ella.

Más lágrimas, siempre eran más lágrimas. Odiaba esas malditas lágrimas y las odiaba más por que yo era el causante de ellas. Me odiaba por eso. Suficiente no podía soportarlo mas.

La jale hacia mí de manera brusca, pero con el suficiente cuidado de no lastimarla. Fui salvaje al besar su acalorada boca. Deje que sus lágrimas rodaran por mi piel. Sus dedos se sujetaron con fuerza de mi camisa, tratando de buscar agarre. La aleje cuando estaba completamente sin aliento. Yo jadeaba también, pero no era por falta de aliento era por el deseo.

"Estoy dispuesto a esperar por lo que deseo. ¿Puedes hacer lo mismo?" Le pregunte.

Me miro a los ojos, los suyos brillaban y una ligera capa de sudor recorría su piel. Apretaba sus labios, hinchados y rojos por el beso. "¿Honestamente? No"

"Te prometo que haré que la espera valga la pena"

"De eso no tengo duda" Dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama. Puso una mano en su frente, su respiración entrecortada. Empezó a reírse suavemente.

"¿Qué?" Pregunte confundido. Esto no era lo que esperaba.

"¡Eres un maldito provocador e incitador!" Se rió con un poco mas de fuerza y yo mismo me reí.

"Lo siento, si te hace sentir mejor, yo también me provoco al igual que te provoco a ti" Le sonreí y me acosté a su lado.

Recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y no tardo mucho en quedarse dormida. Estaba frustrado en muchas formas, desearía poder dormir y olvidar. Haría las cosas más fáciles.

En la mañana Alice y Rosalie sacaron a Bella de la cama. Alice traía una caja de donas y algo de leche. Bella simplemente gimió cuando la sacaron de la cama. Me dio una pequeña mueca de sonrisa.

"Vas a pasarla bien, no te preocupes Bella" Alice frotaba sus hombros.

El día pasó lentamente, fui a cazar yo solo. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas. La lluvia caía como una fuerte cortina. Era refrescante.

Regrese a la casa alrededor de las tres. Me preguntaba que tanto tardarían en volver. Saque mi celular y llame a Alice. Sabía que ella era la de la idea de esto.

"Ama y señora de todo lo malvado y rosa ¿Cómo lo puedo ayudar?" La podía escuchar reírse.

"Bueno, su majestad, solo quería checar a Bella ¿Esta bien?" Trataba de mantener mi risa bajo control.

"¡Ella esta bien! Estamos en el Target de Seattle en este momento. ¡Vamos a tener una parrillada mañana!" Podía decir que estaba saltando arriba y abajo ligeramente. Me preguntaba que era lo que la señora Dwyer pensaba sobre esto.

"¿Puedo hablar con ella?" Puse los ojos en blanco.

"Bien, bien, bien. Aquí la tienes"

"Habla la rehén de la ama y señora" Bella rió.

No pude contener una carcajada "¿Cómo estas hermosa?"

"Estoy bastante bien. Mis pies me duelen. En serio ¿Como puede alguien necesitar hacer tantas compras?" Suspiro y yo me preguntaba si le estaban dando tiempo suficiente para que descansara.

"¿Cómo esta tu madre?" Le pregunte. Esperaba que entendiera lo que le estaba preguntando.

"Esta bien. No ha preguntado nada sobre esto. Es mas esta viendo en este momento cosas de bebes. Es un poco escalofriante" Trato de decirlo muy a la ligera pero le fallo.

"¿Quieres que vaya?"

"No. Ya casi acabamos. Estaré en casa en un par de horas"

"¿Sabes algo sobre tu padre?" Le pregunte suavemente. No quería lastimarla.

"Esta que se lo lleva el Diablo. Pero puede estarlo, a mi no me importa. Mi mama esta buscándome así que ya te voy a dejar. Te amo" Dijo rápidamente.

"Yo también te amo" Dije y sonreí. Cerré el teléfono y lo guarde en mi pantalón.

Baje las escaleras para avisarle a mi familia de los planes de Alice. Esme no podía estar mas feliz o Emmett.

"¿Estamos invitando a Charlie? Pregunto Carlisle mientras leía el periódico.

"Eso depende de Bella"

"Pienso que es buena idea" Me miro directamente _"No es bueno para ella estar con tantas preocupaciones"_

"Lo se" Asentí "Pero aun así depende de Bella"

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos, bueno aqui esta un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes, me hacen muy feliz. Espero pronto poder subir otro capitulo. Cuidense y nos leemos la proxima.**

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias por todo chica**

**Capitulo 27**

Cuando Bella y mis hermanas regresaron a la casa, Esme ya le había preparado la cena a Bella. Estaba en una bandeja lista para que ella la comiera. Sopa de tomate, sándwich de queso a la parrilla, un vaso de leche, ensalada y unas fresas. Esme estaba feliz con lo que hacia. Le gustaba hacer esto, hacer el papel de mama. Se veía simpática con su delantal que traía puesto.

Mis hermanas llamaron a mis hermanos para que las ayudaran a bajar las cosas del auto. Estaba asustado por el montón de cosas que compraron. Lleve a Bella adentro y la guié a la mesa. Murmuro de placer cuando vio la comida. Podía escuchar a su estomago por el hambre.

"¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?" Le pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado.

"Bien. Es agradable pasar tiempo con mi familia" Me sonrió "Realmente a mi mama le encantan tus hermanas"

"Eso es bueno. Así que, ¿Una parrillada?"

Suspiro y alejo la ensalada. "Dije algo sobre unos filetes. Tu hermana se emociono y decidió que era lo que necesitábamos, una fiesta aquí. Renee jamás rechazara una fiesta"

Sonreí "Va a ser interesante. Y por cierto ¿donde esta Renee?"

"Fue a hablar con Charlie. Me da lastima por ella" Bella mordisqueaba la orilla del sándwich.

"A mi también" Le entregue una servilleta. Se encogió de hombros y tomo la servilleta que le entregaba y se limpio la boca.

"Edward hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarte" Dijo hablando suavemente, me miro a través de sus pobladas pestañas.

"Pregunta lo que quieras" Le sonreí animándola a continuar.

"Mi madre me pregunto sobre la fecha de nuestra boda" Metió la cuchara en la sopa jugando con ella y sin comer.

"¿Y que sobre eso?" Puse mi mano sobre la suya y la apreté suavemente. Se veía incomoda, suavemente quite mi mano y la vi fijamente a sus ojos.

"Quiero que nos casemos en mi cumpleaños" Hablaba muy suavemente.

"Cuando tu quieras mi amor. Un año le dará el tiempo suficiente a Alice para-" Puso su mano en mi boca.

"Este cumpleaños"

"Oh…" Me calle por un momento. No me había dado cuenta que ella se quería casar tan pronto. Aunque por mi no había ningún problema. "Como te dije, cuando tu quieras, pero puedo preguntar ¿Por qué?"

"Mi madre menciono que vendría otra vez para mi cumpleaños. De esa forma seria mas fácil" Dijo un poco apresurada.

"¿Y que otra cosa Bella?" La presione, estaba escondiendo algo.

"De esa forma, cuando cumpla 18 me mudaría aquí. Y ya no tendría que preocuparme por Charlie" Su cara se puso triste y sus ojos no me miraban.

Puse mi dedo bajo su barbilla, haciendo que me mirara "Te puedes mudar aquí no importa la razón, en este momento si así tu lo deseas"

"Pero Charlie podría decir que me secuestraste o algo parecido" Murmuro.

"No tenemos que apresurarnos en esto si así no lo quieres Bella" Le dije gentilmente.

"Te quiero para toda la eternidad. No importa si nos casamos en este momento o en cien años. Solo quiero estar junto a ti" Sonrió suavemente, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

La puse en mi regazo. "Me encantaría casarme contigo en este instante" Acaricie su cuello con mis labios y ella se rió y su pecho vibro con la risa. "Si pudiéramos irnos a Las Vegas en este momento, lo haría" Cubrí su cuello de besos.

"Mientras no sea Elvis quien nos case. Todo estaría bien" Se rió y se recargo sobre mi.

"Oh por favor. ¿Y donde queda la diversión?" Recorrí mis dedos sobre si estomago, su piel se tensaba con mi frió toque.

"Que te parece esto… Nos casamos junto al río. Solo nuestras familia, tu y yo. Tranquilo y rápido. Luego tu puedes llevar rápidamente a donde quieras" Beso suavemente mi mejilla.

"Isabella Swan, ¿estas tratando de llevarme a la cama?" Le pregunte con fingido horror. Ella se carcajeo y me dio un codazo en el estomago. Probablemente se hizo mas daño ella misma, pero no dijo nada.

Esa noche fue extremadamente tranquila y yo no podía estar más agradecido. Estábamos en la cama y Bella leía sentada entre mis piernas. Yo simplemente la veía.

No tomo mucho tiempo para que cayera dormida. Estaba muy cansada por la actividad del día. Acaricie su espalda suavemente deseando que su sueño fuera tranquilo.

Aparentemente Alice pasó toda la noche decorando nuestro jardín para la parrillada. En la mañana antes de que Bella despertara baje las escaleras. Gemí ante la vista que me esperaba. Había una mesa larga decorada con docenas de flores. Faroles de papel colgaban de un lado a otro. Luces blancas como las de los árboles de navidad decoraban los pilares. Podía ver la enorme parrilla en una esquina con todos sus utensilios, y me preguntaba si alguno sabia como usarlos.

Alice y Esme estaban sentadas en la sala, las dos leyendo libros de cocina. "¿Están estudiando señoras?"

Alice gruño y me dio la espalda lentamente. Si ella gruñía debía estar realmente molesta. Rose entro. "Llevan leyendo eso toda la noche. Creo que están sobre informadas. Sea lo que sea que hagas no les preguntes que están haciendo"

Me reí y decidí que era mejor irme. Agarre a Carlisle antes de que entrara a la boca del león. Se sorprendió pero le señale el sillón con la cabeza. El asintió y se fue al comedor.

"Edward" Escuche que Bella me llamaba. Podía oler incluso desde aquí abajo, que acababa de salir de bañarse, su cabello olía a esencia de fresa. Sonrió cuando me vio. Bajo las escaleras con cuidado. "¿Te molestaría acompañarme a recoger a mi madre?"

"Para nada, pero ¿no crees que es un poco temprano para…" Señale con mi mano la ventana y el jardín.

"Bueno, lo es, pero es mi primera cita con el doctor. Me refiero para el bebe"

Finalmente me di cuenta que traía ropa holgada. Simplemente asentí. Tenia algunas preguntas sobre que pasaría, pero decidí mejor no hacerlas.

No hablamos en el auto, incluso cuando Renee estaba con nosotros. Era un silencio nervioso. Apenas y hablábamos cuando llegamos al consultorio del doctor. Cada una de las mujeres que estaban ahí se preguntaban si yo era el padre. También pensaban que éramos muy jóvenes.

Cuando llamaron a Bella, Renee se levanto y la siguió. Debieron entrar a una habitación pegada a la pared donde yo estaba sentado, por que podía escuchar cada palabra. Incluso podía escucharla llorar con algunas pruebas. Deseaba poder alejar su dolor, sujetarla y decirle que todo pasaría pronto.

Una enfermera pequeña y con el cabello oscuro salio a la sala de espera y miro alrededor. "Señor Cullen ¿podría venir conmigo?"

Me levante mas rápido de lo que debí hacerlo. Estaba nervioso y era difícil contenerme en algunas cosas. La sorprendí con mi velocidad, pero sacudió la cabeza y vio hacia otro lado "¿Todo esta bien?"

"Oh todo esta bien. Lo que pasa es que la señorita Swan quiere que este con ella en el ultrasonido" Me sonrió. Sabia el por que Bella estaba embarazada y sabia que no era mio. Estaba sorprendida de verme ahí con ella.

Entre a una habitación pequeña y oscura. Bella estaba recostada, esperando que esto terminara. Fui a su lado y tome su mano, sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora.

El técnico entro con una enorme maquina "Muy bien señorita Swan, necesito que se levante un poco la camisa"

Bella lo hizo sin decir una palabra y subió su camisa hasta la parte debajo de su pecho.

"Muy bien, ahora esto va a estar un poco frió" La técnico que su nombre era Jaymi, agito un frasco que parecía un bote de mayonesa. Lo apretó y aplico algo en el estomago de Bella, ella se estremeció un poco. La sustancia era un gel de color entre verde y azul. Jaymi empezó a pasar sobre el estomago de Bella algo que parecía un micrófono.

Jaymi hizo algunos ajustes y apretó algún botón. El bebe fue fácil de encontrar. Una pequeña bola blanca en la oscura pantalla. "Ves Bella, ese es el corazón del bebe" Le susurre mientras le señalaba la pantalla. Si te fijabas bien podías ver las arterias que hacían latir el corazón. Bella me sonrió y luego a su madre. Su madre acaricio su cabello suavemente. Renee trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar.

"Muy bien, este es el corazón. No veo ninguna anormalidad, eso es bueno. Ve esto de aquí" Señalo con su meñique "Es el principio de su espina dorsal" La joven mujer le sonrió a Bella. Se sentía fatal con lo que le había pasado a Bella. No era justo. Ella lo sabia, por que le había sucedido también a ella. Pero ella fue afortunada de no quedar embarazada en esa terrible experiencia.

Bella giro su cara hacia mí. "¿Se ve normal?" Me susurro para que su madre no la escuchara.

"Ella esta bien. Por lo que te puedo decir se ve perfectamente" La calme y bese suavemente su frente.

"Bueno, voy a tomar algunas medidas mas, pero todo se ve perfectamente bien. ¿Quieres que te imprima algunas fotos?" Le pregunto gentilmente.

"Oh, si por favor" Bella le sonrió amablemente.

Cuando la mujer termino, le entrego a Bella una pequeña toalla para limpiar el gel. Con cada vez que se limpiaba, Bella hacia una mueca. "Esto es asqueroso" Frunció la nariz.

Me reí y tome la toalla, suavemente limpie su estomago, siendo muy cuidadoso con su vientre. Renee miraba todo con fascinación. Se preguntaba si Charlie o Phil habían sido alguna vez así de dulces. Cuando termine me incline y bese su estomago.

"Muy bien, ahora alimentemos a la chica. Tienes terapia hoy a las tres" Le recordé y la ayude a levantarse de la cama. "Señora Dwyer ¿Quiere acompañarnos a la terapia o la puedo llevar a alguna parte?" Trataba de ser muy educado quería al menos ganarme a alguno de sus papas.

"Me gustaría ir ¿Si eso te parece bien Bella?"

Bella asintió lentamente. Podía decir que ella no estaba de humor para hablar. No estaba seguro que hoy fuera un buen día para una pequeña fiesta. Desearía que Alice cancelara el plan, pero sabía que eso jamás pasaría.

La terapia fue difícil ese día. Mas difícil que en las semanas anteriores. Las lagrimas de Bella y Renee eran duras y lastimaban. Aparentemente Renee no sabía todos los detalles hasta hoy. O al menos los detalles que todos lo demás humanos sabían. Los únicos que sabían toda la historia eran Bella, mi familia y yo.

Realmente Bella no había hablado mucho con su madre últimamente. Había llamadas telefónicas una o dos veces a la semana, y se mandaban mails de vez en cuando. Pero aparte de eso Bella no quería hablar con su madre. Sentía que su madre era una un niño indefenso algunas veces y al siguiente un completo adulto. Podía ver de alguna forma que era la misma manera en la que Charlie la trataba también a ella.

Cuando regresamos a la casa eran casi las cinco de la tarde. Mi hermana había exagerado con las decoraciones. Todo lo que podía hacer era sonreír y sentirme un poco apenado. Mi hermana se había esforzado mucho para hacer una fiesta donde ni siquiera comeríamos.

Bella guió a su madre hacia la casa. Era sorprendente ver el montón de pensamientos que se arremolinaban en la mente de Renee, desde: _"Bella se va a emparentar con una familia rica" _a: "_Me pregunto quien pinto eso"_ Pasaban tan rápido por su mente que incluso era difícil de leer. Era como ver a la mente de un niño.

Mi madre salio de la cocina con un delantal blanco puesto, que estaba manchado con una especie de salsa. Bella sonrió para si y volteo su cara hacia un lado.

"Oh, tu debes de ser la mama de Bella" Esme sonrió _"Wow se parece a Bella"_

"Soy Renee, gusto en conocerte" Renee sonrió feliz, estaba realmente nerviosa.

"Mama ella es la mama de Edward, Esme. Ella es la mejor" Bella toco el brazo de Esme, haciendo que ella sonriera radiante. Esme pensaba que tanto le gustaba tenerla en la familia.

"Edward, por que no la llevas atrás y se la presentas a Carlisle" Esme necesitaba regresar a la cocina para terminar algún postre. Lleve a Renee hacia el jardín.

Carlisle estaba sentado en una silla leyendo el periódico. Jasper y Emmett se divertían encendiendo el fuego de la parrilla. Los dos trataban de recordar como era hacer algo como esto cuando eran humanos. El haber cocinado al aire libre. Debía ser un largo tiempo.

Rose y Alice terminaban de poner la mesa. Ya estaba con muchas cosas de más, pero no era tan estúpido como para arriesgarme a decírselos.

Renee se detuvo completamente. Estaba sorprendida de nuestra belleza. Especialmente la de Carlisle. Sonreí con esto, tendría que decírselo después. "Renee, mi padre el doctor Carlisle Cullen"

"Un placer conocerlo doctor Cullen" Estrecho su mano y rápidamente la soltó. Pensaba que estaba fría, como mi mano. Se empezaba a preguntar si solo era para ella.

"Por favor llámeme Carlisle" Le sonrió "Estas son mis hijas Rosalie y Alice. Y aquellos son mis hijos Emmett y Jasper" Señalo a cada uno.

"Es una placer por fin conocerla señora Dwyer. Solo tengo que decir que me encanta estar cerca de Bella. ¡Es mi mejor amiga!" Alice parloteaba. Practicamente saltaba llena de energía.

Renee vio a Alice y después a Bella. Su hija le sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Bella se sentó en una silla y le señalo a su mama para que se sentara también.

Los chicos pusieron los filetes en la parrilla. El olor era raro para mí, pero para Renee y para Bella parecía que lo disfrutaban. Las chicas empezaron a traer cosas a la mesa. Esme y Alice habían exagerado. Esto era ridículo.

Alrededor de las seis escuche que un auto se estaciono a la entrada. Charlie toco la puerta principal, todavía vestía su uniforme. Alice corrió a abrirle y jalándolo hacia el jardín.

"Hola chicos" Dijo lo suficientemente educado. Yo estaba muy contento de que dejara su pistola en el auto. Sus pensamientos eran borrosos con la rabia. Se sentó sin decir ninguna otra palabra. La única razón por la que estaba aquí era por que Renee lo había amenazado. El dijo que trataría de ser agradable, pero no dijo que se esforzaría mucho en serlo.

Una vez que los filetes estuvieron listos y todos nos habíamos servido, la farsa empezó. Bella me miraba con curiosidad, le guiñe el ojo y ella rió por lo bajo. Todos hacíamos lo mismo, jugábamos con nuestra comida, cortándola en pequeños pedazos. Pretendiendo morder pequeños pedazos. Solamente que los humanos reales hacían que la comida desapareciera.

"Así que chicos ¿Tienen planeado quedarse por aquí el verano?" Renee trato de empezar una plática agradable "Me refiero a parte de la escuela"

"No hemos pensado mucho sobre eso. Probablemente nos quedemos cerca" Rose le sonrió a Emmett. Ella pensaba en posponer su boda hasta el próximo año. Alice le había dicho lo que Bella quería para nosotros.

"¡Quizá podríamos ir a nadar al río! ¡Eso siempre es divertido!" Alice sonrió con su idea.

"Ugh, trajes de baño…" Bella gruño

"Nadar es bueno para ti y para el bebe" Carlisle intervino. Estaba divertido con todo esto.

"No tengo traje de baño" Estoy seguro que si pudiera oír los pensamientos de Bella terminaría esa frase con 'Gracias a Dios'

"¡Eso significa que iremos otra vez de compras!" Alice aplaudió emocionada, Jasper puso los ojos en blanco.

"Justamente el sueño de toda mujer, enseñar cuanto ha engordado en un traje de baño…" Bella estaba pinchando su filete como si estuviera atacando a Alice.

"De ninguna manera estas gorda. Eres perfecta y hermosa de la forma que eres" Me incline y bese su coronilla. Ella se recargo en mí y suspiro suavemente.

"Bien. De todas formas ¿Donde voy a conseguir un traje de baño?" Bella alejo su plato.

"¡Por supuesto que en Victoria Secret!" Alice sonrió radiante. Yo deseaba que mi hermana se callara la boca.

Las palabras Victoria Secret, causo que mis hermanos empezaran a burlarse y a silbar. Ellos trataban de hacer sonrojar a Bella. No creo que esperaran lo que iba a suceder, ni tampoco yo.

Pretendía tomar un trago de agua, simplemente acerque el vaso a mis labios cuando Charlie finalmente decidió entrar a la conversación.

"¿Estas teniendo sexo con mi hija?"

**Continuara****…**

**Hola como estas, bueno aqui les traigo otro capitulo, que espero que les guste. Ahora hay dos cosas que quiero comentar, la primera es del capitulo pasado, me preguntaron sobre una cancion y para serles sincera no conosco las canciones ni a los grupos, a lo mejor a uno, pero relamente nunca he escuchados las canciones, asi que perdon por no poder aclarar si estan correctas. Y el otro punto, es que en este capitulo hay un error Alice se presenta con Renee siendo que el dia anterior fueron de compras, no lo arregle por que no quiero modificar nada de la historia original, asi que disculpen.**

**Espero pronto poderles subir otro capitulo el viernes, gracias por todos sus comentarios y nos leemos la proxima y cuidense.**

**Ale Snape Li**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias por todo chica**

**Capítulo 28**

Mi boca se abrió contra mi voluntad, el vaso todavía presionaba mis labios. El agua entro a mi boca y resbalo por mi garganta. Empecé a toser, dispuesto a sacar el insípido líquido de mí. Bella estaba sentada junto a mí todavía sin poder moverse.

Todos pensaban de diferentes formas, y todas al mismo tiempo. Parecía que gritaban en mis oídos. Necesitaba un momento para poderme recomponerme un poco.

Puse el vaso sobre la mesa y limpie mi boca. Charlie decidió que eran muchas evasivas así que decidió repetir su pregunta.

"¿Te estas acostando con mi hija?" Su cara estaba lívida. Sus ojos centellaban con la poderosa emoción que sentía.

Escuche que Emmett reía del otro lado de donde yo estaba "¿Qué? ¿Edward el mojigato?"

Rosalie le pego en la cabeza con la mano, haciéndolo que se estremeciera. Jasper resoplaba y Alice hacia lo mismo. Mire a mi familia y después a Bella. Pobre Bella estaba roja.

"¿Honestamente desea que conteste a esa pregunta?" Mire al Jefe Swan a la cara. El odiaba eso. Odiaba la confianza que demostraba. Pensaba que no era natural.

"Hijo, yo creo que deberías contestar a Charlie" La cara de Carlisle era completamente seria, pero en su mente podía ver que se carcajeaba.

Apreté fuertemente mi mandíbula para no gruñir. La tentación de hacerlo era terrible. "No. No lo he hecho. Tenga un poco de fe en su hija"

"¡Confió en mi hija!" Me contesto

"¡Entonces actúa así!" Renee y Bella gritaron al mismo tiempo. Era atemorizante ver como se parecían.

Charlie gruño y se levanto. Se iba a su casa para rumiar su enojo.

"¿Quieres ver a tu nieto?" Renee le grito. Su cara estaba roja del enojo. Ella pensaba que Charlie estaba actuando como un niño.

Esto lo detuvo y se giro. Renee traía la foto que le habían dado del ultrasonido por la mañana. La sostuvo en sus dedos "¿Quieres ver esto? Cada vez que actúas de esta forma lo lastimas" Le enseño la foto otra vez "Ahora vas a actuar como un adulto o como un niño que no se sale con la suya"

Charlie regreso a su silla y se dejo caer y no dijo una palabra. Aparentemente iba a actuar como un niño. "Ustedes dos son muy jóvenes para casarse" Murmuro

"¿Qué edad tenias tu?" Bella pregunto aunque ya sabia la respuesta, pero quería tener algo con que discutirle.

"Eso no importa"

"Como diablos no importa" Renee mascullo

"Cállate Renee. Tu sabes que no debimos habernos casado tan jóvenes"

"¡Entonces no hubiéramos tenido a Bella!" Renee le rebatió. En este momento ya se estaba enfureciendo.

"¡Ella es la única cosa buena! Bella ¡no te doy permiso para hacer esto!" Me miro cuando dijo la palabra 'esto'

"Nos vamos a casar en mi cumpleaños, ¡Así que no importa si me das tu permiso o no!" Bella grito y se encamino hacia adentro de la casa.

"Wow, es un poco rápido Edward" Renee me miro, la preocupación estaba en su cara. Charlie se veía libido.

"Ella decidió eso, no fui yo. Yo solo quiero hacerla feliz" Le dije honestamente.

"Charlie, Renee. Yo confió en mi hijo y en sus decisiones. Si nosotros como familia, pensáramos que no seria buena idea no lo permitiríamos" Carlisle decidió que era hora de intervenir.

"No es que no confié en Edward, solo estoy preocupada sobre Bella" Renee dijo y alejo su plato.

"Como el medico de Bella yo pienso que ella esta bien, como su amigo y esperemos su futuro suegro yo pienso que esto es lo que ella quiere. Ella realmente lo ha pensado bien y merece que respeten su decisión" Carlisle vio directamente a Charlie mientras hablaba.

Charlie refunfuño "¿A dónde fue Bella?"

"Fue a su habitación" Alice miro hacia la casa. Podía ver que Bella estaba haciendo en la mente de Alice. Estaba sentada en su cama llorando.

"¿Su habitación?" Renee levanto una ceja confundida "¿No dirás a la habitación de huéspedes?"

"No. Es su habitación. Ella pasa mucho tiempo aquí y decidí que le quería dar su propio espacio. Ella es parte de la familia" Esme sonrió un poco. Estaba empezando a recoger los platos. Estaba contenta de tener un pretexto de no comer nuestra comida. Me preguntaba cuanta de la comida estaba debajo de la mesa.

"Señora Dyer, si quiere puedo mostrarle donde esta su habitación" Me levante cuando Renee asintió. Charlie se levanto de prisa y se volvió a sentar cuando su ex esposa lo miro con ganas de matarlo.

"Voy a ir a hablar con Bella y cuando regrese te vas a disculpar con ella" Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

El refunfuño. Estaba pensando sobre 'fugarse de la escena' guié a Renee adentro, llevándola hacia las escaleras lentamente, solo en caso que fuera igual de torpe como su hija. Por lo visto no lo era.

"Edward ¿Estas listo para esto?" Me pregunto cuando estaba tras de mi.

"Mas de que jamás creería" Le conteste. Ella pensó en mi respuesta por un momento.

"Si lastimas a mi hija Charlie no será el único por el que tengas que preocuparte" Me dijo muy seria. Quería advertirme pero no quería ser grosera.

"No esperaría menos que eso" Llame a la puerta de Bella "Amor ¿podemos entrar?"

"Si" La voz de Bella era suave y a punto de volver a llorar.

Abrí la puerta. Bella estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, su cara estaba roja e hinchada con las lágrimas. Volteo su cara hacia otro lado.

"Les daré un poco de privacidad. Pienso que Esme tendrá el postre una vez que ustedes bajen" Le sonreí a Bella, ella me sonrió un poco y bajo su cabeza. Su cabello tapo su cara.

Baje las escaleras era tiempo de tener una pequeña charla con Charlie "Jefe Swan ¿Me podría acompañar un minuto por favor?"

Se levanto sin decir una palabra y vino a la sala conmigo "¿Qué?"

"Deje de lastimar a su hija"

"¡No la estoy lastimando!" Chillo

"¿Y que este llorando sola en su recamara es bueno para ella?" Gruñí. La furia crecía en mi estomago

"Ella no estaría llorando si tu no fueras tan estúpido" Me contesto de la misma forma

"Discúlpeme ¿Estúpido?"

"Eres un idiota si crees que es saludable para una chica adolescente que ha pasado todo esto, que esta lista para el matrimonio" Sus manos estaban cerradas en puños a los lado de su cuerpo, temblaba un poco.

"No se lo hubiera propuesto, si no pensara que era lo correcto" Le rebatí

"Eres un muchacho, ¿Qué es lo que sabes?" Me grito. Podía decir que mi familia estaba escuchando con preocupación y curiosidad.

"¿Y cuanto sabes tu?" Le gruñí. Esto lo asusto, solamente le mostraba una parte de mi furia.

"No lo suficiente y ese es el punto" Dijo suavemente.

"Ella tienen el derecho de tener sus propias equivocaciones, si esta llegara a ser una de esas. Después de que cumpla 18 años, no tienes opción, esto no se va a cancelar. ¿Quieres perder a tu hija?" Trate de calmar mi genio. Necesitaba razonar con el, no gritarle.

"No quiero perderla"

"Yo tampoco lo quiero. Déjala, déjanos hacer esto. Esto es algo que los dos necesitamos. Yo la amo. Quiero protegerla" Le di la espalda

"¿Realmente te preocupas por ella?"

"¿He hecho alguna cosa que te haga pensar lo contrario?" Le pregunte tranquilo. El lo pensó por un momento.

"No"

Renee y Bella bajaban las escaleras abrazadas, reían y sonreían. Sus caras se pusieron serias cuando nos vieron. Le sonreí "¿Lista para el postre? Se que mi mama hizo un especialmente para ti" Fui al pie de las escaleras y tome su mano. Ella asintió suavemente y me siguió. Charlie sujeto su brazo cuando pasamos.

"Lo siento hija. Solo quiero mantenerte a salvo"

"Lo se" Fue todo lo que le contesto. Charlie la soltó y nos siguió al jardín. Mi familia ya había limpiado la mesa.

"¡Ahí están! ¡Tenemos helado casero!" Esme estaba realmente orgullosa de si misma. No puede evitar reírme entre dientes. Me miro fijamente. Me acerque y suavemente bese su mejilla

"Lo has hecho todo perfecto" Le sonreí. Bella se acerco y la abrazo.

"Gracias, esto es genial" Bella sonreía de oreja a oreja.

"Bueno, coman antes que se derrita" Nos señalo la mesa.

Los humanos fueron los únicos que lo comieron. Mi familia se excuso de hacerlo, todos decían que ya estaban satisfechos con la comida. Renee pensó que era un poco extraño, pero no dijo nada. Charlie ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Alice puso música y mis hermanos decidieron bailar. La música era claramente influenciada por canciones de cantina irlandesas, lo que me hizo reír. "Tienes un gusto terrible por la música"

Emmett se acerco y me golpeo la cabeza "Solamente por que eres músico, no quiere decir que tienes el gusto perfecto. Ven Bella, por que no bailas con un hombre de verdad. Te prometo que seré dulce contigo"

Le gruñí pero Bella se levanto del asiento. Mi quijada se abrió en sorpresa. Ella se inclino y beso mi frente "Bailare primero con el, pero quiero que luego me enseñes como lo hace un hombre de verdad"

"Si señorita" Le sonreí. Era difícil no jalarla hacia mi regazo y mantenerla ahí. Quería sujetarla toda la noche entre mis brazos.

Emmett la cargo y la balanceo por todos lados. Ella reía fuerte y hacia su cabeza hacia atrás. Emmett trataba de hacerla reír y le encantaba molestarla todo el tiempo. Su cara estaba colorada de tanto reír.

"Por favor no vayas a romper a mi prometida" Le grite

Renee y Charlie veían todo con asombro. Nunca habían visto a Bella bailar por su propia voluntad.

"Vamos Eddie, vamos a bailar" Rose me levanto _"Demuestra tu raíces Irlandesas" _Me sonrió.

Me pare de la silla y levante a mi hermana en el aire. Ella se rió y trato de mantenerme el paso. Rosalie era una buena bailarina, pero no estaba acostumbrada a esto, ella estaba acostumbrada a Emmett que era mas tranquilo.

Cuando la canción término me acerque a Bella. La abrace. "Mi turno"

No puedo creer cuanto nos divertimos. Toda la tensión de hacia un rato desapareció de mi cuerpo. Bailar así con Bella era increíble. La felicidad de su cara hacia que me sintiera como si estuviera volando.

"¡Hey Bells! Nos vemos mañana" Renee nos dijo, ella sonreía.

Baje a Bella dejando que fuera con su madre "¿Quieres que te llevemos al hotel?"

"No esta bien. Charlie me va a llevar. Tu pórtate bien y diviértete" Su madre beso su frente

Bella abrazo a Charlie y le deseo buenas noches. El pensaba que realmente no conocía a su hija. Que estaba totalmente cambiada de cómo era antes. No estaba seguro si fuera bueno o no.

Bella corrió hacia mi, y salto a mis brazos. Bailamos la mitad de la noche, cambiando a diferentes estilos de música, de diferentes países y diferentes épocas. Bella tenía más gracia para bailar cuando no trataba de esforzarse. Solamente tropezó pocas veces y siempre estuvimos para cacharla. Incluso Jasper que bailaba una canción country con ella. Estar cerca de ella le ayudaba a su autocontrol.

Cuando finalmente la lleve cargando a su cama se quedo dormida rápidamente, todavía con su ropa puesta. Había sido un día agitado, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Saque la foto del ultrasonido de mi pantalón y la mire mientras ella dormía. Frote mi cara contra su estomago, sintiendo el rápido latido de corazón de la bebe. Bella se acurruco contra mi aun dormida.

Sonreía para mí, mirando a la mujer que dormía junto a mí. Mi futura esposa y mi futura hija.

**Continuara****…**

**Nota de la autora: **Okay no se si estén de acuerdo conmigo, pero creo que Edward es parte Irlandés. Eso explicaría el cabello bronce (es casi rojo) Aparte Chicago tiene una enorme populación Irlandés. Tendría sentido si sus abuelos o bisabuelos fueron Irlandeses.

**Hola de nuevo, pues le traje una sorpresita para celebrar que hoy sale la pelicula, yo por mi parte voy a ir a verla en la noche, espero que no echen a perder el libro. Bueno les mando un abrazo muy grande y cuidense mucho. Muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes me encanta ver que les sigue gustando la historia y no les ha aburrido, nos leemos muy pronto.**

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias por todo chica**

**Capitulo 29**

Bella paso la mañana siguiente con su madre. Estaba deprimida por que su Renee se iría esa noche, pero estaba feliz de que viniera. Incluso estaba mas emocionada de que regresaría para su cumpleaños y para la boda, esta vez con su padrastro Phil.

El resto del tiempo antes de la escuela fue relativamente tranquilo. Cuando finalmente Bella regreso a casa de su padre, el no le dijo absolutamente nada. Renee le dio algo en que pensar el día de la parrillada. Incluso era educado conmigo aunque no lo quisiera. No quería lastimar a Bella.

Deje a Bella sola mas temprano de lo que lo haría un domingo por la noche. La deje cuando me asegure que estaba profundamente dormida y regrese a mi casa. Necesitaba arreglar algunas cosas para el siguiente día. Nuestro primer día de escuela. Alice me esperaba cuando llegue a casa.

"Mike Newton estará ahí al igual que Lauren. Ellos lo saben" Estaba sentada en mi sillón con las piernas cruzadas.

"¿Cómo?" Pregunte extremadamente molesto.

"_La mama de Mike __estaba esa noche en el Deli. Y es muy chismosa"_ Hizo una cara de disgusto. A ella tampoco le gustaban esas personas.

"Mierda" Murmure y me senté a su lado. "¿Que va a suceder?"

Alice me enseño su visión, recordándola yo la podía ver. Lauren estaba de pie al lado de Bella, en su cara había una sonrisa cruel. Le decía algo a Bella y luego se reía. Le preguntaba quien era el 'papi' o si acaso lo sabía. Podía ver la cara de consternación de Bella. Y la visión termino. "No se lo que Bella va a hacer"

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Por que? ¿Por que esa gente tenia que haber estado ahí?" Presione el puente de mi nariz.

"Lauren reprobó Biología. Necesita tomar otra materia para poderse graduar. Y no estoy segura sobre Mike. Tal vez esta tratando de adelantar materias" Alice se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué es lo que va a hacer Mike?" Le pregunte y cerré mis ojos. Ahora tenía pavor por el día de mañana. No quería otra visita al hospital y terapia cinco días a la semana, si no salía peor que eso.

"_No lo__ se. Tampoco puedo ver eso. Sigue cambiando de opinión sobre que decir y hacer" _Me dijo en su mente. Me volteo a ver fijamente.

"Bella apenas lo esta superando ¿Qué tanto le va a afectar?"

"¿Quieres que este cerca de ustedes mañana? en caso de que algo suceda" Me pregunto en voz baja y yo asentí. Me sentía mal por mantener a mi hermana ocupada todo el día de mañana, pero necesitaba que me ayudara.

"Quédate lo suficientemente cerca para que yo te pueda escuchar. Quiero saber que va a pasar al mismo momento que tú. De forma que la pueda sacar de ahí si así lo puedo hacer. No quiero que Bella termine encerrada o lastimada" Pase mis dedos por mi cabello.

"¿Seria muy malo si matara a Lauren mientras duerme esta noche?" Alice me miro y una maliciosa expresión apareció en su cara.

"Lo seria, pero no es mala idea" Sonreí de lado. El monstruo que había dejado de lado en semanas, mostraba su maligna cara. Sabía que no lo haría, pero en ese momento era agradable fantasear con eso.

Alice se rió viendo todas las formas en las que yo pensaba matarla. "Creativas, pero no lo harás. Eso lastimaría a Bella"

"Lo se" Lentamente abrí los ojos "Pero es divertido pensarlo"

"Se bueno Edward. No va a ser tan malo. Lo van a averiguar tarde o temprano" Alice me dio una palmada en la rodilla y se levanto.

"Lo se. Pero hubiera preferido tarde, como cuando no tuvimos que verlos cada día por tres meses" Gruñí.

"Ve a cazar o algo. Mantén tu mente ocupada. Te aviso si veo algo mas" Se despidió con la mano y salio.

Decidí que tenía razón y fui a alimentarme. Necesitaría todo mi auto control para mañana. Estaba tan tenso que mis hombros dolían. Necesitaba relajarme así no alertaría a Bella de nada.

Me alimente bien y cuando termine me bañe. Me cambie de ropa rápidamente y tome mis cosas para el día siguiente. Esto también incluía un regalo para Bella, una mochila de piel nueva. Probablemente ella se quejaría de que costaba mucho, pero no me importaba, era perfecta para ella.

Llegue a su casa un poco después de que Charlie se fuera al trabajo. Me acerque para tocar la puerta, pero ella la abrió antes de que lo lograra. Me sonrió alegremente, su hermoso cabello brillaba con la poca luz.

Se veía tan radiante y alegre, con su camisa morada sin mangas y sus pantalones pesqueros azul oscuro. Incluso traía unas sandalias moradas. Se veía optimista de que no llovería hoy. Debió de hablar con Alice hoy antes de vestirse. No llovería hasta mañana.

No se le notaba el embarazo, aunque estuviera en la semana doce. La gente que no sabia, no notaria ningún cambio en ella. Incluso a Charlie le costaba trabajo notarlo. Yo podía notarlo. Su pecho estaba más abultado, y sus caderas se habían ensanchado. Era un cambio muy ligero. Pero la hacia verse mas mujer. Su estomago empezaba a redondearse, pero solo un poco. Estaba radiante, su piel estaba hermosa y suave.

"¿Que es lo que ves guapo?" Levanto la ceja, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"¿Mi esposa tiene algún problema con eso?" Le bromee y tome su mano. Tome su mochila de su hombro y la puse en el mió. Me sonrió dulcemente.

"Para nada. Y bueno ¿Estas listo para esto?" Se deslizo en el asiento cuando le abrí la puerta del auto.

"Tanto como se puede estarlo. Solo estoy listo para ya terminarlo" Le dije honestamente. No esperaba el día de hoy con ansias. Me preguntaba si Alice ya se había adelantado a la escuela.

"No será tan malo. Incluso yo lo ansió" Puso su mano sobre mi muslo.

Desearía poder sentir su entusiasmo. El terror empezaba a llenar mi cuerpo y sabía que se pondría peor. Anatomía seria nuestra ultima clase. Quizá podría sacar a Bella sin que nadie nos notara.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela podía escuchar los pensamientos de mi hermana en mi cabeza. _"Buena suerte hermano"_

Antes de encaminarnos a clases, me estire hacia el asiento trasero y tome el regalo de Bella. "Te quiero dar algo pequeño para que sepas cuanto te amo"

Lo tomo y recorrió sus dedos por la piel "No tenias que haber hecho esto. Podrías haberme dado solo un beso"

"Bueno, también planeaba hacer eso" Me incline y bese suavemente su cuello

"Gracias, es hermosa" Suspiro y beso mi mejilla. Estaba sorprendido por su falta de resistencia. Me alegraba que se acostumbrara a los regalos. Planeaba darle millones con el paso de los años.

Cambio sus libros a la nueva mochila. Vi cuando Lauren paso, sus pensamientos eran puro veneno. Me preguntaba que era lo que evitaba que se incendiara desde adentro. Me alegro que Bella no viera la maliciosa mirada que nos daba. Estaba tentado a encender el auto y atropellarla hasta matarla.

"_Eso seria divertido, pero detente" _Me dijo Alice

Sonreí para mí. Me baje del auto para quitar la tentación y abrí la puerta de Bella. Estaba tan contenta que me rompía el corazón el saber que eso cambiarían pronto. Ella no merecía eso, pero no podía protegerla de esto. Necesitaba pasar ahora, por que de todas formas pasaría en algún momento. Y no quería que sucediera cuando no estuviera con ella.

Las primeras tres clase pasaron rápidamente. Eran extremadamente fáciles para mí, pero tome notas para Bella. Honestamente parecía que lo estaba haciendo bien ella sola, solamente quería hacerlo. Ella es muy inteligente. Seria una extraordinaria mama.

La urgencia de tomar a Bella y correr cada vez era más fuerte.

"_¿Realmente crees que eso le haría algún bien?" _Me dijo Alice

"No" murmuré mas para mi, que para ella.

Fuimos los primeros en llegar al salón, incluso antes que el maestro. Nos sentamos en una mesa en el centro. Bella se inclino hacia mí con una cara de preocupación. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Solo estoy preocupado" Acaricie su mejilla. "Sobre quien va a estar en esta clase con nosotros" Le dije honestamente. En ese momento Mike y Lauren entraron juntos. Ella coqueteaba con el y el estaba ya molesto con eso. Cuando Mike se dio cuenta que estábamos ahí, realmente se sorprendió. Acababa de enterarse del embarazo y sentía pena por Bella. Lauren era otra cosa. Una perversa mueca se formo en sus labios.

"Ella se va a comportar como una arpía. Lo siento" Susurre en el oído de Bella. Había estado deseando en silencio que algo hubiera pasado e hiciera que Lauren cambiara de opinión. Sabía que era tonto y debía haberlo sabido mejor. Se acerco hacia nosotros.

"Hola Edward. Bella" Casi escupe el nombre de Bella. Hice una mueca al escuchar su torcida mente. Estaba llena de celos. Ella se odiaba a si misma y todo lo que tenia. Siempre quería más. Gente como ella jamás eran felices.

"Hola Lauren ¿Tuviste una buena semana de descanso?" Bella le dijo educadamente.

"Oh, la tuve. Escuche el mejor de los rumores. ¿Te importaría escucharlo?" Su maldita sonrisilla se acrecentó.

"Déjame adivinar. ¿Te enteraste que estoy embarazada?" Bella se enderezo en su asiento. Esto sorprendió totalmente a Lauren.

"_¡Oh por Dios! __Jamás vi venir esto. No te preocupes Edward, Bella va a estar muy bien. ¡Tal vez te deberías preocupar por Lauren!"_ Alice me gritaba en mi mente. Lo que estaba en su mente pasaba tan rápido y tan borroso que tenia problemas para verlo.

"Así es. ¿Es acaso cierto?" Lauren estaba tratando de recuperarse. Hacia un trabajo terrible en su mente.

"Lo es. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?" Bella la desafió. Puse mi mano en su espalda tratando de darle un silencioso apoyo.

"No, pero tengo una pregunta. ¿Edward que se siente no ser el papa?"

"Cierra la boca Lauren" Mike se levanto del lugar en la esquina de donde se había sentado. Estaba horrorizado con su comportamiento.

"¿Qué? Es una pregunta valida" Fijo sus ojos en mi. Estaba totalmente asqueado de ella. Pensaba que el embarazo de Bella haría que me diera la vuelta y la abandonaría. Estaba tan deseosa de atención que haría lo que fuera por tenerla. Se inclino en la mesa hacia mí, tratando de enseñarme su brasier relleno. Hice una mueca y mi estomago se estremeció.

"La mejor pregunta es: ¿Estas tan sola que tienes que coquetear con alguien al que claramente le asqueas?" Bella le dijo bruscamente.

"Edward ¿Verdad que tu no estas asqueado de mi?" Me cerró los ojos tratando de ser seductora.

"No hablaba de Edward. Me refería a Mike. Pero también estoy segura que Edward entra a esa categoría" Bella hablo antes de que yo pudiera contestar. Su voz era firme y su cara estaba roja de furia.

Lauren giro hacia Mike que asintió con la cabeza y luego giro hacia mí. Yo también asentí. "Yo no soy asquerosa. Bella es una puta. ¿Que es lo que me hace tan horrible? ¿Huh?" Casi lloraba, su cuerpo temblaba de furia.

"Discúlpeme jovencita, pero no creo que sea algo que se diga en un salón de clase" La maestra estaba de pie atrás de Lauren. No pude evitar sonreír. La mujer estaba indignada por lo que Lauren acababa de decir. Había escuchado toda la plática. Pensaba que Bella tenía el derecho de decir lo que le dijo. Yo estaba contento de que lo entendiera. "Señorita Mallory, venga conmigo a la oficina del director. Clase abran sus libros en el primer capitulo, quiero ver que empiezan con sus respuestas. Quiero al menos diez para cuando regrese"

No me había dado cuenta que al menos once estudiantes mas estaban en el salón. Sus mentes estaban sorprendidas, preguntándose que había sido lo que había pasado. Todos ellos eran de diferentes escuelas así que no conocían a Bella o a mí. Cuando la maestra se fue acerque a Bella hacia mí y la abrace fuerte.

"¿Estas bien?" Susurre en su oído.

"Estoy bien. En dos años asegúrate de alejarme, por que de otra forma voy a matar a esa maldita desgraciada" Me murmuro, me sorprendió su enojo. Me hice un poco para atrás para verla. Estaba mortalmente seria.

"Te alejare, te lo prometo. Aparte tendríamos que preocuparnos de que Alice o Rosalie hagan tu trabajo. Son muy sobréprotectoras" Le susurre y frote su espalda.

"¿Y que sobre ti?" Levanto la ceja.

"Me tomaría mucho tiempo esconder el cadáver. No quisiera alejarme de ti por tanto tiempo"

Se rió y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro. Mike estaba de pie frente a la mesa, preguntándose que decir, si debería de decir algo.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto suavemente. Estaba terriblemente nervioso al hablar con ella desde ese episodio que tuvo.

"Si estoy bien" Bella abrió su libro lentamente, sacando una hoja de papel y su pluma.

"¿Realmente estas…?" Se callo no queriendo decir la palabra.

"Si" Le aclaro rápidamente

"No es tuyo, entonces es de…" Miro a mis ojos. Sentía lastima por Bella y por mí. Podía decir que realmente nos preocupábamos el uno por el otro. Pensaba que Bella era una chica muy dulce y no merecía esto.

"Si, así es Mike. Pero no te preocupes de esto ¿De acuerdo?" Bella empezó a escribir cuidadosamente en su hoja.

Mike asintió con la cabeza y regreso a su asiento. Tenía muchas preguntas que no quería preguntar. Se sentía culpable por tener curiosidad. Acababa de empezar a respetar a Newton. Al fin estaba madurando.

Bella y yo terminamos el trabajo para cuando la maestra regreso. Lauren no venía con ella. Aparentemente hizo una escena y le llamo a la maestra maldita desgraciada. Nunca era una buena idea hacer eso. Había tentado su suerte. No había segundas oportunidades en las escuelas de verano. Ahora simplemente tendría que repetir el año y graduarse un año después que sus compañeros.

Alice nos esperaba cuando salimos de clase. Estaba recargada en mi auto, una enorme sonrisa se asomaba en su cara. Corrió hacia Bella y la atrapo en un fuerte abrazo. "¡Eso fue genial! ¡Nunca antes te había visto que pusieras a alguien en su lugar!"

"Cielos, ¿Viste eso?" Bella se ruborizo y miro hacia otro lado.

"Por supuesto. Por cierto ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!"

"¡Fui tan desagradable! Fue horrible. No debí de decir esas cosas" Bella volteo a ver con tristeza la escuela.

"Se lo merecía" Le dije, y pase mis brazos por su cintura.

Alice asintió y Bella se encogió de hombros "Me siento bien"

"¡Vámonos! Vamos a cómprate comida china" Alice abrió la puerta de mi auto.

"¿Imagino que tienes hambre?" Mire a Bella tratando de no reír.

"Um, si" Sonrió tímidamente. Era adorable.

La terapia fue muy interesante ese día. Me imagine que habría algunas lágrimas, pero no fue así. Podía sentir en la voz de Bella enojo y frustración. También podía escuchar a la doctora que pensaba que Bella se estaba poniendo muy voluble con su embarazo, pero le daba mucha confianza en si misma. No era algo raro en las mujeres embarazadas. Era una acumulación de hormonas. Me preguntaba como podían tolerarlo.

Una vez que no estuvo Lauren en la escuela, todo fue más tranquilo. Incluso era agradable para mí. Sabia que no era tan fácil para Bella pero no se apuraba por eso. Nadie se preguntaba sobre su embarazo o nuestra relación, aunque si estaba en sus cabezas. La mayoría sabía lo que había pasado por que en el pueblo siempre había rumores. Al menos era lo suficientemente inteligentes para no preguntar nada.

El siguiente viernes por la tarde, Alice rapto a Bella otra vez. Podía decir que odiaba las compras, pero odiaba mas decepcionar a Alice. Al menos me daban la oportunidad de cazar y de tener algún tiempo para mí. Después de que me bañe y me vestí. Me acosté en la cama de Bella de nuestra casa esperando que regresara. Estaba viendo al techo pensando en nuestro futuro. Su esencia me rodeo, haciendo que la extrañara más.

"¿Estas cómodo?"

**Continuara****…**

**Hola aqui les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste. Y espero poder mandar otro pronto. Gracias por todos sus mensajes, ya saben que los que puedo los contesto. Nos leemos la proxima y cuidense.**

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias por todo chica**

**Capitulo 30**

Sonreí a su hermosa silueta. Bella traía varias bolsas en sus manos, las dejo caer al suelo y salto hacia la cama. La sujete entre mis brazos antes de que cayera y la bese de lleno en sus delicados labios.

"Tu hermana. Si esta totalmente loca" Se acurruco contra mí.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Acaricie su espalda recorriendo mis dedos por toda su espina.

"Me compro como siete diferentes trajes de baño y la ropa que hace juego con ellos. Por amor de Dios vivimos en Washington no en Florida" Murmuro y tallo su cara.

"Le gusta consentirte"

"¡Le gusta comprar! Solo soy su muñeca Barbie a la que puede vestir" Levanto su cara e hizo una cara sarcástica. Le sonreí y bese su frente.

"Deja que se divierta. Además me gusta ver las cosas cuando las usas"

Se encogió de hombros y se recargo en mí. "¿Esta bien si me quedo el fin de semana?"

"Esa es una pregunta estúpida" Acerque su cara hacia la mía y la bese suavemente. "A parte quiero verte en traje de baño"

"¡También te traje uno a ti!" Alice entro saltando a la habitación.

"Ya tengo uno" Gruñí

"Necesitas uno nuevo" Alice se sentó a nuestro lado. Tuve la necesidad de empujarla afuera.

"_Eso seria ser muy malo conmigo" _Me lanzo una mirada maligna.

Bella nos veía a uno y a otro y empezó a reír. "Ustedes necesitan detener eso"

"¿Detener que?" Le pregunte confundido.

"El tener conversaciones que nadie mas puede escuchar" Levanto la ceja.

Le sonreí apenado "Lo siento"

"Muy bien Bella, vamos a prepararte para mañana" Alice saco a Bella de la cama.

"Sálvame" Bella me miro en sus ojos había un poco de pánico.

"Alice, déjala ir" Le gruñí. Alice la soltó, pero se inclino hacia ella y le susurro en su oído.

"¡Ahg! ¡Bien!" Se inclino y me beso "Si no regreso en una hora ve por mí"

Sentí lastima por Bella, que estaba en las perversas garras de mis hermanas y mi madre. Me sorprendí de ver a Esme ahí también. Baje las escaleras y fui con los hombres. Jasper y Carlisle jugaban ajedrez y Emmett veía una película.

"¿Cómo siempre nos dejan de lado?" Me senté al lado de Emmett.

"Acostúmbrate a eso" Jasper me dijo y movió su rey tomando la torre de Carlisle.

"Alice necesita conseguirse un nuevo pasatiempo" Refunfuñe. Me levante y fui hacia mi piano.

Acaricie las teclas con mis dedos tocando Rachmaninoff. Mis dedos tocaban de memoria, nunca perdiendo ninguna nota, pero mi mente no estaba ahí.

"Ya deja de ser tan maldito impaciente" Jasper me dijo. Lo ignore. Cuando trato de mandarme una ola de tranquilidad le gruñí. "Solo trato de ayudar, eres tan ansioso"

"Estoy bien" Murmure y seguí tocando.

No recuerdo haber aventado el banquito cuando me pare y no recuerdo a mi familia gritando atrás de mí. Todo lo que recuerdo fue un grito. Corrí tan rápido como pude a la puerta de Alice.

"¡Auch! Diablos Alice eso duele"

Por poco y tiro la puerta y lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera escuchado la risa de Bella "¿Estas bien?" Debí de sonar muy desesperado, pero no me importo.

Bella se rió otra vez "Si estoy bien. Solo trata de arrancarme la piel"

"¿Arrancarte la piel?" Fui a abrir la puerta, pero Esme la abrió y se deslizo afuera del cuarto.

"Le están depilando las piernas. Si nos molestas ahora solo la habremos depilado la mitad. Ahora vete. No vamos a dejar que nada malo le suceda" Esme me empujo hacia las escaleras.

"¿Arrancarle la piel?" Le pregunte otra vez, un poco mareado.

"Llévenselo antes de que rompa mi puerta" Le dijo a Carlisle. El asintió y me tomo del brazo, Jasper me sujeto del otro.

"¡Hey, bájenme!" Les grite, podía escuchar las risas de Bella en la habitación esta vez riéndose de mí.

"Necesitas relajarte. Esme te pateara el trasero si rompes su puerta" Emmett abrió la puerta principal.

"Ven vamos a nadar. Para que te calmes un poco." Carlisle sugirió. Ya eran las diez de la noche, pero no tenia importancia. Fuimos a la cochera para agarrar nuestros trajes de baño que estaban entre nuestras cosas de 'campismo'

Realmente necesito confiar más en mi familia con todo lo relacionado con Bella. Sabía que la querían. Estaría bien con ellas. Nunca había estado así de herido antes.

Me lance a lo profundo del río, sintiendo el agua moverse por mi cuerpo. Me quede sumergido dejando que el agua me presionara el cuerpo. Lentamente empecé a salir a la superficie y me quede flotando. La noche era clara, y mañana seria un día soleado. Estaba emocionado por eso, por primera vez. Pasaríamos el día entero en el río, y tomaríamos baños de sol.

Podía escuchar a mis hermanos luchando a mi lado. Carlisle sonreía con sus estupideces. Emmett me empujo. Había lanzado a Jasper unos cinco metros y decidió que ahora era mi turno. Me sujeto del brazo pero me zafe.

"No eres tan rápido en el agua" Se burlo.

"Tu tampoco eres tan pesado" Le dije realmente no estaba interesado en una pelea esta noche.

Pude sentir que Jasper me atacaría por detrás. Dos contra uno, nada justo. Me sumergí en el agua y nade lejos de Jasper. Mis hermanos reían mientras me perseguían por el agua. Nade hacia lo profundo tratando de esconderme en el agua lodosa.

"_Wow"_

"_Se ve sorprendente"_

Nade a la superficie, viendo de lo que estaban hablando. Mis hermanas y mi madre ya estaban en el agua, pero Bella estaba en la orilla. Traía puesto un traje de baño sin tirantes y de color rojo. Me di cuenta que tan incomoda se sentía con el. Sonreí para mi cuando vi que hasta sus uñas estaban pintadas para combinar. "Te ves adorable"

"Me veo como una maldita ballena"

No puede evitar reírme. Eso era tan absurdo. Me frunció el ceño y empezó a caminar hacia la casa. Salí corriendo del agua, tratando de ignorar los pensamientos sarcásticos de mi familia.

"Te ves sorprendente chica tonta" La sujete de las caderas, jalándola hacia mí.

"Me veo como una ballena encallada" Gruño tratando de zafarse de mis brazos.

"No te ves así. Ven nada conmigo" Le dije.

"No" Trato de zafarse otra vez, pero la gire y la enfrente a mí.

"Mírame Isabella" Busque sus ojos en la oscuridad. Se veían brillosos. "Eres hermosa. Solo nada un poco conmigo. Le hará bien a la bebe"

Suspiro derrotada y yo la levante en vilo llevándola hacia el agua. Rosalie y Emmett habían desaparecido en algún lugar, junto con Carlisle y Esme. Solo quedaron ahí Alice y Jasper. Estaban sentados en silencio viendo la luna.

Suavemente la metí al agua permitiendo que se acostumbrara a la temperatura. Se hizo hacia atrás para mojar su cabello. La mire con fascinación. Honestamente nunca había nadado con humanos antes. Verla nadar en el agua, ver su piel ruborizarse por la actividad. Ella no tenia idea de lo hermosa que era.

"¿Qué?" Me pregunto viéndome confundida.

Negué con la cabeza, no queriendo admitir que tan atraído estaba por ella en ese momento. Me sumergí en el agua y nade hacia ella. Puse mi oído en su estomago y podía escucharla reírse. Sus dedos acariciaban mi cabello. Podía escuchar el latido de corazón y un poco de hipo. Sonreí para mí. Bese su barriga y salí a la superficie.

"¿Escuchaste algo interesante?" Me pregunto, todavía jugando con mi cabello.

"Otra vez ella tiene hipo" La cargue y Bella rodeo con sus brazos mi cintura.

"Nunca había sabido que les podía dar hipo" Recargo su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Pueden… ¿y sabes que mas? Ella ya tiene huellas dactilares. También y si lo piensas de esta forma… llevas dentro a tus propios y futuros nietos"

"¿Qué?" Levanto su cabeza confundida.

"Los ovarios de la bebe están desarrollándose. Produce más de 6 millones de óvulos en este momento. Muy interesante" Le dije recordando todo lo que había leído en la escuela de medicina.

"Eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien"

"¡No es cierto!" Emmett grito tras de mi. Rosalie jalaba a Bella hacia la orilla.

"Confía en mi, estas a salvo aquí" Alice sonrió y se sentó junto a Bella _"Mas te vale cuidarte la espalda, te van a atacar"_

No se cuanto tiempo pelee con mis hermanos. Mas de lo que debí hacerlo. Cuando regrese a la orilla Bella estaba dormida con su cabeza en el regazo de Alice.

"¿Hace cuanto que se quedo dormida?"

"Como una hora" Rose contesto, los pies de Bella estaban en su regazo.

"Debieron haberme dicho. La hubiera llevado a su habitación" Llegue a su lado y la acune en mis brazos. Tenía una mancha de tierra en su mejilla.

"Se estaba divirtiendo tanto viéndote. No nos preocupamos" Rose contesto. Se levanto para ir a nadar con Emmett otra vez. El necesitaba que le levantaran el ego después de la derrota que sufrió de Jasper y de mí.

Empuje la puerta de la habitación con mi pie. Bella ya estaba seca, pero seguía en su traje de baño. La acosté en el centro de la cama.

"Bella mi amor, es hora de acostarte" Susurre en su oído y bese debajo de el.

"No, estoy cómoda" Bella murmuro y se rodó hacia mí.

"Te vas a resfriar" Sonreí contra su piel. Su cara estaba casi presionando la mía.

"No me importa" Sus ojos seguían cerrados, honestamente no creía que estuviera despierta.

"Si no te cambias, lo voy a hacer yo mismo" Estaba tratando de hacerla que reaccionara. Pensé que esto haría que se levantara de la cama.

"Bien hazlo" Se acerco mas a mí. Sus manos descansaban en mi pecho.

"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, se te podría cumplir" Me levante de la cama. Ella gruño con mi ausencia, me buscaba con sus manos, pero sus ojos seguían cerrados.

"Regresa" Lentamente abrió los ojos, sacudiendo el sueño de ella.

Fui hacia su closet y saque un pijama. Lo lance a la cama "Prepárate para dormir"

Refunfuño, pero hizo lo que le pedí. Tomo su pijama y unas pantaletas del cajón y camino hacia el baño. Fui a mi habitación para cambiarme. Realmente necesitaba una ducha. Pero tendría que esperar hasta que Bella se durmiera. Saque unos pantalones para dormir.

"Edward…" Bella me sonrió, recargada en la puerta de mi habitación. Jugaba ausentemente con su anillo, algo que hacia cada vez mas seguido.

"¿Estas lista para ir a la cama?" Le pregunte mientras me dirigía a la cajonera para sacar una playera. Me detuvo poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

"Si, ven a la cama" Sujeto mi mano y la deje que me guiara. Se arrastro en la cama y yo la seguí. Me recostó sobre mi espalda y ella se acostó sobre mí. El calor que desprendía era increíble, pero odiaba como mi cuerpo frió se lo robaba. La cubrí con una manta fuertemente.

"Necesitamos dejar de referirnos a la bebe como 'ella' o 'la bebe'"

"¿Tienes alguna idea con los nombres?"

"La tengo, pero me preocupa que te moleste" Presiono su cara en mi pecho desnudo.

"Dime" Le dije, no me molestaría ningún nombre que escogiera.

"Elizabeth"

"¿Elizabeth? ¿En serio?" Le pregunte un poco sorprendido.

"Lo siento, no te gusta. Nunca debí decirlo"

"Me encanta. ¿En serio quieres ponerle como mi madre?" Estaba agradablemente sorprendido. Esperaba que la llamara algo como Morgan o Tiffany. Eran agradables pero algo sobre expuestos.

Elizabeth es un nombre clásico. Y tiene muchas formas para poderle decir. Eliza, Liz, Lizzy, Beth, incluso Betty. Además Edward e Isabella suena parecido con las vocales" Levanto su cara y me sonrió, sus dedos acariciaban mi pecho.

"Elizabeth Cullen. Me gusta" Bese su sien. Antes de que empezara con algo mas empecé a tararear su canción de cuna. Se relajo en mis brazos y se quedo profundamente dormida.

La sujete toda la noche sobre mí. Estaba preocupado que amaneciera toda agarrotada en la mañana, pero no podía soltarla. Sus latidos de corazón y los suaves movimientos de la bebe era una agradable sensación contra mi cuerpo. Jugué con su cabello, dejando que sus sedosos mechones cayeran por entre mis dedos.

El fin de semana fue muy agradable aun con las quejas de Bella de estar gorda. Lo que no tenia sentido, el que ganaras tres kilos no te hace automáticamente obeso. Quizá Bella no era una chica como las demás, pero hay cosas que son universales.

Para el domingo Bella estaba un poco broceada, nunca la había visto de ese color. Hacia que mi estomago doliera el verla así tan hermosa como estaba. Si la convertía en vampiro jamás se volvería a ver así.

No quería que se convirtiera en vampiro. Quería que se quedara como mi hermosa Bella humana.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos, aqui esta otro capitulo, espero que les gustara. Nos leemos muy pronto y gracias por todos sus mensajes ya saben que los que puedo los contesto. Mil gracias de nuevo y disfruten su fin de semana. **

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias por todo chica**

**Capitulo 31**

Tres semanas más pasaron. La terapia la cambiaron a solo dos veces por semana, los martes y jueves. La doctora pensaba que seguían así la pasarían a solo una vez por semana al finalizar el verano. Era una buena noticia.

El viernes por la tarde la lluvia era como una cortina que cubría el cielo. Y Bella por alguna razón no quería ir al doctor. La confianza que le había dado su madre la vez pasada, ahora no estaba. Sabía que no quería entrar sola.

Se levanto lentamente cuando la llamaron. Me miro con ojos tristes, me dolió verla así. La enfermera la guió adentro. Yo suspire y recargue mí cabeza en el respaldo.

"Señor Cullen, puede entrar si así lo desea. No vamos a hacer nada serio hoy, solamente un chequeo" Me sonrió, no pude evitar sonreírle. Me tuve que detener de entrar corriendo tras Bella.

Me deslice dentro de la habitación donde estaba Bella. Estaba recostada en la cama de exploración, un brazo sobre su cara y el otro sobre su estomago "¿Vienes a rescatarme?"

"No, solo a darte apoyo moral" Me incline y la bese. Sonrió contra mis labios.

"Oh, ¡no va a ser tan malo señorita Swan!" La doctora dijo desde la puerta. La pequeña mujer con el cabello cortó oscuro y en puntas, tenía un acento Ruso que me sorprendió. Se veía como si fuera de 12 años y me recordaba a Alice. "Hola soy la doctota Vox" Me ofreció su mano. Estaba pensando como era que este fuera el chico por el que Bella desvariaba la cita pasada.

Estreche su mano brevemente "Edward"

"Bien, que les parece si empezamos. Se que probablemente tengas cosas que hacer hoy" La doctora se paro a un lado de Bella "Vamos levántate la camisa por favor"

Bella hizo lo que le pidió, cerro los ojos cuando las manos húmedas de la doctora la tocaron. Sabia que estaba incomoda. Parecía que solo estaba cómoda cuando un vampiro la tocaba, lo que era muy raro.

La doctora Vox palpo por todas sus caderas, apretando sus dedos en algunas zonas. La veía mientras Bella se mordía el labio inferior. La doctora tomo una cinta de medir y la puso sobre su estomago. Las medidas de Bella para sus 16 semanas eran perfectas. Era difícil creer que casi habían pasado 4 meses desde que nuestras vidas cambiaron tanto.

"O.K. bueno todo lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es el ultrasonido, solo para asegurarnos que no hay ninguna anomalía con el embarazo. También me voy a adelantar para prescribirte hierro, solo en caso. Es normal y no es algo por lo que tengas que preocupar" Con eso la doctora salio del cuarto.

"Mm… oxido" Comente, Bella rió. Recorrí mis dedos contra su estomago desnudo. No había bajado su camisa por que sabía que tendría que volvérsela a subir dentro de poco.

"¿Vas a poder olerlo?"

Asentí, y me incline para besar su vientre. Se rió y se retorció bajo mis caricias. "Pienso que no va a ser tan malo"

"¿Vas a poder probarlo?" Empezó a jugar con mi cabello.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Cuando me beses, ¿te va a saber?" Jalo mi cabello haciéndome acercarme más a ella.

"Supongo. Tu siempre sabes deliciosa, no veo por que eso va a cambiar" Sonreí para inclinarme y besarla. Su mano descansaba en mi cuello acercándome más.

Escuche que alguien tosía a nuestro lado. Era la técnico de ultrasonido, Jaymi estaba de pie con una enorme sonrisa en la cara "¿Interrumpo algo?"

"No señora" Bella sonrió, su rubor era de un color carmesí. Jaymi rió y negó con la cabeza. Apago las luces y encendió la maquina.

Una vez que el gel estuvo en su estomago, tenia un olor muy raro, y no podía imaginar que sensación tan rara seria tenerla en la piel. Jaymi empezó a pasar el tipo micrófono por la barriga de Bella. Sujete su mano firmemente, viendo la pantalla.

No se ve realmente un humano en toda la extensión de la palabra, es mas como una pelota. Podías ver su cabeza, sus pequeñas manos y piernas. Jaymi estaba ocupada tomando medidas "Todo se ve muy bien"

Empecé a señalarle varias cosas a Bella. Sus brazos, sus piernas, su espina dorsal y el corazón de Elizabeth. No pude evitar sonreír.

"Apuesto que será tan hermosa como su madre" Susurre en su oído. Bella se ruborizo, girando su cabeza y besando mi mejilla suavemente.

"Bueno como se que a tu madre le encanto la foto la ultima vez que viniste, déjame imprimirte una para que te la puedas llevar y con eso acabamos" Jaymi nos sonreía calidamente. Le gustaba ver a Bella tan contenta. Empezaba a agradarme esta mujer. No juzgaba nada. Era un cambio agradable verla.

Bella veía la foto que estaba entre sus dedos. Estaba en silencio, lo que me hacia estar nervioso.

"¿Qué sucede?" Le pregunte gentilmente, poniendo mi mano en su rodilla.

"Quiero ir a enseñársela a Charlie" Me miro, en sus ojos había un poco de tristeza.

"¿Estas segura que quieres hacer eso?" Charlie no había reaccionado muy bien a todo esto. Para el era mejor ignorarlo.

"Si, estoy segura. Por favor ¿me podrías llevar a la comisaría?"

"Por supuesto" No dije nada más. Maneje directo a una no muy buena situación. Al menos lo que pensaba que era una mala.

No quedamos afuera de la comisaría por algunos minutos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Nadie entraba o salía del edificio.

"¿Estas segura?" Le pregunte de nuevo. Asintió con la cabeza y salio del auto. Todavía tenía la foto entre sus dedos.

Había una mujer sentada atrás de un escritorio, reconoció a Bella en seguida. Se levanto rápidamente "¿Estas bien?" Ella nunca había visto a Bella venir a la comisaría, apenas y hablaba por teléfono. La única vez que lo hizo fue por que tenía problemas.

"Si, estoy bien ¿Esta mi papa?" Bella no pretendió que la gente no la conocía.

"Esta en su oficina, ¿Quieres que lo llame?" La mujer seguía de pie. Pensaba que a Bella no se le notaba el embarazo.

"No. Se donde esta su oficina. Gracias" Bella se despidió y sujeto mi mano para guiarme.

Llamo a la puerta y abrió cuando Charlie nos permitió entrar. Cuando Bella abrió la puerta el estaba en shock.

"¿Qué paso Bella?"

"¿Por qué siempre que estar algo mal?" Bella negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la silla frente a Charlie.

"Entonces ¿Qué sucede? Me veía con sospecha.

Bella no dijo nada mas, pero le dio la fotografía. Charlie la tomo completamente confundido "¿Qué es esto?"

"Tu nieta" Le dije. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron de sorpresa. _"Nieta. Es una niña ¿Ya pueden saberlo?_

"Pensé que te gustaría verla" Bella dijo un poco triste. Ella veía fijamente sus dedos entrelazados.

Charlie sonrió y siguió viendo la foto. "Gracias hija. Ya se déjame sacarle unas copias"

"¿Copias? ¿Por qué?" Bella lo vio confundida. Ella se estaba preparando para que la rechazara. No tenia que leer su mente para saberlo.

"Bueno, quiero tener una aquí en la oficina y estoy seguro que le quieres mandar una a tu mama. Edward ¿Crees que tus padres quieran una?" Charlie contaba cuantas en su cabeza.

"Si por favor. Yo también quiero una por favor" Bese la coronilla de Bella. Ella me sonrió.

"Bien. En seguida regreso" Charlie corrió afuera. Un millón de preguntas cruzaban su cabeza.

"Eso no me lo esperaba" Bella me dijo.

"Le gusta la idea de tener una nieta" Descanse mis manos en sus hombros frotándolos suavemente.

"Me pregunto por que" Puso sus manos sobre las mías.

"Honestamente, no estoy seguro. Incluso el tampoco. Pienso que le cayo el veinte de que va a ser abuelo y no solo el padre que su hija va a tener un bebe" Iba a decir mas pero Charlie entro de nuevo a la oficina cargando veinte copias de la foto. Le entrego la original a Bella.

"¿Papa crees que tienes suficientes? Se rió.

"No estoy seguro. Pero supongo que si necesito mas puedo sacar mas copias" Dijo mientras las contaba y le daba la mitad a Bella.

"Estaba bromeando. ¿A quien le vas a dar las otras?" Sujeto las copias contra su pecho.

"Bueno, una es para aquí. Otra para la casa. Le voy a dar una a Billy a Harry y a Leah. Han estado preguntando por ti. Deberías ir a visitarlos alguna vez" Charlie hablaba abstraído. Estaba muy ocupado imaginando a su nieta. La imagen era igual a que Bella cuando era niña.

No quería que Bella fuera a la reserva. Teníamos un tratado con ellos que no romperíamos. Ella no sabía nada sobre esto, incluso aunque supiera las historias. No quería que ella supiera sobre eso. No parecía que hubieran más, pero de todas formas no me arriesgaría. Los hombres lobos no eran algo para tomarlos a la ligera.

"Ya veremos papa. Nos vemos mas tarde" Se levanto lentamente y camino del otro lado del escritorio. Abrazo suavemente a su papa y el la palmeo en la espalda. Había pasado mucho tiempo que no abrazaba a su padre. A el le encanto que lo hiciera.

"Que pasen una buena noche los dos. Bells ¿Te vas a quedar esta noche con Alice?" Le pregunto cuando nos íbamos.

Yo no estaba seguro, aunque lo deseaba, pero no lo iba a decirlo en frente de su padre. El sabia en su mente que no se quedaba con Alice si no conmigo. Sabia que no podía oponerse sin una pelea y creía que no valía la pena. Bella se veía feliz que era lo único que importaba.

"Si. Nos vemos después. Que pases una buena noche" Le dijo mientras salíamos. Tomo mi mano y me llevo afuera.

"Oh, no sabia que Alice quería que te quedaras" La bromee.

"¿No quieres que me quede?" Pregunto un poco herida.

"No seas tonta. Por supuesto que quiero" La abrace y nos recargamos contra la puerta del auto, besando su delicado cuello.

"¿Podemos hacer algo esta noche?" Me pregunto mientras ladeaba más su cuello permitiéndome besarla más.

"¿Que quieres hacer mi amor?" Ya había dejado de llover hacia rato, pero ahora empezaba a chispear.

"Quiero estar a solas contigo" Recorrió con sus dedos mi pecho.

"Eso me parece muy buena idea" Sonreí contra su piel, podía sentir su rubor en la piel.

"Vamos a tu prado" Susurro en mi oído.

"Esta lloviendo… No se si es buena idea que estés afuera…" Me aleje y ella cubrió mi boca con su mano.

"Estaré bien. Por favor" Mordió su labio suavemente cuando hablo. Asentí derrotado. Era una pequeña petición que no le iba a negar.

"Vamos ahora, antes de que llueva más fuerte" Le abrí la puerta y ella me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

No me tomo mucho llegar a donde íbamos. Cuando llegamos al sendero apague el auto y salí hacia el otro lado. Bella ya estaba fuera del auto cuando llegue. La cargue y la puse en mi espalda. Sus brazos se sujetaron fuertemente de mi cuello cuando empecé a correr. Unas cuantas gotas de lluvia se impactaban contra nosotros mientras corría. Escucha a Bella reír tras de mi. Gire mi cara y le guiñe el ojo.

Cuando llegamos al prado no la baje, solamente la hice hacia delante y la mantenía cargada de frente. Ella rió más fuerte, sujetándose de mi camisa. Empezó a mordisquearme juguetonamente el cuello.

"Bájame" Me mordió mi oreja e hice lo que me ordeno. Aterrizo de pie, pero se tambaleo y cayo sobre su trasero.

Me reí y me senté frente a ella. Me empujo el hombro. "Vampiro malo. Reírse de mí. Grosero"

Me deje caer de espaldas cuando me empujo. Puse mis brazos tras mi cabeza. "Eres tan tierna, no puedo evitarlo"

Una mueca cruzo sus labios. Se lanzo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi cintura. Sujeto mis brazos manteniéndolos contra el suelo, los dos sabíamos que simplemente la estaba dejando hacerlo. Se inclino hacia delante, dejando que su cabello me hiciera cosquillas en la cara y en el cuello.

"Oh, estoy tan asustado por esta pequeña humana" Dije secamente, tratando de no reír.

"Pues deberías estarlo" Me guiño el ojo. Se inclino hacia mí y me empezó a besar salvajemente. Esperaba un beso, pero no así. Ella estaba dominando. Sus dedos agarraban fuertemente mis muñecas.

"Isabella…" Gemí cerrando los ojos y disfrutando la sensación. Inclino totalmente su cuerpo contra el mió, enterrando su cara en mi cuello.

Sentí un fuerte movimiento contra mi estomago. Bella se sentó rápidamente, sujetando su vientre.

"¿Estas bien?" Me recargue en mis codos. Ella seguía sentada a horcajadas en mi cintura.

"Solo que sentí algo muy raro…" Se bajo de mi y seguía viendo su vientre.

"Los movimientos del bebe" Le dije gentilmente. Puse mi mano en su vientre. "Por lo que yo puedo decir, tienen semanas que se esta fortaleciendo. Se mueve mas durante las noches"

Me volteo a ver en su mirada había confusión. "¿Puedes decir? ¿Cómo?"

Acaricie su estomago. El bebe se movió contra mi mano y se movió del otro lado del útero. Me encogí de hombros. "Puedo sentir tu presión sanguínea correr bajo mis dedos. Puedo escuchar tus latidos de corazón, al igual que los de ella. Soy más sensible a eso. Muy pronto será posible para los demás"

"Se siente como si estuvieran tronando palomitas de maíz en mi estomago" Hizo un puchero.

"Yo creo que se molesto por que estabas muy activa hace unos momentos" Me reí y Bella se ruborizo. Dejo que su cabello le cubriera la cara.

"Lo siento por eso. No se que me paso. Es solo que te deseo tanto…" Murmuro y fijo su vista a otro lado.

Puse mi mano en su cálida mejilla y acerque su boca a la mía. "No tienes por que disculparte"

Estuvimos acostados en el prado hasta que la lluvia empezó a caer. Los dos estábamos empapados para cuando llegamos al auto. Bella se reía de nosotros. Su cabello estaba pegado a su rostro. La subí al auto y prendí la calefacción al máximo.

Mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo y no necesitaba ser psíquico para saber quien era. "¿Si Alice?"

"¡Trae a Bella a casa! ¡Tenemos una boda que planear!" Alice estaba mas que emocionada. Y yo ya sentía lastima por Bella.

**Continuara****… **

**Hola a todos, primero una disculpa por no haber actualizado el fin de semana, pero aqui ya puede actualizar hoy. Espero poder subir otro capitulo el fin de semana. Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos muy pronto. Gracias por todos sus mensajes, recuerden que los que puedo los contesto y lo que no, los leo y me alegran mucho. Ahora si nos leemos la proxima.**

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias por todo chica**

**Capitulo**** 32**

"Alice yo pienso que solamente nos casemos en el jardín con pantalones de mezclilla y un juez de paz. En serio nada de esto es necesario" Bella masajeaba su cuello. Al menos Alice dejo que Bella se cambiara por ropa seca antes de todo esto.

"Si es necesario" Alice cerro con fuerza su libro de recortes. Estaba completamente lleno de cosas que incluso se desbordaban "Y como tu cumpleaños cae en sábado, eso nos cae como anillo al dedo. Vas a estar en tu semana 30 así que… vas a estar… bastante…" Trataba de buscar la palabra exacta para no ofender a Bella.

"Rellena" Bella murmuro. Se veía un poco molesta.

"Bueno… si. Redonda seria la palabra. Así que ya escogí varios vestidos…"

"Tu sabes lo que me gusta Alice" Bella la corto.

"A ver señorita. Escogí varios, solo escoge el que te guste más y habré terminado contigo. No te necesitare otra vez, hasta hacer la lista de invitados" Alice movía su pie. Se imaginaba que al menos podría terminar con eso esta noche. Suspire, sentía lastima por Bella. No estaba seguro de ser testigo de la masacre de revistas de bodas así que me fui a la sala con mis hermanos.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Alice me ladro. Me gire asombrado por su actitud. "También es tú boda. ¡Siéntate y ayuda!"

Bella se empezó a carcajear. Le hice una mueca.

"¿Qué? Es gracioso que te pongan en tu lugar" Me sonrió juguetonamente. La levante, me senté en su silla y la acomode en mi regazo. Se movió un poco hasta quedarse cómoda.

Nunca en mis cien años de existencia, vi juntos tal cantidad de cosas cursis e inútiles en el mismo lugar. Pobre Bella debería estar abrumada. Vimos todo a excepción los vestidos de novia, lo que en realidad me sorprendía, hasta que Alice me explico que era de mala suerte que el novio viera el vestido antes de la boda.

"Como si eso hiciera la diferencia" Bella resoplo ojeando las revistas de bodas de mi hermana, viendo los trajes de las damas de honor.

"¡Eso no importa! Vamos a hacer esto bien" Alice dijo aun tomando notas mientras hablaba.

"Esto se supone que va a ser mi boda" Bella gimió. Le di un suave beso en su cuello y ella se recargo contra mí.

"Dime que es lo que quieres" Le susurre en su oído.

"Tu y yo. Casarnos. Eso es lo único que importa" Paso sus dedos por mi mejilla.

"Entonces es lo que vas a tener" Puse mi mano en su estomago.

"Vamos, esto no es justo. ¡Déjenme planear la boda!" Alice rebotaba en su silla.

"Alice, puedes ayudar. Por favor déjame hacerla a mi manera" Bella le suplico.

"Tu tienes que llevar un vestido y el un traje" Las manos de Alice descansaban en sus caderas.

"Bien. ¿Alguna otra exigencia con mi boda?" Bella tenía una mueca sarcástica en su rostro.

"¿Podríamos tener un pastel?" Alice le rogaba con la mirada. Era gracioso verla así.

"¡Pastel y es todo! De todas formas ¿Para que quieres pastel? ¡Ni siquiera lo comes!" Bella se relajo contra mi.

"Por que es bonito. A parte, confía en mí, vas a querer pastel" En la cara de Alice había una sonrisita de suficiencia.

Bella se encogió de hombros y se giro hacia mí. Una dulce sonrisa se asomo en sus labios me incline para sentir la calidez de su piel. Ella levanto su mano y acaricio mi mejilla suavemente.

"Muy bien hablemos sobre la lista de invitados" Alice nos interrumpió y yo le gruñí.

"¿Podemos hacer esto otro día?" Le pregunte.

"Edward y yo, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renee, Phil y tu. ¡Y ya!" Bella dijo apresurada. Yo reí por lo bajo, sonriendo ante la cara de mi impaciente hermana.

"Grrr, ¡Bien! ¡Aguafiestas!" Alice se levanto y se llevo su libreta de bodas.

"Alice ¿Por qué tu y Jasper no renuevan sus votos?" Bella le dijo. Alice grito de emoción y yo pude escuchar a Jasper gemir en alguna parte de la casa. No pude evitar reír.

"Acabas de hacer a mi hermana muy feliz" Susurre en su cuello.

"Así todos ganamos. Ella tiene una boda que planear y yo me la quito de encima" Se giro en mi regazo hasta que estuvo frente a mi. Bese su nariz.

"Eres maligna" Recorrí mi nariz hasta su mentón, oliendo su dulce aroma.

"¿A dónde te gustaría ir para nuestra luna de miel?" Me pregunto suavemente.

La pregunta me sorprendió. Realmente no tenia ni idea. Nunca había pensado en la luna de miel. Supongo que debí hacerlo, tenia sentido. "A donde tu quieras ir"

"Bueno pensaba en que podríamos esperar hasta que la bebe nazca. Quizá unos meses después. Una corta, quizás tres días. Podríamos ir a Canadá. ¿Te parece Victoria?" Bella pensaba en voz alta. Me encantaba verla cuando se mordía el labio y fruncía su nariz cuando hacia eso.

"Perfecto" Sonreí con la idea, En serio me gustaba por que a ella se le había ocurrido.

"No puedo esperar para que me hagas el amor" Susurro en mi oído. Me quede pasmado, no me había dado cuenta. Ella me sonrió maliciosamente antes de pararse. Camino hacia las escaleras. Se giro sobre sus pasos y me guiño el ojo "¿Vienes?"

"Si señorita" Me levante de la silla y al instante estuve a su lado.

De alguna forma ella logro llegar a su habitación antes que yo. Yo creo que fue por que estaba en shock. Cuando entre a la habitación cerré la puerta tras de mí. "Eso es hacerme algo malo"

"¿Qué?" Pregunto inocentemente.

"Tu sabes exactamente que" Me acerque hacia su espalda y rodee su cintura con mis brazos y la acerque a mí.

Rió por lo bajo y sonrió. "Bueno, puedo ayudarte. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es tocarte. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de esto tan fuerte como ahora" Sus mejillas eran color carmesí.

Empecé a acariciar su cuello. "Sabes, el libido se supone que se incrementa con el embarazo"

"Oh ¿Es acaso eso? ¿Entonces no es por que me bese innumerables veces el hombre más guapo del mundo? Por que yo pensaba que era por eso" Sus dedos se entrelazaron en mi cuello. Bese su cuello sintiendo el pulso de su sangre correr bajo mis labios.

Sonreí contra su piel. "Chica tonta, no se que de estas hablando"

"Mentiroso…" Dijo en un ronco susurro. Se giro y presiono su cuerpo hacia mí. Uno de sus dedos se metió por debajo de mi camisa, su calor me hacia estremecerme. Algo mas recorrió mi cuerpo. Miedo. Miedo de continuar, de lastimarla y al bebe, nuestro bebe.

"Bella, no podemos…" Susurre cerrando mis ojos.

"¿Por qué no?" Me estaba ignorando y sus dedos ahora recorrían mi pecho. Sus labios encontraron mi cuello y lo empezó a besar.

"Puedo lastimarte"

"No lo harás" Sonaba tan segura. Deseaba poder sentir la mitad de su confianza.

"No tengo el control suficiente" Trague tratando de que las palabras salieran. Sus delicados dedos ahora descansaban en mi cuello y sus labios en mi oreja.

"Confió en ti"

"Bella…" Gemí su nombre. "No puedo, todavía no"

"¿Por que no?" Se alejo de mi rápidamente y yo ya extrañaba su calor.

"Quiero hacer esto correctamente. Tu mereces lo mejor" Susurre y me recargue contra la puerta de su habitación, respirando profundamente.

"Tu eres lo mejor. Estoy lista" Se sentó en la cama. Prendió la lámpara del buró, llenando la habitación de luz. Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de la oscuridad que nos había rodeado.

"No es solo sobre eso, Bella. Y yo no soy lo mejor. Tú mereces mucho mas que a este monstruo. Necesito protegerte, de mi y al igual que del mundo" Presione el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos.

"¡Argh! ¡Tú no eres un monstruo! Desearía que ya dejaras eso" Me gruño, levantando sus brazos hacia el techo.

"¡Si no lo entiendes, lo seré!" Le conteste. Me levante y abrí la puerta la azote al salir para ir hacia mi habitación. Ya se que era infantil y estúpido. No sabía por que estaba tan frustrado.

Prendí el estéreo, probablemente más fuerte de lo que debí hacerlo. Lo sintonice en una estación de música clásica y le subí mas al volumen. 'Toccata E Fuga' de Bach empezaba. Sonreí con una mueca con el siniestro sonido del órgano retumbando en mi habitación.

Sabia que Bella estaba de pie en la puerta, podía oler su dulce aroma. "¿No se te hace que es música apropiada para un monstruo?" Le dije.

"Oh, ahora actúas como un niño" Se bufo.

Me gire y la vi directamente a los ojos "¿Trato de protegerte y me dices que soy infantil?"

"Al único que proteges es a ti" Se cruzo de brazos.

"¿A que te refieres con eso?" Me acerque a ella.

"¿Tienes miedo de tocarme o de cómo voy a reaccionar?" Sus labios estaban tensos y formaban una línea.

"¡Ambas! ¿Es tan incomprensible?" Le grite, levantando mis brazos al techo, parecía que se movían por su propia cuenta.

"¿Me vas a tocar cuando estemos casados?"

"Por supuesto, no seas tonta" Me di la vuelta y camine hacia la ventana, las nubes llenaban el cielo.

"Entonces ¿Por qué unos pocos meses hacen tanta diferencia?" Su voz era tranquila y solo podía imaginar su cara triste. Recline mi cabeza contra el vidrio sintiendo el calor de afuera en el.

"Harían un mundo de diferencia" Dije mas para mi mismo.

"¿Qué hace la diferencia un pedazo de papel?"

"No es solo un pedazo de papel. Y para serte honesto, no estoy seguro de poderte tocarte la noche de bodas" Cerré mis ojos deseando que esta conversación se desvaneciera.

"¿Por qué?" Camino hacia mi se quedo a mis espaldas.

"Tengo tanto miedo"

"¿Por qué tienes miedo?" Toco mi hombro, sus pequeños dedos sujetaban mi camisa.

"Tengo miedo de lastimar la única oportunidad que tendré de ser padre" Las palabras salieron sin darme cuenta de ello. Cuando salieron de mi boca me di cuenta de la verdad que estaba diciendo. Me deje caer al suelo me recargue en mi espalda, acerque mis rodillas a mi pecho y tomaba profundos respiros.

Bella se arrodillo a mi lado "Oh por Dios, realmente estas asustado. Eres tan fuerte que nunca me di cuenta que tienes algo a que temerle…" Me trato de tranquilizar.

"Mi fuerza proviene de ti" Susurre y escondí mi cara en mis rodillas.

"Esperaremos y voy a dejar de presionarte" Sus dedos acariciaban mi cabeza.

La canción cambio a 'Duo Dos Fleurs' de Delibles. Hermosa y tranquila, y extremadamente relajante. Gire mi cara hacia ella y suspire, me recline y bese sus labios.

"Te deseo mas que el aire, mas que la sangre, mas que a todo el oro del universo. Por favor nunca dudes sobre eso" La bese otra vez profundizándolo unos momentos antes de alejarme.

"Yo lo se. Solo que es difícil de creer" Se sentó completamente en el suelo con sus piernas completamente estiradas. Una de sus manos descasaba en su vientre. Sonreí y me di cuenta como se veía cada vez mas embarazada. Ella se dio cuenta de mi sonrisa "¿Qué?"

"Eres totalmente adorable" Dije señalando con mi cabeza su mano. Ella miro hacia abajo y se ruborizo.

"No puedo evitarlo, se va automáticamente ahí. Como si estuviera tratando de que no se caiga" Miro apenada hacia la oscura noche.

"No es anormal hacerlo" La senté en mi regazo.

"Lo dice el vampiro con problemas de confianza" Murmuro por lo bajo. Le di una sonrisa sarcástica, pero ignore su comentario. Se reclino y apoyo su espalda en mi pecho. "Y te amo por eso"

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos, aqui les traigo otro capitulo de la historia. Espero que les guste. Y bueno tengo una buena noticia que darles: **

**Por fin termine de traducir la historia, "Demasiado Tarde" esta terminada asi que no tengan miedo de no saber el final. El dia de ayer la termine, solamente la mande a revision y como me vayan llegando los capitulos los ire actualizando.**

**Tengo planeado hacer otra traduccion, todavia no se que historia, hace un tiempo tenia planeada una, pero alguien mas la esta traduciendo, asi que ahora tengo que pensar cual hare. Tambien quiero agradecerles todos los mensajes que me envian me hacen muy feliz y se los agradesco. Tambien a todas las personas que me pusieron en su alerta de historia, muchas gracias.**

**Asi que nos leemos muy pronto, gracias de nuevo y cuidense mucho**

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias por todo chica**

**Capitulo**** 33**

Semanas pasaron. Volaban con una paz increíble que incluso me sorprendía. Pobre Bella empezaba a ponerse más redondita y su torpeza se incrementaba. Nuevos moretones, rasguñadas y golpes aparecían cada día.

Fui tan feliz que mi cumpleaños paso sin que nadie lo notara. Solo Bella me dio un regalo. No pude evitar reírme cuando vi la portada del Cd que decía 'Vampire Weekend' y para mi sorpresa me gusto el grupo. Pasamos el resto de la tarde escuchando música, Bella bailaba juguetonamente con la música. Me recordaba mucho a la música de finales de los 50 y principios de los 60.

El primer día soleado en semanas se acercaba. Alice nos había prevenido desde antes.

"Quiero ir" Bella discutía cuando le dije que no estaría cómodo que fuera a clases sin mí.

"No, entiende que es por tu propio bien" Me senté en su cama unos pocos centímetros alejado de ella.

"Ya no estoy tan mal como antes ¿No confías en mi?" No me miraba en su lugar veía una de las pinturas de rosas en blanco y negro.

"Por supuesto que confió en ti. No confió en los demás" Trate de tomar su mano pero ella la alejo "Bella amor… por favor no seas tan terca"

"¿Tan terca como tú?" Me gruño. En sus ojos había furia dirigida hacia mí. Pero mantuve su mirada.

"Quiero protegerte" Le dije en un tono firme

"No puedes detenerme para que vaya" Se levanto y camino afuera de la habitación.

"¿Estas segura?" Me aparecí frente a ella obstruyéndole con mis brazos la puerta.

"Edward detente" Me gruño y giro sus pasos y regreso a la cama.

"¿Por qué no te saltas las clases, reprogramas la terapia para otro día y te tomas un fin de semana largo? Tronaremos unos cohetes, te comprare cualquier comida que se te antoje, podemos ir a nadar…" Le suplique. Puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y me fulmino con la mirada. Todo lo que quería hacer era pasar el 4 de julio con ella al sol.

"Déjame hacer esto. Déjame probarme a mi misma" Me dijo suavemente

"¿No te voy a hacer cambiar de parecer?" Suspire mientras me movía de la puerta.

"No. Iré a mi terapia y después de eso nos vemos aquí en tu casa ¿Te parece?" Se me acerco y puso sus manos en mis caderas. Me jalo un poco hacia ella y yo la deje acortar la distancia entre nosotros. Bese su frente.

"¿Estas segura?" Suspire y tome un profundo aliento. Llene mis pulmones con su esencia.

"Para nada, pero quiero hacerlo" Beso mi mentón. "Todavía podemos hacer todas esas cosas. De todas formas es un fin de semana largo. Me quedare contigo todo el tiempo que quieras, para recompensarte" Me empezó a hacer ojitos, para convencerme.

"Como si tuvieras otra opción" La levante e hice que giráramos por la habitación. Ella reía y se agarraba fuerte de mi cuello.

"¿Realmente quieres que juguemos con cohetes?" Me pregunto levantando la ceja.

"Emmett y Jasper tienden a exagerar con ellos. Me gustan, pero no siento la necesidad de tronarlos durante diez horas seguidas los siguientes tres días. Quemaron la mitad del pasto la vez pasada. Esme los hizo que arreglaran todo el jardín completo" Me reí con el recuerdo de verlos cómo se divirtieron el año pasado. Este año me la pasaría incluso mejor. Y con suerte no tendría que arreglar el pasto después de todo.

"Puedo imaginármelo" Bella me sonrió, sus ojos volaron al reloj que estaba a lado de su cama, eran las 9:30. "Es hora de que vaya a casa"

"Lo se pero no me quiero quedar" Jugando le hice un puchero. Ella se inclino y beso mis labios

"Vendré mañana en cuanto termine la terapia. ¡Si no llego a las cuatro en punto entonces puedes ir por mí!" Recorrió sus dedos por su mejilla y bese su mejilla "Me voy a quedar en casa. Ve y caza esta noche. Yo voy a estar bien"

"¿Estas segura?" Le pregunte otra vez. Estaba seguro que me estaba convirtiendo un poco sobreprotector.

"¡Lo estoy! Deja de preocuparte. Ve a comer. Quiero ver esos hermosos ojos dorados mañana ¿Estamos de acuerdo?" Me pico en las costillas para llevarme hacia la puerta.

La mire mientras salía. Me preguntaba ¿En que momento se volvió tan fuerte? ¿Cuándo le volvió la confianza de esa forma? Ella ya no me necesitaba y eso me asustaba terriblemente. Lógicamente sabía que me amaba y nunca me dejaría pero otra parte era la que gritaba en mi cabeza.

Espere media hora antes de correr hasta su casa para asegurarme que llego a salvo. Mire hacia dentro de su habitación y la encontré profundamente dormida. Estaba abrazando el oso que le había regalado antes. Sonreí para mí.

Corrí a través del bosque y cace. No quería decepcionarla. Me alimente hasta de más y queme las evidencias. El sol empezaba a salir por el este y fui al bosque que colindaba con la casa de Bella para asegurarme que estaba bien. La vi cuando salio. No se veía nerviosa o asustada. Estaba en su propio universo y su mano descansaba en su vientre.

Sonreí mientras la vi tratando de subirse a su camioneta. Ya no era tan fácil como antes. Quería comprarle un auto nuevo, pero cuando trataba de sacar el tema ella simplemente se salía por la tangente. Quizás ahora ya no discutiría tanto.

Corrí hacia mi casa antes de que el día se hiciera más brillante. Alice estaba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada, unos lentes tapan sus ojos. "¡Hola acosador!"

"Cállate" Resople y me senté a su lado.

"En realidad es tierno" Rió por lo bajo _"Realmente creo que es muy dulce"_

"En realidad tienes razón. Me estoy volviendo un acosador" Me recosté en el piso de madera del porche.

"No, tu quieres amarla y protegerla. Tienes todo el derecho de preocuparte. No veo que algo malo le pase el día de hoy. Va a estar bien. Incluso no va a llorar en terapia, eso creo" Dio unos golpecitos en mi rodilla antes de levantarse. _"Tengo algunas cosas de la boda en la que trabajar"_

"¡Es en dos meses!" La reprendí

"Bueno, ¡Esas cosas toman tiempo!" Se rió antes de entrar a la casa.

Me quede recostado en el mismo lugar por horas. Viendo el verde pasto. Ni siquiera quería moverme. Cerré los ojos dejando que mi mente imaginara el futuro.

Bella… boda… nacimiento… Elizabeth… muerte… eternidad…

"¿Sobre que piensas tan concentrado?" Bella se paro a mi lado. Salte y abrí los ojos.

"¿Cómo diablos le hiciste para sorprenderme?" Dije sin pensar antes de hablar. Bella rió con mi arranque.

"Pensé que soñabas despierto" Me sonrió feliz "¿Sobre que pensabas?"

Era momento de cambiar de tema "¿Qué tal tu día?"

"Bien gracias. ¿En que pensabas?" Volvió a preguntar.

"Terca" Dije por lo bajo. Ella me dio la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, como si pudiera ser capaz de levantarme. De todas formas la tome y me levante ágilmente. "En ti. Ya lo sabes"

Por fin iba a dejar ese tema por lo que podía decir. Suspire en alivio, me incline y bese sus labios. "Quiero ir a nadar" Dijo

"Oh ¿En serio? Eso es sorprendente. Recuerdo un comentario sobre una maldita ballena la última vez que quise nadar" Le hice una mueca y ella me golpeo el brazo.

"Bueno ya no puedo usar ese traje otra vez. Y ahora me veo como una ballena. Pero estoy incomoda y pensar en flotar en el agua me agrada la idea" Frunció la nariz cuando dijo incomoda.

"Lo que tú quieras. Ve y alístate. Nos vemos dentro de poco" Le sonreí. Podía escuchar los pensamientos de mis hermanas '¡Si! vamos a nadar' Reí para mi y ayude a Bella a subir las escaleras.

"Adelántate yo te alcanzo dentro de poco" Me sonrió y me beso en la mejilla.

Hice lo que me pidió, después de que me puse mi traje. Mi familia ya estaba afuera, brillando con el sol. Alice me lanzo un bloqueador solar. "Bella se quemara aun si tu no lo haces" Asentí. Siempre se me olvidaba el bloqueador.

Emmett prendió el radio y conecto su I-Pod a el. Empezó a sonar 'Black Eyed Peas' y puse mis ojos en blanco. "¿Qué? Tienen un buen ritmo" Me dijo antes de que yo le pudiera decir nada _"Además la chica tiene un buen…"_

"¡Le voy a decir a Rosalie!" Le sonreí. Me fulmino con la mirada. Rose y Alice se carcajearon

"Esta bien. Tiene un ligero enamoramiento de ella. No hay problema" Rose le quito importancia

"¿De quien tiene un ligero enamoramiento?" Bella pregunto cuando se acercaba a la orilla. Traía un traje de dos piezas color azul marino. Se veía más cómoda con este traje que con el anterior. Estaba un poco flojo en su vientre y traía unos cómodos shorts. Solo un ligero bulto en su vientre, solo había subido 6 kilos con el embarazo, pero aun así le molestaba.

"¡De ti mamita sexy!" Agarro a Bella y la lanzo al agua. Ella grito y sacudió sus piernas. Nade a su lado para asegurarme que estuviera bien. Bella emergió del agua, su cabello estaba pegado a su cara. Gruño fuerte pero en lugar de salirle intimidante, como estoy seguro que quería que le saliera sonó extremadamente tierno. Emmett se carcajeo "Tu sabes que te quiero mamita"

"Argh, ¿ahora ese va a ser mi nuevo apodo?" Pregunto y se quito el cabello de la cara.

"Aja y el de Eddie es Papi-o"

Puse los ojos en blanco "¡Dime Eddie una vez mas, y vas a ver que te pasa!"

"Me gusta papi" Bella dijo, tratando de llamar mi atención lejos de mi molesto hermano. Sus manos masajearon suavemente mis hombros desnudos

"A mi también me gusta" Puse mi mano en su espalda, acercándola mas a mi. Su estomago presionaba el mió. La bebe pateaba fuerte. Bella se encogió, cerro sus ojos y mordió su labio.

"¡QUIERO SENTIRLO!" Alice chillo del otro lado. Nado hasta llegar a nosotros y puso su mano sobre el estomago de Bella. Bella se veía confundida.

"Vio en una visión que la bebe estaría pateando desde hace tiempo" Me encogí de hombros.

"¡Oh Lizzy! ¡Te va a encantar el karate cuando seas mayor! No puedo creer que ya empieces a practicar" Alice empezó a hablarle al vientre de Bella.

"Sabes, dicen que los bebes pueden escuchar los tonos altos mejor, así cuando salen del vientre pueden reconocer a la voz de la madre. Con este tono Al, ella te va a reconocer a un kilómetro de distancia" Jasper sujeto a su emocionada esposa tratando de calmarla.

"¡Pero quiero sentir a la bebe!" Le gimió

"Vas a tener veinte semanas mas para poderlo hacer. Así que tienes mucho tiempo" Carlisle intervino desde la orilla.

Bella se dejo caer su espalda en el agua "Veinte… semanas… mas… No estoy segura que mis piernas puedan soportarlo"

Puse mis manos por debajo del agua en la espalda de Bella para ayudarla a flotar. "Entonces yo te cargare"

"Voy a estar muy gorda" Gimió. La bebe pateo otra vez, haciendo que Bella se estremeciera. "Hoy ha sido muy difícil"

"Y solo se va a volver mas fuerte. Lo siento" Acaricie con mi mano su vientre. La bebe pateo con la presión.

"¿Bella puedo sentirlo?" Rose se acerco lentamente para no asustar a Bella. Ella asintió y Rosalie puso sus manos en su estomago. Cuando la bebe pateo sus manos me miro con ojos tristes _"Quiero un bebe"_

"Lo se Rose. Pero piensa de esta forma… Va a ser una gran tía" Le sonreí tristemente. Ella solamente se encogió de hombros. Se inclino y beso la barriga de Bella

"No podemos esperar para conocerte" Susurro

"Me voy a tener que acostumbrar a esto ¿cierto?" Bella me pregunto y sus ojos veían fijamente a los míos.

"Si, los vampiros y los humanos se parecen"

"Genial" Dijo con una mueca. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente

"¡Vamos a alimentar a la mama!" Alice dijo y nado hacia Bella. La tomo de la mano y la acerco a la orilla.

Bella me vio suplicándome con la mirada "Sálvame"

Me reí "Lo haría si lo pudiera. Disfruta la comida, mi amor"

Gimió y siguió a mi hermana. Cuando regreso traía un plato lleno de varias cosas, cosas que no tenían ningún sentido para mí. Se sentó en un camastro que Carlisle le había traído. Alice se sentó tras de ella y le ponía protector en los hombros.

Salí del agua y me senté en el suelo a su lado "¿Qué trajiste?" Le pregunte jugando, tratando de sacarle una sonrisa

"Veamos… tengo pan francés, jamón, un poco de ensalada de papa, un pepinillo y algo de queso…" Señalo cada una de las cosas con su dedo. Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando menciono el pepinillo No pude evitar reír con la impaciencia que tenia por la comida. "¿Qué? Deja mi comida en paz. Yo no me burlo de tu comida"

"Eso es por que mi comida trataría de lastimarte antes" Fruncí mi nariz con el olor.

"Por lo que veo nunca te han lanzado una papa en tu cara antes" Dijo sonriendo.

"Eres muy extraña" Murmure. Ella se rió por lo bajo y se recargo sobre Alice que le masajeaba la espalda

"_Ve y tráele a tu esposa un vaso de leche" _Alice me dijo en su mente. Me levante sin una palabra y fui a la cocina. Saque el galón de leche y lo serví despacio en el vaso.

"¿En serio crees que voy a ser una buena tía?" Rose me sorprendió. Se recargo sobre la encimera de la cocina.

"Por supuesto que si" Le sonreí de forma tranquilizadora

"No te creo. Soy muy egoísta" Miro hacia otro lado apenada.

"Rosalie Hale. Tú has sido muy amable con Bella. Pienso que estas madurando. No eres tan egoísta como lo crees" Puse mi mano en su hombro y le di un apretón.

"_No __te __creo__"_

"Yo creo en ti. Te quiero Rosalie" La abrace por un momento y bese su frente "Cree en ti misma. Eres una buena persona"

"Tienes que decirlo, eres mi hermano" Me dijo mientras pasaba a su lado

"No, no tengo. Lo digo por que eres mi amiga"

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos, bueno el grupo que sale en este capitulo "Vampire Weekend" cheque en internet y si existe, nunca le he escuchado asi que no se que tal sea.**

**Quiero agradecerles todos los mensajes que me han dejado, ya saben que los que puedo los contesto, y tambien gracias a todas las personas que han puesto en sus favoritos esta historia. Y lo que me han puesto a mi como autor favorito muchas gracias hacen que me sonroje. Espero que les siga gustando lo que hago y pueda seguir contando con su apoyo. Gracias a todos.**

**Nos leemos muy pronto y cuidense mucho.**

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias por todo chica**

**Capitulo 34**

Vimos a mis hermanos tronar los cohetes la mitad de la noche. Bella descansaba en mis brazos, todavía traía el traje de baño y yo también. Su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro y mi mano estaba en su estomago. Con cada sonido fuerte la bebe pateaba. Bella había caído dormida completamente exhausta. La bebe la mantenía despierta la mayoría del tiempo con sus movimientos, pero estaba tan cansada como para que eso la molestara en estos momentos. Estábamos acostados en el jardín completamente a oscuras y ella empezó hablar dormida.

"Liz, déjame de patear" Murmuro removiéndose entre mis brazos.

Carlisle y Esme estaban sentados junto a nosotros, cuando Bella empezó a hablar Carlisle volteo hacia nosotros. Levanto la ceja _"¿Se encuentra bien?"_

"Siempre habla cuando esta dormida" Me encogí de hombros "Ya estoy acostumbrado"

"Elizabeth Masen, te juro…" Se movió otra vez y su mano me golpeo fuerte en el estomago

"_¿Elizabeth Masen?" _Esme me volteo a ver

"Sabia que le quería poner Elizabeth, pero no tenia ni idea sobre Masen" Sonreí y voltee a ver a Bella, acaricie su cabello para quitárselo de la cara.

"Me gusta, pienso que debería ponérselo" Esme sonrió y se levanto y jalo a Carlisle para ponerlo de pie. "Podríamos decirle Macy o algo así"

"Muy bien abuela" Le sonreí. Acaricio mi mejilla, se inclino y beso la frente de Bella.

"¡Ow! ¡Por todos los CIELOS!" Bella grito, sus ojos se abrieron y Esme dio un salto atrás

"¿Qué sucede?" Mire su cuerpo tratando de encontrar alguna herida invisible.

"¡Alguien necesita decirle que mis riñones no son sacos de boxeo!" Volteo a ver su estomago, mientras hablaba.

Suspire tranquilo, relajándome un poco después del susto. Esme rió y beso otra vez la frente de Bella "Buenas noches ángel"

"Buenas noches Esme, Carlisle" Bella seguía viendo su redondo estomago, sus manos descansaban a los lados.

"Elizabeth Masen, deja de patear a tu madre" Me incline y bese su vientre. Bella se ruborizo y sonrió un poco. Luego su cara cambio.

"¿Cómo supiste que de segundo nombre le quiero poner Masen?" Me pregunto con confusión. Podría decir que no estaba completamente despierta.

"Le decías en sueños que dejara de patearte. ¿Qué era lo que soñabas?" La levante en vilo y la lleve adentro de la casa. Su cara descansaba en mi pecho.

"Soñaba que la llevábamos a clases de karate y ella quería practicar conmigo" Su voz era apagada y sus ojos se cerraban.

"No la voy a dejar que te patee, te lo prometo" Sonreí para mi.

Una vez que la lleve a su habitación la recosté en su cama. Saque una pijama y se la puse en la cama "Bella cámbiate para que te acuestes bien"

Se sentó pero sus ojos no estaban completamente abiertos. Gruño y busco a tientas la ropa. Bese su frente y fui a cambiarme de ropa. Carlisle me detuvo en el pasillo.

"Vamos a ir todos a cazar ¿Quieres ir? A alguno de nosotros no nos importaría quedarnos con Bella"

"No, gracias. Me gustaría tener algún tiempo a solas con ella" Le dije mientras veía la puerta de Bella. La podía escuchar susurrando en la habitación. Carlisle asintió y me dio una palmada en el hombro.

"_Feliz 4 de Julio"_

"Para ti también" Fui a mi habitación, me cambien rápidamente. Cuando regrese a la habitación de Bella ella ya estaba dormida, sus piernas encogidas cerca de su estomago. Me acerque a ella por atrás y jale la sabana sobre ella. Se movió y giro. Empecé a tararearle su canción pero ella no dejaba de moverse. Finalmente sus manos fueron bajo las sabanas y cuando las saco traían sus pantalones de la pijama. Los lanzo a la esquina. Se acerco mas a mi y siseo de alegría, me pregunto si realmente estaba dormida.

"¿Estas bien?" Susurre en su oído

"Tengo calor" Murmuro y literalmente se subió en mi. Me quede helado y la puse sobre mi, con cuidado de no presionar su vientre. Siseo de nuevo y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Acaricie con mis dedos sus piernas desnudas y me di cuenta que nunca antes lo había hecho. Inhale su esencia profundamente, disfrutando el momento. Sabia que si se quedaba en esta posición por mucho tiempo amanecería toda adolorida, eso si no pescaba un resfriado con su suerte.

Espere una hora entes de moverla hacia un lado, presionándome contra ella para mantenerla fría. Nos quedamos así toda la noche, Bella no se movió ni hablo. Me preguntaba si seguía soñando, al menos sueños agradables.

Era casi medio día cuando bella se despertó. Se sentó lentamente, presionando su frente con la mano. Empezó a estirar sus piernas y sacarlas de la cama pero se detuvo y se ruborizo "No traigo pantalones"

"Los lanzaste a media noche. Dijiste que tenias calor" No pude esconder una sonrisa. Ella se puso completamente roja.

"No te avergüences. Te he visto en traje de baño" Trate de quitarle importancia. Ella se recostó en la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas hasta la barbilla

"Es diferente" Murmuro

"¿Por qué es diferente?" Pase mi mano bajo las sabanas y la deje en su cadera.

"Es solo que…" No me miro

"No te escondas de mi. Tu cuerpo es perfecto" Bese su frente

No quise decirle que verla así era sorprendente y una enorme tentación. Suspiro profundamente y se levanto de la cama y fue hacia el closet saco unos shorts y se los puso rápidamente por sus largas y desnudas piernas y los abrocho rápido. Saco una playera sin mangas y puedo decir que estaba pensando en encerrarse en el closet o no.

Tomo una decisión de no hacerlo me dio la espalda y se quito su pijama. Traía puesto un brasier azul marino que contrastaba con su piel ruborizada. Tomo un playera sin mangas y se la puso, se volteo otra vez hacia mí, su cabello tapaba su cara pero puedo decir que seguía ruborizada.

"Bella, ven" Le dije con una voz firme. Ella asintió y camino hacia mí. "Eres tan hermosa" Bese suavemente sus labios.

"¿Dónde estan todos?" Se recostó en la cama suavemente.

"Fueron a cazar. Regresaran en la tarde" Le dije y me acosté a su lado sobre mi brazo. Mi mano fue automáticamente a su estomago.

"¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy?" Me pregunto mientras veía el cielo despejado por la ventana.

"Bueno primero vamos a alimentarte y después soy tu complaciente esclavo. Hare lo que tu quieras"

"Quiero galletas oreo para desayunar" Me sonrió.

"No, no vas a tener manteca y azúcar para desayunar" Le sonreí sarcásticamente y la cargue. Ya tenía muchos moretones, y no necesitaba más por caerse de las escaleras.

"Pero papi… ¡quiero galletas para desayunar!" Lloriqueo jugando y movía sus piernas como una niña de cuatro años.

"Mas te vale detenerte antes de que te nalgueé" Le bromee. Su piel se ruborizo y se mordió el labio.

"Ya se que es lo que quiero ahora…"

"Isabella Marie Swan"

Ella empezó a carcajearse su cabeza caía hacia atrás de la risa "Estoy bromeando Edward. Bueno, más o menos. ¿Qué hay para desayunar?"

"¿Que te parece algo de fruta y un vaso de leche?" Le pregunte cuando la deje en la barra de la cocina.

"Que flojera… bueno pienso que esta bien" Me bromeo y tomo la manzana que le daba. La mordió y le dio una sorbito al vaso de leche.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer hoy?" Le pregunte. Puse mis manos a los lados de sus muslos.

"¿Por qué no vemos películas?" Mordió otra vez la manzana, una parte de la manzana se veía a través de su mejilla.

"Eso me parece una buena idea" Le dije y la cargue de la barra de la cocina.

Vimos 'Laberinto' una tonta película para adolescentes de los 80's. Tenia que admitir que la disfrutaba. Bella se sentó entre mis piernas y reía y yo susurraba algunas de las canciones en su oído. Realmente le gustaba mi versión de 'Dentro de ti'. Disfrutaba hacer reír a Bella con mis cursilerías.

"¡Todo! Todo lo que quieras lo hago. Pediste que me llevara al niño y me lo lleve. Te encogiste de miedo ante mí, estaba aterrado. ¡He reordenado el tiempo! ¡He puesto al mundo de cabeza solo por ti! Estoy cansado de vivir para tus expectativas. ¿Acaso no es generoso lo que hago?" Dije esas líneas en mi peor imitación de David Bowie, con lo que me gane que riera.

"¿Alguna vez, alguien te ha dicho que eres un nerd?" Me pregunto y levanto la ceja.

"No, esa es una forma de la que nunca me habían dicho antes. ¿Acaso me estas diciendo nerd?"

"Tal vez…" Dijo con una sonrisa.

Le hice cosquillas y ella empezó a carcajearse "¡Detente, detente, detente! Esta bien tu no eres un nerd"

"Ugh Edward eres muy romántico" Rosalie entro y puso los ojos en blanco con nuestros juegos"

"En serio. ¿No pudieron ver Romeo y Julieta o algo parecido?" Alice entro saltando atrás de Rose. Mi familia se divertía a mis costillas.

"A mi me gusta" Bella me defendió y beso mi mejilla.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con Bella con que eres un nerd" Emmett se reía y me lanzo algo. Lo agarre antes de que me golpeara. Puse los ojos en blanco con la pelota de papel que me había lanzado y lo avente hacia atrás de mi. Esme hizo un sonido de desaprobación con la lengua y lo levanto del suelo.

"Chicos son tan infantiles…" Escuche que murmuro. Bella rió y se puso de pie.

"Esme ¿Me podrías ayudar con algo?"

"Lo que quieras cariño…" Esme estuvo a su lado al instante. Bella me guiño el ojo y se fue hacia las escaleras con mi madre a su lado.

"¿Qué es lo que planea?" Le pregunte a Alice y apague la película.

"Nunca te lo diría" Me sonrió alegremente "Nerd"

"No me van a dejar olvidarlo nunca ¿cierto?" Me recargue en el sillón

"Tu futura esposa te acaba de llamara nerd ¿Que es lo que tu piensas?" Jasper restaba inclinado sobre el sillón una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su cara.

"Te voy a romper la nariz" Murmure

"Háganlo afuera Esme te mata si rompes otra de sus mesas de te" Carlisle dijo y se sentó en el sillón. Prendió la tele en ESPN. No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco. En algunos aspectos era como cualquier otro padre moderno

"¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer esta noche?" Pregunte viendo a mi padre, que veía los resultados del baseball.

"Creo que Bella tiene planes para ti"

"Ella no dijo nada" Cerré los ojos y me recosté contra el respaldo.

"A eso se le dice sorpresa. Se que es a algo que no estas acostumbrado" Emmett bromeo y se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente a nosotros. Lo fulmine con la mirada, pero el simplemente sonrió.

"_Mas te vale ir a cambiarte__…"_ Alice me dijo en su pensamiento mientras estaba sentada frente a mí en posición de indio.

Me levante sin decir otra palabra. Fui a mi habitación y me cambie rápidamente por unos pantalones y una camisa informal. Trate de matar el tiempo en lo que Bella terminaba de arreglar lo que sea que estaba planeando. Baje las escaleras y me senté en el ultimo escalón mi babilla descansaba entre mis manos.

"Edward ¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo?" Bella me pregunto desde arriba de las escaleras. Se veía hermosa con un vestido verde pálido que hacia que su piel brillara. Su cabello estaba recogido, y no traía mucho maquillaje, pero ella era naturalmente hermosa. Traía unos zapatos de piso negros y aun así con mucho cuidado empezó a bajar las escaleras.

"Me encantaría" Le sonreí y la vi bajar las escaleras. Se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito entre nosotros y me encantaba. Cada vez que la veía bajar las escaleras me enamoraba de ella un poco más.

Nos sentamos en un cómodo silencio todo el camino a Seattle. La mano de Bella descansaba en mi rodilla. Cuando me estacione me gire hacia ella. "¿Qué es lo que te gustaría ver?"

Bella no dijo nada pero se bajo del auto. Trataba de ir adelante de mí, la deje aunque la podía alcanzar rápidamente. Cuando llegamos a la taquilla, puso sus manos en mi pecho. "Quédate aquí"

Asentí, mirándola con una enorme curiosidad. Bella se acerco a la oficina y solo dijo "Sra. Cullen…"

La chica le sonrió y su mirada se fijo en mí. Era la misma chica de la primera vez que venimos aquí. "¡Oh señora Cullen! No se preocupe todo esta listo. Es en la misma sala que la vez pasada"

"¿Como pudiste conseguir esto en un fin de semana de vacaciones?" Le pregunte completamente asombrado de mi futura esposa.

"Bueno como dice Alice… el dinero lo hace todo. Además lo reserve desde hace como un mes" Ella sonrió evidentemente complacida con si misma. Le abrí la puerta de la sala para que entrara.

"Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que vamos a ver señora Cullen?" Empecé a besar su cuello. Sonreí con el recuerdo de lo que paso la vez anterior. Bueno antes de que se sintiera mal.

"Ya veras…" Tomo mi mano y me llevo a la fila de en medio en las butacas justo en el centro. Las luces se hicieron más tenues incluso antes de que nos sentáramos. La jale hacia mi regazo. Descanse mi cabeza en su hombro.

Harvey empezó. Me carcajeé y la abrace más fuerte hacia mí. "¿Por qué esta?"

"¿No te gusta?" Se giro a verme un poco triste.

"No, me encanta, Solo que me sorprende. Estaba esperando algo como Romeo y Julieta o algo romántico como eso. Aunque me gusta esta" Bese su cuello. Me encantaba como le gustaban los clásicos "¿Ya la viste?"

"Si. Antes deseaba también yo poder ver un gran conejo así. Un momento…. ¿son reales los Pookas?" Giro hacia mí su cara completamente seria.

Me reí por lo bajo "No que yo sepa"

"Diablos eso seria divertido" Me sonrió y me guiño el ojo.

"¿En serio quisieras poder ver un enorme conejo?" La bromée.

"¡Claro! Eso seria genial. El único problema es que tendría miedo de que te lo comieras" Trato de decirlo seria pero no le salio y una sonrisa se asomo por sus labios.

Peleé con la urgencia de pegarle un coscorrón en la cabeza como lo hubiera hecho con alguno de mis hermanos, en su lugar mejor acerque mis labios a su oreja y le susurre "Eres mala"

"No serias el primero en comerte un conejo"

"De todas formas eres mala" Trate de hacerle un puchero.

"¿Qué?" Me sonrió, en su cara se reflejaba la diversion.

"¿Sabias que eres una chica extraña?"

"Me amas por eso" Se puso de pie y se inclino para besar mi mejilla. "Voy por algo de tomar. En seguida regreso"

"¿Quieres que yo te lo traiga?" Me levante, pero me Bella me volvió a sentar.

"Esta bien. Regreso en un minuto, lo prometo" Empezó a bajar las escaleras. Cuando ya solo le quedaban algunas se detuvo, su mano descansaba en la barandilla. Su corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido y dio otro paso.

Cayo al suelo como un costal de papas, cayo de lado y aterrizo en su espalda, sus ojos estaban cerrados y un brazo sobre su cara y el otro bajo su cuerpo. Corrí a su lado tan rápido como pude "¡Bella! Bella ¿Estas bien? ¡Bella!"

**Continuara****…**

**Hola a todos antes de que me maten, asi se queda el capitulo, yo no tuve nada que ver ahi.....**

**Y bueno solo comentar dos puntos primero la pelicula "Labyrinth" es de 1986 y sale David Bowie y Jennifer Connelly en sus inicios y yo me acuerdo que era malisima, pero bueno y la otra de "Harvey" es de 1950 y sale James Stewart. Pero pueden enontrar la sipnosis de ambas peliculas en IMDB.**

**Espero que les gustara el capitulo y quise subirles este capitulo como mi regalo de navidad para todos ustedes, esta sin editar asi que si llegara a haber un error espero me disculpen, queria subirles el capitulo hoy.**

**Y bueno les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad, Feliz Hanukkah y que la pasen muy bien con sus familias, les mando un abrazo muy grande y cuidense mucho. Nos leemos la proxima.**

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	35. Chapter 35

****

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias por todo chica**

**Capitulo 35**

"Auch…" Murmuro y se sobaba la cadera. Se volteo, así que estaba sobre su espalda.

"¿Estas bien? ¿Se te rompió algo? ¿Que sucedió?" Las preguntas salían de mi boca tan rápido que no le daba oportunidad de contestarlas. Levanto su mano hacia su mejilla y la froto.

"Estoy bien. Solo mareada. No se que fue lo que paso. Un minuto estaba bien y al siguiente estoy en el suelo" Se trato de sentar pero la forcé a mantenerse acostada.

"¿Te duele algo?" Empecé a sentir sus costillas y sus caderas para asegurarme que no hubiera fractura. Sus brazos parecían estar bien.

"Estoy bien, creo que me lastime el trasero pero aparte de eso nada mas" Se trato de sentar otra vez y esta vez se lo permití. Se quedo sentada por un minuto, sus piernas estaban estiradas frente a ella. Se frotaba con la mano la cadera tratando de masajear la zona adolorida.

"Te voy a llevar al hospital." La cargue en vilo. Esto se estaba haciendo nuestra extraña costumbre para cuando veníamos al cine.

"No, solo me caí. ¡Me pasa todo el tiempo!" Me dijo, había lágrimas en sus ojos.

"No. Te desmayaste. Algo malo esta pasando. Tienes que ver un doctor" Le dije con voz firme

"Entonces llévame con Carlisle. Por favor. Si el dice que algo esta mal, ire al hospital" Las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Realmente no quería ir al hospital. No podía culparla por eso. Yo también estaría asustado por ese lugar.

"Bien. Pero si el dice que un solo cabello esta fuera de lugar no me importa, vamos al hospital"

Ella asintió y escondió su cara en mi pecho. Bese su cabello y la lleve al auto. La acomode en el asiento y después bese su vientre suavemente.

Estaba agradecido que no se quedo dormida de regreso a casa. No hablo en todo el camino y yo a cada rato la volteaba a ver para asegurarme que estuviera bien. La hubiera visto por más tiempo si ella no me hubiera dicho que fijara mi vista en el camino. Ella odiaba la forma en que manejaba, pero a mi no me importaba. Acelere cuando la luz del crepúsculo nos rodeaba hacia nuestro camino a casa.

Carlisle nos esperaba en el porche como la última vez.

"_Alice vio que se desmayaría"_ Abrió la puerta de Bella. Yo desabroche su cinturón de seguridad, liberándola de su incomodidad. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Un poco mareada y un poco cansada" Bella le contesto a Carlisle mientras el le ayudaba a salir del auto. El puso su brazo en su cintura y la ayudo a entrar a la casa ayudándola en las escaleras. La llevo hacia su estudio y la ayudo a recostarse suavemente en el sillón.

Sin ninguna otra pregunta empezó a checarla. Checo su pulso y su presión sanguínea que estaban normales. Examino su estomago tratando de encontrar alguna anomalía. Yo esperaba impacientemente en la puerta a que terminara. "¿Sientes algún dolor?"

"No. Bueno me duele el trasero, pero eso no es nada extraño" Sonrió un poco

"Si todos sabemos como eres" Carlisle le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora. "¿Qué has comido el día de hoy?"

"Oh por Dios, soy un idiota…" Murmure para mí, frotando mi frente.

"_Te olvidaste de alimentar al humano ¿Cierto?" _Carlisle me miro de reojo había desaprobación en su rostro.

"Me comí una manzana y un vaso de leche en la mañana…" Bella empezó pero se detuvo.

"¿No has comido desde el desayuno?" La mirada de Carlisle regreso de nuevo a mí.

"No. Se me olvido" Bella miro hacia abajo, la cortina de su cabello tapo su cara. "Lo siento"

"Esta bien Isabella. Pero quiero que empieces a comer con mas frecuencia. Tres comidas fuertes al día y dos refrigerios ¿De acuerdo? Así es mejor para ti y para la bebe" Tomo su mano y la acaricio con la suya. _"Tráele algo de comer ahora" _Pensó para mi.

Fui a la cocina y Alice ya se encontraba ahí poniendo unas cosas en una charola. Un emparedado de pavo, un plátano, unas papas fritas y un vaso grande de leche. Tome la charola que me daba. "Gracias" Le dije.

"Oh, ella no esta tan enojada como tu Edward. Esta molesta con ella misma por no ser tan cuidadosa, pero aparte de eso…" Una visión de Bella apareció en su mente. Suspire y me encogí de hombros.

"Debería ser mas cuidadoso" Salí antes de que ella me pudiera contestar. Regrese al estudio de Carlisle y puse la charola a un lado de Bella "¿Te gusta esto mi amor? Si se te antoja otra cosa que no se esto, dímelo. Te traeré lo que tu quieras…"

Bella puso su mano en mi boca se inclino hacia delante y beso mi frente "Esta perfecto, muchas gracias"

"Bella si llegaras a sentir algún dolor de cualquier tipo, necesito que vayas inmediatamente al hospital. No es anormal que una mujer embarazada se desmaye o se caiga, pero aun así debemos estar seguros que todo esta bien" Carlisle estaba sentado a su lado, y me di cuenta que aun sostenía su mano. _"Pobre chica esta muy preocupada"_

Sus pequeñas manos temblaban. No estaba seguro si era por que estaba asustada o por que todavía no comía. Tome su mano de las de Carlisle y le entregue el emparedado. Ella lo tomo y lentamente lo llevo a su boca. Para ser sinceros se veía un poco verde, espero que su estomago resista la comida.

Se comió todo lo que le había llevado, e incluso pidió por más. Yo hubiera ido hasta China si ella hubiera querido comida Chica. Sentía que no era suficiente el bajar a la cocina por otro emparedado y un vaso de jugo. Me senté en el piso frente a ella viendo fijamente mis pies. Me sentía como un terrible novio.

Iba a ser un padre terrible también. ¿Cómo si quiera pude pensar que lo haría bien? Si olvidaba alimentar a la bebe se moriría de inanición. Era tan desconsiderado y tan descuidado.

"¡Hola princesa! ¡Aquí estas!" Emmett entro al estudio y se sentó frente a Bella y a mi lado.

"Hola Em…" Murmuro y mordió otro pedazo de emparedado.

"Nunca conocí a nadie que se le olvidara comer" Le bromeó y una sonrisa se asomaba en su cara. Bella le pateo su pie haciendo que Emmett se carcajeara.

"A veces soy un poco despistada. Iba a comprar algo en ese momento" Puso los ojos en blanco con su cometario.

"Bueno pues necesitas tener cuidado, no puedo estar todo el tiempo a tu lado para salvarte" Dijo Emmett y ella volvió a patear su pie otra vez. Yo no podía creer como podían bromear tan tranquilamente sobre todo esto.

Bella se termino su emparedado y froto sus manos. Suspiro y sonrió "Me siento mejor"

"Deberías, por que yo pienso que te comiste todo un Deli" Emmett la bromeó. Bella rió y empujo su hombro juguetonamente con el pie. Emmett la sujeto del tobillo y la jalo a su regazo. Ella hizo su cabeza hacia atrás de la risa y empujo los hombros de Emmett.

"Por favor ten cuidado" Le murmure por lo bajo. Bella giro hacia mí y su risa se detuvo. Emmett me miro en sus ojos había confusión.

"_Las equivocaciones pasan y si te preocupas todo el tiempo por ellos realmente nunca vas a vivir"_ Emmett pensó y me vio a los ojos por unos momentos. Regreso su mirada a Bella y empezó a hacerle cosquillas "Que pasa hermano ¿Te preocupa de yo le guste mas que tu?"

"¡Edward! ¡Sálvame!" Gritaba mientras reía. La quite rápidamente de su regazo y la puse sobre el mío. Escondí mi cara entre su cabello, respirando su suave esencia. Giro su cara hacia mí. "Estoy bien, por favor no actúes de esta forma"

"¿Actuar como?" Bese su hombro suavemente. Estaba tratando de esconder la cara de ella.

"Como si alguien te hubiera robado tu perrito. Ella esta bien. Por todos los cielos, Bella se cae todo el tiempo. Yo pensaría que ya estarías acostumbrado en este momento" Emmett bromeo y se puso de pie.

"Oh Em se bueno" Bella beso mi frente. Estaba sorprendido de que mi novia humana me estaba defendiendo de mi hermano vampiro.

"Bueno si necesitas a un hombre de verdad sabes donde encontrarme" Emmett bromeo y le guiño el ojo a Bella. Ella rió por lo bajo y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Aja sobre todo el recibir un sermón de Rosalie sobre coquetear con humanos. No necesito ser Alice para ver que es lo que sucedería" La sonrisa de Bella era como una fogata que me daba calor. Recline mi cabeza entre su cabello y tome un fuerte respiro. Bese su oreja suavemente.

"_Argh váyanse al cuarto"_ Me guiño un ojo antes de irse.

"Edward ¿Me podrías llevar a mi habitación? Por favor" Me pido como si supiera que era lo que estaba pensando.

"Si mi amor" Le susurre antes de ponerme de pie. La cargue hacia su habitación y la lleve rápidamente. La recosté en el centro de su cama. Me senté en la orilla y cerré los ojos por un momento.

"Te ves cansado" Se puso de rodillas atrás de mí. Y empezó a hacerme masaje en mis hombros, me incline un poco hacia ella.

"En cierta forma si. Estoy preocupado"

"Perdóname. No quise preocuparte"Se hizo para atrás y se sentó sobre sus rodillas.

"No es tu culpa, es mía. Me debí de asegurar que te alimentaras y…"

"¡Edward Cullen, no soy un perro! Soy un humano. Es mi propia culpa si me olvido de comer. Tú no deberías preocuparte por eso" Levanto mi cara para que la pudiera ver. "No es tu culpa"

"Pero, me debí asegurar…"

"¿Acaso soy tu mascota?" Me pregunto en un tono molesto

"Por supuesto que no Bella" Dije con una triste sonrisa. Aleje mi vista de ella.

"Entonces déjame preocuparme a mi por esas cosas. ¿Por favor?" Se inclino hacia mí y presiono su cara en mi cuello. Hizo un camino de besos hasta mi mandíbula.

"Voy a ser un padre terrible…" Murmure bajo. Bella hizo algo que me sorprendió: Me dio un golpe en la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

"Si VUELVES a decir algo como eso otra vez…" Su voz era firme y dura.

"¿En serio crees que va a ser de otra forma? ¡Soy un monstruo!" Me levante de la cama y le di la espalda.

Su grito de furia me lastimo los oidos. Se levanto y camino muy enojada hacia la puerta. Alice estaba del otro lado de la puerta esperándola.

"Alice… puedes… podrías…" Gruño y ni siquiera me volteo a ver.

"¿Llevarte a casa? Por supuesto" Alice tomo la mano de Bella y me fulmino con la mirada. _"La cagaste"_

"Bella, lo siento. Por favor espera" Corrí escaleras abajo y me puse frente a ella. Me empujo y paso a mi lado con la ayuda de Alice. Las seguí afuera. Mis hermanos jugaban con cohetes otra vez. Los dos se detuvieron de pronto para ver que era lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" Emmett pregunto en voz alta

"_Esta realmente encabronada…" _Jasper pensó

"¿Cuál de las dos?" Grite levantando las manos al cielo.

"¡Las dos!" Me contesto

Gruñí y las seguí al garaje. Rosalie estaba ahí también, trabajando en su BMW. Se detuvo viendo la escena frente a ella.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" Se giro hacia mí. Le gruñí.

Me pare frente a la puerta del Jeep haciendo que Bella me confrontara. "Isabella mírame…"

"¡Quieres ser un monstruo! ¡Bien! ¡Se un monstruo! Yo haré el papel de la damisela en peligro ¡Y me alejare de ti! ¡Obviamente es lo que TU quieres!" Me grito. Su cara estaba morada y corazón latía a millón de veces por minuto.

"¡No es eso lo que quiero!" También le grite. Se estremeció y giro su cara para no verme.

"Bueno. Pues o eres un monstruo o mi prometido. ¡No puedes ser los dos al mismo tiempo!" Cruzo los brazos en su pecho y su cadera estaba ladeada.

"Quiero estar contigo" Susurre avergonzado de mi mismo.

"Entonces deja de actuar como la victima. Tienes una vida incluso después de lo que deberías estar muerto. Tienes una chica que te ama, que daría el mundo para estar a tu lado. Te ama tanto que el corazón le duele cuando no esta a tu lado. Te ama tanto que quiere que seas el padre de su hija. Tienes una familia que te ama y esta deseosa de dejar toda estas estupideces en el pasado. ¡Deja de hacerte tu solo infeliz!" Dijo en un rápido y duro tono, pero cada palabra la decía con total confidencia. Sus ojos brillaban de pasión con cada palabra.

"Amen hermana" Rosalie y Alice dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Les gruñí a las dos, y Bella se impaciento con mi falta de respuesta. Me dio la espalda y regreso hacia la casa. Emmett la tomo entre sus brazos.

"Okay pequeña y enojada chica humana. Cálmate antes de que te lastimes tu sola"

"Emmett ¡bájame! ¡Esto no hará que me sienta mejor!" Sus piernas las movía violentamente en el aire, pero sus brazos estaban inmovilizados a sus lados.

"¿Qué es lo que te haría sentirte mejor?" Le pregunto completamente serio.

"Golpea a Edward de mi parte" Gruño y me fulmino con la mirada.

"Muy bien" Dejo a Bella en el suelo y se me acerco. _"Mas te vale quedarte quieto o esto va a ser mucho peor" _Me dijo en su mente

"¿Tu no me vas a golpear?" Grite y me salio mas en forma de pregunta. Me hice hacia atrás, buscando una forma de escapar, pero estaba esquinado en el garaje.

"Con un demonio, por supuesto que lo voy a hacer. Tu lo pediste" Se empezó a levantar las mangas y a cerrar los puños en una forma muy cliché de película barata. "¿Bells donde quieres que lo golpee? ¿Nariz o quijada?"

"Quijada" Ella dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica en su cara.

"Bella, ¿Honestamente quieres que me golpee? ¿En serio lo quieres?" Le pregunte, deseaba que me lo quitara de encima. En este momento ella era la única que lo podría hacer.

"No. Estoy bastante seguro que quiere hacerlo" Jasper estaba a un lado de Bella. Puso su brazo sobre ella acercándola a el. Ella se relajo en su abrazo.

Mis ojos vieron las caras de mi familia. Oh por todos los cielos, la cague… Al molestar a Bella los uní a todos contra mí. Debí de haberlo sabido.

"¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!" Grite cuando el puño de Emmett tomaba impulso para golpearme. "Bella te amo. Quiero casarme contigo. Quiero ser el padre de este bebe. Prometo no volver a decirlo jamás. ¡LLAMA A EMMETT A TU LADO!" Grite la última parte.

"Em, detenté por favor" Bella dijo suavemente. Me relaje un poco. Emmett se alejo.

"No molestes a mi hermanita ni a mi sobrina" Me fulmino con la mirada. Lo empuje y fui al lado de Bella.

"Lo siento, por favor perdóname. Ha sido una noche muy difícil. Por favor" Me deje caer de rodillas a sus pies

"Edward si no te levantas en este momento vas a arruinar tus pantalones" Dijo viendo a otro lado menos a mí. Me levante rápidamente y puse mis manos en sus hombros.

"Perdóname" Le susurre.

"Tu sabes que si. No puedo estar enojada contigo para siempre. Solo quiero estar enojada contigo un poco mas ¿De acuerdo?" Miro hacia sus pies, lo cual cada día se le estaba dificultando cada vez más.

Alice decidió que era el momento para volver a intervenir. Me empujo para quitarme de enfrente de Bella y tomo su mano. Rose vino también a su lado y la abrazo de la cintura. "Vamos cariño, vamos a comprarte un helado, yo invito" Caminaron al BMW de Rosalie y la ayudaron a subirse.

"_Vamos a regresar a casa en una hora y tres minutos. Haz algo para compensarla"_ Alice me grito en su mente y me fulmino con la mirada antes de subirse a la parte de atrás del auto. Rosalie se subió en el lado del piloto y antes de que pudiera decir algo se arranco como bala fuera del garaje.

Me gire para hablar con mis hermanos cuando sentí que un puño impacto fuertemente con mi quijada.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos, espero que disfrutaran de las fiestas, pues aqui estoy con otro capitulo no queria dejarlos con la duda por mucho tiempo. **

**Tengo una queja, Santa me olvido... pedi a mi Edward con solo un moño y no me lo trajo.... tendre que pedirselo a los Reyes Magos a ver si ellos si me lo traen.... :) O alguien de ustedes me lo quiere enviar? jejejeje.**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes, ya saben que los que puedo los contesto y les agradesco que se tomen la molestia de leer la historia y de dejarme su opinion en serio lo aprecio. Espero poderles subir otro capitulo a mediados de semana, o mas bien antes del proximo año jejejeje. Un abrazo a todos y nos leemos la proxima**

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias por todo chica**

**Capitulo 36**

"¡Ow! ¡Carajo Jasper! ¿Por que hiciste eso?" Masajeé mi quijada. No dolía y no me lastimo pero aun así me sorprendió.

"¡Por que eres un idiota!" Me siseo. "¡Nunca quiero volver a sentirla así! ¿Sabes que tan feliz estaba antes? ¿Sabes que es lo que se siente con cambios tan drásticos de humor? No es malditamente agradable"

"Lo siento… Solamente…" Tartamudee con las palabras.

"¿Por qué me dices que lo sientes? No quiero oírlo. Mas te vale hacerla sentirse mejor" El acento de Jasper era muy marcado mientras hablaba. Su caballero sureño salía a la luz.

"¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?" Suspire derrotado.

"Ve a comprarle algo. Cómprale flores. Cómprale dulces. Ve a cómprale una tarjeta que diga 'Lo siento soy un asno'" Emmett se entrometió.

"Bella no es vana, para comprarla con regalos"" Me recargue contra mi Volvo, ignorando su crudo comentario.

"No, pero al menos ablándala un poco para que logres su perdón" Jasper dijo con su acento Tejano todavía muy marcado.

"¿Tu crees que lo haga?" Pase mi mano por mis cabellos tratando de pensar claramente.

"Lo hará. Solo tráele algo que la pueda alegrar" Jasper miro su reloj. "Tienes 55 minutos así que mas te vale regresar antes que ella"

No dije nada mas, solamente me subía mi auto. Eran pasadas las nueve y solo había un lugar que abrían las 24 horas del día era una farmacia, sin mencionar que era el cuatro de Julio.

Camine por los pasillos de la tienda buscando algo que pudiera hacerla sentirse mejor y que me perdonara por ser un idiota. Y me sentía mas idiota por caminar en un farmacia buscando algo para la mujer que me hacia sentir vivo y amado. Ella merecía más que un regalo de una farmacia. Ella merecía el mundo.

Finalmente algo llamo mi atención. Me detuve y mire los artículos por un momento. Tome varias cosas y las puse en la canasta. También compre una bolsa grande y algunos pañuelos desechables. La dependienta me dio una mirada extrañada pero no dijo ni una palabra.

Me senté en mi habitación ordenando las compras en la bolsa. Escribí una pequeña nota, y la doble a la mitad. Fui a la habitación de Bella y puse el regalo en medio de la cama y puse la nota frente a la bolsa. Era sencillo y no era suficiente. En toda la hoja simplemente decía 'Te amo Bella y también te amo Elizabeth'

Espere en mi habitación a que regresara. Escuche a mi familia regresar, los escuche en diferentes partes de la casa. Escuche los dos latidos de corazón cuando se acercaban. Se detuvo frente a mi habitación y puso una mano en la puerta. No se quedo mucho tiempo y se fue hacia su habitación. Cerró la puerta suavemente.

Podía escuchar cuando desdoblo la nota y cuando usaba los pañuelos mientras sacaba mi regalo de la bolsa. Podía escuchar sus lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, incluso con dos puertas entre nosotros.

"Edward…" Susurro mi nombre, pero hubiera podido escucharlo a un kilómetro de distancia. No sabia si quería que entrara o no. Estaba desgarrado. Me levante y fui a su puerta, escuchando y esperando por más.

Empezó a llorar más fuerte y decidí que no necesitaba escuchar más. Fui a su puerta y llame. "¿Puedo entrar?"

Ella corrió a la puerta, sus pies descalzos susurraban contra la alfombra. Ella abrió la puerta y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos. La levante con mis brazos por su cintura. Presiono sus labios contra los míos, sus lágrimas seguían fluyendo. Sus pies no tocaban el suelo, pero a ella no parecía darse cuenta o importarle.

"Me encanta. Gracias" Susurro contra mis labios. Sonreí y la bese otra vez.

Suavemente la puse en suelo otra vez. Ella tenia la variedad de artículos para bebes en toda la cama. Lociones corporales, champú, unos baberos rosas, un pequeño chupón morado, un set de pequeños biberones y un pequeño cepillo y peine plateado. Sabia que si le compraba un regalo la haría enojar más de lo que estaba, pero un regalo para su hija, nuestra hija seria muy diferente.

"Si algo no te gusta podemos regresarlo. No estaba seguro si estas cosas sirven…" Murmure pero rápidamente ella presiono su labios contra los míos.

"Gracias" Suspiro y recargo su mano sobre mi pecho.

"Lo siento tanto. No quise molestarte" Recorrí mis dedos por su espalda, manteniéndola cerca de mí.

"Esta bien. No debí de molestarme tanto. Solo que no me gusta que pienses esas cosas de ti" Sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura, uno de sus dedos recorría hacia arriba y hacia abajo mi espina. Incline mi cara hacia su coronilla y la bese.

"Es difícil no hacerlo" Le dije francamente. "He cometido muchos errores"

"Solamente eres un humano" Dijo escondiendo su cara en mi pecho.

"Si solamente lo fuera"

"Eres mas humano que la mayoría de los humanos. No dudes de ti mismo" Levanto su mirada buscando la mía, la pasión brillaba en sus profundos ojos chocolate.

"Gracias" Le susurre y me incline para besar sus labios. Antes de poder tocarlos un golpe en la puerta me saco de mi cometido.

"¡Vengan! ¡Vamos a tronar algunos cohetes!" Emmett gritaba atrás de la puerta. Bella rió y me tomo de la mano.

"Vamos antes de que decida entrar por nosotros" Me sonrió y me jalo a la puerta.

"¡Pero no quiero!" Dije con un mohín y ella empezó a reír más fuerte. Amaba su risa, hacia que mi corazón se sintiera como si volviera a latir.

"Entonces ¿Emmett te golpeo después que me fui?" Bella se burlo y una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios.

"No, quien lo hizo fue Jasper"

"¿En serio? ¿Jasper lo hizo?"

La cabeza de Bella se hizo hacia atrás con las carcajadas. Le jale un poco un mecho de su cabello y ella se rió mas fuerte. La levante y la lleve escaleras abajo con mi familia.

Mi familia, que maravilloso pensamiento.

El resto del mes de Julio pasó volando. Bella casi tenía 24 semanas, su estomago estaba completamente redondo. Parecía como si trajera un balón de fútbol debajo de su ropa. La terapia la habían reducido a una vez a la semana, los miércoles. Ahora siempre pasábamos los miércoles con Charlie. Todo pasaba como un borrón, entre la escuela, la boda y las citas con doctores. El pobre Charlie lo habíamos abandonado, por eso estábamos ese día con el.

"Ay estoy gorda. No puedo ver mis pies, los cuales están hinchados, mi estomago pica y estoy totalmente segura que ahora entrena para practicar Kick Box" Bella se quejaba cuando estábamos en la cocina y sus mano recorrían su espalda. Empezaba a estar en un momento en el que no se podía acomodar de ninguna manera no podía estar sentada mucho tiempo aunque ella así lo quisiera.

"No estas gorda, estas embarazada" Charlie le dijo con la boca llena de pizza. Habíamos aprendido muy rápidamente que Bella había perdido su capacidad de cocinar sin quemarse o sin tirar las cosas.

"Yo pienso que te ves adorable" Le sonreí y ella refunfuño.

"¿Te has dado cuenta que últimamente refunfuña cada vez mas?" Los ojos de Charlie me bromeaban. Teníamos una clase de acuerdo. Yo aun no le gustaba, pero no quería enojar a Bella. Además el pensaba que hacia muy buen trabajo al cuidarla como lo estaba haciendo. Apreté mis labios fuertemente, para evitar soltar una carcajada. Bella fulmino a su padre con la mirada.

"Bella mi amor. Lo siento. Se que estas incomoda. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para hacerte sentir cómoda" Me levante de mi asiento y la tome de las manos. Ella suspiro e hizo un puchero.

"Normalmente ella deja de patear cuando camino. No se por que no se calma un poquito" Se quejo.

Me arrodille frente a ella y levante un poco su playera azul marino. Bese suavemente su ahora sobresalido ombligo "Elizabeth deja de patear a tu madre" Le hable a su vientre. Bella rió, mi aliento le hacia cosquillas. Puse mis manos a los lados de su vientre expuesto, sintiendo las patadas que siempre me sorprendían. Me encantaban. "Se una buena niña antes de que tu mama se ponga de malas"

Levante mi vista hacia Bella y ella me miraba sonriendo. Su latido de corazón antes un poco acelerado por la incomodidad, ahora empezaba a calmarse. Encontré su mirada me quede perdido en sus ojos color chocolate y una sonrisa se asomo por mi cara.

La visión. De golpe recordé. Esta fue la visión que Alice vio. Mi sonrisa se acrecentó, me incline y recargue mi frente en su vientre. Cerré los ojos y disfrute del ambos latidos de corazón y los ruidos de la bebe.

"_El realmente quiere ser el padre" _Escuche los pensamientos de Charlie atrás de mí. Eso me saco de mi burbuja, me levante y tome la mano de Bella entre la mía.

"Quizás ahora va a portarse bien" Me incline y bese su mejilla.

Esa noche Bella se quedo profundamente dormida en cuanto su cabeza toco la almohada. Me acosté a su lado y acerque mi cuerpo al de ella. Ella tenia problemas para dormir con el calor del verano, solamente estaba cómoda con su acondicionador personal a su lado… yo. Sonreí con el pensamiento y bese su cuello mientras dormía.

Apenas nos quedaba un mes de escuela. Mike no nos decía nada a ninguno de los dos. Se sentía incomodo alrededor de la 'pobre' Bella. No sabia que hacer. Nunca había estado cerca de una mujer embarazada.

Ese jueves por la tarde esperábamos a la doctora Vox, Bella estaba recostada en la mesa de exploración, sus manos acariciaban su vientre.

"¡PICA!" Gimió y rasco su vientre más fuerte. Me reí y levante su playera. Suavemente acaricie su piel sabiendo que mi frio tacto quitaría un poco la picason.

Giro sus ojos y recostó su cabeza hacia atras. No pude evitar reírme por lo bajo. "Pareces un gato al que le rascan la barriga"

"Veo que tienes problemas con la piel irritada" La doctora nos sonrió cuando entraba. "Es muy normal" Fue hacia una gabinete y saco una muestra de una clase de crema. "Esto te va a ayudar. Puedes comprarla en cualquier farmacia" Me la entrego.

"Gracias" Le sonreí agradecido de tener alguna solución para ayudar a Bella.

"Hoy te vamos a hacer una prueba para checar que no seas diabética. Si lo eres, que no es anormal en los embarazos, es mejor saberlo. Podemos controlarlo, ya sea con pastillas, inyecciones y una dieta. Lo que necesitas es tomar esto" La doctora le entrego una botella con una especie de liquido anaranjado. Sirvió algo del liquido en un vaso. Olía a azúcar a un metro de distancia. Se lo entrego a Bella. "En una hora vamos a checar como están tus niveles de azúcar. Hasta ese momento vamos a hacer la revisión normal"

Bella se lo tomo e hizo una cara de asco. Tosió cuando se lo termino y empezó a mover una mano frente a ella. "Sabe a jugo de naranja al que le derritieron adentro dulces, si quería darme mucha azúcar me hubiera dado una dona rellena"

No pude evitar reír. Voltee mi cara para que Bella no me viera, aunque ella estaba completamente seria. La doctora Vox sonrió y le dio a Bella un vaso de agua. "Aunque lo hubieras disfrutado mas, esto es mejor para ti"

"Hubiera preferido las donas" Bella murmuro por lo bajo.

La doctora checo el peso de Bella, para ver que tanto había subido. Bella gimió cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba 9 kilos. Yo sabia que estaba entre los parámetros normales. Midió su estomago, checo su presión sanguínea. Pero esta vez hizo algo que no había hecho antes. Puso un micrófono en el estomago de Bella y lo movió hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. El sonido del latido de corazón de Elizabeth hizo eco en la habitación.

"Es tan rápido…" Bella dijo suavemente.

"Así se supone que debe de ser mi amor. Los corazones de los bebes siempre laten mas rápido que el de los adultos" La tranquilice y le acaricie el cabello.

"Es un buen latido de corazón" La doctora dijo con una sonrisa y quito el micrófono. "Muy bien, entonces te voy a checar en media hora. Quisiera que los dos se quedaran aquí. Si te mareas o algo así, por favor avísenme y estaré inmediatamente aquí"

Cuando estuvimos solos en la habitación. Escuche un débil jadeo a mi lado, al voltear vi lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

"¿Qué sucede?" Tome su mano.

"Voy a tener un bebe" Empezó a llorar mas fuerte.

"Si, así es mi amor. Yo pensé que a estas alturas ya te habías dado cuenta. Has visto los ultrasonidos… la has sentido patearte…" Me incline hacia ella y bese su frente.

"Pero, no se… ¡Estoy… estoy asustada!" Tomo un profundo respiro, tratando de calmarse.

"Eso es normal. No te preocupes. Aquí estoy contigo" La rodee con mis brazos y bese suavemente sus labios.

"¿Me lo prometes?" Pregunto con una voz muy débil.

"En menos de dos meses vas a ser mía para siempre. Te voy a amar a ti y a esta bebe, hasta el final de los tiempos" Le susurre. Levante su cara y la acerque a la mía y la bese profundamente.

No hicimos mucho después de esto. Bella se quedo acostada en silencio, sus dedos acariciaban su vientre y estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Sus labios presionados juntos, parecía que hacia un puchero.

La doctora toco la puerta antes de entrar. Cargaba varias cosas. Un pequeño bote azul lleno de agujas, algodón, gasas, cinta adhesiva y una pequeña maquina. "¿Cómo te sientes Bella?"

"Bien" Bella se sentó y enderezo su espalda. Fui a su lado y puse mi mano en su espalda.

"Okay, lo que vamos a hacer es picarte en el dedo hasta que sangres. Voy a tomar una gota y la voy a poner en esta maquina. Nos dirá si tu azúcar esta alta o no"

Bella asintió y se veía un poco verde. Me incline hacia ella y le susurre tan suavemente que solo ella podría escuchar. "Esta bien. No te preocupes"

Se giro hacia mí y levanto la ceja incrédula. Me encogí de hombros. Podía simplemente olerla, ella sabia que lo decía en serio. Asintió con la cabeza, pero no aparto su vista de la mía. La doctora tomo su mano, le pico un dedo y soltó su mano.

Podía oler su sangre, caliente y deliciosa sobre su piel radiante. Inhale profundamente y mis fosas nasales se ensancharon con el asombroso olor. La ponzoña inundo mi boca, la trague. Tendría que ir esta noche a cazar. Los ojos de Bella jamás se alejaron de los míos. Se debería haber asustado, pero no lo hizo.

La doctora puso la gota de sangre en la pequeña tira y la metió en la maquina. Tomo menos de treinta segundos a que diera el resultado.

"¡107! ¡Perfecto! ¡Es donde quería que estuviera! Esa es una buena señal. Si no eres diabética hasta este momento, es muy difícil que lo seas en lo que queda del embarazo, pero aun así para estar seguros te voy a seguir haciendo las pruebas en el futuro" La doctora le sonrió y le entrego a Bella una pequeña gasa y un trozo de cinta. "Nos vemos en un mes"

Bella sujetaba la gasa en su dedo, sin mirarlo cuando caminábamos hacia el auto. Una vez que estuvimos en el auto tome su mano izquierda y empecé a besarla.

"Edward ¿Qué estas haciendo?" Pregunto suavemente. Su latido de corazón se acelero.

"Estoy probando algo" Murmure contra su palma. La bese suavemente. Acerque cada uno de sus dedos hacia mis labios con cuidado, hasta que llegue al dedo pinchado. Había dejado de sangrar, pero aun había sangre en la gasa. Lo acerque suavemente a mis labios, probando su sangre. Había ponzoña, pero no había ningún monstruo. Moví mis labios a su pulgar, besando su delicada piel hasta girar su mano para besar el dorso de la mano.

"¿Que tal estuvo tu experimento?" Dijo con una mueca y mirándome fijamente.

"Delicioso. ¿Tienes idea de lo bien que sabes?" Sonreí antes de inclinarme y besar su cuello. Ella suspiro y lo inclino más para darme más acceso.

"Eso pudo ser peligroso" Susurro y cerro los ojos mientras mis labios bajan a sus hombros.

"Estaba en perfecto control" Le conteste y le bese la mejilla antes de alejarme.

"Entonces ¿Por qué tus ojos están del color del carbón?" Me pregunto y se inclino hacia mí. Sus ojos buscaron los míos y yo me incline para besar profundamente su boca. "Esta noche a cazar" Dijo cuanto se alejo de mí.

Asentí y encendí el auto. De repente necesitaba una ducha fría. La mezcla de sus besos, su piel y su sangre se arremolinaban en mi mente, causándome que la deseara en muchas maneras. Quizás el monstruo después de todo no estaba completamente en control.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos como les prometi aqui estoy antes de que se acabe el año. Espero que les gustara el capitulo.**

**Y comenzamos la cuenta regresiva nos quedan 9 capitulos y terminamos con esta historia.**

**Quiero agradecerles todo el apoyo que me han dado en estos meses, con esta historia y tambien con la otras que escribi y que traduci. Su apoyo me ha ayudado muchismo en momentos en que mi vida, que como bien saben me mude de ciudad y de vida y aunque todavia no me termino de adaptar, su apoyo ha sido en ocasiones que he estado un poco deprimida sus palabras siempre me ayudaban a olvidarme un poco de mi vida muggle y levantarme el animo (con esto no les estoy exigiendo reviews ni mucho menos, odio que los exigan) simplemente les quiero dar las gracias por las palabras de animo que me han dado y que en momentos de mi vida me han ayudado poniendo una sonrisa en mi cara. Creo que ya me puse muy cursi....**

**Pero bueno les deseo un feliz Año 2009 que venga lleno de cosas buenas para ustedes y los que quieren y sobre todo que nos de salud, todo lo demas viene con nuestro trabajo. Muchos besos y abrazos a todos**

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**Pd uno de mis deseos para el proximo año es encontrar a Edward..... Alguien sabe donde? jejeje**


	37. Chapter 37

****

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias por todo chica**

**Capitulo 37**

No maneje hacia nuestra casa, más bien hacia la casa de su padre. Bella se dio cuenta de inmediato que íbamos en la dirección equivocada.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Me pregunto, no se veía asustada solamente curiosa.

"Quiero estar a solas contigo ¿Te parece bien?" Moví mi mano de la palanca de velocidades hacia su rodilla.

"Por supuesto. Eso suena genial" Me sonrió.

Me estacione y casi salte afuera del auto. Abrí su puerta y suavemente la ayude a salir. Rió por lo bajo con mi impaciencia. La cargue no estando dispuesto a caminar a paso humano. Normalmente no me importaba, pero ahora quería estar completamente a solas y que nadie nos molestara. Fui a la entrada y la abrí con la llave escondida. No me tomo más de veinte segundos que estuviéramos adentro con la puerta cerrada de nuevo y para recostar a Bella en su cama. Me puse sobre ella teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla en ningún momento.

No le di ni oportunidad de hablar, aunque estoy seguro que lo hubiera querido hacer. Asalte sus labios con mis besos. Sus dedos se enroscaron en mis cabellos para acércame más a ella. Rodé hacia un lado sin romper nuestro beso. La jale junto conmigo y ella estaba sobre su lado derecho. Pase su pierna sobre mi cadera. Ella jadeo contra mi boca y no me detuve.

Moví mi boca de sus labios a su cuello. Su corazón latía rápidamente mientras yo probaba su piel. Mi corazón hubiera hecho lo mismo si latiera.

"Umm… uh… Edward… esto… tiene… algo… que ver… con hace unos minutos…" Su respiración era agitada mientras yo tomaba un pedazo de su piel y lo chupaba.

"Solamente necesito sentirte en este momento" Susurre en su oído. Recorrí mí lengua por su lóbulo hasta su cuello. Jale un poco su camisa y bese la piel expuesta.

"No… me… importa… si esto…" Gimió y cerró los ojos. Sus manos fueron a mi camisa y me jalo. Le permití alejar mi cara de su cuello a sus labios. Los devore hambriento. Seguro tendría que cazar esta noche.

"Tu olor tan dulce me hizo querer probarte" Respire y deje que mi aliento golpeara su cara. Ella respiro fuertemente su cabeza echada hacia atrás estábamos tan juntos que sus ojos no lograban enfocar bien.

Nos besamos de esa forma por más de media hora. El calor en la habitación era cada vez más evidente para mí, así que sabia que Bella estaría acalorada. Una pequeña capa de sudor cubría su frente y su cuello. Recorrí con mi lengua debajo de su barbilla probando su sudor. "¿Bella estas acalorada?"

"Mas de lo que te imaginas" Tomo un fuerte respiro y cerro los ojos. Sonreí contra su piel.

"¿Quieres que me detenga?" Me levante un poco sobre mi brazo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le sonreí alegremente. Puse mi mano en su espalda, debajo de su camisa para enfriarla "¿Esto ayuda?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se inclino hacia mí. Nos besamos, mis manos suavemente exploraban su piel bajo su camisa. Nunca toque su brasier y lo que este contenía, pero toque todas las demás partes. Mantuve mis manos en movimiento así de esa forma no enfriaría un solo punto de su piel.

Cuando Charlie estaba a pocos kilómetros de distancia y podía escuchar sus pensamientos. El estaba pensando sobre la cena y deportes, nada fuera de lo normal. "Tu papa va a llegar pronto"

"Y…" Se quejo, sus labios hacían un mohín. Le dio un último y profundo beso. Ella gimió en mi boca. "No te vayas. No te detengas"

"Pasa tiempo esta noche con tu papa. Iré a cazar y te mantendré fresca esta noche" Sonreí contra su boca. Amaba cuanto ella me deseaba.

"Bien. Ve" Dijo derrotada.

"Te amo Isabella Cullen" Susurre en su oído.

"Yo también te amo" Cerro sus ojos e inclino su mejilla contra la mía.

Antes de que me sintiera tentado a quedarme más de lo que ya estaba, salí por la ventana hacia mi auto. Acelere justo a tiempo para que Charlie no me viera. El tendría una agradable sorpresa cuando se diera cuenta que Bella estaba en casa sola. En estos días ya no era muy común.

Cacé solo por algunas horas. El calor era sofocante, especialmente para ser Washington. El aire era denso y había humedad sin ninguna brisa fresca. Yo sabía que Bella estaría incomoda esta noche.

Volví con Bella esa noche alrededor de las once, ya bañado y con ropa limpia. Escale hacia su ventana, la cual estaba abierta para mí. Di un vistazo adentro y ella esta acostada dando la espalda a la ventana. Las luces estaban apagadas pero ella no estaba completamente dormida. Lo podía decir por su respiración. Sonreí al verla que hermosa se veía con sus pantaloncillos cortos y con una playera corta. En silencio entre y rápidamente me quite mis zapatos. Me deslice a su lado.

Ella dio un grito ahogado cuando sintió mi piel tocar la suya. "¿Te asuste?"

"No, solo me sorprendiste" Se acurruco mas cerca de mí. Trato de esconder su bostezo pero fue imposible. Empecé a tararearle su canción de cuna. Ella ronroneo suavemente y se acerco más a mí. Acaricie sus brazos, sintiendo su piel caliente con cada caricia.

Aunque se quedo dormida, se veía agitada. Se movía y se retorcía en el mismo lugar, sus brazos se movían suavemente. Se giro de lado. "¡Argh! Esto es ridículo" La escuche murmurar por lo bajo. Se sentó y se quito la playera, la aventó al suelo y se pego a mi otra vez.

Me quede completamente quieto mientras ella forzaba su cuerpo a estar completamente pegado al mió tanto como pudiera. No estoy seguro si fue la dureza de mi cuerpo o lo frió de mi piel, pero esto asombro a Bella y se despertó completamente. Ella contuvo un jadeo pero no antes de ruborizarse completamente, aun visible en la oscuridad.

"Lo siento" Susurro. Me dio la espalda y con el brazo se cubrió el pecho, que estaba cubierto por su brasier, y en la oscuridad empezó a buscar su playera.

"No lo estés" Le susurre. "No tienes que volver a ponértela si no lo quieres"

"No quiero ponerte incomodo" Su otro brazo también cubrió su pecho.

"Bella, en este momento estas completamente incomoda. Se que debes de tener mucho calor. Déjame hacer esto para ti" Recorrí mis dedos por su mejilla. "Te prometo que voy a ser un completo caballero"

Ella asintió suavemente y se acerco más a mí. Sus brazos estaban entre nosotros, seguían cubriendo su pecho. Suspire y me senté, tome la frazada.

"¿Te sentirías mas cómoda si yo tampoco uso la playera?" Le pregunte y levante la ceja. Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo tome como una afirmación. Me quite la playera y me recosté a su lado. Jale la frazada sobre ella así no se enfriaría tanto, solo cuando lo hice ella movió sus brazos.

Su piel me quemaba contra la mía. Su cuerpo se inmovilizo con el contacto y suspiro contenta. Puse mi mano en su cintura y en la otra descansaba mi cabeza. Mire a Bella que estaba completamente despierta en este momento. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi pecho y no pude evitar sonreír con su timidez.

"¿Seria muy terrible si te dijera que no fueras un caballero?" Dijo muy suavemente y se negaba a verme a los ojos.

"No" Le susurre. Jale la frazada lentamente hacia abajo, dejando que mi mano acariciara su piel mientras lo hacia. "¿Seria muy terrible si te dijera que no quiero serlo?"

Me incline y bese su clavícula. Baje la frazada hasta que estuvo descansando sobre su cadera. Bese mas abajo llegando a su pecho y en medio de este. Bese su estomago, permitiendo que mis labios se entretuvieran contra su piel. Rodee con mis brazos su cuerpo y presione mi cara contra su piel. Su esencia me rodeo y permaneció en mi boca.

"¿Por qué usas brasier para dormir?" Le pregunte, mientras la seguía besando de regreso hacia arriba.

"Por que tu siempre estas conmigo y…" Se ruborizo y se mordió el labio.

"Yo siempre quiero que estés cómoda. No te preocupes por mí. ¿Por favor?" Le suplique suavemente. Pase mi mano por sus brazos, causándole escalofríos. "Lo siento, estoy haciendo que te de frió…"

"No. No lo haces" Dijo en un quejido. Ella se hizo hacia abajo de forma que su cara estaba frente a la mía. Se inclino y me beso apasionadamente. Se alejo igual de rápido. "Lo siento… no quiero incomodarte"

Me puse sobre mi espalda y la jale junto conmigo. Ella quedo sentada a ahorcajadas sobre mi cintura. Vi su hermoso cuerpo y sonreí para mí. "No, estoy muy cómodo con esto"

"¿Estas seguro?" Se inclino y beso mi hombro.

"¿Acaso soy tan mojigato que no puedo disfrutar a una hermosa mujer?" Le pregunte y levante la ceja. Ella frunció los labios y cerro un ojo. Ahora me iba a empezar a bromear y yo lo sabía.

"Quizás…" Dijo la palabra con una sonrisa.

Recorrí con mis dedos su espalda. Ella cerro los ojos y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Su cabello recorrió su espalda. Ella siseo de placer con mi caricia.

"Eres sorprendente" Susurre.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Abrió sus ojos y frunció las cejas con confusión.

"Has sobrevivido a mucho. Has madurado" Ella puso los ojos en blanco "Detente, tu sabes a que me refiero. Eres hermosa. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para probártelo?" Le pregunte.

"¿Que es lo que yo tengo que hacer para probarte lo mismo a ti?" Recorrió sus dedos por mi pecho desnudo.

"Solo quiero que seas feliz. No tienes que probarme absolutamente nada" La jale hacia mí. Ella me beso con sus suaves labios, sus manos descansaban en mis mejillas.

"Bella, mi amor. Necesitas dormir" Susurre en su oreja. Ella asintió y de mala gana se bajo de mí. Se acostó de lado, presionando su cuerpo contra el mió. Rodee su cintura con mis brazos. "Te amo"

"Yo también te amo" Beso suavemente mi barbilla. "Realmente eres hermoso" Cayó dormida en un profundo sueño.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

"¡Demonios! ¡PICA!" Grito una pocas semanas después. Ya había usado la mitad de la pomada.

"Hey… cuidado con esa boca" Charlie le grito de la cocina. Los dos estábamos leyendo el periódico, mientras Bella estaba en medio de una prueba con Alice. Mi hermana insistió en cómprale un vestido especial para el ultimo día de escuela y la celebración que estoy seguro que mi querida hermana insistiría que tuviéramos después.

"¡De todas formas no veo la razón para esto! ¡Estoy ENGORDANDO!" Grito, yo me metí el puño en la boca para evitar reírme. Charlie por el otro lado no fue tan inteligente para hacer eso. No era que creyéramos eso, pero la forma en que lo dijo fue suficiente para reinos.

"¡Charlie… CALLATE!" Gruño.

"Bien hecho" Murmure por lo bajo. El me miro con una suplica en los ojos y una significativa mirada hacia la sala.

Fui a la sala. Sonreía para mí. "Te vez sorprendente"

"Bueno, se vería mejor en azul o rojo, pero no permite usar esos colores" Alice dijo entre dientes, entre los cuales tenia alfileres.

"Tampoco voy a usar anaranjado" Bella se bajo de la mesa con mi ayuda.

"¿Por qué no?" Alice suspiro con sus restricciones para la moda.

"Por que, ¡no quiero parecer calabaza!" Bella gruño. Se sentó en el sillón, y con sus manos en sus caderas.

Charlie se volvió a carcajear. Mordí mis labios para evitar reírme. Bella estrecho los ojos, Desafiando a alguien de hacer algún comentario.

"Okay, ¡perfecto! Ahora ve a cambiarte. ¡Nos vamos de compras!" Alice ignoro todo lo que paso.

"¡No! No, no, no. No voy a ir y tú no me puedes obligar" Bella hizo un puchero, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho.

"¡Vamos! ¡Vamos a comprar para la bebe!" Alice le rogó y puso sus manos juntas en forma de suplica "Por favor"

"¿No es un poco pronto para comprar para la bebe?" Bella dejo de hacer muecas.

"Bueno no te queda mas de diez semanas y por si acaso, es mejor siempre estar preparados" Alice tomo a Bella de la mano y le dio una gran sonrisa. Ella trataba de ser muy sutil con la idea.

"Pero… ¿hoy?"

"Haré que Edward y Jasper nos acompañen" Abrí mi boca para decir algo, pero me fulmino con la mirada. "Necesitamos que los hombres carguen las cosas pesadas"

"Bien" Bella murmuro. Alice grito de emoción y en un segundo saco su celular. Llamo a Jasper y le dijo que nos alcanzara aquí. No le dijo la razón.

"Me voy a reír cuando se enoje contigo" Le sonreí.

Alice se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado. "El no se va a enojar. Será divertido"

Bella se levanto del sillón y fue a su habitación a cambiarse. Ahora se movía todavía más lento. La esperamos pacientemente en el sillón. Charlie se nos unió, y se dejo caer en su sillón favorito.

"Chicos ¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer en la tarde?"

"¡Compras para la bebe!" Alice chillo y salto en su lugar. Charlie puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

"Esta bebe va a estar muy chiqueada" Murmuro y encendió la televisión.

"¡No tienes idea!" Alice aplaudió y me pego con el hombro. Me reí y le regrese el golpe con mi hombro.

"A mi no me veas ¡Yo no voy a ser quien la eche a perder!" Puse los ojos en blanco.

"Aja, seguro" Charlie se rió. Alice rió por lo bajo y yo la empuje mas fuerte, ella se cayó al suelo y rió mas fuerte

Escuche que algo se cayó arriba, escuche un fuerte quejido y un gruñido.

"¡Ayuda! ¡Edward!"

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos espero que disfrutaran de la fiesta de fin de año. **

**Bueno aqui les traigo otro capitulo y nos quedan 8...**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, les mando un abrazo muy grande y nos leemos la proxima.**

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias por todo chica**

**Capitulo 38**

Me tenía que recordar a mi mismo ir a paso humano por Charlie. Corrí escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Bella. Ella grito las palabras, pero la habría escuchado aunque las hubiera susurrado. Cuando abrí la puerta me quede completamente inmóvil.

Bella me daba la espalda, su vestido estaba flojo sobre sus hombros, se lo sostenía con la mano a su pecho para que no se le cayera. Se giro hacia mí. Estaba completamente ruborizada y se mordía el labio.

"¿Me podría subir el cierre? No lo alcanzo"

Deje salir un fuerte suspiro. "Isabella Marie Swan, si alguna vez me VUELVES a asustar así…"

"No quise asustarte" Se ruborizó aun más. Me acerque a ella lentamente y le subí el cierre. Ella presiono su espalada a mi pecho y yo la abrace por encima de sus hombros. "Estoy bien"

"Eres hermosa" La sostuve mas cerca de mi por un momento.

Alice llamo a la puerta "¿Esta todo bien?"

"Tenia un problemita. Estamos bien" Bella contesto por los dos. Yo peine con mis dedos sus cabellos.

"Si no quieres ir hoy, no tenemos que hacerlo" Bese su hombro.

"No, Alice tiene razón. Aparte no me puedo imaginar a Jasper en una tienda de bebes o en el centro comercial para ese tipo de cosas. Es algo que quiero ver" Me sonrió juguetonamente. Yo reí y tome su mano.

Para cuando bajamos las escaleras Jasper ya estaba ahí. Una mueca estaba en su cara.

"Hey, yo también voy" Levante las manos. El puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro.

"Vamos en el auto de Edward. ¡Es mas grande!" Alice tomo a Jasper del brazo y lo empezó a jalar a la puerta. "ADIÓS CHARLIE" Se despido gritando.

"¡Que se diviertan!" El contesto, sin molestarse a alejar la vista de la televisión.

Llegamos a Seattle alrededor de medio día. La mente de Alice era un torbellino con todas las cosas que quería comprar. Ayude a Bella a salir del auto y tome su mano entre la mía.

"Va a ser un día muy largo" Murmuro por lo bajo.

Jasper puso una mano en la espalda de Bella y se inclino para susurrarle "Lo siento, no puedo controlarla"

Bella se carcajeo e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás. Jasper sonrió intensamente y Alice le frunció el ceño.

"Esta bien Jazz. Ya lo se. Nadie puede. Es mejor dejarla libre y ver que sucede" Se inclino hacia el y le susurro un poco fuerte.

"¡Bueno al menos alguien de ustedes es lo suficientemente inteligente para entender eso!" Alice pisoteo todo el camino hacia la entrada del centro comercial. Entro a una tienda muy exclusiva de bebes. Bella vacilo cuando vio a donde íbamos.

"Es muy caro" Se quejo

"Mi sobrina va a tener lo mejor" Jasper le dijo y la tomo del brazo. Y la metió a la tienda.

"Gracias" Le susurre tan bajo que Bella no podría escuchar.

"_Lo digo en serio" _La llevo por la tienda.

Una muy entusiasta vendedora se nos acerco y nos sonreía de oreja a oreja. "Hola ¿En que puedo ayudarlos el día de hoy?"

"Vamos a comprar de todo" Alice dijo sin siquiera ver a la mujer.

"¿Por donde quieren empezar?" Nos pregunto y saco una pluma y una libreta.

"Bella ¿por donde quieres empezar?" Alice le dijo. Jasper la trajo de nuevo hacia nosotros, sus brazos seguían entrelazados.

"¡Oh tu debes de ser la afortunada futura mama! ¿Y tu eres el papa?" Vio a Bella y después a Jasper.

"¡Wow, eres muy atrevido" Alice murmuro por lo bajo. La cara de Jasper estaba en completo shock por algunos segundos hasta que volvió a recomponerse.

"No. Soy el afortunado tío" Soltó a Bella y yo di un paso adelante y tome su mano.

"De hecho yo soy el padre" Era una mentira en cierta forma, yo no seria su padre biológico, pero lo seria en todas las otras formas.

La mujer sonrió ignorando su equivocación. Pensaba que nuestro bebe seria hermoso, no importaba que fuéramos tan jóvenes.

"Muy bien, no queremos nada muy moderno. Es una niña. Necesitamos que todo nos lo envíen a esta dirección" Alice daba las instrucciones y le entrego a la mujer la dirección en un papel. "Quiero que nos envíen todo el sábado por la tarde. Recuerde que necesitamos absolutamente todo"

La mujer aclaro su garganta y vio a Alice y después a Bella. Bella asintió y dejo que Alice se hiciera cargo de todo eso.

Bella camino por toda la tienda tomada de mi mano. Alice tenía a la pobre vendedora escribiendo rápidamente todas sus instrucciones. Bella se detuvo con una cuna y la recorrió con sus dedos.

"¿Te gusta?" Le pregunte, viendo su cara de curiosidad.

"Es hermosa" Susurro y camino para ver la etiqueta de su precio. Aleje su mano del precio.

"¡Señorita! También queremos esta cuna por favor" Le llame desde donde estábamos.

"Edward es muy cara"

"Calla pequeña. Déjame comprarle algo a mi hija" Le señale a la vendedora la hermosa cuna. Los barrotes estaban retorcidos en formas de flores al final. La mujer asintió y escribió el número de serie.

Gastamos miles de dólares en la tienda con la garantía que nos lo entregarían en dos días. Jasper saco a Bella de la tienda antes de que pagáramos. Ninguno de nosotros quería que se desmayara cuando viera la cuenta.

"_Se ve que esta a punto de desmayarse" _Alice se reía de la vendedora.

"Es por que gana comisión" Murmure por lo bajo y solo Alice podría escuchar, ella rió mas fuerte y se inclino hacia mi.

Jasper y Bella estaban sentados en una banca afuera de la tienda esperándonos. Jasper tenía una mano en su vientre y sonreía. _"Antes de hoy nunca había sentido como se mueve la bebe" _

"Vamos tío Jazz" Alice jalo a su marido de la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

Al momento que llegamos al otro mall el estomago de Bella estaba rugiendo. "Vayan sin mi. Estaré bien. Yo puedo alimentarme" Dijo mientras veía por la ventana.

"No Bella. No nos importa" Le dije gentilmente acariciando su espalda.

"Alice prácticamente los va a arrastrar para seguir comprando. Ustedes vayan, yo los alcanzo después" Nos dijo.

"¿Sabes que? Necesito descansar. ¿Me puedo quedar contigo Bella?" Jasper le pregunto. _"¿Así te quedas más tranquilo?"_

Asentí y me incline hacia Bella. Bese su mejilla y me fui con Alice.

"Ella va a estar bien" Alice me dijo confiada.

Ella me jalo a la primera tienda de bebes que vio. La gente nos veía raro, pero la mayoría nos ignoraba. "Hey Al podrías usar alguna de esta ropa" Me burle.

"Cállate nerd" Me sonrió sarcásticamente y agarro varias cosas. La mantuvo levantadas frente a ella, examinándolas por delante y por detrás "Me gusta mas comprar para bebes que para los adultos"

"Es por que nunca lo habías hecho. Ya has comprado todo lo demás" Tome un pequeño vestido rosa con encajes. Sonreí para mí.

"Ay ese es tiernísimo" Me lo arranco de las manos y lo añadió a la pila de ropa de sus brazos. Compro uno de casi todos en cada color y en cada tamaño.

"¿No crees que a Bella le gustaría escoger algunos ella?" Le dije mientras el montón de ropa crecía en mis brazos.

"Lo hará, no te preocupes. ¡Los bebes siempre necesitan ropa! Ven vamos a checar esto y ya casi terminamos"

Salimos de la tienda cada uno con cinco bolsas. Vi a Jasper y a Bella caminando hacia nosotros. Los dos reían y el tenia su brazo sobre los hombros de ella. El dijo algo que hizo que ella se ruborizara y riera más fuerte. Estaba admirado de la forma en que ella encajaba en mi familia. Ella era la pieza perfecta que faltaba.

Si hubiera estado prestando más atención, me hubiera dado cuenta de Lauren.

"Oh, ¿así que TU eres el padre? Sabia que te habías acostado con muchos hombres, así que es difícil que lo sepas y te acuerdes de quien es…" Dijo cuando paso. Bella se detuvo de pronto y se giro sobre sus talones. Jasper estaba furioso. Yo empecé a correr hacia ellos, pero Alice me sujeto del brazo fuertemente y negó con la cabeza.

"Estamos en un lugar publico. No puedes" Siseó.

"Yo soy el tío, tu golfa barata" Jasper gruño. Bella puso su mano sobre su pecho, ella todavía no había dicho nada.

Bella voló hacia delante y le golpeo la nariz con fuerza. Lauren se hizo hacia atrás a su grupo de amigas con las que estaba. No reconocí a ninguna de la escuela. Sus mentes estaban confundidas y frenéticas.

"¡Si alguna vez vuelvo a ver tu cara, te voy a arrancar todo tu cabello rubio teñido de la cabeza!" Le grito moviendo su puño frente a la cara de ella.

Jasper estaba tan orgulloso que no cabía en si mismo. La cargo y corrió hacia nosotros. "Vamos en friega de aquí antes de que nos arresten" Sugirió con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

Yo reí y tome a Bella de su brazos y aventándole a el las bolsas. Corrimos a paso humanos, hacia el estacionamiento. Alice y Jasper lanzaron las bolsas a la cajuela y yo puse a Bella en el asiento delantero.

"¿Estas bien?" Le pregunte acariciándole la mejilla.

"¡Este ha sido el mejor día de compras que he tenido jamás!" Sonrió y un hermoso rubor coloreaba su cara.

Negué con la cabeza y puse los ojos en blanco, me subí al asiento del piloto. "¿Le va a decir algo a alguien?" Le pregunte a Alice.

"No. Esta muy avergonzada. Va a decir a todo mundo que se cayo" Alice dijo riendo. "Chica das miedo…"

"¡Gracias!" Bella se carcajeo y su cabeza se pego contra el asiento.

"No golpeemos a nadie mas por algún tiempo" Puse mi mano en su rodilla.

"Ay ¿Por qué?" Jasper pregunto desde el asiento trasero y despeino el cabello de Bella.

"No se quizá por el bebe. Definitivamente dejaremos las peleas de bares para después de que la bebe nazca, ¿No lo piensas así?" Apreté mis dedos al volante.

"Estaré bien, mientras Lauren no este en el mismo bar" Bella rió por lo bajo y recorrió sus dedos por su cabello.

"Oh, yo quiero ver esa pelea" Jasper rió y empujo el hombro de Bella.

"Ustedes tres no son mas que niños de tres años" Murmure y vi por la ventana.

"Edward Cullen tu pensaste en atropellarla con el auto" Alice me golpeo con fuerza el hombro.

Bella levanto la ceja y sonrió de oreja a oreja. "¿Qué fue lo que te detuvo?"

"No quise tener que esperar para que arreglara mi auto. ¿Sabes cuanto trabajo cuesta sacar la sangre de la defensa?" Dije.

"¿Sabes de que forma se enojaría Rosalie con eso?" Alice se carcajeo _"Te gritaría por una semana"_

"Si tengo que admitir, ella me asusta un poco" Le guiñe el ojo a Bella que me sonreía.

Deje a Alice y Jasper en casa de Charlie para que recogieran el auto antes de llevar a Bella a nuestra casa. Aparentemente la ola de confidencia y alegría que Jasper le daba se desvaneció. Llevábamos algunos kilómetros cuando Bella empezó a llorar.

"¿Qué sucede mi amor?" Tome su mano y la acerque a mis labios. Bese sus nudillos suavemente por que tenían unos moretones.

"Odio a esa… esa…" Ella sollozó incapaz de decir las palabras.

"¿Esa maldita arpia?" Termine por ella. Ella asintió y mordió su labio fijando su vista por la ventana.

"Ella no te puede hacer nada. No se lo voy a permitir. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti por haberle dado la cara. Para eso se necesitan muchas agallas. Eres muy fuerte. No dejes que ella arruine tu día" La vi de reojo. Ella asintió suavemente con la cabeza y tomo un respiro profundo.

"Mírame" Le dije suavemente. Sus ojos lentamente buscaron los míos. "En un mes vamos a estar casados. Y en tres meses vamos a ser padres. Yo voy a tener todo lo que siempre he soñado y quiero hacer todo para que tú seas feliz. Haré lo que sea necesario. ¿Quieres que la mate?"

"¡EDWARD!" Grito y su cara se puso totalmente roja.

"Vamos. Haré que parezca un accidente" Le sonreí.

"¿En serio? Me refiero… espera un momento… ¡NO! ¡No puedes hacer eso!" Se rió aun con algunas lágrimas en su cara. Se tallo la cara y recorrió sus dedos por sus mejillas.

"Solo si tu estas segura" Me estacione en el garaje. Y Jasper se estaciono después de mí. Alice bajo del auto y me lanzo una mirada divertida.

Bella negó con la cabeza y salio del auto. Cargamos las cosas adentro para enseñárselas a una emocionada Esme. Mi madre inspecciono cada ropa que trajimos junto con Bella que no las había visto. Se sentaron en el suelo y sacaron toda la ropa y la regaron en el suelo también.

"Oh, la tía Alice en serio va a echar a perder a esta bebe" Esme examino el vigésimo vestido. Ella había comprado el mismo en tres diferentes colores.

"Ah ¿Y abuela Esme no lo va a hacer también?" Bella le pregunto con una sonrisa, y viendo unos calcetines.

"Abuela Esme" Mi madre sonrió radiantemente "Me gusta como suena"

"¡Hey! ¡agüelito Carl!" Emmett grito hacia el estudio de Carlisle. El estaba en medio de la ropa también, riendo la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Oh, eso va a salir muy bien" Dije sarcásticamente y puse los ojos en blanco.

Carlisle bajo de su estudio y fulmino a Emmett con la mirada. Se acerco y beso la coronilla de su esposa "No creo ser agüelito, gracias por eso"

"Carlisle tu eres mucho mas en onda que eso" Bella le sonrió a mi padre.

"Elizabeth te dirá de la forma que ella quiera" Le dije y me senté atrás de Bella dejando que ella se recargara contra mí. Le frote la espalda.

Mi familia empezó a molestarse los unos a los otros. Se reía por la forma en que la bebe les diría. Bella estaba en el centro de todos, reía e irradiaba felicidad. Yo la veía y le acariciaba su cabello. Era feliz por que ella lo era. Cuando lentamente mi familia empezó a desaparecer para hacer sus cosas la acerque a mi y enterré mi cara en su cabello.

"Solía odiar lo que soy. Ahora contigo en mi vida pienso que puedo soportarlo. Mientras estés conmigo. Eso es lo único que importa"

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos aqui les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes ustedes saben que los que puedo los contesto, y lo que no, de todas formas los leo. Muchas gracias.**

**Y nos quedan 7 capitulos....**

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	39. Chapter 39

****

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias por todo chica**

**Capitulo 39**

"No, papa, no quiero salir a celebrar. No me siento bien" Bella se quejo con el auricular en su oído. Habíamos estado acostados en el sillón viendo televisión después de terminar nuestro último día de clases. Nuestros diplomas nos llegarían por correo. No habría togas, ni birretes, ni discursos. Yo estaba feliz por ese hecho. Siempre odie todo eso. Bella estaba feliz también por eso. Desde que entro al tercer trimestre cada vez estaba mas incomoda.

"No. No. No. ¿Qué te parece pizza? Por favor. No. No. No voy a salir. No me puedes obligar. NO" Le gruño al teléfono, mas molesta con cada palabra. Le quite el teléfono.

"Hola Charlie" Le dije educadamente al teléfono.

"Convéncela de salir" Me dijo.

"Bueno, espero que no te moleste, pero le pedí a Alice que comprara algo de comer y lo trajera aquí. Es algo especial" Levante mi vista Bella me veía con interrogante en sus ojos. Levante el dedo para silenciarla y negué con la cabeza.

"¡Ah! Okay, bueno eso esta bien. Se que Alice le compro un vestido y todo eso. Estoy sorprendido que no la obligo a salir" Me dijo.

"Aparentemente Bella es mas atemorizante que Alice" Le guiñe el ojo a Bella. Ella había pasado dos horas la noche anterior convenciendo a Alice de que ella no iría a ninguna fiesta, ningún restaurante, bar, cine, concierto, obra de teatro. Nunca había visto a Bella tan atemorizante Alice me había dicho después que no le gustaba que Bella usara sus poderes 'malignos'. Sonreí con el recuerdo.

"Tienes razon en eso. Bueno chicos los veo después" Y colgó.

"¿Qué se te antoja comer?" Le pregunte mientras marcaba el número de Alice.

"¡Um comida Mexicana!" Me sonrió radiantemente y recostó su cabeza en mi regazo. Jugué con su cabello mientras mi hermana contestaba.

"Okay, entonces quesadillas, arroz español, frijoles refritos, totopos, salsa, crema acida, guacamole y algo de tomar. ¿Algo más?" Alice rió por teléfono.

"¿Algo mas?" Le pregunte a Bella. Ella sonrió tímidamente.

"Okay y los ingredientes para unas bananas splits" Alice contesto por Bella. Mi futura esposa asintió y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

"Vas a reventar" Le di un golpecito en su redondo estomago.

"Si, pero voy a estar feliz antes de reventar" Bella dijo secamente. Le hice cosquillas y ella rió por lo bajo. "¡Gracias Alice!" Dijo y me quito el teléfono. "No. Eso es todo. Gracias. Eres un amor"

Colgó el teléfono y me lo entrego.

Era agradable el estar acostados por un rato. Había pasado mucho los últimos meses. Y los próximos meses serian igual de agitados. No sabia si podría manejarlo pero así lo esperaba.

Alice llego antes que Charlie, y cargaba alrededor de quince bolsas de cosas.

"Por todos los cielos, ¿compraste suficiente?" Bella rió mientras empezaba a sacar las cosas de las bolsas.

"Si no fue así puedo regresar a la tienda" Alice no estaba prestando atención, pero sacaba las cosas de las bolsas y guardaba algunas en el refrigerador.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. "Es mas que suficiente. Gracias"

"Oh, de nada" Alice dio la vuelta a la mesa y le dio una gran abrazo. "Espero que tu sepas como se hacen estas cosas, por que yo no tengo ni la mas mínima idea"

"No es difícil. No he comido una buena comida Mexicana en meses. Las mejores son al sur de la línea Mason-Dixon. Pero yo preparo unas quesadillas muy buenas" Abrió un paquete de pollo crudo y empezó a sazonarlo. El olor era terrible pero lo ignore, lo metió al horno para cocinarlo.

"Esta va a ser una noche muy agradable" Alice sonrió radiantemente y se dejo caer en la silla a mi lado.

"Edward ¿Cuál era tu comida favorita cuando estabas vivo?" Bella me pregunto, estaba dándome la espalda, por que estaba cortando unos champiñones.

"Realmente no recuerdo mucho" Lo pensé por un minuto y finalmente, me acorde de algo. "Me acuerdo que me gustaban las manzanas. No las rojas. Las que usan para los pays. Las verdes. Recuerdo a mi madre armaba un escándalo por que me las comía"

"¿Y tu Alice?" Bella pregunto, poniendo su atención al picar algunos pimientos.

"No recuerdo para nada el ser humana. Solamente un día me desperté así" Alice se encogió de hombros. No le importaba. "Aunque yo pienso, que jamás comí pollo"

"¿Por qué?" Bella se rió y volteo a verla.

"Agh, los pollos son unas pequeñas y asquerosas criaturas. Nada debería sobrevivir sin la cabeza… es asqueroso y antinatural. Y los champiñones son hongos" Añadió al final.

Antes de que Bella pudiera contestar Charlie entro. Colgó su pistola y estiro los brazos, bostezando. "Hey hija" Entro a la cocina y paso su brazo sobre los hombros de Bella "¿Me necesitas para algo?"

"No. Estoy bien. ¿Por qué no vas y ves la televison hasta que todo este listo?" Ella le propuso y el acepto alegremente. Cuando el estaba en la sala camine hacia ella, y puse mis manos en sus caderas.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?" Le susurre en su oído.

"¿Podrías sacar el pollo del horno? No me puedo agachar" Murmuro la ultima parte.

Tome un trapo y lo saque sin decir una palabra. Lo puse sobre la estufa para que no se fuera a caer. Apague el horno. Sentía pena por ella. Quería hacer tantas cosas y no podía hacerlo. Sabia que la frustraba muchísimo. "¿Alguna otra cosa mi amor?"

Camino hacia mí y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos. Se puso de puntitas y beso mi nariz. "Eres maravilloso"

"Acaricie con mis dedos su cabello y la acerque mas a mi. Bese suavemente sus labios antes de besar su delgado cuello. Alice se aclaro la garganta desde la mesa. Bella se ruborizo profundamente.

"Ustedes son tan tiernos" Alice nos sonrio y nos guiño el ojo. La cara de Bella se ruborizo todavía más. Se giro decidiendo que era tiempo de ignorar a mi hermana y empezó a cortar el pollo en pequeños pedazos

Media hora después la cena estaba terminada y Bella comió. Alice y yo nos disculpamos de comer. Bella se sentó en el sillón y descanso sus pies sobre la mesa de centro. El teléfono sonó y Bella gruño cuando se estiro para alcanzarlo. Se lo pase aun cuando me miro como diciendo 'Podría haberlo hecho yo'

"Casa Swan. Oh hola Jake. ¿Como estas? Que bien. Si, si estoy bien. Okay le voy a preguntar" Bella se quito el teléfono del oído y cubrió el auricular. "Billy quiere saber ¿si te gustaría ver el partido de esta noche en su casa?"

"¿Tienes planeado algo especial para esta noche? ¿Aparte de la cena, por supuesto?" Podía ver en su mente que realmente quería ir.

"Voy a comer helado en el sillón. Voy a ver películas en el sillón. Básicamente mi plan es estar en el sillón" Dijo sarcásticamente, Charlie puso los ojos en blanco pero asintió.

"Bien, dile que estoy ahí en media hora" Charlie se levanto y se fue a cambiar su uniforme.

"Jacob, dice que si" Bella hablo cuando regreso el auricular a su oído. "Ah tengo fecha para el 29 de noviembre" Se rió, dejando que su cabeza se hiciera para atrás. Me estaba poniendo increíblemente celoso de Jacob. "Bueno yo también espero no tronar para el Día de Gracias. Como sea saluda de mi parte a Billy. Claro nos vemos pronto" Colgó el teléfono. Agarre la pequeña maquina de sus manos y la regrese a su lugar.

Bella levanto la ceja pero no me dijo nada. Quite la mueca que tenia con cuidado de no molestar a la chica que estaba a mi lado. Lleve mis dedos a su cara y acaricie hasta su quijada. Ella me sonrio y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Chicos pórtense bien. Los veo después" Charlie se despidió con la mano y salio de la casa. El estar cerca de los cambios de humor de su hija embarazada le empezaba a pasar la factura. Si era honesto le sucedía más que eso. Este año había sido terrible para el. Había ganado a su hija y la perdió en cuestión de meses. Eso debería ser muy difícil para cualquiera.

"¿Estas segura que no quieres hacer nada mas que 'estar en el sillón'?" Le pregunte, recorriendo con mi mano su sedosa piel.

"¿Postre?" Sonrió tímidamente. Alice se puso de pie en un salto y ayudo a Bella a levantarse del sillón.

"Si realmente eres lo que comes, tu te vas a convertir en un helado" Le dije mientras las seguía.

"¿Sabes que? Muérdeme" Me dijo mientras empezaba a sacar las cosas del refrigerador y del congelador.

Alice se carcajeo y yo la empuje con fuerza para que se callara, haciendo que se tropezara con la mesa. Se rió incluso mas fuerte y se sentó en la silla.

Con cuidado Bella se preparo un plato repleto de helado cubierto con chocolate. Me acerque a ella por atrás y la abrace de su cintura. "¿Por qué me tienes que provocar de esa forma?" Le pregunte gimiendo.

"Una chica debe de tener un hobbie" Dijo secamente mientras giraba su vista por la barra buscando algo. Encontró lo que buscaba y lo tomo. Se giro hacia mí con un bote de crema batida en su mano. Se inclino hacia mí y beso mi barbilla "Pero tú sabes que te amo ¿cierto?"

"Por supuesto" Le sonreí y presione mis labios en su cuello, probando su dulce piel.

"Bien" Dijo en una suave voz. Me tomo un segundo darme cuenta que estaba llenándome la mejilla con crema batida. Me quede estático y pase un dedo por la azucarada sustancia. Mire a Bella que sus ojos estaban abiertos en expectación. Esta asustada pensando que me había enojado. Con cuidado le quite el bote de crema batida de su mano y empecé a agitarlo. Sus ojos seguían abiertos con sorpresa que parecían que saltarían de sus cuencos. "¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?"

"Revancha" La aplique sobre todo su cuello. Ella se puso roja, su boca estaba abierta para decir algo, pero no lo podía decir más que un quejido salio del ella. Con cuidado puse el bote en la barra, lejos del alcance de Bella. Ella recorrió sus dedos por su cuello quito la crema y los llevo a su boca. Lamió un poco suavemente y me miro fijamente. Sus ojos brillaban. Llevo su mano a mi cara, hacia mi frente y me mancho toda la cara.

Alice casi se caía de la risa. Pudo jurar que la escuche resoplar de tanta risa que tenia, pero no estaba completamente seguro. Estaba tan concentrado en Bella. Lentamente recorrí mi lengua por mis labios, probando la extraña mezcla y relamiendo mis labios. "Eso esta muy bien Bella"

"Oh ¿Te gusto?" Recorrió con su dedo mi mejilla y lo llevo a su boca.

"Si. Claro que si. Déjame enseñarte cuanto" Sujete su cara y la bese con fuerza. Al terminar restregué mi pegajosa cara contra la suya. Ella chillo y se rió tratando de alejarse de mí.

"Suficiente ustedes dos, ya estuvo bueno de jugueteos eróticos" Alice reía y se puso de pie.

"¿No vas a rescatarme?" Bella resoplo. Su cara estaba cubierta de crema y su piel resplandecía con la luz de la cocina.

"No. Confía en mí. No quieres ser rescatada" Alice le dijo y salio por la puerta.

Finalmente me aleje de su cara, no sin antes besar un último beso en su frente. "¿Tregua?" Le pregunte con ojos suplicantes.

"Muy bien, solo por que lo pediste tan amablemente" Beso mi cuello suavemente. Su cara brillaba, y una enorme sonrisa estaba en su manchada cara. Tome una toalla y la pase por su piel. Ella gimió de placer, y giro su cara para que pudiera limpiarla mejor. Cuando termine, rápidamente limpie mi cara también.

"¿Entonces eso se puede considerar un juego erótico?" Me pregunto y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Si yo hubiera podido también me hubiera ruborizado. En lugar de contestarle, levante su barbilla con un dedo y presione mis labios contra los suyos.

"En un par de meses deberíamos intentarlo y ya veremos" Bese suavemente su oreja, y sujete con cuidado su lóbulo entre mis labios.

"Aja" Dijo entre dientes y cerro los ojos.

"Tu helado se esta derritiendo" Le dije y bese suavemente su frente. Ella gimió y se giro hacia el plato, lo tomo y regreso al sillón.

"¿Estas enojada?" Le pregunte mientras me sentaba en el piso frente a ella.

"No, solamente estoy… frustrada" Cruzo sus tobillos. Tomo la cuchara y comió un poco de helado, hizo una cara y lo dejo de lado.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?" Sujete uno de sus pies descalzos entre mis manos y empecé a masajearlo suavemente. Sus pies estaban un poco hinchados y sabia que estaba incomoda.

"No estoy frustrada así… estoy… yo…" Miro hacia otro lado y se ruborizo de un brillante color rojo.

"Oh" Dije suavemente cuando finalmente comprendí a que se refería. Masajeé su tobillo, recorriendo mis pulgares por los músculos tensos.

"Perdón" Se ruborizo otra vez. Se levanto rápidamente, o lo más rápido que podía.

"Por favor. Lo siento. No intentaba…" La seguí

"¿No intentabas que?" Se dio la vuelta, sus ojos brillaban con las lágrimas. Sus labios estaban fruncidos en una línea.

Le gruñí por lo bajo, yo también me sentía frustrado en mas de una forma. La acune entre mis brazos, incluso aunque ella protesto. Corrí hacia las escaleras y la puse en su cama. La bese en la boca completamente, puse mis dedos en su cuello acercándola más a mí. Ella gimió en mi boca llenándome de su deliciosa esencia. "Yo también estoy frustrado" Le dije honestamente, recorriendo con mis dedos su cara.

"Entiendo tu temor y honestamente, no quiero que me veas cuando me veo de esta forma. Pero no puedo evitarlo" Dijo precipitadamente mientras mis labios exploraban su hombro.

"Tu eres perfecta" Le susurre.

"Parezco una vaca gorda" Trato de alejarme, pero no se lo permití, me sente un poco para darle un poco de espacio.

"Si yo no me puedo decir monstruo, tu no te puedes decir vaca gorda" Sujete su barbilla entre mis dedos. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero algo vio en mis ojos que la detuvo.

"Bien" Murmuro viendo hacia abajo.

"Isabella Marie Swan, en dos semanas vas a ser mi esposa. No tienes ni idea de cuanto te deseo. Y en cuanto puedas…." Mis palabras ya no salieron. Deslice el cuello de su camisa hacia abajo y bese justo encima de su abultado pecho.

"Eso no esta ayudando" Se quejo y su cara se puso de un rojo brillante.

Me senté y la levante hacia mi regazo. Baje un poco mas su camisa y bese justo donde empezaba la tela de su brasier "Tienes razón, no ayuda. Pero tengo que decir a mi favor que sabes deliciosa"

"Edward Cullen…" Respiro entrecortadamente, sujetándose a mi cuello.

"¿Si mi amor?" Dije contra su piel, besando el otro lado de su pecho.

"Si no te vas en este momento de mi cuarto, te voy a amarrar a la cama y…" Jalo mi cabello

"¿Y que?" Levante la ceja y una sonrisa engreída apareció en mis labios.

"Y veré si sabes tan bien por todos lados" Dijo con su cara escondida entre mi cuello. Podía sentir el calor emanar de su piel y en especial de sus mejillas.

Suavemente y con cuidado la acomode otra vez en la cama. No me vio cuando me puse de pie. Bese su frente. "No hay nada que me gustaría mas en este momento

"Ve a cazar Edward" Dijo suavemente, y recorrió con sus dedos su cuello.

"Muy bien ¿puedo regresar en la noche?" Le pregunte suavemente, acariciando su cabello.

"Solamente si tu quieres"

"Siempre lo quiero y siempre lo haré"

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos por fin regrese. Quiero agradecerles por todos sus mensajes de apoyo que me llegaron, no saben como se los agradesco, y aunque no nos conoscamos su apoyo me ayudo muchismo, los mensajes que estan firmados los conteste y lo que no, quiero que sepan que los lei y realmente me hicieron sentir apoyada. Y todas esas personas que me dijeron que estaria en sus oraciones, realmente se los agradesco de corazon.**

**Afortunadamente mi mama esta fuera de peligro y ya regreso a su casa. Me pase 12 dias en el hospital cuidandola para los que alguna vez han pasado algo asi saben que es muy cansado y desgastante por que estas de nervios las 24 horas del dia, no sali del hospital hasta que ella lo hizo. Fue algo delicado lo que le paso pero afortuadamente ya esta bien y ahora solo tiene que estar en reposo algunas semanas. De nuevo mil gracias por todas las palabras de apoyo que me dieron. Y que otra forma tengo de agradecerles todo su apoyo sino con un capitulo, esta sin editar, pero se los queria subir como agradecimiento por sus palabras de animo. De nuevo mil gracias por todo. Un abrazo para todas (os)**

**Por cierto creo que los Cullen ya me pueden adoptar, por que traigo una ojeras que ya podria pasar por parte de su familia, jejejejeje**

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuntra entre mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias por todo chica.**

**Capitulo 40**

El día de hoy había sido muy largo y mañana lo seria todavía más. Los días empezaban a ser más fríos y la luz del día se acortaba, lo que siempre era bueno. Bella se veía increíblemente hermosa en su camisa de manga larga negra con rojo y sus pantalones de mezclilla azules. Oficialmente ya no podía ver sus pies y traía puestos unos zapatos de tiras que había agarrado de su closet. Cuando su madre la vio en el aeropuerto grito.

"¡Mi bebe se va a casar!" Grito haciendo que todos incluido su esposo sintieran vergüenza.

"Si mama, lo se" Bella abrazo mas fuerte a su madre.

"¡En menos de dos días!" Dijo prácticamente saltando de arriba abajo.

"Hola Señora Dwyer. Usted debe de ser Phil. Un gusto en conocerlo" Los salude a los dos. Phil asintió y sonrió, pero Renee me sujeto de mi cuello y no me soltaba "También me da gusto verte"

"Mama antes de que mates a mi esposo, vámonos" Bella jalo a su madre, Renee me soltó y abrazo a Bella otra vez.

Todo el camino hacia Forks Renee no dejo de hablar. Estaba emocionada por ser abuela. Sus pensamientos eran felices con la idea. Ella quería ser una abuela 'in'. Y el que Bella se casara era solo la cereza del pastel.

Esa noche celebramos el cumpleaños de Bella con una cena. Cuando en el restaurante le cantaron feliz cumpleaños yo pensé que se iba a acostar en mi regazo para esconderse. Presiono su cara en mi brazo Yo le acariciaba su espalda y le cante en su oído. Alejo un poco su cara y presiono sus labios contra los míos. Cuando la vi a los ojos no vi otra cosa que amor en ellos.

"Vete. Lárgate de aquí" Alice seguía empujándome del hombro en el estacionamiento afuera de restaurante.

"Mira pequeño y malvado duendecillo. Estoy tratando de darle las buenas noches a mi esposa" La ignore y acerque mas a Bella.

"Todavía no es tu esposa" Alice se cruzo de brazos y empezó a zapatear con el pie. La ignore y bese la frente de Bella.

"En menos de veinticuatro horas seré completamente tuyo" Susurre contra su piel y sonriendo.

"Bueno yo siempre he sido tuya" Me contesto y beso mi mejilla.

"Mas les vale apurarse a los dos" Alice grito estaba a un lado del Mercedes de Carlisle.

"Te amo Edward" Bella ignoro a mi hermana y beso mi pecho donde debería de estar latiendo mi corazón

"Yo también te amo Isabella" Bese por ultima vez a mi novia

"Mas te vale no estar de fisgón. Yo lo sabré." Alice se dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza con sus dedos.

"¡Confía un poco en mi! ¡Me voy a comportar!" Abrí la puerta del Volvo. Cuando Bella se estaba subiendo al auto de mi padre me mando un beso. Yo sonreí con su tierna reacción.

Fue la noche mas larga de mi vida. Era la primera noche en meses que no tenía a Bella entre mis brazos toda la noche. Cacé por algunas horas, bebí hasta que no pude soportar otra gota. Me quede sentado solo en el bosque y respire el aire fresco de las montañas por algún tiempo.

Cuando finalmente regrese a la casa era casi el amanecer. Me bañe para quitarme toda la suciedad de mi cacería. Quería estar lo más humanamente posible para mi novia. Me cambie y peine mi cabello de forma que no me cayera sobre mi rostro. Por supuesto no lo logre y me rendí con el. Me senté en mi sillón y la lluvia que empezó a caer del cielo gris.

"Tu sabes que dicen que es de buena suerte" Carlisle dijo desde la puerta de mi habitación.

"¿Buena suerte, que? Pregunte mi mente estaba lejos de ahí, en casa de Bella para ser mas precisos.

"El que llueva el día de tu boda" Me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado _"¿Cómo te sientes?"_

"¿Seria muy irónico si digo 'asustado de muerte'?" Le pregunte con una sonrisilla socarrona en mi cara.

Se carcajeo y me dio una palmada en el hombro "Vas a estar bien"

"Estoy mas preocupado por la noche. No se que es lo que quiero que pase" Le dije sinceramente, mis ojos volvieron a la ventana.

"Deja que ella sea la que marque la pauta. Ella sabrá con que esta cómoda" Dijo calidamente. _"Todo va a salir bien"_

"Lo se. Solo estoy preocupado" Suspire y cerré mis ojos.

"No serias tu si no estuvieras preocupado" Palmeo mi rodilla y se levanto. "Solo cuatro horas más"

Mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que me quede viendo a la nada por tres horas antes de que mi padre viniera y me interrumpiera de mis pensamientos. La lluvia se había detenido pero seguía nublado. Casi era medio día. Esperaba que Alice recordara darle algo de comer a Bella. Suspire y recosté mi cabeza contra el respaldo.

"Cuatro horas mas" Dije suavemente para mi. Desearía poder hacer que el tiempo pasara rápido, pero no podía.

¡Oh por Dios!

Eso era lo único que pude pensar mientras la veía caminar hacia mí. Estaba más que impresionante. Sabía que había gente a mí alrededor, mi familia, su familia incluso alguien tocando la guitarra mientras ella caminaba hacia mí. Me tomo todo mi autocontrol no correr hacia ella y tomarla entre mis brazos. En mi mente agradecí a todos los dioses el permitirme tenerla para mí.

Su vestido era perfecto, de gasa blanca transparente, que volaba con el viento. Su cabello estaba rizado y caía por su espalda, un velo cubría su cara del viento. Podía ver sus ojos brillar con lagrimas aun por debajo de el. Como deseaba poder quitar las lagrimas con mis labios. Podía decir que mi hermana la había maquillado, pero se veía perfecta. Con una sombra alrededor de los ojos que hacia que sus ojos chocolate se vieran todavía más. Sonreí cuando me di cuenta que iba descalza.

Sostenía un ramo de flores azules y blancas, que estaban sujetas con unos listones de satín. Su padre la llevaba por el pasillo, parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Cuando finalmente llegaron al altar me entrego su mano.

"Si la lastimas, te mato" Me susurro antes de agacharse hacia Bella y besar su mejilla.

"No lo hubiera esperado de ninguna otra forma" Le sonreí radiante, tan feliz que no me preocupaba lo que dijera.

Tome la calida mano de Bella entre mi fría mano. Ella se mordía el labio, su corazón estaba acelerado. Me preocupe de que fuera a desmayarse, pero la sujetaría si así lo fuera. Nos giramos hacia la juez de paz.

"El matrimonio es una enorme decisión que no debe de tomarse a la ligera. Un matrimonio exitoso, no es solamente continuar casados, es seguir enamorados. Puedo decir por la cara de enamorados de estos jóvenes, que tienen el suficiente amor para durar mil años" La mujer de mediana edad y cabello rojizo nos sonrió calidamente. Ella realmente creía lo que nos decía.

No sabía que tanta razón tenía.

Ella continuo hasta que llego a la parte que realmente estaba interesado "Tu Edward Anthony Cullen aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan por tu amada esposa para cuidarla y protegerla en salud y enfermedad, en pobreza y riqueza ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Acepto" Suspire de satisfacción. Lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de Bella, pero sonreía.

"Tu Isabella Marie Swan aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen por tu amado esposo para cuidarlo y protegerlo en salud y enfermedad, en pobreza y riqueza ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Acepto. Ni siquiera la muerte me alejara de ti" Bella dijo con lágrimas, la pasión resplandecía en sus ojos. Otra vez me tomo toda mi autocontrol no sujetarla entre mis brazos y besarla.

La juez se giro hacia mí "¿Tienes el anillo?"

"Si" Saque la argolla plateada. Bella le entrego su ramo a Alice y me dio su mano izquierda. La lleve a mi boca y la bese suavemente.

"Bien. Ahora repite después de mí…"

Escuche lo que me dijo y lo repetí, pero la palabras no se registraron en mi mente. Estaba demasiado emocionado por deslizar el anillo en su dedo. Sus manos temblaban mientras la argolla llegaba a su lugar. Bella llevo su mano a mi mejilla y la acaricio antes de tomar mi mano izquierda.

"Te amare hasta el final de los tiempos" Me susurro mientras deslizaba el anillo en mi dedo.

"Puedes besar a la novia"

Levante el velo con cuidado antes de acunarla en mis brazos y levantarla, sus piernas colgaban. Nuestros labios se juntaron y el mundo desapareció para mí. Cerré mis ojos y la sostuve lo más cerca posible de mí, sin lastimarla. La bebe pateo contra mi estomago y reí mientras nos separamos. Gire con ella en mis brazos, ella reía por lo bajo y sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello. Cuando finalmente la deje en el suelo, la bese otra vez y tome su mano.

"Permítanme presentarles al señor y la señora Cullen"

Sabía que mi familia y su familia reían y aplaudían, pero no podía escucharlos. Lo único que existía en este universo para mi era la mujer a mi lado. Mi esposa.

Las siguientes horas volaron en un feliz borrón. Alice tuvo razón, Bella quiso pastel. Posamos para las fotos, cada uno con un pedazo de pastel entre nuestros dedos. Ella dio una gran mordida al pedazo que yo sujetaba, yo apenas y mis labios lo tocaron. Escuche que alguien frente a nosotros uno de mis hermanos gritando que yo quería mas pastel. Bella alzo la ceja y una malvada sonrisa apareció en sus hermosos labios.

Me incline hacia ella y le susurre de forma que solo ella escucharía. "Si lo haces voy a embarrar este pastel en todo tu pecho"

"Haría lo limpiaras con la boca" Me contesto arrogante.

"Pienso que puedo comer pastel si puedo hacer eso" Le dije y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Reí y tome el pastel de entre sus dedos y lo puse a un lado junto con el mió. Traje sus dedos a mi boca y los lamí quitando el betún de ellos. El betún no sabia bueno pero ella si. Ella respiro entrecortadamente mientras me veía.

Los aullidos y los gritos, no solo venían de Jasper y Emmett, si no de Alice y Rose también. Bella rió de nervios y escondió su cara en mi pecho. La sostuve más cerca de mí y bese su cabello.

Bella se quedo dormida en nuestro viaje al hotel para esa noche, todavía en su vestido de novia. Yo estaba ansioso de tenerla a solas entre mis brazos. Era lo unico que estaba en mis pensamientos mientras desacelere mi Aston Martin.

Cuando llegamos al hotel y me detuve para que el valet recibiera mi auto, le encargue de que llevara nuestras maletas directamente a nuestra habitación. Abrí la puerta de Bella y me puse de rodillas. Empecé a besar su brazo. Lentamente se estiro y su cabeza giro hacia mí. Sus ojos lentamente se abrieron, en sus labios se formo una sonrisa. "¿Fue un sueño?"

"Si lo es, es el mejor sueño que jamás he tenido" Le dije mientras tomaba su mano entre la mía.

Cuando entramos al lobby Bella empezó a caminar hacia la recepción, pero la detuve. "Todo esta listo. Ya tengo la llave" Le susurre en su oído. Ella asintió y caminamos hacia el elevador. Ella seguía medio dormida. Presione el botón del ultimo piso

Cuando el elevador se abrió en el vigésimo piso, cargue a Bella entre mis brazos. Camine hacia una de las dos únicas puertas que había en todo el piso. Después de abrir la puerta camine hacia el umbral con ella en mis brazos como la perfecta novia que era.

Ella dio un grito ahogado cuando vio nuestro hogar temporal. Dos días completamente solo con Bella me sonaba como el paraíso. Le hubiera pedido que nos quedáramos mas tiempo si ella no tuviera cita con el doctor el lunes. La deje suavemente en el piso para que pudiera explorar la habitación.

"¡Oh Edward! ¡Esto es demasiado! ¡No tuviste que hacer esto por mí!" Giro alrededor.

"¿Acaso piensas que llevare a la más especial mujer del mundo al un simple motel?" Camine hacia ella lentamente. Tome su mano entre la mía y la presione contra mis labios. Cuidadosamente comencé a besar su palma y el anillo que ahora adornaba su dedo.

"Edward ¿Me ayudas a desabrocharme mi vestido?" Me pregunto ruborizada. Se mordía su labio inferior, parecía que se lo iba a arrancar. Ahora se veía completamente despierta.

Lleve mis labios a los suyos y la bese suavemente. "No hay nada en este mundo que quiera hacer mas que eso"

No hicimos el amor esa noche, desde luego que no. Pero la toque en formas que nunca había hecho antes y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo. Nos mostramos nuestros afectos mutuos hasta que el sol salio en el horizonte. Bella dormía en mis brazos con su hermoso camisón blanco de gasa que Alice le había comprado para esa noche. Me quede acostado con ella entre mis brazos completamente en paz con el mundo.

A la media tarde, despacio me aleje de ella y fui hacia el teléfono. Ordene servicio al cuarto para ella, escogiendo cosas del menú de desayuno. Colgué el teléfono y me senté en la cama dándole la espalda a Bella. Mi vista hacia la ventana, viendo como caía la lluvia.

"Hola guapo" Ella susurro gateando hacia mi. Rodeo mis hombros con sus brazos y empezó a besar mi cuello.

"Buenas tardes señora Cullen" Gire mi cara para besarla suavemente en la mejilla. Gire mi torso para poderla besar en los labios. El beso fue largo y dulce. Ella suspiro cuando me aleje y sonrio.

Fui al baño y tome una bata. Ella hizo un puchero cuando me la puse. "Por mi no tienes que vestirte"

"Bueno, a menos que quieras que abra la puerta con boxers…" Regrese sobre mis pasos cuando llamaron a la puerta. Bella puso los ojos en blanco y jalo la sabana para enrollarse en ella. Tome algo de dinero de mi cartera y fui a la puerta.

"Buenas tardes señor Cullen" La mujer me sonrió alegremente. Ella estaba pensando que estaba feliz que hoy la hubieran puesto en servició al cuarto y no en recepción. Empujo el carrito hacia adentro y destapo los platillos. Giro su vista por el cuarto y le sonrió a Bella. "¡Felicidades por su matrimonio!" Dijo antes de tomar el dinero que le di, guardándolo rápidamente en su pantalón no sin antes haberse fijado que fueron veinte dólares.

"¿Te he dicho que eres el mejor esposo del mundo?" Dijo mientras veía la comida. Tomo un pedazo de tocino y lo empezó a masticar.

"No, no lo has hecho todavía" Le acerque una silla. Ella se sentó agradecida.

"Bueno, pues lo eres" Lo dijo con una sonrisa engreída.

Cuando termino de comer, se arrastro de regreso a la cama, la sabana seguía alrededor de su cuerpo. Me quite la bata y me acosté a su lado. Ella jalo juguetonamente mis boxers. "¿Cómo fue que tuve tanta suerte?"

"Yo estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo" Le dije mientras jalaba la sabana de su cuerpo. La acerque más a mí.

Pasamos la mayor parte del día en la cama platicando, besándonos, abrazándonos… Bella protesto cuando ordene mas comida para ella, pero dejo de discutir cuando mencione a la bebe. Ella suspiro y asintió, pero hizo un puchero para demostrar su desacuerdo.

"Puedo pensar en mejores formas que puedes utilizar tu boca" Le dije mientras acariciaba con mi dedo sus labios fruncidos. Ella jadeo y abrió un poco sus labios. Ella seguía aturdida y en silencio cuando me levante a abrir la puerta.

Aparentemente las camareras habían peleado para traer el carrito. Las dos mujeres sonrieron radiantes, una llevaba un florero repleto de flores que fácilmente entraba en el carrito de servicio.

"Un regalo del hotel para ustedes" La chica dijo y paso a mi lado para dejar el florero en el bar.

"Muchas gracias" Aclare mi garganta. Bella las fulminaba con la mirada y cuando hice el sonido con mi garganta ella volteo su mirada a otro lado. Fui a mi cartera y saque algo de dinero, no sin antes besar de lleno a Bella en los labios. "Espero que estés hambrienta" Le dije en un fuerte susurro. "Se que he hecho que se te abra el apetito"

Las dos mujeres abrieron la boca como si fueran un par de pescados fuera del agua. Les di el dinero y las lleve hacia la puerta. Bella empezó a carcajearse y se sentó en una silla frente al carrito de servicio. "Eres cruel. No pueden evitar verte fijamente"

"¿Y por que me ven fijamente?" Le pregunte, sentándome en la silla frente a ella. Tome sus pies y los puse sobre mi regazo y empecé a masajearlos

"Por que eres hermoso"

Me moví hasta estar cerca de ella "Quizá solo ven que tan feliz soy. Cuan feliz me haces"

Se ruborizo y sonrió para ella. Mantuvo su vista en la comida y la deje comer en paz. Fui al baño y abrí los grifos del jacuzzi, asegurándome que tuviera la temperatura adecuada.

"Señora Cullen ¿Quiere tomar un baño conmigo?"

**Continuara****….**

**Hola a todos, por fin tuvimos la boda, espero que les gustara nos quedan solo 5 capitulos. Y si quieren ver el vestido de Bella esta un link en el perfil de Jayeliwood **

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me siguen preguntando por la salud de mi mama. En serio se los agradesco y a los que no les puedo responder quiero darles las gracias por su preocupacion.**

**Y bueno tambien me gustaria recomendarles una traduccion del mundo de Harry Potter. Si les gusta slash y la pareja de Harry Severus, les recomiendo "La Piedra de Matrimonio" por Lady Debar. Es una historia romantica y no es fuerte ni ofensiva para aquellos que no les gusta el slash. Muchos me han dicho que yo traduzco muy bien, pero creanme que esta chica es mil veces mejor que yo, su trabajo es impecable y en si la historia es una de las mejores historias que he leido en el universo de fan fic. En serio se las recomiendo.**

**Ahora si nos leemos la proxima y gracias de nuevo por sus mensajes.**

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	41. Chapter 41

****

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuntra entre mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias por todo chica.**

**Capitulo 41**

Bella se puso en más de catorce tonos de rojo antes de meterse cuidadosamente al jacuzzi conmigo. Recostó su espalda contra mi pecho desnudo, hundiéndose lo más que pudo en el agua. Tal vez no podíamos hacer todo, pero esto era algo de lo que podíamos hacer. Rodee sus hombros con mis brazos, acercándola más a mí.

"Soy tan afortunado" Sonreí contra su pelo, oliendo su maravillosa esencia.

"Yo soy la afortunada y no me lo puedes negar" Ella dijo con una voz firme. Recorrió con sus dedos mi muslo desnudo, mandando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Rió por lo bajo con mi reacción y lo volvió a hacer.

"Incitadora" Murmure y recosté mi cabeza contra la orilla.

"Tu solo espera. Ya veras lo que es ser incitadora. Vas a tener el mejor regalo de navidad del mundo, te lo prometo" Giro su cabeza hacia mí y levanto su ceja. Reí con su broma y le empecé a hacer cosquillas.

"Te tengo y eso es lo único que importa" Dije cerrando mis ojos y relajándome con el agua.

"Entonces, si yo…." Se inclino hacia mí y me susurro en el oído algo que haría que casi cualquier hombre se ruborizara. Se alejo y mordió su labio inferior, su cara estaba totalmente ruborizada. "¿Disfrutarías eso?"

"Oh… um… uh…" Titubee las palabras. Ella se carcajeo y beso suavemente mis labios.

"¿Nos quedamos sin palabras?"

"Tal vez…" Incline mi cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de actuar desinteresado. Aparentemente no funciono. Ella empujo mi frente hacia atrás otra vez con sus dedos y rió.

Empecé a besar su hombro suavemente, presionando mis labios contra su piel húmeda. "Déjame tratar de dejarse sin palabras"

Nuestro tiempo a solas termino más rápidamente de lo que hubiera querido. Bella se sentía de la misma forma. Trato de convencerme de cambiar la cita con el doctor para mediados de semana, lo cual por poco y tuvo éxito. Si honestamente yo hubiera pensado que pudiéramos quedarnos con la habitación otro día mas, hubiera dicho que si. Hizo un puchero la mitad del camino hacia el consultorio del doctor, pero finalmente lo dejo de hacer cuando empecé a besar sus dedos.

La cita fue sin ningún incidente Bella gruño cuando vio el peso que había ganado. Su presión arterial estaba elevada mas de lo que a mi me hubiera gustado, pero no había nada que pudiéramos hacer. Solo podríamos esperar y ver que sucedería. Bella tendría que empezar a venir cada quince días. Cosa que no le agrado mucho que digamos. La mejor parte de la cita fue cuando cambio el nombre de su expediente por 'Cullen Isabella'

Cuando me estacione afuera de nuestra casa, escuche las mentes de nuestra familia llamándonos para que entráramos. Estaban emocionados por una sorpresa para Bella. Esto cada vez se hacia mas y mas molesto con eso de las sorpresas. Ahora me sentía afuera de todo, así debía de ser como se siente Bella con eso.

"Todo parece ser que quieren que te tape los ojos" Le dije mientras la ayudaba a salir del auto.

"Por Dios ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron ahora?" Bella se veía con un poco de pánico.

"La verdad, no estoy seguro. Si es horrible, te prometo que los detendré" Le dije con voz tranquila. "Ahora ¿Por qué no te cubres los ojos y yo te cargo hacia donde están ellos?" La última cosa que quería era Bella subiendo sola las escaleras a ciegas

Ella asintió y cerros sus ojos, cubriéndolos con sus manos. La acune entre mis brazos y corrí escaleras arriba. Alice, Esme y Rosalie nos bloqueaban la habitación de Bella. Sonreían de oreja a oreja.

"Queremos que esto sea nuestro regalo de bodas para ustedes" Esme dijo con una voz muy emocionada.

"Oh no, ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?" Bella dijo con sus manos aun cubriendo sus ojos.

"¡Te va a encantar! ¡Así que calla!" Alice sonrió y abrió la puerta. Entre lentamente y jadee por el drástico cambio.

La habitación ahora era rosa y blanca, una cenefa de flores rosas y blancas. Todas la cosas que Bella y Alice habían comprado estaban acomodadas perfectamente y repleto de animales de peluche. La ropa de la bebe esta llenando el closet. Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett estaban en la esquina, sonriendo como tontos, cubiertos de pintura rosa y blanca. Apenas moviendo los labios les dije "Gracias" a ellos. Me di cuenta que incluso la alfombra era rosa cuando puse a Bella sobre sus pies.

"Bella abre tus ojos" Susurre en su oido.

Ella descubrio sus ojos lentamente y gimio de asombro. Empezo a llorar en el momento. "¡Oh esto es demasiado! ¿Es demasiado!"

"¿Te gusta?" Alice se acerco dando saltitos y puso su mano sobre el vientre de Bella.

"¡Por supuesto que si! ¿Cómo lo hicieron?" Abrazo a mi hermana tan fuerte que si fuera una humana la estuviera asfixiando.

"No dormimos ¿Recuerdas?" Emmett se carcajeo desde la esquina. Tenia una enorme mancha de pintura blanca en su frente. Bella rió aun con lagrimas en sus ojos y corrió hacia Emmett.

El la levanto con cuidado y la hizo girar. Cuando la dejo en el suelo ella salto a abrazar a Carlisle.

"Muchas gracias" Le susurro

"Tu eres mi hija y ella es mi nieta. Fue un placer" Le dijo con una sonrisa y la soltó.

Después corrió hacia Jasper. La sorpresa estaba escrita en su cara cuando Bella lo beso en la mejilla. Me tense a la espera de su reacción. El sonrió y se relajo en su abrazo. "Espero que Alice no te mandara a Canadá"

"No solamente a Seattle. Hubiera ido a donde fuera para verte sonreír así" Suavemente beso su frente.

El la dejo en el suelo y Bella corrió hacia mi madre y mis hermanas. Las abrazo a las tres al mismo tiempo. "Tengo la mejor familia" Sollozo. Rose rió y acaricio su pelo. Mi madre se inclino sobre el hombro de Bella por un minuto.

"Una madre jamás puedo pedir por una mejor mujer para su hijo" Le susurro al oído de Bella. Bella se alejo sonriendo, se inclino y beso la mejilla de Esme.

"Solo una pregunta" Bella regreso a mi lado. Sujeto con fuerza mi mano "¿Dónde esta mi cama?"

Alice se rió con fuerza "Oh hicimos un arreglo en la habitación de Edward. Estoy segura que a el no le molestara"

"Por supuesto que no. Siempre y cuando mis discos no estén en el garaje como la ultima vez que 'arreglaste' mi habitación, no me importa lo que hicieras" me incline hacia Bella que reía por lo bajo. Bese su mejilla probando la dulzura de sus saladas lágrimas. Ella sonrió radiante, las lagrimas seguían brillando en sus ojos, tallo con el dorso de sus mano sus restantes lagrimas.

"¡Alimentemos a mama!" Alice dio saltitos arriba y abajo en su lugar.

"Ugh, ¿Por qué ustedes piensan que soy un perro?" Bella se quejo mientras seguía a mi hermana.

"¿Quieres cenar o no?" Alice puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y ladeo su cabeza.

"Bueno, si… pero me siento como si fuera la hora de alimentar en el zoológico" Murmuro caminando lentamente escaleras abajo.

"Hey Eddy ¿Por qué no haces algo para entretenerte por un tiempo? Tengo cosas que hablar con Bella" Alice abrazo de la cintura a Bella y la ayudo a bajar las escaleras.

"¿Cómo que?" Bella dijo cautelosa y levantando la ceja.

"Sobre el baby shower tonta"

"No…" Bella gruño "¿Qué otra cosas necesito?"

"Nada, pero las fiestas son divertidas. Nunca he hecho una baby shower antes. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor" Alice le suplicaba dando saltitos en su lugar "Nunca voy a volver a tener esta oportunidad"

"Bien. Hazlo. Mientras yo este sentada, no me importa" Dijo entre dientes "Vete corre mientras puedas, antes de que también te involucre a ti"

"Si tu insistes" Me carcajeé. Bese su mejilla. Alice tomo a mi hermosa esposa y se la llevo a la cocina por la comida. La mente de Alice volaba con todas la posibilidades de la fiesta. Sentí muchísima lastima por Bella en esos momentos.

Me senté en el piano, pensando por unos momentos. Mis dedos volaron por las teclas. En diez semanas a lo mucho, quizá en menos tendría a nuestra bebe en casa. La emoción me inundo. No había nada que quisiera mas que eso. Quería tener entre mis brazos a Bella y a nuestra hija. La música inundo el aire. Mi canción para mi hija. Carlisle bajo de su estudio y puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

"_Preciosa"_ Me sonrió

No dije nada y la música continuo. Cerré mis ojos y no los abrí hasta que sentí una calidez a mi lado

"Eso es sorprendente Edward" Bella descanso su cabeza en mi hombro.

"La canción de Elizabeth" Le dije y me incline a besar su vientre.

"Tienen suerte de tener un papi como tu" Rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos.

La puse sobre mi regazo, tome sus manos y las puse sobre las teclas y empecé a tocar una canción sencilla. Ella se rió y se relajo, dejando que mis manos llevaran las suyas.

"¿Me enseñaras algún día?" Me pregunto cuando termino la canción. Acaricie su cuello con mi cara simplemente feliz de estar cerca de ella.

"Haré lo que tu desees" Empecé otra canción, esta vez con solamente mis manos. Bella se quedo cómoda en mi regazo. Empecé a cantarle al oído

"Si, te diré algo, pienso que lo entenderás. Cuando te diga ese algo… quiero sostener tu mano. Quiero sostener tu mano. Quiero sostener tu mano. Por favor, dime que me permitirás ser tu hombre. Y por favor dime que me dejaras sostener tu mano…Ahora déjame sostener tu mano. Quiero sostener tu mano. Y tocarte, me siento feliz por dentro. Es un sentimiento tan fuerte que me mantiene volando…" Susurre las palabras contra su piel y ella reía por lo bajo con las cosquillas que mi aliento le hacia.

"¿Cómo fue que merecí un hombre tan maravilloso?" Se giro en mi regazo y me beso en los labios y me aprisiono fuertemente con sus brazos. Devoro mis labios con ansiedad y sonriendo todo el tiempo.

"Ustedes son tan tiernos" Esme dijo cuando paso y golpeo cariñosamente mi cabeza. Me aleje de mi esposa y le saque la lengua como un niño. Esme rió y me devolvió el mismo gesto infantil.

"Todo es perfecto" Bella dijo con una dulce sonrisa, sus manos en cada lado de mi cara.

Mi estomago se encogió con el pensamiento. Estaba aterrorizado de arruinarlo todo en este momento. Tenía una vida perfecta o casi perfecta. Y no podría mantenerla así para siempre. Esta vida era como una burbuja, tan fácil de romper y convertirse en nada.

"Hey ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?" Bella se dio cuenta de mi cara de preocupación.

"Nada mi cielo" Le mentí. Ella no me lo creyó. Sonreí falsamente y bese su frente.

Esa noche la recosté en nuestra cama, en nuestra habitación, en nuestro hogar. La sostuve fuerte contra mí, respirando su esencia. Le robe besos toda la noche, cuando ella se giraba o se estiraba. Le tarareé y mantuve mi mano en su estomago, solo para asegurarme que Elizabeth pateaba y se movía, incluso aunque podía escucharla.

Escuche ambos latidos de corazón toda la noche, pero no podía olvidar mi mal presentimiento. Las dos eran mías y haría lo que fuera para mantenerlas a salvo. Mataría si así fuera necesario. Ella… ellas lo valían.

La perfección a diferencia de los diamantes no era eterna. Nuestra felicidad acabaría, y sabia que de alguna forma seria por mi culpa. O por culpa de lo que soy.

No podría permitir que le pasara nada a mis amores, a mi vida a mi luz.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos la cancion que le canta Edward a Bella es: "Hold your hand" de los Beattles. Me alegro que me sigan acompañando y espero que les siga gustando ya casi llegamos al final, solo 4 capitulos mas.**

**Gracias a todos sus mensajes, ya saben que los que puedo los contesto, pero los que no, sepan que los leo y me dejan una enorme sonrisa en mi cara. En serio gracias y nos leemos muy pronto.**

**Ah y se me olvidaba, muchas de nosotras queriamos decirle a Edward que si nos metiamos con el a la bañera, pero fuimos tantas que creo que ya se va a necesitar una alberca olimpica.**

**Ale Snape Li**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra entre mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por toda la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias chica.**

**Capitulo 42**

"Oh cielo es hora de despertar" Era muy temprano para despertar a mi hermosa mujer, pero Alice insistió. Aparentemente tenían mucho que hacer ya que era el día del baby shower.

Por supuesto Alice escogió el día de Halloween para la fiesta. Bella divertida con la idea lo acepto. Sentía como Alice era un pequeño malvado y tonto duendecillo. Al menos no estaba obligando a todos a disfrazarse o hacer algo relacionado con la fecha.

"No quiero y no me puedes obligar" Se giro hacia el otro lado. Sus ojos continuaban cerrados. Le arranque las cobijas que estaban fuertemente agarradas con sus manos, hasta sus piernas desnudas. Ella gruño y se volteo otra vez. Presiono su cara contra mi pecho "Apenas son la ocho ¿Por qué me tengo que levantar? Se supone que es mi día"

"Por que Alice quiere arreglarte. Además te da algún tiempo para pasarlo con tu mama. Y tienes que al menos comer algo antes de que todo esto pase. La fiesta es por la tarde" Le acariciaba la espalda.

"¿Puedo ir a 'acampar' contigo?" Dijo con su cara enterrada en mi pecho aun sin abrir los ojos.

"No, lo siento" Bese su coronilla.

Gruño otra vez y se levanto de la cama malhumorada. Su barriga estaba muy arriba, su ombligo se transparentaba de la camisa de manga larga que traía puesta. Parecía que traía un balón playero bajo la camisa. Pronto su estomago empezaría a bajar un poco mas y seria la hora.

Mi mal presentimiento, nunca se me olvido desde esa noche hacia cinco casi seis semanas atrás. La vigilaba todo el día, como un águila jamás le quite la vista de encima, incluso mas de cómo la cuidaba antes. Por supuesto ella se dio cuenta y me decía que me relajara. Cosa que me era imposible hacer.

Bella se sentó en la orilla de la cama por unos momentos. Jalo los pantalones de la pijama que se había quitado y mando volando a la mitad de la noche. Cuando se levanto para salir del cuarto se tropezó y ahí estuve para agarrarla en un santiamén. Ahora la cargaba más que nunca. No quería que ella bajara las escaleras sin mí. Esto era algo de lo que mas me asustaba, si no podía ni verse los pies, ¿Cómo podría ver donde pisaba?

El piso de abajo estaba decorado con adornos de bebes. Rosas blancas y rosas decoraban todos los jarrones de cristal. Globos de los mismos colores llenaban todo el techo.

"¿Dime por que tengo que tener una fiesta con mujeres que ni conozco?" Bella me pregunto cuando llegamos a la cocina.

"Por que no dejaste que Alice las invitara a la boda y ahora se esta vengando" Le dije mientras le acercaba un plato de cereal.

Alice había invitado a casi a todas la mujeres que conocíamos, incluyendo a las enfermeras con las que trabajaba Carlisle, todas las mujeres de la estación de policía y muchas de las chicas que iban a la preparatoria con nosotros, por supuesto excluyendo a Lauren. Estaba sorprendido por cuantas de ellas aceptaron a venir. O una de dos: o sentían mucha curiosidad por nosotros o a las mujeres realmente las trastornaban los bebes. Aunque yo apostaba con que era un poco de la las dos razones.

Alice entro saltando de alegría a la cocina, se veía demasiado alegre para la el gusto de Bella. "Muy bien Carlisle y Esme fueron al aeropuerto a recoger a tu madre. Emmett esta arreglando afuera. Una vez que termines de desayunar necesitas ir a bañarte y darnos el suficiente tiempo a Rosalie y a mi para arreglarte"

"Una Barbie Bella embarazada… genial" Bella dijo secamente y dejo caer su cabeza contra la mesa de mármol.

"Velo de esta forma… no mas fiestas después de esta por un tiempo" Trataba de pensar en algo mas que la reconfortara.

Una vez que Bella estuvo a salvo dentro de la regadera fui a ayudarle a Emmett. Estaba decorando la entrada como loco.

"Realmente me preocupas con todo ese color rosa" Lo bromee con las manos en mis bolsillos.

"¿Sabes que? Tu tienes el trabajo fácil papi-o. Tu solo tienes que estarla acompañando. Te cambio de trabajo por un rato" Ato la ultima cinta en la columna.

"No gracias. Me quedo con mi trabajo. Me gusta mi trabajo" Sonreí ampliamente. Ya ni siquiera corregía a Emmett cuando me decía papi-o.

Carlisle se estacionó en en el jardín de enfrente y Renee prácticamente salto de su asiento.

"Hola señora Dwyer" La abrace con cuidado.

"¿Cómo esta mi hermosa hija?" Pregunto buscando a Bella como si fuera a aparecer mágicamente en la puerta.

"Ella esta bien. En este momento se esta bañando. Estoy seguro que Alice y a Rose les encantara si las ayuda a arreglarla" Le sonreí y le señale la habitación de mis hermanas.

Jasper apareció del garaje "Ya tengo todo preparado para ustedes chicos"

"¿No vas a ir a acampar con nosotros?" Le pregunte levantando la ceja.

"_Soy su ayudante especial"_ Lo pude escuchar gruñirle a su esposa incluso en su mente.

"Bueno alguien tiene que ser todo un hombre y quedarse cerca de todas esas mujeres locas" Rodee sus hombros con mi brazo.

"Tu eres el padre ¿Por qué no te quedas tu?" Puso los ojos en blanco.

"Por que, aparentemente necesito un 'tiempo a solas' antes de convertirme en padre. Vamos quien mejor que tu para aguantar todo lo pesado que te van hacer cargar" Le di un golpecito en la cabeza.

"_Es una buena practica estar alrededor de todas esas mujeres"_ Pensó hacia mí. Asentí entendiendo a lo que se refería.

"Al menos ellas van a ser felices" Le sonreí intensamente.

"¿Voy a tener dolor de cabeza después de esto? ¿Cierto?" Pregunto con una voz lastimosa.

"Aja probablemente" Le di un golpe en su hombro antes de correr para checar a Bella

"Mama, por favor deja de tocar mi estomago. Se siente raro" Escuche a Bella quejarse adentro de la habitación de Alice.

Golpee la puerta antes de meter mi cabeza "¿Esta todo bien?"

"¡Viniste a rescatarme!" Bella dijo juguetonamente, tratando de zafarse del agarre de Rose. Rosalie la agarro de la cintura y la sentó de nuevo en la silla con un golpe sordo.

"No debe de ser tan malo" Entre a la habitación y me arrodille frente a ella.

"Entonces tu quédate y yo me voy con los hombres" Sonrió, algo de su buen humor regreso.

Rosalie estaba peinando cuidadosamente el cabello de Bella en una cola de caballo. "Lo siento chica tu estas atorada con nosotras"

"Me siento como si me hubiera unido al lado oscuro" Bella puso los ojos en blanco y Alice le puso un chorro de perfume. Bella empezó a mover su mano frente a su cara tratando de alejar el olor de su cara.

"¡Bienvenida al lado oscuro! ¡Tenemos pastel!" Alice saltaba arriba y abajo. "Siempre me ha gustado esa playera"

"¿Por que puedo creer eso?" Renee se carcajeo y saco una playera para su hija. Bella se enredo con la bata más fuerte, como si fuera una manta protectora.

Me incline y la bese de lleno en los labios. "Si me necesitas, llámame. Tendré mi celular conmigo todo el tiempo. Si sientes cualquier dolor o simplemente quieres platicar, lo que sea Isabella"

"Diviértete" Murmuro y sonó un poco deprimida.

"Estaré pensando en ti" Bese su frente una ultima vez antes de bajar y unirme a mi hermano.

"Vámonos antes de que ellas nos pongan a trabajar" Emmett quito a Jasper de enfrente con un codazo.

"Me voy a esconder en el estudio hasta que me necesiten" Jasper gruño, poniéndose extremadamente molesto con toda la burla que había estado recibiendo.

"Edward…. ¡TE AMO!" Bella grito desde la habitación de Alice.

"También las amo mis ángeles" Le grite. Carlisle me abrazo por los hombros.

"Estoy tan orgulloso de ti" Me dijo y una sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios.

El día estaba nublado, perfecto para nosotros. Me preguntaba como la estaba pasando Bella, pero me decidí esperar hasta al menos a las cinco para llamarle. Faltaba media hora pero seguía tenso. Cace rápidamente, hasta hartarme no sabiendo si podría hacerlo muy pronto.

Prácticamente Bella estaba a término del embarazo, a menos de semana y media. Los pulmones de la bebe todavía no estaban listos, pero pronto todo estaría bien. Ella daría a luz muy pronto y regresaríamos a casa y ser una familia feliz.

La perfección era una burbuja de jabón. Al igual la felicidad.

Esos pensamientos nublaban mi mente mientras estaba recostado en el pasto, viendo al sol. Veía el tiempo pasar en mi reloj lentamente en lo que esperaba que fueran las cinco en punto para poder llamar.

Apreté el numero uno de mi celular y marque llamar. Bella contesto al segundo repique. "Hola guapo"

"Hola hermosa" Sonreí con el sonido de su voz "¿Qué tal la fiesta?"

"Las mujeres… estan… locas… recibí muchísimas cosas. Como si necesitara algo mas" Se rió.

"¿Al menos te la pasas bien?" Su diversión calentó mi frió corazón, derritiendo algunos de mis miedos.

"Si lo admito. Me estoy divirtiendo" Se rió otra vez y suspiro suavemente "¿Y tu?"

"Desearía poder estar contigo como siempre. No soporto estar alejado de ti" Le dije la verdad, odiando que tan patético sonaba.

"Lo siento mi amor. Yo también deseo que estés aquí a mi lado. Estoy feliz de que pudiste huir de la tortura de la Ama de todo lo Maligno" Su voz era completamente juguetona y feliz. Me preguntaba por que estaba tan preocupado en primer lugar.

"Por cierto hablando del Ama del Mal ¿Cómo esta el duende Jasper?"

"En realidad es mi apoyo moral" Rió y escuche un chillido atrás de ella.

"¿Tengo que regresar a casa para asegurarme de que mi hermano no me robe a mi esposa?" Trate de sonar serio pero no funciono. Bella reía por lo bajo.

Escuche que el teléfono fue arrebatado de la mano de Bella, ella rió más fuerte. "¡Hombre olvídate de Bella! ¡ven y sálvame de esta bola de maniáticas!"

"Oh te esta encantando. No digas que no lo estas disfrutando" Le conteste riendo. Escuche que el teléfono otra vez cambio de manos.

"Vete a acampar y déjanos en paz. ¡Estamos ocupados!" Alice dijo con una voz cantarina.

"Bien, bien, déjame decirle a mi esposa que la amo"

"Te amo papi" Bella suspiro en el teléfono. Casi podía imaginarla con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara y la escena que había tras de ella.

"Yo también te amo mami" Sonreí para mi y cerré mis ojos deseando que hubiera una forma de enseñarle que tanto la amaba estando desde aquí. "Estaré en casa para cuando despiertes"

"Buenas noches guapo"

"Buenas noches" Susurre al teléfono antes de cerrarlo. Me quede recostado en el pasto y deje mi celular en mi pecho. El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse. Los días se empezaban a acortar.

No supe cuanto tiempo me quede ahí acostado. A lo mucho un par de horas. Carlisle llego y sentó a mi lado. Teníamos una silenciosa conversación sobre que haría con la escuela después de esto. Emmett se nos unió después de un rato, completamente satisfecho con el y con su comida.

Las nubes empezaron a alejarse exponiendo la luna llena. Se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa noche llena de estrellas. El frió viento empezaba a acariciarnos y levantando hojas a nuestro alrededor.

El teléfono sonó mientras lo seguía teniendo sobre mi pecho. Mire el identificador y era Alice.

Tan pronto como conteste ella estaba gritando. "¡Edward! ¡Ve al hospital en este momento! ¡La bebe!"

Eso fue lo único que necesite oír, me levante de un salto, corrí hacia el auto. Realmente no me di cuenta cuando mi familia salto adentro del jeep.

"¿Qué sucede?" Carlisle me pregunto con una voz tranquila, obviamente tratando de calmarme.

"Alice dijo que fuera al hospital. Ella solo dijo algo de la bebe" Dije en una voz calmada. Por dentro estaba temblando, mi mente zumbaba con todas las terribles posibilidades.

"¿Te dijo que fue lo que esta mal?" El doctor Cullen tomo la conversación.

"Yo… no… no… no se. No escuche tanto"

Estaba manejando mas rápido de lo que debería, incluso para mis estándares. Presione el vehículo al limite, llegando al hospital en menos de diez minutos. Corrí adentro, dejando a mi padre y mi hermano en el jeep. Seguí las voces frenéticas de las mentes de mi familia.

Mi madre, mis hermanas, los padres de Bella y Jasper estaban de pie afuera de la sala de maternidad. Renee lloraba, Rose la sostenía y la calmaba y le decía que todo estaría bien. Esme corrió hacia mí en cuanto me vio. Sus brazos me rodearon fuertemente el cuello.

"Oh Edward…" Susurro y sollozo sin lágrimas.

"¿Qué sucedió? ¡¿Dónde esta Bella?!" Pregunte frenético en ese momento.

**Continuara****…. **

**No me maten.... Recuerden que yo solo soy la traductora, no es mi culpa que el capitulo se quede ahi.... ****Pero les prometo que el fin de semana tienen la continuacion, asi sirve que puedo conservar mi vida sin que me lleguen amenazas de muerte... :)**

**Espero que les gustara el capitulo, ya casi acabamos con la historia nos quedan solo 3 capitulos mas.... Creo que ya encontre otra historia para traducir en cuanto tenga el permiso de la autora me pongo a trabajar en ella. Espero que tambien les guste esa y me acompañen en esa nueva historia. Y poder contar con su apoyo.**

**Ya me voy no sin antes agradecerles todos sus mensajes, nos leemos el fin de semana, les mando un abrazo muy grande y gracias.**

**Ale Snpe Li :)**


	43. Chapter 43

****

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra entre mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por toda la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias chica.**

**Capitulo 43 **

"¿Donde esta mi esposa?" Grite alejándome de mi madre. Busque por respuestas en la cara de mi familia. Todos se veían muy tristes. Todos sus pensamientos retumbaban en mi cerebro y yo era incapaz de poder escuchar a uno. Mi cabeza punzaba violentamente.

Jasper se puso de pie y me di cuenta que estaba todo cubierto en sangre. Me tomo cada partícula de fuerza en mi no atacarlo en ese instante. La sangre de Bella lo cubría en su camisa y sus pantalones, podía olerla. El temblaba un poco, Alice lo sostenía.

"¿Qué le sucedió a mi esposa?" Dije en un tono forzadamente tranquilo.

"Estábamos sentados en la sala. Solamente estábamos bromeando. Ella solamente estaba sentada sobre mí. Se reía tan fuerte" Sus ojos estaban tristes con la memoria. _"Podía escuchar su latido de corazón acelerarse y también su presión sanguínea" _Tomo aire para seguir hablando. Alice lo abrazo de la cintura con fuerza. "Ella se detuvo y se veía realmente mareada. Sus ojos estaban fuera de foco. Vomito y empezó a sangrar. La cargue y la lleve al auto, maneje lo mas rápido que pude hasta aquí"

Carlisle finalmente llego tratando de aparentar lo mas humano posible. A mi no me importo para correr a ella. Podían pensar lo que quisieran, no me importaba. Corrió hacia una enfermera y la sujeto "¿Qué le sucede a Isabella Cullen?"

La enfermera tartamudeo por un minuto y el la sacudió gentilmente. Ella sacudió su cabeza "Esta en cirugía en estos momentos. Su presión arterial se elevo e hizo que la placenta tronara. No podíamos encontrarle su ritmo cardiaco cuando llego, así que decidieron hacerle una cesárea"

Carlisle dejo ir a la mujer que tropezaba cuando se fue. El corrió hacia la estación de enfermeras y tomo dos uniformes para cirugía y le lanzo uno a Jasper "Ve y cámbiate" Le ordeno a Jasper. El simplemente asintió y corrió al baño. "Edward voy a ir a checar a Bella"

Asentí y me senté lentamente en la silla. Pobre Bella. Pobre Elizabeth. Mire a mi familia rodeándome, tan tristes. Charlie también lloraba y sostenía a su ex-esposa. Alice estaba hundida en una silla, sus brazos rodeaban sus rodillas. Estaba preocupada por Jasper y por Bella. Seguí buscando en sus visiones pero no podía encontrar nada

Jasper ¿Cómo puedo manejar esto? ¿Cuándo mi hermano se había vuelto tan fuerte? ¿O era por que se preocupaba mas por Bella que por su deseo de sangre? No importaba en ese momento, cuando todo esto terminara y todo estuviera bien tendría que hacer algo para el. Algo muy grande. Jasper salio del baño y camino enfrente de mí. Se veía incomodo con el uniforme para cirugías y suspiro cuando llego cerca de mi. "Lo siento"

Me levante y lo abrace "Hiciste bien" Le dije en un susurro.

"Disculpe ¿Usted es el señor Cullen el esposo de Isabella?" Una mujer bajita se detuvo junto a nosotros, sostenía un bloc en sus manos.

"Si, yo soy" Dije con una voz nerviosa. Estaba tan agitado que no podía entender ninguno de sus pensamientos. Eran solo un zumbido para mí

"Señor Cullen en situaciones como estas tenemos que estar preparados. No creemos que vaya a pasar, pero como dije tenemos que estar preparados. Necesito que decida a quien salvamos si hay la necesidad" Sabia que intentaba que su voz fuera suave pero a mi me rasgaba los oídos.

"¿A que se refiere?" Me deje caer en la silla y pase mi mano por mi cara.

"Si hay la posibilidad que los dos no se puedan salvar y solamente sea uno, sin dañar fatalmente al otro. ¿A quien quiere que salvemos primero?" La mujer se estaba angustiando con todo esto.

"Bella" Dije su nombre, sin ni siquiera atreverme a pensar en que Elizabeth no estuviera bien. Si perdiera a Bella no obstante yo también moriría. La mujer asintió y me entrego una pluma. Firme sin siquiera verlo. Ella se veía como si fuera a decir algo más, pero decidió no hacerlo y se fue.

Esme se arrodillo frente a mí y me abrazo de mi cintura. Me incline hacia ella, incapaz de pensar o de incluso parpadear. Su cuerpo sollozaba sin lágrimas. Presione mi cara contra su cuello y empecé a llorar. Deseando poder llorar como un humano, sentir el líquido abandonar mis ojos, haría poder sentirme mejor. Jadee por aire, deseando aunque sea poder oler a mi esposa. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

Carlisle no regreso en quince minutos. Los minutos se arrastraban, rompiendo mi muerto corazón en cada segundo. El corrió hacia mí. Podía oler en el a Bella, pero estaba lleno de sangre y otras cosas. "Ella esta bien. Están bien. Elizabeth lloro, pero sus pulmones no están listos. La van a llevar a una incubadora de cuidados intensivos, Bella esta en la sala de recuperación. La sedaron completamente. No va a despertar en un rato" Me sujeto en un abrazo.

"¿Cuándo puedo verla?" Le pregunte tratando de calmar mi tembloroso cuerpo.

"Puedes ir ahora, pero solo una persona a la vez" Me dio una palmada en el hombro _"Esta en la primera habitación a la derecha"_

"¿Y que con la bebe?" Pregunto Rosalie por primera vez desde que llegue al hospital. En cierta forma su silencio era atemorizante.

"Le van a hacer algunas pruebas, después de eso podremos verla después de las diez. Cuando sea el cambio de turno. Dejemos que Edward vaya primero"

Asentí hacia mi padre agradeciéndole en silencio. Fui hacia la habitación de Bella que estaba acostada indefensa. Empuje la puerta para abrirla y un extraño aroma me inundo las fosas nasales.

Bella estaba conectada a varios aparatos entre ellos una intravenosa que le suministraba medicinas para el dolor. Su vientre que antes era del tamaño de una pelota playera, ahora estaba notablemente desinflado, ya no se veía embarazada. Extrañe en el mismo instante los dos latidos de corazón. El corazón de Bella latía lentamente. Tome su mano que estaba libre de tubos y empecé a besarla. Solloce contra su mano mientras la veía ahí recostada inmóvil.

De vez en cuando las enfermeras entraban y salían checando a Bella. Después de las primeras veces ya no me hablaban. Mi expresión las asustaba. Estoy seguro que en este momento podría aterrorizar a cualquiera.

"Edward hijo" Carlisle entro a la habitación después de una hora "Vamos ir a ver a la bebe, si quieres ir. Van a llevar a Bella a su habitación y despertara dentro de poco"

No quería dejar a mi esposa, pero estoy casi seguro que no tenía otra opción. Asentí y seguí a mi padre sin hablar.

Nuestra familia entera estaba apretada en el pequeño elevador. Nadie hablo, algunos de nosotros ni respirábamos. Cuando llegamos al ala de incubadoras de cuidados intensivos, todos nos tuvimos que poner los uniformes de cirugía para entrar al lugar esterilizado.

Carlisle se aclaro la garganta para llamar nuestra atención "Dejemos que Edward entre primero, luego los abuelos y después los tíos ¿De acuerdo?"

Fui el primero en entrar después de mi padre. El me llevo a una incubadora transparente con un plástico encima. Adentro yacía una hermosa y rosada criatura.

Ella dormía, pero yo casi podía ver sus iris a través de sus parpados. Era tan pequeña. Su cabellos de color marrón claro, muy parecidos a los de Bella. Su piel era pálida y rosada. Sus labios tan parecidos a su madre. No podía ver nada del bastardo que le hizo esto a Bella. Todo lo que veía era a mi hija.

Leí la tabla que estaba sobre la incubadora

Niña Cullen. 43 centímetros. 2 kilos 530 gramos. Nacimiento Octubre 31 Hora 19:48

Empecé a reír como histérico. Me gire hacia Esme y la abrace con fuerza "Oh por Dios nació en Halloween"

Esme empezó a reír al igual que yo y me abrazo con fuerza. Charlie y Renee estaban muy ocupados viendo a su nieta como para notarnos.

"Es hermosa Edward" Carlisle me palmeo en el hombro antes de llamar al enfermero.

El hombre se acerco alegremente a nosotros. "Ella lo esta haciendo perfectamente, ya respira el 90% ella sola. Lo mas seguro es que en la mañana ella estará respirando totalmente por su cuenta. Así podrá ser llevada a los cuneros habituales"

"Eso es fantástico Skip. No sabes como te lo agradezco" Carlisle le sonrió al hombre. El hombre le sonrió y camino a cuidar a otro bebe.

Los demás entraron justo en ese momento. Alice por poco y grita sobre la bebe. "¡Es tan hermosa! ¡Oh Lizzy! ¡Eres preciosa! ¡Oh mira Rosalie! ¡Se esta despertando!"

La bebe se estiro y parecía que le incomodaba los pañales, me dolía el no poder tocarla. Estaba asustado por como reaccionaria con mi gélido toque. Tendría que ser muy cuidadoso con ella.

Elizabeth abrió sus ojos, bostezo suavemente. Se rasco su nariz, su cara se contrajo con el nuevo movimiento. Puse mi mano en la caja transparente deseando poder tocarla. A mi hija. Mi hermosa hija.

"Veinte dedos, diez en las mano y diez en los pies. ¿No esta mal cierto?" Emmett me golpeo el hombro un poco fuerte, yo le sonreí y cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

Alice puso su pequeña mano en mi espalda. _"Edward ella esta a punto de despertar en tres minutos. Perdón por no verlo antes, menos de un minuto antes de que sucediera vi lo que pasaría y no tuve oportunidad de quitarla de Jasper"_

"Todo esta bien" Le susurre para que solo ella pusiera escuchar. Me gire hacia mi familia "Voy a ir a ver a Bella"

Mientras salía escuche "¿Alguien trae una cámara?" el que preguntaba era Charlie.

Baje las escaleras, tan rápido como pude. En menos de dos minutos estaba al lado de Bella sujetando y acariciando su mano.

Sus ojos se abrieron y volteo su mano hacia el otro lado "¿Dónde estoy?"

"En el hospital" Le dije suavemente y bese su mano.

Ella intento sentarse, pero no lo logro. Su otra mano fue directo a su estomago buscando lo que ya no estaba ahí. Empezó a llorar y estoy seguro que eso le dolía "¿Dónde esta la bebe? ¿Dónde esta mi bebe?"

"Ella esta bien. Esta en cuidados intensivos en este momento. Dicen que esta progresando muy bien y lo mas seguro es que en la mañana la pasen a los cuneros" Le repetí lo que me habían dicho a mí. Pase mi dedo por su mejilla llevándome las lagrimas que caían.

"Edward estaba tan asustada, nunca había sentido un dolor como ese en mi vida. Sentía como si alguien dentro de mi me desgarrara y empecé a sentir la sangre que recorría mis piernas, mis rodillas… y… y…" Empezó a llorar mas y le empezó a faltar el aire.

"Bella, shhh… Todo esta bien. Aquí estoy. Cálmate" Me acosté en la orilla de la cama con ella y la acune entre mis brazos, acercándola más a mí.

"Sangre encima de Jasper. El temblaba. Y creo que eche a perder los asientos del auto de Carlisle" Balbuceo. Su corazón se aceleraba, haciendo que los monitores sonaran.

"Si no te calmas, voy a llamar a la enfermera para que te de un sedante otra vez" Dije contra su sien y después la bese.

"¿Cómo se ve?" Tomo un fuerte respiro y cerro los ojos. Estaba tan cansada y adolorida.

"Es tan hermosa como su madre" No pude evitar sonreír cuando pensé en ella.

"¿No se parece…?" Se trabo y no pudo terminar la pregunta y yo no necesite que lo hiciera.

"Ni un poco. Bella, ella es perfecta. Nunca vi una criatura más hermosa" Quite un mechón de cabello de su cara. Asintió y recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada. "Vuelve a dormir, me voy a asegurar que la veas en la mañana. Lo mas difícil ya paso" Tararee su canción de cuna y la sostuve entre mis brazos hasta que se durmió a mi lado.

La vi la noche entera, las enfermeras me sonreían tímidamente cuando entraban a checarla. Alrededor de las seis de la mañana una enfermera con uniforme de pediatría entro. "Señor Cullen ya bajamos a su hija a los cuneros. Cuando su esposa este lista, la traeré"

Asentí lentamente y alejándome de Bella con cuidado de no despertarla. Al otro lado del pasillo mi familia entera estaban frente al vidrio de los cuneros. Aparentemente ya la habían bajado.

"¿Esta Bella despierta?" Renee pregunto, sus ojos jamás se despegaron de la bebe.

"Todavía no, pero estoy seguro que pronto lo hará" Le sonreí. Charlie puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

"Eres un buen hombre Edward" Podía ver la sinceridad en sus ojos y en su mente mientras hablaba.

"Gracias jefe Swan" Dije suavemente

Pude escuchar el susurro de las cobijas al moverse de la habitación de Bella. Me di la vuelta y salí para ir a checarla. Un camillero había dejado una charola llena de líquidos a un lado de la cama de Bella y ella intentaba sentarse visiblemente incomoda.

"Buenos días mi amor, ¿Cómo te sientes?" Me senté en la orilla de la cama a sus pies y empecé a masajear sus tobillos suavemente

"Como si me hubiera atropellado un camión" Gruño y se recostó otra vez contra la almohada.

"Bueno, espero que eso pueda arreglarlo" La doctora Vox entro sonriéndonos. Obviamente era una persona madrugadora y claramente Bella no. "Ya vamos a quitarte la intravenosa y a bajarte la dosis de la medicación. Te vamos a dejar en el hospital por un par de días para asegurarnos que no haya infección. Ahora no se si te diste cuenta que hicimos una incisión de aproximadamente 15 centímetros. Se cerro con veinte grapas que te las quitaremos aproximadamente una semana después que te demos de alta"

Bella asintió, pero yo sabia que no había registrado nada de lo que le dijo la doctora. Lo bueno es que yo estaba ahí para prestar atención. "¿Hay algo en especial que tengamos que hacer?"

"En un par de horas quiero que empiece a caminar. Así sanaras más rápido. Y hay algunas cosas que tendrán que hacer pero nada muy complicado. Podrán hacerlo mas tarde, en su mayoría es papeleo"

Es sorprendente la diferencia de lo que tres días pueden hacer. Acune a Elizabeth entre mis brazos, meciéndola mientras la alimentaba. Ella chupeteaba la mamila con ansias aun dormida. Bella me sonreía desde la cama, ya ahora tenía su propia ropa y no la bata de hospital. Aunque todavía no perdía todo el peso del embarazo, ya no se veía embarazada, algunas de sus viejas curvas ya habían regresado rápidamente.

"Estoy tan feliz de que hoy ya vamos a regresar a casa" Comento alegremente mientras se levantaba cuidadosamente de la cama y caminaba hacia mí y una enorme sonrisa se asomaba en su cara, y quito un mecho de su cabello que le cubría sus ojos.

"Buenos días a los dos" Una de las enfermeras entro y entre sus manos tenia varios papeles. "Bien, todo lo que necesitamos es que firmen el certificado de nacimiento los papeles de alta y son libres para irse" Dijo alegremente la mujer, se podía decir que ella realmente disfrutaba su trabajo.

Bella firmo los papeles y se guardo en el pantalón una receta para unas medicinas. El último papel era el certificado de nacimiento. Se detuvo viendo el papel con cuidado, camine a su lado todavía sosteniendo a Elizabeth entre mis brazos, me senté en la cama a su lado y descanse la cabeza contra su hombro.

**Nombre: Elizabeth Masen Cullen**

**Fecha de nacimiento: Octubre 31, 2008**

**Hora: 19:48 **

**Doctor: L. A. Vox Ginecólogo y Obstetricia**

**Madre: Isabella M. S. Cullen**

**Padre: Edward A. Cullen**

Sonreí como un tonto cuando vi que ella ponía mi nombre en el certificado. Firmo en el acta y me quito a Elizabeth de mis brazos. Arrullo felizmente a la bebe, acunándola contra su pecho. Me miro a mi y después al papel. Lo tome entre mis dedos y lo vi fijamente. Un simple pedazo de papel.

¿Cuál era la diferencia con un pedazo de papel? Toda la diferencia del mundo.

Firme el acta y la leí para asegurarme que todo estuviera correcto. Y se la entregue a la enfermera. La mujer lo vio y asintió con la cabeza y después salio.

Me senté en el centro de la cama y jale a Bella sobre mi regazo y ella traía en sus brazos a nuestra hija. Bese su cuello. Si pudiera, estaría llorando de felicidad.

"¿Estas lista para empezar el resto de nuestra vida?" Le pregunte acariciando su cabello.

"He estado lista desde hace tanto tiempo" Me contesto mientras se levantaba. Puso a nuestra bebe en la sillita y la aseguro cuidadosamente con los broches. Levante la sillita con una mano y con la otra la maleta de la bebe.

"Todos nos esperan afuera y están armados con cámaras" Le advertí sobre nuestra familia esperándonos en la sala de espera "¿Estas segura que estas lista?"

"Mientras tu estés a mi lado, estoy lista para lo que sea"

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos, yo queria actualizar mas temprano, pero me llegaron unas visitas inesperadas de Italia, eran tres hombres muy palidos juntos con su escolta. Aparentemente me habian acusado con ellos y era una de las personas mas buscadas por su clan, no se como sali viva de esa experiencia. El lider de ellos se dio cuenta que realmente no fue mi culpa que el capitulo pasado se quedara asi. Afortunadamente me dejaron libre y ya estaba a punto de actualizar pero por un mesaje privado me llego un crucio, asi que tuve que ir a San Mungo a que checaran que no quede mas loca de lo normal, y una vez que por fin pude salir aqui estoy actualizando para ustedes...**

**Espero que les gustar el capitulo, ya solo nos quedan 2 capitulos, muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes. Nos leemos muy pronto y cuidense mucho.**

**Ale Snape Li :)**

Salesia: una cosa ya te mande a Jasper para que te tranquilizara, pero a Edward no, ese es mio jejeje y no lo pienso soltar. Ojala y abras una cuenta para asi poderte contestar todos tus mensajes, realmente me divierten y es una lastima que no lo pueda hacer.


	44. Chapter 44

****

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra entre mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por toda la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias chica.**

**Capitulo 44**

**Diciembre**** 31, 2008 Seattle Washington**

Alejar a Bella de Elizabeth era como tratar de sacar una muela. Ella quería ir, los dos queríamos, pero los dos estábamos reacios a dejarla. Era tan pequeña y apenas tenia dos meses de nacida. Pero necesitábamos esto, necesitábamos un tiempo como marido y mujer. Además Esme moría por ser la abuela consentida y mimar a hasta hartarse a Lizz.

Pensaba en que fuéramos a Victoria, pero no pude convencer a Bella de ir tan lejos. A duras penas acepto ir a Seattle. Bella se había convertido igual de sobreprotectora que yo. La maternidad le había asentado a la perfección.

Nos hospedamos en la misma habitación que en nuestra luna de miel. Tan pronto como entramos al elevador sus brazos me rodearon. Sus labios encontraron los míos, los besaba frenéticamente. Me hubiera reído si yo no hubiera reaccionado de la misma forma. La cargue y ella rodeo mi cintura con sus piernas. La lleve cargando de esta forma hasta la puerta de la habitación, con una mano la sujetaba y con la otra trataba de abrir la puerta. Su espalda estaba presionando la puerta y besaba mi cuello.

"Bella estas haciendo esto muy duro" Gemí tratando de deslizar la tarjeta por la cerradura.

"Bien" Dijo respirando contra mi piel. Gemí y redoble el esfuerzo para abrir la puerta. Por fin logre abrirla, aunque si no lo hubiera logrado en ese momento, ya no me importaba y la hubiera tirado abajo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Cerré la puerta con el pie, mi esposa seguía envolviéndome con sus piernas. La lleve hasta la cama recostándola contra la colcha.

Me aleje para mirarla. Su cabello estaba abierto en forma de abanico sobre la cama y su piel estaba ruborizada por nuestra interacción. Respiraba fuertemente y mordía su labio mientras me veía a los ojos.

Habíamos hecho de todo llegados a este punto, pero hacer el amor no, era cada vez más difícil soportarlo cada noche. Habíamos acordado esperarnos hasta nuestra pequeña luna de miel, pero cada vez era más y más difícil tolerarlo. Quería tener cada parte de ella, pero seguía nervioso. El temor de lastimarla era abrumador casi aplastante.

Ella noto mi indecisión y recorrió mis labios con sus dedos "Edward te deseo"

Lo dijo y fue como si fueran las palabras mágicas. Sus dedos se entrelazaron en mi cabello y acerco mi boca a la de ella. Yo codiciosamente acepte el beso, y chupe su labio inferior. Su corazón se aceleraba con cada beso. Deslice mis manos bajo su espalda y la acerque a mí.

Mis manos se deslizaron bajo su playera y la empecé a levantar. Ella casi sin separarnos del beso levanto los brazos. Le saque la playera por la cabeza y la avente al suelo. Me aleje para verla otra vez.

Se veía sorprendente. Había perdido ya todo el peso del embarazo, su estomago era esbelto y suave. Las únicas evidencias que le había dejado el embarazo eran sus caderas ligeramente redondas, su busto mas grande y una cicatriz rosada de la cesaría. Amaba cada centímetro de ella. La amaba tanto que hasta dolía.

Baje mis labios hacia su cuerpo, levemente besando su busto cubierto. Continué el tour por su cuerpo, besando y lamiendo su estomago. Ella se retorcía con mi toque, respiraba entrecortadamente. Sus manos sujetaban fuertemente mi cabello, su cabeza caía hacia atrás.

Con una mano desabroche sus pantalones y los baje por sus torneadas piernas. Su ropa interior negra contrastaba contra su pálida piel.

Bella se levanto y se sentó frente a mí. Desabrocho mi camisa, guiándola por mis hombros y mis brazos con sus pequeñas y calidas manos. Sus manos descansaron en mis muñecas por un momento y se inclino para besar mi pecho.

"Te amo tanto" Susurro contra mi pecho y sus dedos regresaron hasta mis hombros.

La abrace cerca de mi cuerpo escondiendo mi cara entre sus cabellos. Olí su deliciosa y dulce esencia. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando la sensación de ella jalando mis jeans de mis caderas.

"Bella si no estas lista, no tenemos que hacer esto" Susurre en su cabello avergonzado.

Con un ultimo jalón me sentí completamente desnudo, mis jeans y mis boxers estaban aventados en el suelo.

"¿Tu no quieres esto?" Me pregunto, sus dedos recorrían mis muslos.

"Nunca dije eso" Murmure, mi cara seguía enterrada en su cabello. Cerré mis ojos y tome un fuerte respiro. Me aleje y me sentí completamente tímido. No es como si ella no me hubiera visto desnudo antes. Pero por alguna razón ahora era diferente

Me hizo una señal para que me sentara bien en la cama, lo hice con mi espalda recargada contra la cabecera. Se paro frente a la cama y una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios. Una de sus manos fue hacia su espalda y desabrocho el brasier negro de seda. Lo deslizo de por sus brazos y lo dejo caer en el suelo. Sonreí al darme cuenta que me estaba dando un show privado. Deslizo sus pantaletas con un poco de contoneo. Con una sonrisilla de suficiencia empezó a gatear hacia mí. Besaba suavemente mis piernas hasta llegar a mis caderas. La jale hasta que la senté en mi regazo. Podía sentir su calidez contra mí y mi estomago se apretaba de expectación.

Nos besamos por varios largos y dulces minutos, alargándolo lo más posible. Podía oler su excitación, delicioso y calido.

"Edward, estoy lista…" Susurro en mi oído.

"Dime que es lo que quieres que haga" Dije contra su cuello probándola

Negó con la cabeza y por un momento me quede confundido. Sus manos guiaron las mías a sus caderas y se deslizo sobre mí.

Un gemido estrangulado salio de sus labios y la preocupación me golpeo "Bella ¿Estas bien? Oh Dios Mió… ¿Te lastime?"

"No, no, estoy bien. Solo dame un segundo" Se reclino sobre mí, su pecho contra el mió.

Ella por supuesto ya no era virgen, pero después de lo que había sufrido, aun era un poco doloroso para ella. La sostuve de las caderas con mis manos fuertemente.

Una vez que sentí que se relajo yo también lo hice, la sensación de sentirme llenándola me estaba abrumando. Era como lava fundida. Por primera vez en cien años sentí como fuego recorriendo mis venas. Nada se podría comparar a esto. Me podría quedar de esta forma por toda la eternidad.

Se levanto suavemente, usando sus manos para elevarse. Empezó a balancease contra mí, su calido cuerpo que se deslizaba fácilmente contra el mío. La vista de su piel ruborizada y su pecho moviéndose era demasiado para mí. Cerré mis ojos y recline mi cabeza hacia atrás.

"Bella no te detengas" Susurre suplicante.

Con mis palabras su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse alrededor de mí. Sus dedos agarraban fuertemente mis hombros, sus uñas se clavaban en mi piel.

"Edward te amo" Dijo entrecortadamente y el primer orgasmo de muchos en esa noche lleno su cuerpo.

El gemido que escapo de su boca era extremadamente sexy. Entreabrí mis ojos para verla. Esta completamente controlada en este momento, y por mas que lo disfrute quería darle el mismo placer que ella me había dado.

La levante y la recosté sobre su espalda, me puse sobre ella sin salir aun. Ella grito un poco con la sorpresa y me hizo reír un poco. Su cabello estaba completamente revuelto. Su piel estaba roja como si fuera un jitomate y pegajosa por el sudor. Era perfecta.

"¿Te parece bien?" Le pregunte suavemente. Bese su clavícula "Podemos detenernos si así lo quieres"

"Si te detienes buscare una estaca" Dijo un poco sin aliento pero con una enorme sonrisa. Se mordió el labio y me dio un vistazo rápido. Su inocente expresión alejo todos mis miedos.

"Dios no podía crear un mas hermoso ángel" Dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con mis dedos

Su reacción me sorprendió. Sus caderas se movieron rápido hacia mí, adentrándome más en ella. Un grito entrecortado se hizo en mi garganta "Edward hazme el amor"

"Lo que tu desees" Empecé a moverme suavemente, adelante y atrás. Esa clase de dulce tortura estaba sobrevolando todos mis sentidos.

Verla retorcerse debajo de mi era sorprendente. Amaba como podía hacerle esto a ella. Cada vez que hacia que ella tuviera un orgasmo con mi boca o con mis dedos me sorprendía. Era muy difícil no tocarla todo el día. Yo obtenía placer de darle placer a ella. Solamente quería hacerla feliz. Era mi adicción favorita.

Sus piernas se enroscaron en mi cintura, acercándonos. Se humedecía más, su estrecha entrada se contraía más. Su espalda se arqueaba en la cama y gemía mi nombre. "Edward, por favor Edward"

"¿Si mi amor?" Susurre en su oído. Recorrí con besos hasta su hombro antes de seguir hasta su hermosa cara.

"Quiero que tu…" Cerro los ojos mientras hablaba. "Quiero que termines conmigo. Quiero saber que te gusta esto tanto como a mí"

Si pensaba que su cara no se podía ruborizar mas antes, estaba equivocado ahora estaba de un color casi llegando a morado. Se veía tan avergonzada. Su corazón estaba frenético en su pecho. Quería quitar todos sus temores. Tenia que hacerlo.

Baje una mano a sus caderas, la sujete con fuerza. La levante un poco más de la cama, me deslice con más facilidad. Ella gimió otra vez, su boca abierta con un grito mudo. Sus ojos cerrados con fuerza escondiendo sus hermosos orbes chocolates de mí.

Me recline y capture sus labios con los míos. El beso no fue suave, estaba lleno de ansias y necesidad. Sus brazos rodeaban con fuerza mi cuello.

"Edward por favor, por favor" Suplicaba bajo mí. Era demasiado para mí. El hermosos sonido de su voz y el sentir su piel contra mi, me llevo al extremo. Su cuerpo vibrar alrededor de mí hizo que mi orgasmo fuera mucho mejor.

No me salí, pero deje de moverme. Sus ojos suavemente se abrieron y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Sus piernas suavemente se desenroscaron de mi cintura y las dejo caer en la cama.

"Te voy a hacer eso cada noche por el resto de los tiempos" Le sonreí a mi hermoso ángel.

Rió por lo bajo y puso su mano en mi mejilla. Gire mi cara hacia su mano y bese su pequeña palma. "Oh ¿Y no crees que te gustaría probar algo diferente?"

"¿Qué es en lo que piensas?" Levante mi ceja. Ella rió otra vez nerviosa.

"Tengo algunas ideas" Recorrió sus dedos por mis labios. Los bese, probando su deliciosa piel. Su sangre jamás se compararía con esto."Pero ¿Por qué no tomamos un baño primero?"

Solo para hacerla reír, corrí al baño abrí la llave y regrese todo en menos de un segundo. Me acosté otra vez a su lado.

Obtuve la reacción que buscaba, ella reía suavemente "¿Acaso estamos ansiosos?"

"Me gusta tenerte húmeda" La moleste.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y le guiñe un ojo. Ella golpeo mi brazo antes de levantarse de la cama "Eres un pervertido ¿Lo sabias anciano?"

"Podría ser jovencita, pero tú lo disfrutas" La seguí al baño y la agarre de la cintura, frote mi cara contra su cuello y chupe un punto que a ella le encantaba.

"Nunca dije que no lo hiciera" Reclino la cabeza hacia un lado para darme mejor acceso.

Una vez que la enorme bañera estuvo llena a tres cuartos, suavemente metí a Bella y me metí tras de ella. El agua estaba caliente y me preocupe de que fuera demasiado caliente para ella. Ella no dijo nada pero se relajo contra mí. Saco un pie de la bañera dejándolo en la orilla.

"¿Te acuerdas de la ultima vez que tomamos un baño asi?"

"Por supuesto. Después de nuestra boda. Tambien me acuerdo que me estabas torturando" Recorri el jabon suavemente por su brazo, asegurandome de cubrir cada centímetro.

"¿Torturándote? No tengo idea de que estas hablando" No podia esconder su risita. Volvió a meter su pierna en el agua. Me quito el jabón de mis manos y se giro para encararme.

"Oh ¿No recuerdas que fue lo que me susurraste al oído?" Levante la ceja.

Bajo su cara, sus labios apretados tratando de esconder una sonrisa. Empezó a lavar mi pecho, pompas de jabón empezaban a aparecer entre sus dedos. Se encogió de hombros como respuesta. Sus ojos no buscaron los míos.

"Entonces permíteme recordártelo" Le quite el jabón y lo puse a un lado. La rodee con mis brazos, mis labios tocaban su oreja mientras hablaba "Si recuerdo correctamente dijiste y te cito. 'Voy a besarte, lamerte, tocarte, chuparte y frotarte cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Quiero demostrarte que tan bien me haces sentir cada segundo que estoy contigo. Estoy en tus brazos y puedes tenerme de cualquier forma que desees'"

Ella se estremeció entre mis brazos y yo me preocupe de que fuera por el contacto con mi piel, pero muy egoísta como para alejarme hasta que ella así me lo pidiera. Escondió su cara en mi pecho.

"Y lo decía en serio" Susurro "Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. Soy completamente tuya"

"Isabella, yo siento exactamente lo mismo por ti"

**Continuara… **

**Hola a todos, primero que nada yo queria actualizar antes, pero como muchos se habran dado cuenta hubo problemas con la pagina toda la semana, incluso anoche trate de hacerlo, pero aun no podia. Aqui esta el penultimo capitulo y ya solo nos queda uno.... Espero que les gustara este tambien.**

**Antes de terminar quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes que me siguieron todos estos meses, por todos su reviews incluso los que me llegaron a poner con alerta de historia, alerta de autor y los que me pusieron como favorito, ya sea de autor o de historia. Prometo seguir llevandoles buenas traducciones para merecer el que me pusieran como favorito.**

**Tambien quiero agradecer que me han leido de muchismos paises, de habla hispana, pero tambien lo han hecho de paises que ni siquiera se habla en español, que incluso yo pensaria que hubiera sido mas facil que lo leyeran en ingles. Gracias, gracias a todos. Mexico, España, Chile, Argentina, Venezuela, Peru, Colombia, Republica Dominicana, El Salvador, Uruguay, Brasil, Nicaragua, Bolivia, Ecuador, Paraguay, Portugal, Panama, Guatemala, Honduras, Puerto Rico, Suiza, Estados Unidos, Reino Unido, Francia, China, Marruecos, Alemania, Dinamarca y Japon. **

**Me siento muy afortunada y muy agradecida, por que se tomaron la molestia y le dieron una oportunidad a mi traducion. Gracias y prometo subir el ultimo capitulo el domingo. Un abrazo muy grande y nos leemos muy pronto.**

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	45. Chapter 45

****

**Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia pertenece a JAYELIWOOD. Yo solo hago la traduccion que ella me permitio hacer. Si quieren leer la historia original se encuentra entre mis favoritos.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Briandelight por toda la ayuda que me ha dado, mil gracias chica.**

**Capitulo**** 45 ****Epilogo**

**Cinco años después**

Mire a mi hermosa esposa. Incluso la muerte no pudo arrebatar su belleza, solo incrementarla. Entre nosotros estaba una perfectamente viva y muy emocionada niña de cinco años.

Sinceramente, nunca me hubiera vestido de esta forma, incluso si Bella me lo hubiera rogado, pero por Liz haría lo que fuera. Comía de su mano. Le daría el mundo por hacerla feliz. Así que, aquí estaba disfrazado para Halloween caminando hacia nuestra antigua casa.

"Tía Alice esta un poco loca ¿Cierto papi?" Pregunto con su voz infantil.

Elizabeth era perfecta. Saludable y fuerte, con un alegre espíritu. Ella nunca se asustaba de mí, o de su extraña familia vampiro, si no más bien se apegaba más. Justo como su madre, y también como su madre yo no podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Estaba agradecido y molesto por eso al mismo tiempo.

Mi hija estaba disfrazada como bruja, en colores morados y anaranjados brillantes. Tenia brillantina por todas partes, incluidos Bella y yo. Traía un puntiagudo sombrero de bruja morado y unos puntiagudos zapatos de piel.

"Solo un poco" Le guiñe el ojo y ella rió abiertamente. Bella me miro fijamente y me lanzo un beso. Ella vestía como una mujer sexy de los 20's.

Si solamente por Liz y por Bella me vestiría como un gangster también de los 20's. Con todo y polainas, traje y sombrero.

Alice siempre se extralimitaba con los cumpleaños de disfraces. La casa estaba decorada completamente. En menos de una hora la casa estaría llena de gritos de niños y sus padres. Mí querida hermana abrió la puerta y corrió al porche. Liz soltó mis dedos y corrió hacia su tía, que estaba disfrazada como una chica de la época de la guerra civil. El pobre de Jasper de seguro era un soldado. Me preguntaba como lo convenció. Probablemente le dijo que haría a Elizabeth feliz. El también comía de la mano de mi hija.

"¿Te gusta mi pequeña brujita?" Alice le daba vueltas. Las piernitas de Liz estaban fuertemente sujetas de la cintura de mi hermana.

"¡Eres genial!" Una risa salio de su boca antes de que la bajara "¡TÍO JAZZ!" Grito y corrió a los brazos de Jasper. El la levanto y sus piernitas volaban en el aire.

"Bueno, puedo imaginarme quien es su favorito" Me reí y tome de la mano a mi esposa.

El ver a Jasper cargar a Liz por toda la sala siempre me recordaba el día de la transformación de Bella. La tristeza siempre me invadía pero no por mucho tiempo.

Bella me hizo cumplir mi promesa. Exactamente un año y medio después de que Elizabeth naciera, empacamos algunas cosas en mi auto. Bella estaba sentada en el sillón y veía a Jasper jugando a hacerle caballito a Liz. Bella no decía una palabra, pero las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

"No tenemos que hacer esto" Le dije tocando su hombro. Movió su hombro para alejarlo de mi toque.

"Yo quiero esto. Quiero estar contigo para siempre. Esta es la única forma. No estaremos lejos tanto tiempo" Dijo con lagrimas y aun negándose a verme directamente a los ojos

"Bella, no quiero hacerlo" Le dije honestamente.

"Bien. Carlisle lo hará y si no el Rosalie o Alice" Dijo en un tono molesto. Liz se dio cuenta y camino hacia su madre que lloraba.

"¡Mami arriba!" Le pidió levantando sus brazos. Bella lo hizo y presiono su mejilla contra la de su hija.

"Lo voy a hacer, pero no quiero hacerlo. Nunca lo quise y nunca lo querré" Acaricie los castaños rizos de Elizabeth

"Entre mas pronto nos vayamos, mas pronto regresaremos" Le entrego nuestra hija a Jasper, y le dio un beso en la mejillas de la bebe "Mami te ama, y nos veremos muy pronto. Pórtate bien con abuelita Esme y con Tata Carlisle"

"¡NO!" La bebe grito era su palabra favorita después de galleta. Obviamente no sabia que era lo que decía por que rió feliz mientras jugaba con los rubios cabellos de Jasper. Jasper le sonrió a la bebe y mando olas de calma por toda la habitación. No funciono

Bella se rió y toco el cabello de Liz. Camine hacia ella y bese suavemente su coronilla. Tome la mano de Bella y la lleve a mis labios

"No será por mucho tiempo" Ella dijo

Y por supuesto tuvo razón. Estuvimos alejados menos de tres meses. Por supuesto hubieron llamadas telefónicas, emails, fotos y cámaras web. Lo que ayudo mucho. El deseo de sangre nunca pareció un problema para Bella. Ella sabia que esperar. Y a pesar de que su apariencía si cambio, su personalidad cambio muy poco. Hubiéramos regresado antes si nos hubiéramos dado cuenta cual era su habilidad real. No le tomo a Carlisle más de veinte minutos el darse cuenta una vez que vino a visitarnos.

Y dos años y medio después de que nuestra hija naciera nos mudamos aparte como una familia. No estoy seguro si esto fue más difícil para Bella, Elizabeth o para mi, aunque nunca estuvimos realmente alejados de mi familia. Teníamos nuestro hogar, nuestras propias vidas pero todos los días los veíamos. Esme cuidaba a Liz mientras Bella y yo estábamos en clases, hasta que ella entrara a la escuela.

Yo estaba estudiando por tercera vez medicina, esta vez enfocado en pediatría. Bella estaba a punto de graduarse en psicología.

"¡Papi!" Elizabeth me saco de mis pensamientos. La acune en mis brazos para que estuviéramos viéndonos a los ojos.

"¿Si princesa?"

"Papi ¿Puedo ser un vampiro como tu?" Me jalo del cuello de mi camisa, sus pequeños dedos acariciaban mi cara

"¿Y que es lo que te hace pensar que soy un vampiro?" Le pregunte levantando la ceja. Ella se rió por lo bajo y beso mi nariz, y acaricio mi cara con la suya. Me preguntaba si mi disfraz no fue tan buena idea.

"No seas tontito papi. Escuche a tía Rosie hablando con tío Em. Ella dijo que yo estaba destinada a ser vampiro como el resto de la familia. ¡Quiero ser vampiro!" Acaricio mi cabello. Mi cara se desencajo por unos segundos y me recordé controlarme, volví a ponerme mi cara feliz poniendo mi mejor sonrisa.

"Oh ¿Dijo eso?" Empecé a hacerle cosquillas. "Bueno necesito hablar con tía Rosie por tener esa enorme boca"

Por supuesto Elizabeth siempre supo que éramos diferentes, desde muy pero muy pequeña. Cuando le pregunto a su abuelo Charlie a los tres años de edad por que el no brillaba. Yo casi me atragante con mi propia ponzoña. Charlie se encogió de hombros y se carcajeo y le dijo que era por que el no era brillante.

Charlie y Renee vieron un cambio en Bella, pero asumieron que fue por la maternidad y que estaba haciéndose una mujer adulta. Nunca dijeron nada más que 'Te ves hermosa' o algo parecido. Bella siempre usaba lentes de contacto con sus padre, haciendo que sus ojos se vieran castaños. Tambien se los ponia para mí algunas veces. Siempre me dejaba fantasear con eso.

Empezaron a llegar niños y padres disfrazados y la casa se empezó a llenar de gritos y ruido. Emmett y Rosalie llegaron, el disfrazado de jugador de football americano y ella de porrista. Los fulmine con la mirada y ellos simplemente me ignoraron. Normalmente lo hacían cuando lo hacia por Liz, yo era muy sobreprotector ¿Quién me lo podía reprochar?

El doctor Carlisle entretenía a los niños haciendo 'trucos mágicos' con su enfermera Esme. Los niños se sorprendían y aplaudían cuando hacia que algo 'desapareciera'. Incluso sorprendía a la mayoría de los papas. Bella y yo los veíamos desde la esquina, mis brazos rodeaban su cintura.

"¿Cómo fue que tuve tanta suerte?" Bella giro su cara hacia mí y bese sus labios suavemente, probando su dulce frialdad.

"Yo estaba pensando lo mismo"

Charlie llego, todavía vestía su uniforme y dejo caer unos cuantos regalos en la mesa regalos. La montaña de cosas envueltas en papeles brillantes se estaba incrementando. Nos saludo con la mano y giro en su lugar buscando a Liz. La beso en la mejilla y se sentó con ella en el suelo y la puso sobre su regazo.

La noche fue un éxito. Cada niño se fue con una montaña de dulces, ya que no podían ir a pedir dulces a las casas. Podía decir que en este momento Elizabeth era la niña más popular del kinder. Eran alrededor de la diez de la noche y mi hermosa niña estaba dormida en el sillón de la sala. Papel de regalos estaba tirado por todas partes al igual que confeti.

"¿Te divertiste?" Alice se detuvo un segundo de limpiar la casa para preguntarme

"Si y Elizabeth realmente lo disfruto. Gracias" Le sonreí

"Fue un placer" Alice se rió. Corrió hacia su habitación y regreso con una cobija rosa y con cuidado cubrió a mi hija.

Se detuvo de pronto y sus ojos brillaron

Elizabeth a los dieciocho, hermosa, alta, fuerte. Y muy muerta.

"_¿Papi puedo ser como tu?"_

**Fin**

**Hola a todos, pues ya llegamos al final de la historia, epero que les gustara. Jayeliwood dijo que deja la historia abierta para hacer una secuela, por el momento todavia no la escribe por falta de tiempo. En cuanto la escriba ya tengo su permiso para hacer la traduccion.**

**Quiero agradecerles por todo su apoyo que me dieron a lo largo de estos meses, gracias por haberle dado la oportunidad a esta traduccion y el simple hecho que la leyeran, para mi fue muy importante. Y todas la personas que me dejaron un mensaje, siempre los conteste y a los que no podia contestar, les agradesco que se tomaran la molestia de dejarme su opinion.**

**Espero poder contar con su apoyo para mi siguiente traduccion. Cuidense y nos leemos la proxima. Gracias**

**Ale Snape Li :)**


End file.
